


Helga the Misfortunate

by Everythingelseistaken



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternative Story, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Hvitserk flirts, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Jealous Ivar (Vikings), Lots of bad luck, Love Triangles, Luna lovegood feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Original Character-centric, Royal Family Drama, Silly main character, Slow Burn, a bit out of character, comedic at times, lots of awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 104,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: Helga the Misfortunate is a big ball of eccentric sunshine, but the gods cursed her to be a walking disaster, even the impossible happens to the dear princess. Her father, King Haakon the Vicious and Estrid the Beautiful love their daughter, but she is approaching seventeen and is unmarried. To their luck the bloodthirsty King Ivar the Boneless is looking for a queen for his kingdom.
Relationships: Freydis/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Thora (Vikings), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 62
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Estrid the Beautiful married King Haakon the Vicious when she was fourteen and he was twenty-one. He became the king of Svealand after killing his father and older brother, gaining his title. He killed many to keep his power and to gain the ports in the Mediterranean. He had a son with his beautiful wife, Sygtrigg, he was the perfect child. When he was young he was trained to be a warrior. King Haakon wanted him to be strong as Thor.   
  
Queen Estrid struggled to give King Haakon more children. She went to the nearest Volva for answers. The seeress told the Queen that she would be blessed with the perfect child, but she must wait until King Haakon comes back from his raid. But Like King Ragnar, he couldn't wait until he got back and mounted his wife. The gods were displeased and gave them a daughter who is cursed with misfortune.   
  
Her curse was kept quiet, but it was quite clear she was a walking disaster. She often ruined everything she touched. She was pretty, inheriting her mother's long dirty blonde hair, ending in the middle of her back. She had large blue eyes. She always looked intrigued, she wore a permanent smile, her lips were thin like her father's and she didn't have her mother's button nose. Her nose was narrow with a slight round tip. Her voice was airy and high, she always sounded calm and a bit somewhere else. She tried to be positive, despite her curse.   
  
Her mother hoped that this curse would be lifted one day. She hoped this misfortune was just to test Helga's strength. King Haakon was ashamed of Helg and kept her out of the public for most of her childhood.   
  
There was a rumor that she was so ugly, that just looking at her would strike you dead. Or that Queen Estrid had an affair with a troll and Princess Helga was the product of the scandal. There was also the rumor that she died quite young and that was why she was never seen.   
  
The reality was that she was an embarrassment to the family. She knew deep down that she was unwanted, but they were too weak to kill her.   
  
But they kept it to themselves that they did try to kill her, but every time they tried, the blade would miss and hit King Haakon instead or his aim missed Helga by a centimeter. They took it as a sign that the gods didn't want Helga dead and that they must live with their eagerness and disobedience. The gods would never let Helga die, it was too easy. They must suffer their daughter's existence.   
  
Once she turned nine, they gave up the hope that she would die young, even when they waited to give her care, she survived every illness, even the plague that Hel spread through the kingdom, she remained standing tall.   
  
King Haakon grew fond of Helga the moment he got to know her. He stopped avoiding her and tried to teach her how to shoot a bow, which was a terrible mistake when it bounced off a tree with such luck and struck him in the foot. She then tried to take up the axe, which also ended up in King Haakon's foot.   
  
He gave up trying to help her become a warrior when it only backfired on him. He had many scars from Helga, of course, he never took any of the abuse personally. He knew it was the gods, not her.   
  
Queen Estrid tried to have her take up a more delicate pastime, but she only managed to break needles in half, stab herself, leaving a river of blood, or poking a thrall's eye out. She was left with knitting, which she was quite good at, which calmed her mother's worries.   
  
She tried to teach Helga how to cook, which led to the kitchen catching fire. She also tried again a few years later, only to catch her dress on fire.   
  
Because there was very little she was allowed to do with little supervision, she mainly spent time daydreaming, it was the safest activity she was allowed to do. But she was also taught how to be a proper wife. It was clear she wouldn't be a warrior, no matter her protests. Another thing she was good at was medicine, she rarely messed that up... though she sometimes did. She once managed to catch her hair on fire when she was too close to a candle and pure alcohol. Her hair was cut short, which was very embarrassing.  
  
She shed many tears with hair going to her chin. To help her confidence, her mother found a thrall with a close hair color match and she cut the thralls's hair off, mismatched and very ugly looking. She gave Helga hair extensions until her hair grew back to an appropriate length. Queen Estrid learned the trick when she had to cut her hair off and bleach it to get rid of lice when she was a girl. Her mother used Thrall hair to bring up her spirits.   
  
When Helga had hair again, she wore it strictly back in elaborate braids. It was rare to ever catch her with her hair down. It kept her from catching her hair on fire, and when she worked near fire, she had a headdress on, which saved her beautiful hair on many occasions. Her mother was the epidemy of beauty and knew many tricks to protect her daughter's looks, despite her misfortune.   
  
Prince Sigtrygg came home eventually with his title of a fierce warrior. He had a large age gap with Helga and barely got to know her. By the time she was ten, he was looking for a wife of his own and was preparing to be king for when King Haakon dies. He was learning to be a proper ruler when Helga was learning how to do basic womanly duties without harming herself or others.   
  
But as she grew older, her parents grew more anxious, she was soon to become a wife, and they had mix feelings on the matter.


	2. Anxiety

Helga sat down on her small throne as the kingdom celebrates her seventeenth birthday. She survived seventeen winters, it called for a big celebration. Her brother Sigtrygg danced with his wife, Eydis. His son Haakon II dances beside them, jumping up and down and flailing his arms around.   
  
Helga sat at the edge of her seat with a wide smile. She so badly wanted to dance too but she knew she wouldn't come out of it victorious. She instead tapped her foot to the beat. The band singing loud about the misfortunate princess surprisingly survived seventeen winters. The song was making fun of her, but she was quite good at laughing along. She often laughed after an embarrassing incident, if no one got hurt, she felt it was okay to laugh, which often lightened the tension that filled the room.   
  
She decided she couldn't help it and flailed her arms around and giggled at the lyrics picking on her being unmarried. She felt her knuckles collide with something heavy. Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head to see a thrall holding a silver tray of small pies. The tray went flying in the air, raining onto the floor and the thrall. The tray rang across the floor, causing everyone to look. The thrall slipped on the berry pies and fell onto her butt.   
  
Helga gasped and rose from her seat. "Are you alright?" She asked urgently in her airy voice, sounding with no alarm, though her face showed concern.   
  
"I'm quite alright, Princess." The thrall replied hastily. She knew it wasn't Princess Helga's fault, but her own for coming close to the disaster of a person.   
  
Other thralls went over hastily to clean up the mess, everyone in the room erupted into laughter and soon the band was singing about her incident.   
  
King Haakon laughed, but Queen Estrid did not even crack a smile. She worked hard to keep her daughter safe from embarrassment and here she was, laughing along to a song making fun of her. Estrid couldn't understand her daughter. She was always perfect. She was beautiful, skilled around the household and was praised for being raised as the perfect housewife, but she had a daughter who was not like her at all. All her birthday songs were about her beauty and virtue. Never would she allow a song mentioning anything out of her best features.   
  
She rushed over to Helga with such elegance, but King Haakon knew her movement was filled with rage. She put on a fake smile and approach the girl.   
  
"I told you to sit still. Do you want to make a fool of yourself?" She ridiculed the princess with fake calmness.   
  
"No, Mother. But one should learn to laugh along." Helga replied smugly.   
  
"One should learn to be obedient and lady-like. But all I see is a child dressed as a woman." Queen Estrid hissed. "Sit back down and don't move a muscle."   
  
She clenched her jaw and put on a false smile. "Yes, Mother. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." She plopped back down in her seat.   
  
Queen Estrid went back in her seat with little satisfaction. King Haakon leaned closer to his wife.   
  
"Be lenient on her, Estrid. It's her birthday."   
  
She looked at her husband with pure disbelief. "Lenient? She is a fool in an expensive gown. Haven't I been lenient enough? No one wants to marry her, Haakon. If we spend another winter with her unmarried, it will reflect badly on us. She has potential. But lenience is the reason she is improper!"   
  
King Haakon looked over at his daughter leaning her chin in her hand. She looked so bored now that Estrid spoke to her. He learned to enjoy his daughter and he couldn't imagine his home without her. He wasn't so keen on her leaving the nest just yet.   
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't marry her off this winter. She is still young-"   
  
"Young? She should be married with children, but instead, she is here! People are starting to wonder if she's infertile. We need someone for her to marry, Haakon. I can't hold on to this embarrassment for much longer." She got to her feet and left to her bedchambers for the rest of the night.   
  
Haakon looked back at his daughter, she was brooding now. He decided to get up and walk over to his daughter. She tried to give him a smile, but it was hard.   
  
"Er, your mother is just stressed." He told her, trying to lighten her sour mood. "She loves you, you know."   
  
"I know. She wants me to marry." She sighed. "If only I could marry myself."   
  
"Marriage is a beautiful thing, Helga."  
  
"But I'll only disappoint him, won't I?" She gave him such a defeated look. "I disappoint you and Mother often."   
  
It broke his heart to see his child so sad. "You can never disappoint. You are not your curse. It is the gods' test, nothing more. It shows how tough you are."   
  
"Am I tough?" She raised an eyebrow at her father.   
  
He gave her a small smirk. "Why, you are tougher than nails. Remember when you stabbed the knitting needle through your hand? You handled that well. You calmly announced you needed a healer." He started to laugh at the memory, only for her to join it. She had the scar between her pointer finger and thumb. "Come on, little one." He stretched out his hand for her to take.   
  
She had a small smile on her lips as they joined the dance floor. The big brute and his small dainty daughter. They danced along with the music, no longer singing about her, but her father's viciousness in a light-hearted tune.   
  
She tripped a few times on her dress, but King Haakon always caught her. She smiled big as she danced with her father.   
  
Haakon often felt guilty for trying to kill Helga when she was a baby and a child. He was happy she never died. He was unsure where he would be without her big ball of sunshine. She brought him pure happiness. He knew she would be married to a man who didn't deserve her. He hoped her curse one day faded away, but feared the day would never come.   
  
She had a tough life, but she always took it on with a smile.   
  
In some ways, she brought good luck. She never failed to make Haakon smile and he trusted her more than he trusted Sigtrygg. His son was more like him than he cared to admit. He only hoped Sigtrygg inherited his mother's patience and waited for the old man to die naturally. He always regretted killing his father and brothers. It was one of his greatest regrets. He wished he could fix the past. Helga and Estrid softened his cold heart, he only hoped Sigtrygg's would soften as well.   
  
Haakon knew Sigtrygg never forgave his father for sending him away as a boy to become a warrior. His upbringing lacked parental love and it turned him hallow, something Haakon was familiar with. He sent him away because it was the only parenting he knew, giving him away to train for many years and come back as the perfect warrior.   
  
That's why he tried to train Helga, but it was soon clear she wasn't a warrior and he had no idea what to do with her. But he learned to let her flourish on her own.   
  
Sigtrygg was attention-starved and was never fond of Helga because she had what he wanted. But he had what she wanted. Everything went Sigtrygg's way, and nothing went Helga's. So she learned how to deal with the opposite of her wants.   
  
At the end of the dance. Helga's spirits were high and that was all Haakon wanted. He hoped her future husband kept her spirits high.   
  
  



	3. Ivar The Boneless

Ivar worked hard to gain respect, but he did it all the wrong ways. He thought respect came from fear, but it did not. He wished his mother was around at times like this. Ivar's right-hand man was his brother Hvitserk, who was also subjected to Ivar's torment. He tried to advise Ivar, but nothing seemed to stick with his little brother.   
  
He never thought he feared Ivar until he became king. Often at feasts, his name was changed to Ivar The Ruthless. He was very feared and people did as he said out of fear. He was good at commanding and manipulation, but the stress of being king had only shaken the grounds of his leadership. He was good when it came to battles, but not when there was calmness within the kingdom. 

Ivar had his sights on a slave in his longhouse, but he knew it was improper to ever have her as a wife. She could only ever be his concubine, nothing more. She was to never gain any political power. And he would look like a fool if he married a slave. He didn't like looking like a fool.   
  
Ivar laid in bed after a feast. He stared at the ceiling, he went to bed alone often, while Hvitserk went to bed with beautiful women, it should have been the other way around. He couldn't help but feel lonely. But he didn't lay with Freydis enough to feel whole. He knew if it got out, he would be a laughing stock and he'd have to kill the gossipers. Though he knew that'd make him feel better for a small amount of time.   
  
He could torture a thrall, but his staff was running low as it was. He couldn't afford to kill another, though... perhaps maybe another's thrall, he could just pay for the damages.   
  
At the breakfast table, he was joined by his brother and a warrior's daughter named Thora. They giggled to one another and she held his hand. Ivar so badly wanted affection like that, but not by a whore.   
  
Hvitserk noticed his brother's glares and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to suggest the matter.   
  
He cleared his throat and adjusted his body to face Ivar at the end of the table. "Ivar, I've been thinking..."  
  
"Don't strain yourself too much." Ivar taunted, watching Hvitserk's jaw tighten, but being unable to fight back.   
  
"I was thinking, I could go bride hunting for you." He noticed Ivar's attention shift fulling onto him, he smirked with a small amount of triumph. "Mother mentioned many families with beautiful daughters, I think I can find a few families of your standard and invite them to the kingdom. You can pick the one you like best, but you must spend time with them- don't base everything at first glance."   
  
Ivar rolled his eyes and straightened his back. "What families do you suggest?"  
  
Hvitserk turned to Thora, she had a few in mind. She smiled giddily. "Princess Sigrid Gustavsdottir just turned fourteen. King Gustav's kingdom is rich with iron."   
  
"That was the smartest thing you've said." Ivar replied.   
  
"... Thank you, King Ivar." She forced from her mouth with little distaste.   
  
"Or- Or King Olof of Osterland, he's got six daughters, we can have him bring the unmarried ones. I know there's one or two of them. Also King Haakon... his daughter is still unwed."   
  
"I heard Princess Helga has the face of a troll, and that the gods cursed her, why would I want a wife that brings nothing but bad luck?" Ivar hissed.   
  
"Her father has connections to many places, like the Mediterranean sea and the silk road. He has more economic power than Kattegat, he is a helpful ally and I'm sure they want to find her a husband." Hvitserk injected.   
  
Ivar gave him a defeated look. What did he care more about? Her or the opportunities connected to her? The opportunities won every time. 


	4. Messenger

Helga worked on her sewing skills. She was certain she could do better. She won't break another needle, she was certain. She worked on her embroidery work. She was doing quite well at that. She let her mind wander onto her being a shield-maiden. She would hold a long sword and be covered head to toe in armor. She would have a shield like her father's and she would be fierce. She'd be the perfect daughter.   
  
Or she would be a bride... perfect for her mother, she would look at Helga with pride. No longer rolling her eyes and false smiles. She'd be glad she had her as a daughter, instead of wishing the axe had perfect aim.   
  
Helga looked down at her perfect embroidery work. She sewed sunflowers, big and beautiful, she gave it a sun chain circling around the wooden hoop. she tried to lift the embroidery hoop to put it up to the window light, but the hoop wouldn't pull away from her skirt. She bit her lip. 

"Oh... rats..." She muttered to herself. "I sewed the thing to my dress!" She leaned back in her chair with exasperation. She was quite proud of her handy look and now she would have to start over.   
  
She got up and slipped from her dress, showing her underdress. She grabbed scissors and cut the thread that was sewed into her gown. She was brokenhearted at seeing her handy work fall apart in front of her eyes. Next time she'll embroider over a table. When her dress was free she put it back on. She looked down with a big smile, nothing looked different. But her sunflowers were ruined.   
  
Queen Estrid had spent lots of time talking to other noblewomen on ideas on who Helga should marry. Their sons were either married or too young. Estrid was hoping something would happen. She prayed to Frigg and to Freya for luck in the matter. Frigg for a happy marriage and Freya for love.   
  
King Haakon hadn't even entertained the thought of any men who could be good enough for his daughter. Helga was one of a kind. He could see her as a great ruler without a husband. Perhaps he'd kill any man who even suggested to marry his daughter. He didn't mind her living at home. It would have been boring without her.   
  
Ivar the Boneless sat at his throne in Kattegat and ordered men around, he noticed their fear and he soaked it up. He had three messengers sent out.   
  
One for King Olof, King Gustav and King Haakon. He was weary of Helga the Misfortunate.  
  
"Ah, Helga the Misfortunate, wise choice my Lord." The third messenger said nervously, he rubbed her hands as a nervous tick and slouched his shoulders to cower.   
  
Ivar straightened up. "What do you know of this..." He motioned around. "Princess Helga?"  
  
The third messenger's heart started to beat really fast and he was starting to sweat buckets. "Oh... Uh, I met her once, my Lord. She is... pleasing to look at and is k-kind."   
  
"She is cursed?"  
  
"Y-Yes, my Lord. That's the story. But I hadn't seen any misfortune occur during my visit. But I heard she is known to be clumsy, but unbreakable. She can't be killed. She survived illness and it's said Hel herself fears the Princess." The messenger rambled.   
  
Ivar nodded his head thoughtfully. Perhaps she wouldn't be the worst wife if she was only clumsy, he could handle that. But being unable to die intrigued him even more.   
  
"Thank you, you may go get your boat ready."   
  
The man nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." He scurried out the door, happy to still have his head.   
  
Estrid sat down at a table with two noblewomen, Asa and Ragnhild. They both drank some tea and eat some scones.   
  
"I don't know what to do with her." Estrid sighed. "She isn't eager to marry like your daughters."   
  
Asa let out a snort. "Thora didn't want to marry, Estrid. It took a lot of convincing. She wanted to marry some poor farmer. We had to knock sense into her."   
  
Estrid gasped. "A poor farmer? I tell you, these girls these days think love comes first. If that was so I would have married some warrior who owned pigs. No, I learned to love Haakon and so will Helga. She will one day thank me."   
  
"I always adored my husband." Ragnhild injected. "But he is an awful drunk. He can be... unideal. But we just have a rule on how much he should drink and he listens. I threaten to leave otherwise and leave him with the bad reputation of that."   
  
Estrid laughed. "You would hurt his honor like that?"   
  
"Oh, in a bloody heartbeat. I inherited my father's property. I could do well on my own. He knows that." She replied smugly.   
  
Estrid looked down at her cup. She was the youngest and her two brothers would be given the inheritance before her. Ragnhild's older brother died before her father, leaving her with the property. She knows Helga would be left with the same fate as her mother. She would have to rely on the success of her husband and can't risk leaving. That's why she forgave Haakon's shortlived concubine. Not to forget the perks of being a powerful Queen.   
  
"Oh, Estrid. Do not fret over Helga. She is a pretty girl. She will find a young man." Asa said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Helga may be seventeen, but do not give up on her. She is pure, even at her age. I had to make sure Thora didn't run off with that farmer- even at fourteen!"   
  
"I just don't know who would want her." Estrid sighed.   
  
"Ragnar Lothbrok's son- Ivan... Ivar! That's it! Ivar the Boneless."   
  
"The crazy cripple?" Estrid looked at Asa will pure disgust.   
  
"He may be... mad and a cripple, but he has a promising future. I am certain he would be happy to marry your daughter."   
  
"Oh yes, Ragnar loved Haakon and Haakon joined the great army. It would be stupid to rule the new king out." Ragnhild injected.  
  
Estrid tapped her fingertips against her cup. "I need to think about it. I am not sure about Ivar. I didn't like him, not even when he was a boy."   
  
Estrid didn't like Ivar the Boneless and didn't like the idea of her daughter marrying such a character. She was desperate for a bachelor, but not that desperate.   
  
  



	5. The News

A week went by and Ivar the Boneless was a nervous wreck. He was still insecure and was uncertain if the kings would accept such an invitation. He was trying to see who would make the perfect wife and he was hoping the Kings would show off their daughters. He wondered if any man would want to bring their daughter to a cripple.   
  
"Ivar, you'd make a wonderful husband. I am sure of it." Freydis said one night as the two lied together. She liked spending time with Ivar, he pleased her and made her happy. She was only heartbroken that she could never marry him. She knew where she stood.   
  
"It has been a week, surely there should be news." He huffed.   
  
She traced the tattoos on his chest. "Yes, there will be. You must be patient."   
  
Ivar was never good at being patient.   
  
At the crack of dawn, there was a sound of a horn. King Haakon had his thralls waking him and his wife before the sun had even kissed the horizon. He squinted into the darkness.   
  
"What is it?" He asked in his course morning voice.   
  
"There is a ship with King Ivar of Kattaget's symbol. There's a messenger who needs to speak to you urgently." A thrall spoke hastily.   
  
King Haakon groaned and laid back down. Estrid sat up. "He will be in the throne room shortly." The thrall nodded his head and exited hastily. "Get up Haakon. Now." She ordered.   
  
He sighed and listened to his wife. He put on the clothes he wore the other day. His head swam with what it could be about. He exited down the corridor and entered the throne room to see a dirty messenger with a few guards behind him. All clearly King Ivar's men.   
  
Haakon poped himself down onto his throne. "You wake me from my slumber, this better be upmost importance." He warned, half-jokingly.   
  
"I-It is, King Haakon. King Ivar is looking for a bride." The messenger spoke up.   
  
King Haakon was taken back with disbelief. "My daughter? He wants to marry Helga?" He let out a small laugh. "And your king thinks he deserves Helga's hand in marriage without facing me himself?" Haakon wanted to call Ivar a coward, but he knew he was unstable enough to declare war.   
  
"King Ivar is asking three kingdoms to visit Kattegat for him to meet the princesses." The messenger clarified. "If you could come as soon as possible, that'd be ideal."   
  
King Haakon turned to a guard. "Wake my wife and daughter." He faced the men in front of him. "This is a matter you will take up with the women of my household."  
  
It took a few minutes for Princess Helga to come out in her nightgown, not caring to dress for the guests. She rubbed sleep from her eyes as Estrid joined, fully dressed.  
  
"Haakon, what is all this?" Estrid asked hastily, ignoring her daughter's appearance.   
  
"These men say King Ivar of Kattegat would like to interview our daughter. He is scoping kingdoms for their princesses. He wants us to go to his kingdom."   
  
Estrid gasped. "King Ivar? Why in Midgard would I do such a thing? Why would we allow our daughter to go meet such a savage?" Estrid hissed fiercely.   
  
"Estrid," Haakon warned. "It doesn't mean Ivar will choose her. We should go. Isn't this what you want? Even if he doesn't choose her, we can see if Prince Hvitserk would like her instead."   
  
Helga felt like she shouldn't have been in the room to hear this. She stood awkwardly as her parents bickered over her future. She felt quite sick at the thought. But she wanted to make her parents happy and perhaps getting rid of her would do just that.   
  
She noticed the messenger avoiding eye contact with her. If it was because she in her nightgown, she could have been in her undergarments or underdress- or none at all. She had three layers, he wouldn't see her body at all.   
  
"What do you want Helga?" Haakon finally asked his daughter.   
  
She scanned her mother's face, her father's and then the guests. The messenger did look desperate. Perhaps King Ivar would kill him if she didn't accept and she didn't want a mad man killing an innocent soul for her rejection. She looked at her parents again and felt so sick. All of this, riding on her. But there was no guarantee she would be picked, but at least she could say she tried and her mother would stop bickering for some time.   
  
"Yes, I accept to King Ivar's proposal." She burst from her mouth. She looked at her mother. "You wanted me to marry, why do you care who it is? Don't you want to get rid of me? Here's your chance." In a triumph for her outburst, she turned away and went back to her bedchambers.   
  
Estrid straightened her back. "When does Pri-King Ivar want us at his kingdom?"  
  
The guests all look relieved to Princess Helga's compliance. The Messenger was actually more relaxed. "As soon as possible. If you can pack and join us on our journey back, that'd be ideal."   
  
"Right, you can sleep in the guests' chambers until we are fully ready. I'll get ships prepared and I'll have Helga pack her finest dresses. Don't need King Ivar throwing a fit over Helga's day dresses." King Haakon replied with defeat. He didn't want Helga leaving the nest yet and he knew her outburst was improper and disrespectful but he was certain she'd explode sooner or later. But she would be punished accordingly. 

He was not happy packing for the journey and neither were his daughter or wife.   
  
Estrid broke down in tears during her packing. She sat on the ottoman and wiped her tears with a handkerchief Helga made her that caused minimal damage to her. Haakon sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

"I-I can't let her go. I don't trust Ivar. And she hates me because I've been pressuring her into being more like me... I just feel like I push her away. And now... I won't have a proper memory of her as she lives in a dungeon of a kingdom. W-we can't let this happen." She sobbed.   
  
"Helga is clumsy and is constantly making a fool of herself. Do you really think Ivar will want her? I love Helga, but that man can't handle a girl like our Helga. She is special." Haakon replied.   
  
Estrid tried to smile and nodded her head. "Yes, you are right. He won't want a girl like ours."   
  
But could they really be certain?


	6. Chapter 6

Helga boarded the ship with her father's symbol. She wasn't excited about the journey. She had never left the country. She would be leaving Sweden and be going to Norway.   
  
Haakon had to entrust Sigtrygg with the kingdom while he is gone. Sigtrygg gave him a smile.   
  
"Don't worry, Father. I will keep everything in order." He was trying to hide his excitement. 

Haakon pat his boy on the shoulder. "I know you will, my boy. I trust you." He pressed his forehead to his son's to show affection before boarding the ship. Estrid stood beside Helga, wrapped in their furs for warmth. It was spring, but the air was still chilly.   
  
No one appeared excited for the ride. King Ivar's ship led theirs. A few guards and thralls joined. Two of Ivar's guards joined the royals, to work as a spy in a way. One of the guards was a young man who joined Ivar's side in England and had remained loyal. He had many rewards for his loyalty. He was one of Ivar's most trusted men. How convenient he was on the ship of a family Ivar was most curious about.   
  
Ivar would be sure to send his best man to gain information on the girl he was concerned about. The guard most loyal was named Njal. He glanced ever so often over at Helga. He watched her sway her feet as she sat on a barrel. He couldn't help but let his eyes scan the princess. He couldn't deny she was cute. 

Helga played with one of the tortoise brooches on her turquoise apron. She had a few days. Not as bad as it could have been. But she knew she would be riddled with boredom.   
  
She noticed a guard she never recognized before. She was curious. She never met King Ivar. She knew him to be a cripple and a fierce warrior. But she knew nothing else. Was he good looking? She was uncertain.   
  
She got up and nearly knocked the barrel over, King Haakon caught it before she made a mess. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Father." She turned and walked over to the tall guard. Under his helmet, she could see long dark hair, a strong chin and hazel eyes. She gave him a grin. Something that came so naturally. Even Njal noticed the natural dreamy look she always wore. She always looked just out of reach. But he like almost anyone would grow intrigued by her. She didn't look like she caused bad luck. "Hello, you are one of King Ivar's, aren't you?" She asked, striking up conversation.   
  
Njal was always taken back by her airy voice, her voice was so gentle, he had never experienced such a tone. She nearly took his breath away. He noticed the jeweled hairpins that kept her shorter hairs out of her face. She smelled so good, he almost leaned into her, but his training kicked in and he stood tall. "Yes, I am." He tried to keep his voice strong.   
  
"You must be a great warrior then." She praised. Her large eyes looked at his arms before looking back up at his face. She didn't mean to sound like she was flirting and anyone who knew her would know that. But this stranger just thought she was trying to get him killed. "Why else would a great warrior like King Ivar allow you to be apart of his army."   
  
"I like to think I am." He admitted.   
  
"What is King Ivar like? Is he kind? Is he funny? Is he good looking?" She pestered.   
  
He cleared his throat. "K-King Ivar is a fair man. if you do as he asks, you will be rewarded."

He noticed Helga's facial expression, she wasn't satisfied with that answer. She was far from satisfied. She knew these were rehearsed answers. She knew he must not be great if his guards gave rehearsed answers. She let out a sigh and rested her elbows on the side of the boat. "What have I gotten myself into?' She muttered to herself. Njal almost missed the words exit her mouth.   
  
He knew Ivar wouldn't want to wed her. She was too... airy and gentle. She was cute, but not what Ivar would be looking for. She could see right through him. She hadn't met him, but Njal knew she knew enough now to know him. She wasn't desperate for a husband either. She was fine without Ivar, she was more fine without him than with him.  
  
Njal's mind started to slip and he felt himself wanting to comfort the sad princess. "He will be kind to you." He wasn't certain it is true, but at least she would be soothed temporarily.   
  
She looked up at him and could see the true uncertainty. But she nodded her head. "Perhaps this trip won't be wasteful. But I will happily accept it if he chose a different bride."   
  
He gave her a small smile. He wanted to tell her that she will find a better match. She will find a king worthy of her love. He was falling for the Princess and he hardly knew her. He knew it was wrong and no one must know of his affection for the Princess of Svealand.   
  
Ivar woke up one early morning to the first set of ships arriving. He stood out on the bank with his brother and his to-be-bride. He huffed at the lovebirds, cuddling close. He watched as King Olof unloaded with his two daughters, Frida and Hilda. Both gingers. Hilda was curvier than her twin sister and equally beautiful- if not more fairer. Ivar swallowed the lump in his throat. Perhaps this would be harder than he thought. King Olof had flaming red hair as well.   
  
Ivar kissed each princess's hand. He noticed how muscular Hilda was, she was a warrior, the scar on her chin confirmed it.   
  
"It is lovely to meet you, King Ivar." Hilda said with a small grin.   
  
"Very, lovely." Frida added, drawing attention to herself.   
  
"I hope to get to know you both." Ivar said with a grin.   
  
Ivar had a feast, getting to know the girls. He learned Hilda fought in England with the Great Army. Her betrothed died in the battle. He learned why Frida was single, she was very blunt when it came to social situations. She didn't know how to act accordingly. Her sister tried to guide her, but there really wasn't much hope for the princess.   
  
Two days later Ivar met Sigrid Gustavsdottir. She was the youngest. She looked so small compared to Ivar and he was uncertain about her. She looked just like a child. She gave Ivar a smile. He kissed her small hand. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She had dust of freckles over her nose. She had a narrow body, which made sense, she had the face of a child. She appeared as if she just turned into a woman. Perhaps she just did.   
  
"It is nice to meet you, King Ivar." She greeted politely. She was young but her father brought promise to Ivar's kingdom. Iron would be handy. He wasn't certain he could have... certain relations with her, he would wait a few years before touching her.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Ivar replied.   
  
They like before, celebrated the arrival. He spoke to her and learned she loves horses and loves horseback riding. But the more he spent time with her, he couldn't see a woman, but a child. She was still very young and innocent.   
  
Helga was growing tiresome of the journey. Haakon won the guards' hearts by serving them ale and have thralls cater to them. Haakon hoped they would protect Helga if it was ever needed. He was trying to gain a bit of their loyalty.   
  
"Helga is a sweet girl, don't you think?" Haakon asked the drunk guards.   
  
"She is a beauty." Njal spoke up, unable to keep his tongue.   
  
"She gets that from her mother." Haakon smirked proudly. "You wouldn't let your king lay a hand on my girl... would you?" The men were very hesitant, Haakon noticed it. "You'd let him hurt my sweet girl?"  
  
"You don't understand, King Haakon. He isn't the same boy you met in England. If we intervene, he'll kill us and our families. So, no. I will not intervene." Njal spoke up bravely. "But I don't think he will hit your daughter. Too much promise with her."   
  
"If you let that bastard hit her, you'll have more to fear than Ivar. Do you hear me? I'm not called Haakon the Vicious for nothing. I'll kill more than your family, I'll torture each of them in front of you and then I'll torture you and let you die a slow and painful death." His tone was dark and they believed each word.   
  
They nodded their heads hastily in understanding. They feared Ivar, but Haakon killed his father and brothers for the throne. He was known to be a ruthless killer. Njal hoped Ivar was smart and kept his hands to himself and treated her well. 

Helga found the trip boring, the only way she was allowed to entertain herself was to daydream. She sat on a barrel by the boat side. She stared out on the horizon and imagined Jörmungandr rising up to say hello to her without the waves crashing over the longboat. 

She wondered what he would sound like, would he speak to her? So hoped so. She hoped he would want to be friends with her. 

Njal watched Helga stare out into the great abyss. He had spoken to her over the last few days. It was a good pastime when he wasn't on rowing duty. 

He stood beside Helga and stared out where she was looking. He wondered what occupied her mind. What could be wondering through her large imagination. She was a great storyteller. He enjoyed that about her. 

"Do you think Jörmungandr would speak to us? Or was he unable? I think he would speak." She ranted randomly. 

He just nodded his head, not sure how to contribute. "He would be so large, he could swallow us from just a small sip." Njal stated.

Helga looked over at him with a small grin. "He spends most of his time in solitude. I think he could use a friend. Don't you think? I hope he makes a friend, we all deserve one." She looked back over the stretch of water. 

"I-I don't think he wants friends. But he would probably want to befriend you." He watched her face lit up with delight. 

"I hope so. I'd make him a scarf if it didn't take so much fabric." She giggled. "He would make a lovely friend, he would have so many stories about his family. And Odin of course. I hope his childhood was a good one, even if he spent most of it in a cave." 

"He had his siblings to keep him busy. And I'm sure Loki played with him. His match would probably be Fenrir." Njal smirked. 

"I imagine Hel sat in the corner while he brothers played aggressive games. Perhaps kept her mother company." 

They continued to discuss the gods and that easily caused the time to past by. It was soon his turn to row and his break was over, leaving Helga back to her imagination.


	7. Kattegat

It was midday when the ships made it into the Kattegat port. Ivar was eager to hear news on Princess Helga. He passed the time when not working, talking to the girls. He was almost certain he wouldn't pick Sigrid. But he felt less bad when he saw her talking to a young Earl, only a year or two older. His father recently died and he gained his father's estate. His mother looked over him as an advisor until he became slightly older.   
  
Ivar knew she'd be better off with him instead. When he heard that horn blow. He rushed to the port to see King Haakon's crest. He stood tall on his crutches and waited for the girl to disembark. He watched King Haakon walk down first, blocking the view.   
  
He clasped the older man's hand. "Welcome, King Haakon!" He greeted happily. "It's an honor to have you come."   
  
"Yes, I only hope you know how special my daughter is. She better be cared for. That's if you pick her. If not, I'm happy to take her home."   
  
Princess Helga disembarked, holding onto Njal's hand for support. She made it to the ground safely. She smiled up at Ivar. She found him quite good looking. His beauty was breathtaking, along with his blue eyes. Ivar soaked in her features, she reminded him of Floki's wife Helga- or Torvi. Princess Helga was very airy, he noticed the dreamy look in her large eyes. but he didn't mind. She looked sweet, loving.   
  
She went to approach him but tripped on her gown and fell on her knees in front of him. She let out a huff of air and sighed to herself. She looked up at King Ivar. "You look attractive from this angle too." She said to lighten the mood. She read Ivar like a book. He was extra cold because of his disability, he thought himself as a lesser man, he used cruelty to gain respect. He thought that would work. But it doesn't. Fear doesn't mean respect.   
  
She rose back to her feet and noticed a small hint of a smirk disappear from Ivar's lips. He grabbed her hand, he noted they were soft and cold. He brought her knuckles to his lips. She noted how warm they were. He gave it a chaste kiss before letting it fall to her side.   
  
"Queen Estrid, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Ivar greeted the queen. She gave him a smile, she was still gorgeous. She would always be beautiful, Ivar was certain.   
  
"It's an honor to have us as your guest. Helga is a sweet girl and has a great sense of humor." She said the last part with less happiness. Helga smiled sweetly at the king. Ignoring her mother jabbing her side where no one can see.   
  
"I love the kingdom so far." Helga lied, she looked around at the dark and gloomy kingdom. It was filled with lively people, but she noticed the cowering at the sight of the King. He also had many guards around him, she just noticed the men. She looked back at Njal who was close by her. Ivar noticed the guard's fondness for the girl, he often tried to hide a smile when she spoke in her high and sweet voice. Ivar wasn't sure he liked her voice, he kind of found it annoying. He imagined she was annoying.   
  
So far Hilda was winning his affection and through the past days, he often spent them getting to know Hilda. He spent occasional time with Frida. She grew more tolerable but was still unsure.   
  
He would have to speak to Njal, though he hadn't staked his claims, he was still the King and Helga was potentially his future wife. It wasn't smart to try and woo her. Especially when she was still on his radar.   
  
Ivar suggested they all come back to the great hall for drinks while the thralls unload their luggage. Helga hugged her furs tightly to her chest. She noticed a little boy looking up in awe at her. She was very sociable and kind. She stopped walking and kelt in front of the small boy. The group stopped walking and Ivar noticed her gentleness and tightened his jaw at it.   
  
"Hello, What's your name?" Helga asked him.   
  
He was still in awe at her. "Bjarke," He replied hastily.   
  
"Bjarke, that's a handsome name, a strong name. You must be tough to inherit such a name." She grinned.   
  
He showed his lack of muscles. "Yup!"   
  
She let out a giggle. "Oh, you are strong. King Ivar has competition for sure. It was nice meeting you Bjarke."   
  
"I like your brooch." He said smiling. He ran his finger over the silver.   
  
"You do?" He looked down at the dragon brooch. "I think it needs a big strong owner, don't you think?" He nodded his head. She took off the brooch and put it on his dirty shirt. He was smiling ear to ear. "There, now it has an owner who can protect it."   
  
"Thank you!" He gasped. He wrapped his arms around her before running off to tell his mother.   
  
She rose back to her feet and noticed everyone looking at her. Her cheeks turned bright red, but her father's smirk of approval brought her confidence back. "I-I didn't mean to hold you up. You have good commoners." She complimented King Ivar. "They must feel love and acceptance. For, everyone knows that's your way into a commoner's heart." It was a silent jab and Ivar knew it. He tightened his jaw at her.   
  
"Shall we go inside?' He asked, ignoring Helga.   
  
She didn't mind it. Her mother was more embarrassed than herself. She thought Ivar was nothing but a pretty face with a hollow heart.   
  
They sat down with drinks. The other women joined the welcoming party. Helga felt very out of place. These women, she had met Frida and Hilda, they told her she had an awful voice and thin lips. And her misfortune would leave her husbandless. But here she was standing in the same rooms her and competing for the same man's approval. But Helga couldn't care for Ivar's affection. She didn't want it. She did this to say she tried and she can go home. She found him cruel and unloving.   
  
She decided to speak to Njal instead. Her approaching him would cause any man to grow fearful. Ivar was supposed to be the only one for her, she should be swooning over the King. But Helga wasn't. She didn't want to talk to an unfeeling man.   
  
"Are you happy to be home, Njal?" She asked softly. She learned his name after pestering him for a bit, he was bound to cave in.   
  
"Er- yes, yes I am." He replied nervously. He tried not to look her in the eye. "That was kind what you did."   
  
"I don't get to speak to commoners often." She shrugged. "That boy was nice."   
  
"King Ivar will be lucky." He responded loud enough for Ivar to catch, but it didn't satisfy the king. He got up and approach the two in their corner.   
  
"Njal, have a safe journey to and fro?" Ivar asked to start a peaceful conversation.   
  
"Yes, King Ivar. I did." Njal replied calmly, but his heart was racing.   
  
"He was quite nice to me. He kept me company. Without him, my few days would have been unbearable. There's only so many raiding stories I can hear without wanting to jump ship." Helga injected, causing Njal to chuckle. The amount of gloating was unbelievable.   
  
"What do you like to do for fun, Princess Helga?" Ivar asked her, turning the attention off from Njal. He asked Hvitserk how to talk to women, which was embarrassing but necessary.   
  
She thought for a moment. "Well... I like to daydream. It's the safest activity I can do." She giggled. "But I knit and I like eating and I like going for walks in nature."   
  
"What do you daydream about?" Ivar asked her. He expected her daydreaming about getting married and having children but she surprised him.   
  
"Well, mainly me defeating a dragon. I quite like that one a lot. Or me being a fierce warrior! Oh, how thrilling it is to daydream." She sighed. She turned to the king. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"I like to ride my chariot to clear my head and metalwork." He replied. "I made my axe, my crutches and all." He was quite proud of his handiwork. He watched Helga's eyes run over his crutches and braces and regretted mentioning it.   
  
"You are very skilled." He noticed her compliment was genuine and cracked a smug smirk. "I wish the gods allowed me to be skillful and not... clumsy."   
  
Hilda watched the two talking and felt fire within. She knew Helga wasn't good for Ivar. She wasn't ideal. Hilda knew she could fight on a battle, cook a meal and please her husband all on the same day. But Helga was unable to cook, she wasn't trusted with a weapon, she looked too dainty to hold a weapon at all. She certainly can't please a man. How could any man be with her? She was an airhead.   
  
"She has nice hair." Frida spoke up.   
  
"Shut up, Frida. No one asked you." Hilda hissed viciously.   
  
Hilda was convinced King Ivar could never be satisfied with such a wife. Once she got Ivar to herself, she sat beside him and used her charm Ivar was easily attracted to.   
  
"Helga is a nice girl, it's such a shame..." Hilda sighed.   
  
"Such a shame what?" Ivar asked curiously.   
  
She smirked internally at his full attention. "She's not the brightest. She is so stupid. Poor thing. But at least she's pretty. But anyone could get her to do anything. She has no backbone."   
  
Helga sighed at her plate of food. She poked it with a fork. She noticed Ivar looking over at her. She read Hilda's lips and noticed her name on them. She felt her blood boil. She got up and approached the wench. Hilda almost looked frightened at her arrival.   
  
"I know you are speaking to the king, Hilda. But I just wanted to say that it's good to see you again. You look well. I don't mean to intrude, but I was uncertain when the next time I'll see you will be."   
  
"That indicates that I'll be going somewhere." Hilda responded, narrowing her eyes.   
  
Helga gave her a sweet smile. "No, I think you're in your element here. I only hope King Ivar thinks the same. But the night is still young. Perhaps your beautiful sister will win King Ivar's heart." Hilda hated her sister and Helga knew that. "Have a nice evening to you both." She walked back to her seat, slightly pleased with herself.   
  
Helga didn't want to win, but she wanted to torment Hilda in the meantime. She was a wench and Ivar was a prick, She was certain it was a match made in Asgard.


	8. Chapter 8

Helga got dressed up for another feast, her mother worked hard on her hair, making her presentable for King Ivar. She wasn't keen on impressing him, but Queen Estrid only knew how to look presentable and it helped with her anxieties.   
  
"You must sit up tall and smile." Estrid ordered. "You let the men talk and you just look pretty. Be obedient."   
  
"I don't want to. I hope he chooses Hilda."  
  
Estrid snorted. "Hilda is nothing compared to you. She is a brute with no self-respect. You are more ideal than her." She looked at her daughter through the vanity mirror. "I-I am sorry, Helga. But I've been thinking and though he is mad, he can promise you things. Sigtrygg will be receiving the throne and most of the inheritance. It is only wise you find a powerful husband."   
  
"Ivar is crazy and mean. I don't want to marry him." Helga spat back.   
  
"He may treat you well."   
  
Helga crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "I am not keen on _ever_ being his wife."   
  
Estrid knew there was nothing she could say to make the matter better. She understood the feeling. She wasn't sure about marrying Haakon. But it turned out to be for the best.   
  
The two joined the party. Haakon was talking to King Olof. They seemed to be hitting it off. Estrid glanced at her daughter, Helga seemed bored already. "Go sit down." She ordered.   
  
Helga complied and sat down at the end of the long table, the one most acceptable for her to sit at, one with all the royals. She noticed Princess Sigrid was speaking to a young Earl, nowhere near King Ivar. She assumed she wasn't one of the girls he was keen on marrying.   
  
She watched as Hilda wore a scandalous gown, showing her cleavage. Helga pulled her lips into a straight-line, how in character is was to see Hilda do such a thing, using her body instead of her mind to woo a man.   
  
Helga made her plate and drank some ale to pass the insufferable time. She didn't want to stay longer than necessary. She looked forward to sleeping in a bed instead of a mat on the floor. She hated the boat journey with a passion, but never complained to her parents, there was no point.   
  
Ivar sat at his usual spot, talking to Hilda. She had many stories about raids she joined. They swapped stories and Ivar enjoyed how she was a tough warrior. He needed a strong wife. He knew Hilda disliked Helga and he imagined it was for a reason, other than the truth. She had no reason to hate Helga. She was always kind and polite to her. But Hilda saw the other woman as less than and didn't think the gods punished her for nothing.   
  
"What do you think of King Ivar?" Haakon asked King Olof.  
  
"Well, he's a powerful man. He's a wonderful leader and will give our daughters a nice life. It would be stupid to not try and show our daughters in the best light. I think he likes Hilda, Helga might have competition." King Olof let out a hearty chuckle. Haakon gave him a weak smirk, but he didn't care if Ivar liked his daughter or not.   
  
The small boy, Bjarke left his mother's side while she was in a deep discussion. He spot Princess Helga sitting alone and was eager to go talk to her. He tapped Helga's arm, she flinched from her thoughts and looked down at the boy, her frown turned into a large smile.   
  
"Hello, Bjarke!" She greeted. He pointed to the brooch on his shirt, he looked so proud of it. "Oh! How lovely, you're still wearing the brooch I gave you. You look so tough with it on. I knew you were the best owner for it."   
  
Hilda looked over at Helga and scoffed, causing Ivar to look in the same direction as her. He saw Helga speaking to the same boy. He noticed the large smile on her face and how happy the boy looked.   
  
"Ugh, of course, she would talk to a peasant, she's practically one herself. Isn't she disgusting, she's going to catch lice." Hilda let out a snooty laugh, but all Ivar saw was a light bulb go off. If the commoners like Helga and if he married her, he gained more loyalty. They would respect a man who is married to the monarch they like most. 

Ivar was intrigued and kept watching the Princess interact with the boy.   
  
"I like it a lot!" Bjarke exclaimed. "It's really cool!"   
  
"I'm glad you like it. You should go back to your mother before she starts wondering where you are." She suggested.   
  
He nodded his head, he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to smile. He then ran back to his mommy. Helga couldn't help but smile. Ivar also knew the connections to her kingdom was wise. Though he liked Hilda, she offered no promise. Her kingdom was weaker than Helga's. She was not helping to strengthen his kingdom.   
  
The night ended in a blur to Ivar. But the next day he had a plan. He was going to speak to Njal, he wanted to scare the man into leaving the princess alone.   
  
He had the guard approach his throne. Njal stood tall in front of Ivar, showing no fear, Ivar smirked at that.   
  
"You've been spending time with Princess Helga. What do you think of her?"   
  
He cleared his throat. "She is very kind, clumsy, but not dangerous. She can read people very well. You don't have to say much for her to have a full reading on a person."   
  
"Has she asked about me?"  
  
"Yes, King Ivar. She was nervous about meeting you. She didn't know what to expect. But I am sure she has her worries calmed." Njal replied formally.   
  
Ivar smirked at the gentleman. "Actually, I think she has her eyes on you."  
  
"My Lord?" Njal asked, playing dumb. "Princess Helga sees me as a friend. She takes comfort in a familiar face. This is her first time out of the country."   
  
"But you fancy her, you see her as attractive and you are keen on taking her for yourself." Ivar replied bluntly.   
  
Njal swallowed down the lump growing in his throat. "No, my Lord. I know she is only for your eyes."   
  
"You find her attractive."  
  
"Well, yes, I do. But I think anyone would find her attractive." He shrugged. "I respect you, King Ivar. I wish to not upset you. I had never planned to have her for myself."   
  
"I'm glad to hear. You'll be joining us. I am taking the girl on a walk. You can make sure no one gets too close to us during our walk."   
  
"Yes, sir." Njal bowed. 

Ivar still wasn't convinced and planned to have other men watch over the warrior, just to make sure Njal knew his place and it wasn't with a princess.  
  
Helga was told to meet the king after breakfast by the front door. She stood tall in her best dress, her mother spent the whole morning making Helga presentable for the king. Her hair was done elegantly. No one had ever seen her hair down or out of braids. Not since she was a child. Ivar cleaned himself up as well. He found her cute but didn't like her personality, he found her repulsive and weak. He didn't want a weak woman, but he needed more economic and political power. He knew she could give him that. He just had to tolerate her. He definitely preferred Hilda over the annoying princess. He hated how giggling and smiley she was. But he knew she wasn't stupid, she was smart.   
  
The sun was out and shining down, making the heavily jeweled hair net glisten. She often wore headdresses, like many noblewomen. All her headdresses were heavily jeweled, it showed the wealth of her kingdom and Ivar knew that. He took pride in walking a royal covered in beautiful jewels.   
  
They walked down a street, commoners looking at them in curiosity. Helga gave onlookers a smile. Ivar wore a cold stone face. "My people are charmed by you." Ivar complimented.   
  
"I hope so. I just try to treat them how I'd like to be treated." She glanced at the king. "You and I are similar in many ways." Ivar snorted snootily. He doubted she was similar to him in any way. "We were both cursed by the gods because of our fathers' actions. We are both judged before anyone gets to know us first. Hilda is a fine example." Helga sighed.   
  
"What about Hilda?" He asked her, she caught his full attention now.   
  
"Hilda heard my name- Helga the Misfortunate and instead of getting to know me, she suspected she knew me already and greeted me with unkindness. But you are a King, no one would dare do that to you. But she was awful to me. But I don't blame her, she's just ignorant. I'm sure that if she tried to get to know me, we'd be friends." She faced the tall brutish king. "I am certain you prefer her over me and I do not mind. Just don't waste your time with me when you prefer a strong shield-maiden."   
  
Ivar knew he had to lie, so he put on a fake smile. "I would like a chance to get to know you, Helga. I've heard Hel herself is scared of you. You cannot die."

"Oh, King Ivar." She giggled. "I doubt she fears me. I think the gods just want to keep me alive to kill me in a special way. I have survived many things that should have killed me. But so have you." She gave him a small smile before continuing their walk.   
  
She asked about the battle in England and if he missed the fighting, of course, Ivar did. He was a better commander than a king. He didn't know what to do with a kingdom, he was unsure how to gain loyalty, but he didn't tell her that. But she thought it. They walked into the woods, something both of them enjoyed. Njal and her guard followed closely behind them. 

She hopped on a tree that fell within the woods for no one to hear. She straightened her arms out and walked along it, she wobbled and fell on a pile of leaves. The guards rushed over to help her but Ivar knew she was okay by the sound of her laughter. It filled the air and he had never heard a woman laugh like this before. It was foreign. It was a genuine laugh, not a charming giggle.

When she was back to her feet, they continued walking. Ivar helped pluck leaves from her hair and clothes. He supposed she wasn't so weak if she didn't cry when she fell or got embarrassed, but laughed with amusement. He found her filled with confidence. She knew who she was and didn't falter for anyone, including a king. She stayed true to herself.   
  
She gasped at the sight of a birds nest in a tree, she heard babies chirping.   
  
"Isn't nature beautiful?" She asked Ivar. She smiled up at the little birds. A mother bird comes back with a meal. Ivar never took the time to look at the nature around him. He only came out here to hunt or ride his chariot and feel the wind on his face. "I like birds. I wish I could be a bird, and fly wherever I want. It would be lovely, don't you think?"  
  
Ivar found her conversation of nature annoying, but he put on a fake smile, one she easily saw through and dropped her smile bashfully. She didn't enjoy his company at all. She'd look back at Njal and give him a smile. She was lucky Ivar never caught her.   
  
Ivar was finding her irritable and he was trying his best not to snap at her incessant nonsense. He had never strained so hard to keep his mouth shut. He would have to explode on a poor thrall later.   
  
When the walk was over, he did just that, taking his anger out on a thrall who did nothing wrong. By the time he was done, she couldn't move off the ground. He went to a basin and cleaned up his knuckles, bruised over from the impact.   
  
That'd keep him at bay for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Helga rounded a corner to find Frida and Hilda sewing together. She thought she could try and get go know the girls properly. 

Hilda on the other hand didn't want to see Helga. Her mood has soured since her arrival. She hated the blonde with a passion. She hated that King Ivar spent a midday with her instead of kissing her in a private room where on lookers couldn't see. 

She feared Ivar would grow attached to Helga instead. Hilda's right to the throne was shaky as it was. She knew she had nothing to offer the king, only her sex and wit. She worked hard to get by on seduction alone. She knew Ivar was inexperienced with women and hoped to take advantage of that.

But Helga has so much more wealth and that was one if the things Hilda hated the most. Helga flaunted her wealth with her accessories and it made Hilda insecure. She didn't have the jewelry like Helga. She knew Ivar would find the appeal of choosing a wealthy princess with many connections. 

Hilda wished her father was more successful. Her dream was to take Helga's kingdom and leave her with nothing and Hilda with everything. If she can marry Ivar, she is closer to achieving her goal. 

"Hello!" Helga greeted with a big grin. 

The other two frowned, even with King Ivar absent, Helga still dressed the part. 

"Helga," Hilda growled. "Why don't you go back to your kingdom. You aren't marrying King Ivar. You're wasting your time. You're too ugly." 

Helga stood tall. "I have no interest in marrying King Ivar." 

Hilda looked at her as if she had three heads. She doesn't want to marry him? She must be bluffing. "You don't want to marry him? Then why be here at all?" 

"Because it's my duty, such as yours to marry well. Though I'd be happy if either of you married him. It gives me time to be with someone more... fitting." She replied honestly. 

"The king would never want to be with you anyways." Hilda replied, trying to regain power over the situation.

Helga furrowed her eyebrows. "You said that already. But no matter, I'm sure I'll be going home soon. I-I was just curious what you were up to." 

"We're busy." Hilda injected before Frida could speak.

"Right..." Helga trailed. She sensed she was unwanted, but she put on a smile. "I'll leave you to it then. Have a nice day." She turned around and her smile dropped. Any other day in solitude, just like Jörmungandr, but unlike him Helga didn't enjoy it.

She was off to find something to do to pass the time. She was going to go for a walk when she noticed Njal walking out of Ivar's private room. 

She beamed happily and skipped over to him happily. He was glad to see her, he needed his spirits to be lifted after seeing one of the guards mess up and anger the king who had been more on edge lately. 

Njal hoped Freydis or Princess Hilda would calm him. But he wasn't hopeful. 

"Hello, Njal. How is your day so far?" She asked curiously.

He smirked down at her, showing off his dimples. "It is another day. You look very lovely today." 

"Thank you, it's all thanks to my thralls. They are very lovely." She replied politely. 

Njal never hears anyone respond that their thrall is lovely, that was new. But he enjoyed her humility, it was refreshing to see when he's around Ivar so much. It reminds him there are good monarchs out there. He was certain Helga would make a better queen out of all the girls. 

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Njal asked her, he was certain it would be alright if he just told King Ivar she wanted to go on a walk and he had to go with her as a chaperone. 

"Yes!" She beamed excitedly. He chuckled at her delight and they hastily exited the longhouse. 

He needed to unwind and Helga needed something to do, it was good for the best of them. 

"You have any good stories up your sleeve?" He asked her.

She comedically checked inside her sleeve and pulled out an imaginary piece of parchment, making Njal laugh. "Why yes I do! Right here!" She pretended to get ready to read it, clearing her throat. "The mighty black dragon hovered over the kingdom like a great cloud. He brought despair along with him. He scanned the kingdom with fiery. He blew hot fire onto the kingdom, catching everything in proximity on fire. The ablaze roared like a lion. Someone needed to save the people." Her eyes glanced at Njal.

"And who could possibly save the villagers?" 

"Well, a mighty warrior of course." She replied with a grin. "The kingdom's most fierce warrior, Njal the Beast came to the rescue. He held a sword that was so powerful, not even the gods themselves could touch it..." 

She carried on with her story as they walked around the kingdom. Njal got lost in her words and was tangled up. She captivated his attention with little attempt. He found her immensely fascinating. 

It seemed their time ended too quickly. But she had to go back to her mother to help sew and he had to go watch over the longhouse. He thought about her words while he was on duty, it was the only thing keeping him from boredom. 

He couldn't understand how King Ivar doesn't prefer her over the others. It was no competition to Njal at all.


	10. Anger

Helga woke up to another boring day. A day where she must spend a few hours getting ready. She woke up as early as the thralls. She was covered with fragrance. Her mother ordered thralls to wake her, get her dressed, which consisted of four layers, her undergarment, her underdress, gown, and her overdress. Her gown and overdress were overly embroidered and jeweled. She had brooches and necklaces put on her as well. She tied her stockings up and had two thralls doing her hair, plaiting it in extravagant braids, so tight it brought tears to her eyes. She was the wealthiest princess there and her mother tried her best to make sure everyone knew that.   
  
She had her jeweled hairnet put over the braids and pinned in her hair with beautiful gemmed pins, it was finished off with a gold headband, showing her status as a princess. She sighed and tried to keep her eyes open. By the time she was ready, breakfast was being served.   
  
She exited down the corridor and entered the great hall where Ivar was sitting with only Frida and Hilda. Helga was curious about where Sigrid was and their parents. Helga noticed not even her parents were at the table. Just... King Ivar and two potential brides. She internally groaned. He wanted alone time with the girls and she'd rather not spend time with him. On his one side was Hilda, Helga noticed her hand in Ivar's lap, he was smirking smugly at her.   
  
Perhaps she wasn't spotted yet. Helga went to turn around and leave the room. But of course, her foot hit an accent table holding a vase of flowers. She hit it just right and the vase fell and shattered. 

Ivar looked over to see the Princess frozen in place, looking over the vase she just destroyed. He smirked at his prey. "Ah, Princess Helga! So great for you to join us. Don't worry about the vase. A thrall will take care of it."   
  
With that last sentence, a thrall ran in with a brush and pan. Helga was forced to approach the table, she went to sit as far as possible, but Ivar gestured for her to sit beside him. She pushed her disgust aside and sat down on his other side. Not even Hilda looked happy about it. Helga nonchalantly moved the chair a centimeter away. A thrall made her plate for her. She was highly observant and noticed one of his main thralls missing.   
  
"You are one staff member down. Where is that thrall? The thin one with black hair and olive skin. She isn't here." Helga stated, looking around.   
  
"Is she one of your many friends?" Hilda asked a silent jab, one Helga didn't care to notice. Ivar purposely ignored Helga, it was the thrall he beat, she was gone resting her bones until she is well enough to serve the king only to be beaten again.   
  
"Also where is Princess Sigrid and our parents? It isn't lady-like to be alone with a man without supervision." Helga added. Though there were flexibility to the rule, Helga didn't want to be alone with a lunatic king. She knew she wouldn't be penalized for being alone with a king, or even some lover, but she didn't trust him and who knows what he'll do with them alone. He was very unstable as it was.  
  
Ivar hated her incessant questioning, but he knew she wouldn't shut up if he didn't soothe her concerns. "I am a King, Princess. I do what I like." His eyes lingered on Helga in a way Hilda hated. "As for Princess Sigrid, she is spending time with a Jarl. I find they would be a better fit."   
  
"And my parents? My mother is a very traditional woman. She wouldn't allow this." Helga replied, she was lying, her mother most certainly would.   
  
Ivar decided to show his annoyance with the girl. He rolled his eyes coolly and he watched as her face twisted with anger. He had to admit how attractive she looked angry. His trouser's tightened at the sight of her. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He noticed that with her mouth closed, she looked quite attractive. But he couldn't stand her. She was annoying and if she wasn't a royal, he would have killed her by now.  
  
"She listened when I told her." Ivar replied. "I told you, Helga. I do what I like." He felt Hilda's hand tighten a bit on his lap. She was silently asking for attention.   
  
He turned to Hilda and gave her a smirk, he enjoyed her company a lot. Frida didn't seem to care at all, instead, she looked to Helga.   
  
"You look angry." Frida stated at Helga. "Why? You look so pretty this morning."  
  
Helga forced a smile. She didn't like smug men. Men who thought they could do as they please and that was the case with Ivar the Boneless. She learned they were not similar, as the gods soured him, they only gave her a heart of gold. She learned to accept and he learned to refuse the truth.   
  
She forced a smile at Frida. "I'm fine."   
  
"Your father said you like horseback riding." Ivar stated, looking at Helga once again.   
  
"No, I don't." She lied. "Excuse me, I am not very hungry."   
  
Ivar put a hand in her lap, keeping her in place. "I don't believe that. Eat a little bit, you need your strength."   
  
She forced her head into a nod and ate buttered bread. Ivar removed his hand and turned his attention back onto Hilda. They giggled back and forth and Helga wanted to go home.   
  
She just silently ate bread and pork. Eventually, Ivar let Frida leave to work on her weaving. Once Ivar was alone with the two girls, he started kissing Hilda passionately, making Helga sick to her stomach.   
  
She got up and snuck out of the room unnoticed, Ivar was preoccupied to notice or care. Helga was happy to be free. She felt like she was suffocating like she was trapped. She hated Kattegat.   
  
"Ivar can eat a boot." She muttered to herself. She rounded a corner and noticed Frida kissing a thrall... a female thrall. They were giggling and Frida quickly opened a door for them to slip behind. She witnessed girls kissing before, but she didn't know girls did it willingly. She shook it off and decided a good ride would clear her head. Helga snuck into the horse's stables and found a beautiful black horse. She approached it and pet its snout. He leaned into her soft touch. Taking in her affection. "You are beautiful, you know that?"   
  
She found a saddle and went into the stable and fastened it on the horse, he was well-behaved and let her. She gave him treats to keep him happy.   
  
"Princess Helga?" She heard a voice call. She twisted around to see Prince Hvitserk. "What are you doing out here instead of with King Ivar?"  
  
She let out a dry huff. He was taken back from her response. "He's kissing Hilda, but it doesn't matter. I want to go home." She quickly faced the prince and exited the stables to approach the prince. "You are close to King Ivar, can you convince him to let me go home? He doesn't want me anyways and I don't want him."   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "I am unsure I can do that, Princess-"   
  
"Helga! Helga is just fine." She injected hastily.   
  
He slowly nodded his head. "Helga, when he has his mind set, it's hard to change it."   
  
"I-I'm one of the chosen ones, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."   
  
"I loathed him-" She was cut off, Hvitserk had his hand over her mouth. He didn't mean to, but he leaned her against the wall.   
  
He kept his hand over her mouth, her eyes even larger than before. "Don't say that." He whispered. "Do you understand me? Ivar will kill you and me. You must keep your comments to yourself. You find him charming and strong, you got that? And you are lucky to be here. You are lucky to marry him." He removed his hand. "I'm keeping you alive if you follow my orders."   
  
"H-He..." Helga trailed. "There is a _man_ who is wicked. He is an insecure lunatic and I will not marry him. He is an unfeeling man, I can feel it and it says so by your fear. He blames the gods, but he should only blame himself."   
  
"I know, but just play his game and you'll go home." Hvitserk said softly.   
  
She nodded her head.   
  
Ivar noticed her absence and didn't like that one bit. He took offense to it. He decided to ride his chariot to clear his head of bad thoughts. But he heard muttering. He entered the stables to see his older brother hovering over who he couldn't see. He imagined it was Thora. He probably wanted to shag his whore in the open.   
  
Ivar snorted loudly. "You can't fuck her in here." He chuckled. Hvitserk's eyes widened and he jumped away from Helga, noticing the small gap between him and the princess. Ivar saw Princess Helga leaning against the wall with wide eyes and he felt anger erupt from within him. She was a little whore.   
  
"Ivar! It's not what it looks like!" Hvitserk spoke up hastily.   
  
"It looks like you trying to fuck one of _my_ women!" Ivar growled, taking his axe out and throwing it at Hvitserk, the man ducked quickly and it embeds into the wall. Helga let out a scream of shock.   
  
"N-no!" She screamed. "He was angry with me!"   
  
Ivar looked at her. "What?" He hissed.   
  
"I called you an unfeeling man and he lashed out on me. But I had every right to call you unfeeling because you are!" She replied. "How dare you harm your blood! Your brother!"  
  
"I'll deal with you, woman. I will show you why they call me ruthless." Ivar growled at her, pointing a dagger at her. "For now, go to your chambers. I'll see you shortly."  
  
"I am not your thrall, you cannot order me around! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"IVAR THE FUCKING BONELESS!" Ivar shouted at her, making her flinch. "GO!"   
  
She felt her heart racing and she ran passed him and out of the stables. Ivar tried to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He took deep breathes. He was jealous and he didn't know why. He didn't like her, but he was still very possessive of the woman. But knowing she spoke badly about him made his anger and hatred towards her grow. But her anger... once again he had to adjust his stance.   
  
"Don't hurt her." Hvitserk said softly.   
  
Ivar was angry for another reason. Hvitserk allegedly lashed out at her. He didn't like that at all. "Did you touch her?" Ivar growled. "If you think about laying your hands on her, I'll kill you."  
  
Hvitserk gave him a confused look but nodded his head. "Just send her home."   
  
Ivar wanted to. He wanted to get rid of her, but he wasn't sure... he had felt something deep in his guts. He wished his mother could give him advice.   
  
"You keep her parents at bay. I'll deal with her. Once I'm calm." Ivar continued to get ready for a ride.   
  
Helga sat on her bed with her heart racing, she was certain Ivar would beat her. She tried to open her bedroom door and it was bolted shut on the other side. She couldn't do anything but wait. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ivar rode his chariot at full speed through the woods. He was angry and he couldn't kill the girl. But he could kill something. He went down the path with the wind whipping against his face, it was ice cold and felt great against the heat of his body. He slowed down and went hunting for deer, or anything at all.   
  
He sat silent and listened to the earth. He took deep breaths and felt a tad bit calmer. But not enough to speak to the girl yet.   
  
"What should I do?" Ivar asked the air. "She is disrespectful and deserves to be punished. She deserves to leave my kingdom." Ivar thought on it. He sighed. This whole thing was absolutely stupid. "No, she's leaving and I'm marrying Hilda. I don't care that her kingdom is worthless to me. I prefer Hilda over Helga. There is no competition between the two."   
  
He made up his mind. She was nothing but a mediocre pretty face. She wasn't beautiful like Hilda and he wanted Hilda.   
  
End of discussion.   
  
He aimed for a bird and killed it and decided to take it and feed it to a dog. He raced back to the longhouse. Helga was in her bedroom pacing the floors. She never got that ride and she never found out what happened to Ivar's thrall but she assumed she was dead. She knew he was capable of killing her. The poor woman.   
  
She had a guard on the other side of the door, she was kept away from the public, including her parents.   
  
Haakon approached Prince Hvitserk angrily. "Why is my daughter's door guarded and why can I not see her?" He asked viciously. "Is he fucking her in there?"   
  
"King Ivar had gone to cool off. She called him unfeeling and it set him off. He wants her in her chambers until he returns." Hvitserk replied formally.   
  
"If he touches her, I'll kill him." Haakon unsheaths his blade and Hvitserk swallowed hard, he feared Haakon more than Ivar.   
  
"He won't touch her. He might send you all home." He replied, trying to deescalate the situation. 

Ivar entered the room and noticed King Haakon prepared to kill. He admired the man greatly. He found him as a man to look up. So when he saw his anger, he only felt that he had a right to be angry and to ask for an explanation.   
  
"Why is my daughter locked in her room, you cold bastard?" Haakon growled.   
  
Ivar put his hand up, stopping guards from approaching the king. "She disrespected me-" He watched the older man scoff.   
;  
"It's not disrespect, boy. It's criticism. You won't survive if you are too cowardly to take criticism. Here's advice, boy: If you want respect, this sure as Hel isn't how you get it."   
  
Ivar tightened his jaw and smirked at the older man. "And yet you are a man who killed his remaining family for the throne and killed anyone who spoke out."   
  
"I changed, boy. I nearly lost my throne because of my actions. I wouldn't have survived without a woman like Estrid by my side. You won't make it either without Helga. But if you want to choose a brute who will do nothing to help your kingdom, stay on the same track."   
  
"I am King Ivar to you." Ivar growled.   
  
"Not until you start acting like one."   
  
"I've treated you and your family well, show some gratitude for my hospitality." Ivar ordered.   
  
"My daughter is currently prisoner in your longhouse!" He growled. "Show me hospitality first."   
  
"I'm letting you and your family live. Count your blessings." Ivar looked into the man's eyes. "Now, I have some business to take care of." Ivar walked away and went down the corridor to Helga's room. He ordered the guard to open the door. In a swift move, the door opened and Ivar entered and had the door shut and lock behind him.   
  
The room was dimly lit. On the bed was Helga, she was sitting on the edge. She rose to her feet and didn't dare move.   
  
"You'll be going home. Tomorrow by midday." Ivar told her plainly.   
  
She tried to hide her excitement. she only nodded her head. "I-I..." She was trying to build up enough courage. "I feel sorry for you." She watched Ivar's facial features twist. "You think the world is out to get you, but that's not true. People do love you and want to help you. But you are too insecure to see that the people who love you will criticize you because they want to see you succeed."   
  
"So I should listen to you? You called me unfeeling, does that mean you love me?"  
  
"No, I don't love you. But I loathe you enough to tell you what you need to hear and not what you want to hear. I hope Hilda brings you happiness, but happiness isn't skin deep."   
  
He left her alone, keeping her door unlocked.   
  
Helga sat down again and let out a breath of air before smiling.   
  
She's going home. 


	12. Dreams

Ivar was still heated but decided to sleep it off. Tomorrow his problem would be gone and he'd announce his bride-to-be. Hilda spent the night doing her hair for the next day. She knew she would be announced as Ivar's bride. She would be queen, just as intended.   
  
"I am so relieved that we can leave and forget this ever happened." Estrid sighed as the thralls moved around the room to pack their things. Their guards hired hands to help prepare the ship for the next day.   
  
"Yes, I agree. Helga will find someone closer and less of a prick." King Haakon replied. He was getting drunk by the fire to calm his anger. Estrid was thankful that he wasn't an aggressive drunk.   
  
"I can't believe I let this happen." She sighed. "What kind of parents are we?"  
  
He looked over at his sad wife. "We thought we were doing the right thing." 

Helga's door was unlocked and she was free to roam. She missed her home and was happy to go. She missed her own bed.

Thralls came in and out to pack her things while she got ready for bed, packing up her jewels as she took them out of her hair. 

She undid her hair which took a very long time. Her hair was curly from the braids. She brushed out the tangles, which were many. 

She started on the ends of her hair. She let her mind roam freely. She remembered Ivar's anger and shivered. She didn't like him, he was terrifying, but she would be going home. 

There was a soft knock on her door, causing her to instinctively flinch. She looked at the door and put her brush down. She was in her nightgown, but that didn't bother her, it might have been her parents checking on her. 

"Come in!" She told the unknown visitor. 

The door opened to a man in guards clothes, when the candle light fell on his face, she gave him a small smile. Njal entered her room nervously. She rose to her feet to meet him in the middle. He removed his helmet nervously. He looked handsome in the warm light. 

He had never seen Helga with her hair down and she looked equally as beautiful. He could see her silver eyes glistening.

"A-are you okay?" He asked nervously. He had wanted to visit her but with guards outside her door it would look improper. But now they were alone. 

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She watched him sigh with relief. "Ivar scared me. But I am happy to leave this awful place and put it behind me." 

He felt bittersweet about the situation. "I am going to miss you." He finally admitted. He met every word. He would miss her dearly. She made his life a little better and he knew she would do the same for the people. They needed her. Or maybe he was just selfish. 

"I will miss you too, Njal the Beast." She replied softly. She cupped his face and she could see his eyes glossing over and she realized just how terrible this place is if she made it a little better. 

"M-may I give you a kiss goodbye?" He asked gently. 

She nodded her head. He cupped her face and slowly came closer to the young princess. He pressed his lips gently to hers, it was a small chaste kiss but it had meaning behind it. It was a goodbye and good luck. 

They pulled apart and Helga's eyes lit up with delight. "Come home with me!" She exclaimed impulsively. She then felt silly. "No, that was a stupid request. I-I know you can't." She felt saddened to never see him again. 

The situation was truly bittersweet.

He gave her a small smile. "I would love to. But I must stay behind." 

She frowned. "I will miss you and your kindness. You were the only person who met me with kindness here. I will never forget that. I am truly grateful." 

"You are too good for this world. You don't bring bad luck, but happiness." 

She was so delighted to hear him say that. It was awful to say goodbye. But they must. When he left her room. She silently cried. Though no one can know she shed a tear.

Ivar curled under his covers as his guests prepare to leave. He drifted off into a comforting slumber.   
  
_His dream-self descended down a long dark corridor. He had no idea where it led, but he carried on anyway. He walked through a corridor within his childhood longhouse. He knew his mother would be in the other room. He entered the warmly lit room at the end of the hallway. He was in the great hall. It was suddenly filled with sounds of laughter. He blinked to see the room packed with people.  
  
He continued to enter, but he couldn't help but feel he was intruding on a private party. His banner hanged proudly over the people. As he continued to look harder, he noticed Hilda, she was talking to Frida and her father. Nothing changed about her. Ivar started to feel the warmth the room gave off. It smelled like ale and sweat, but he didn't mind. He smiled and felt fuzzy inside. He hadn't felt this kind of happiness for a long time. Perhaps in ever. But he was so happy and he got high off the feeling.   
  
"There once was a girl, she was cursed by the gods! The gods! She was loved by all and often took a fall! She was a clutz, she was a clutz! But we loved her still..." Ivar heard the lyrics suddenly, along with a large band playing to a lively tune. He knew who they were singing about.   
  
The dreadful Helga the Misfortune.   
  
He didn't have an urge to scoff, there was no anger, jealousy, possessiveness, hatred, or annoyance. He was finally at peace. He was calm.   
  
__"She's a clutz! She's a clutz! But we love her so!" The lyrics continued. Everyone started dancing and Ivar was stuck in the center. He couldn't move, only watch. But he was so comfortable and relaxed, he didn't feel like moving. Everyone looked so happy and the laughs echoed in his head.  
  
Ivar turned his head slightly to see Helga on his throne. She wore a heavily jeweled crown along with her extravagant dress. She was smiling kindly, straight at Ivar, not removing her eyes at all. She got up from her chair and started to approach him. With each step, something died away in the background. The first step, no music, second step, no laughter, a third step, no person stood in the room. It was only the two of them. In the fourth step, the lights went out.   
  
Ivar couldn't see a thing, only hear breathing, heavy breathing near his ear, but he couldn't move or say a word. _

_"You are unfeeling..." Helga whispered into his ear. He could feel her hot breath, though he was certain she wasn't tall enough to reach his ear. "I loathe you... people who love you will criticize you... they want to see you succeed..."  
  
Another hot breath pressed to his other ear. "You won't make it either without Helga..." That was the voice who belonged to King Haakon. "It's not disrespect... It's criticism... If you want respect this sure in Hel isn't how you get it..."   
  
The voices and breathing disappear.   
  
Ivar blinks to see himself outside, in the center of the kingdom. He sees a crowd of crying people and disapproving looks. He looked over to see Hvitserk hanging at the gallows. Ivar let out a gasp at the sight. Hvitserk was bruised and pale as snow. He blinked again and in front of him was a heap of bodies on fire, all marked. he noticed one of the ones on fire was the boy Helga spoke to. On top of his body was Thora's. Ivar felt sick to his stomach.   
  
He turned around to see thousands of heaps. His kingdom was all up in flames.   
  
"I did this..." Ivar breathed.   
  
"Ivar..." He heard Hilda call. He turned around to face her. He was now in front of all his people with Hilda dressed in her finest clothing. She wore a flower crown and held a bundle of herbs like flowers.   
  
He looked out to the crowd. "I am marrying Hilda Olofsdottir." He announced to everyone.   
  
There were cheers and claps, but not a very big celebration. Another scene, him pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
"You aren't a man! Man up and take my father's kingdom and that bitch's!" Hilda growled viciously. "Take Helga's land or I'll find someone who will!"   
  
"Ivar..." Another voice said. Ivar looked up to see Helga in tears, snot running from her nose. She was on her knees. "Just kill me... Don't harm anyone else... just kill me." Blood stained her beautiful gown. Her hands were red and Ivar wanted to know why. She looked into his eyes. "Please... I want to be with them."   
  
It clicked, Ivar killed her family and left her alone.   
  
"I-I am truly sorry." Ivar croaked as a tear ran from his cheek. He stood up and unsheathed his axe. As he let the axe fall towards her skull, it fired back and hit him between the eyes instead. Ivar fell to the ground, dead, yet somehow still conscious.   
  
Helga stood over him and then an older man joined her. He had his eye covered with a patch and wore a large hat. Odin was standing beside Helga.   
  
"Helga was made to succeed with or without you." Odin told him. "But you can't succeed without her. I did not curse you or her. I gave you a challenge to become a great ruler, better than your father and better than the men who will come after you. It is your actions that will make or break you, not I."   
  
Ivar let his eyes drop.   
  
He was alone once again.   
  
  
_Ivar woke with a start. He looked around the room to find himself alone. He wiped his forehead to be met with wetness. His bed was soaked with sweat. He quickly got dressed and put on his leg braces. He walked down the dark corridor to Freydis's room.   
  
She opened the door, her hair was a mess and her nightgown wrinkled. "King Ivar?" He asked in her morning voice.   
  
"Wake every thrall, order them to unpack King Haakon's cargo. Now, it needs to happen urgently." Ivar ordered hastily.   
  
She nodded her head and ran down the corridor to the slave quarters. Ivar went into the front room and ordered guards to let their men and staff know they will be staying. He ordered for them to unload the ship urgently. Everyone ran around to please the king.   
  
Ivar felt his heart racing. He wasn't done. He continued and went to Princess Helga's door. He knocked on the door and opened it. He saw the princess stretched out in her bed. He could hear her light breathing. Ivar went to her accent table and lit every candle using the firepit.   
  
Helga slowly awoke to see a shadow of a man lighting candles. She sat up in her bed. Her hair still heavily braided, loose pieces hanging in her face. She squinted to see the man was very muscular and had his hair braided back. She wasn't certain who would be in her room so early.   
  
"Father?" She called out softly into the night.   
  
Ivar turned around to face the girl. He could see the warm glow against her face. Her eyes lit up and the fire danced against them. She noticed it was Ivar and gasped and pulled the blanket to her chest.   
  
"You're not going back to Svealand." Ivar told her bluntly.   
  
"Why?" She asked, despite her heart racing.   
  
"You are made to stay here... with me." Ivar was uncertain if he could love her, but he knew her being his wife was best for him. Hilda would only leave him dissatisfied and unpopular with the people. 


	13. The Final Decision

Helga couldn't believe her ears. She is staying? A part of her wanted to protest and demand to go home. 

"What?" She asked, she was in utter disbelief. She got out of bed to meet the king standing in her bedroom. 

Her hair was down, Ivar had never seen her with her hair down before. It was wavy and looked soft to the touch. 

"The gods want you to stay. Odin showed himself to me." Ivar replied honestly. 

She staggered and he watched many emotions flash over her. But she didn't want to marry him. She also kissed his guard, what will happen if he found out? 

"King Ivar..." She trailed the bottom line was that she hated him and his kingdom. She didn't want to believe the gods wanted her to stay and she just wanted to believe he was mad. But what if... 

She had an opportunity to save his people. But she must be with a heartless man. She will be mounted by him and it made her sick. She'd want to kill him, and she had never wanted to hurt a soul before. She can't be with him. 

But she was left alone, Ivar left, not wanting to hear protest. King Ivar was feeling the same as her, sick to his stomach. He must marry her for selfish reasons despite either of their happiness. 

He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. But he laid in his bed until the sun came up. When he exited his room, he entered the great hall to see King Haakon and Queen Estrid watching their stuff being unloaded with no authority to stop it.

"What is this?" King Haakon barked as Ivar entered the room. 

"The gods have spoken and I must marry Princess Helga. She will become my consort." Ivar replied calmly. 

"The gods?" Haakon questioned.

"Odin visited me in my sleep. I must marry your daughter." Ivar replied.

They couldn't deny the gods. They were heartbroken but if the gods wanted them united, they must comply. Poor Helga. How could they say goodbye? How could this be allowed?

Hilda didn't know of the new change of events. She continued to get dressed in her best clothes and had her hair done. 

"You'll make a wonderful bride." Frida told her sister.

"I know." Hilda smirked smugly. "And the best part is that wicked witch will go back to her kingdom where she belongs." 

Frida nodded her head, it was best to follow along with what she says than to mention how supportive Helga was. 

Helga on the other hand sat at her vanity mirror, her hair was being done and was having jewelry put on her. Her eyes were red and her face pale. She had a straight face, staring forward with unfocused eyes. 

The thralls silently glanced at each other with concern. They knew she was heartbroken to be the chosen consort. They tried to raise her spirits with compliments, but there was no use.

Her door opened and that caused her to snap into reality. She glanced to the doorway to see her mother. She looked hopeful. 

"Mother! Please tell me you refused! Tell me I'm going home!" Helga begged desperately. But she noticed her mother's weary look. She was heartbroken. She was truly unfortunate. She broke down into tears. The thralls had never seen her cry and it broke them. She was so strong and she was faltering.

"I'm sorry, Helga. But the gods want this." Her mother told her weakly. 

Helga shook her head and sobbed into her hand. "No... no.." She sobbed hysterically. Her mother ran over to her side and pulled her close, holding her child as she cried. 

"Get out!" Estrid shouted at the thralls, they all scurried out the door. She felt guilty, like this was all her fault. Helga shouldn't have been picked. But she had terrible luck.

She comforted her until it was time for the announcement. Helga had her face pat down with a cold washcloth to get rid of the redness and puffiness. 

She exited to the great hall. Sigrid wasn't amongst the women in the room. Hilda was giggly and smiling until she noticed Helga, she grew furious.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She hollered at Helga. "Why aren't you gone." 

She couldn't open her mouth or speak. What could she say? She felt very numb. 

Poor Njal learned of her fate and was sick to his stomach, he kissed Ivar's bride. He would be executed if it was found out. He stood at the door and watched the girl he liked stand there with a clear face of sadness. Her sad eyes looked at him, ignoring Hilda's anger. It was as if the world went silent and the two looked at each other. They both were saddened and knew the consequences if anyone found out what they did. They both would be killed. A wife can be executed for cheating, if she was lucky she'd either have her hair cut off (which was truly humiliating) or pay a hefty fine. 

But Ivar wouldn't let it slip by with a fine. He wasn't that generous. 

"I'm talking to you, bitch!" Hild slapped Helga across the face, dropping her to the ground. She hardly felt the compact, it was the forced that caused her to lose her balance.

Guards rushed to aid the princess, one holding Hilda back, all but her knowing Helga's new title. 

Njal helped Helga to her feet. Asking if she was alright but Helga couldn't focus on anything. She wasn't even sure if he spoke.

Ivar entered the great hall in time to see Hilda being held away from Helga and the other princess nursing her cheek. 

"What happened here?" Ivar asked the room.

"Why is she here?" Hilda growled. 

He tightened his jaw. "Helga will be my consort." 

"What!" Hilda screamed. "That- that will be your fucking wife?" 

"The gods want us together and if the gods want it, it must happen. You hold your tongue, we will talk after the announcement." Ivar's tone was rough. He looked at Njal still holding Helga. "Njal, hands off her." He growled.

Njal realized he touch and let go. Helga looked over at Ivar who cleaned up nice. Ivar noted how sad she looked and grew angry at the sight of her, she was lucky to be his bride. 

Ivar stuck his arm out for Helga to take, she forced her arms around his. She had to fake happiness. She forced a small smirk. They all walked out the front door where there was a crowd gathered around. Helga was shocked by it but assumed they were forced to come out. 

"Princess Helga will be Queen of Kattegat!" Ivar announced. 

Something unexpected happened, the whole village erupted in cheers. It was so much happiness, Ivar was shocked by the popularity she gained since being there. He understood why she must be his bride now. She was loved. 

The crowd was roaring, the gods could definitely hear them. Odin would be looking over them with delight. Helga was like Frigga, loved by all. Ivar imagines this was the same amount of joy Odin brought everyone at the announcement of their union. Ivar realized how much power she held with the people. 

Hilda could never hold this power. Helga had a connection to the people, Hilda did not. Hilda was angered by the happiness the kingdom erupted with. It wasn't fair, she deserved the throne more than Helga. 

After the announcement they went back inside and Helga let go of Ivar's arm and left the room, not saying a word to Ivar and not even looking at him. He was angered by her attitude, she should be grateful. 

Her parents followed after her, they must comfort their daughter and prepare her for her new life. 

Ivar took Hilda to his private room, her arms were crossed and she was furious. He understood why. 

"What do you want?" She growled. 

He huffed. "I want you to stay." 

She scoffed at him. "Why would I?" 

"I do not love Helga, but I must marry her. Hilda, would you stay as my concubine?" He asked her softly.

"As your whore?" She growled. 

He flipped his charm on and grabbed her hand sweetly. "No, you will be my favorite woman. I cannot marry you, but you can still be mine." He noticed her unwavering. "You will get benefits. I dont want to sleep with her but you. I don't want to touch her. You will be given jewelry and my attention. She is just my wife for the people." 

She wavered and caved in. She put her hands to his chest. "You don't love her?" 

"Of course not." Ivar replied. "I only have eyes for you." He pecked her on the lips. 

She was content with that. She was the one who held the key to his heart. Helga wouldn't be a problem forever, she was certain of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consort- a wife or spouse of a monarch.


	14. Wedding

The wedding was rushed. Helga didn't even have a day or two to prepare. She would just wear one of her many dresses. She was push and pulled in ever which way with no say in any matter. 

Her parents spoke to Ivar about her dowry and his. They talked about all the financial parts of marriage. Haakon brought the family sword just in case she was chosen. 

"When we go home, we will send a ship with all her things." Estrid injected. 

"That will be perfect." Ivar replied softly. 

"We will leave a staff for her. That way we know her hair and appearance is care for." Estrid added. She cared about her daughter's beauty like an obsession, looks was everything and Helga must look the part if she wants to play it. 

Ivar just nodded his head, not knowing how much emphasis was put on Helga's beauty. He looked over at her and again recognized her beauty that her mother was talking about. He found it important she looks her best for the people, she was his show piece to get them to comply to him. 

But he cared more about her cheerful self. Her love and kindness is what attracted his people and she must hold that attitude up. It mustn't change. 

The night before the wedding celebration, Ivar went bed with Hilda who stayed behind. She still would gain more power as Ivar's concubine even if she was seen as inferior compared to Helga. 

But she gave Ivar a night to remember, she loved him moaning her name and calling her the real queen during an euphoric high. 

Helga had her hair brushed out and she was to go to bed early. She would wake up early to be given a bath to wash her old life away.

Njal was on duty and he felt brave as Ivar's thralls filled the great hall to get it prepared for the next day. He went to Helga's door knowing everyone was too busy to notice his absence. 

He knocked on Helga's door. She was hesitant but answered it, happy to see him. She pulled him into her bedroom and hugged him tightly. 

"I can't believe this is happening!" She cried out. "I-I should be home!" 

"I-I know!" He replied, hugging her firmly. He didn't want to let go.

"We could get in trouble if we were caught together." 

"I know." He repeated.

"Don't leave me." 

"I won't." He replied. "I promise."

She pulled back to press her lips to his. It was a more firm kiss. They pulled away and lean their foreheads against each other. 

"I must go. I just wanted to see you. You can make through this, Helga. I know it. Everything will be okay, okay?" She nodded her head as her bottom lip quivered. "Think about the people. They loved you. You can help us. You can make this kingdom better." 

She looked up at Njal. "How can I possibly do that?" 

"By just being you. Don't let Ivar take your happiness away. You are Queen. You are not a game piece on his board. You are Helga the Misfortunate and you are going to rise up and be a powerful leader. Without you, he falters." He told her with confidence. 

She gave him a small smile. "You believe that?" 

"I don't believe it, I know it. You are better than him and he knows that. That's why you are here. Take advantage of your new power. Forget Ivar and help us." 

She nodded her head. "Okay." She couldn't wallow. She must help the people. She must be the ruler she knows she can be. 

"I must go." He kissed her hands and left her bedroom without being detected by a soul. 

She sighed and went to bed with a heart lightly lighter. 

The next morning she was forced from her slumber and forced into a steam bath where she was washed down by her thralls. She was groomed and covered in fragranced oils. Her pours were clothes with cold water and she was put in one if her nice gowns. Covered in jewels and had her hair done extravagantly. 

Ivar had the same treatment and he was dressed up and looked very dashing. If he wasn't an asshole, he would have been the perfect man. Very attractive. 

He drank ale and ate breakfast before the wedding. Hilda was left out on it all, she knew today was about Helga and Ivar, no matter how much it angered her. 

When the new queen joined him, he nearly choked on his eggs. Helga was gorgeous, for some reason he just recognized her beauty differently. He knew she was attractive, just not how much. Somehow something changed, perhaps it was her confidence, it may be he was seeing her in a different light for the first time. 

Helga ate a light meal, not able to get her food down. She noticed Ivar looking very handsome.

"You look nice, King Ivar." She told him.

"We are going to be husband and wife. You can call me Ivar." Ivar replied flatly.

She nodded her head. "Then call me Helga." 

They then stood out under an arch where they were to be reunited. They stood in front of all the people on a stage. Hilda stood in the front with the royals and help. Njal stood by the stage to guard the couple. 

Ivar and Helga held hands before the priestess. Helga couldn't hear the words over the beating of her heart. She couldn't believe she was getting married to Ivar. He put on a smirk, and she wore a smile though neither of them were happy about the union. 

Hvitserk stood with Thora. They were in their best clothes. Hvitserk would do the bridal race for Ivar. Ivar hoped Hvitserk didn't lose. 

"Do you take him as your husband?" The priestess asked Helga.

"I do." Helga forced from her lips.

"Do you take her as your wife?" 

"I do." Ivar replied with no hesitation.

"I announced you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priestess announced.

Ivar leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss that caused a great deal of excitement. There was an uproar of cheering. It made Hilda angry because it should have been for her.

The bridal race was a simple track. Hvitserk and King Haakon raced each other around a small course that Helga couldn't deny was exciting. She cheered her father on and Ivar cheered on Hvitserk. 

Hvitserk came out victorious causing more cheers. Ivar was proud of his brother. A hand selected few went to the bridal feast. King Haakon poured the guests honey mead. Ivar and Helga sat together at the end of a table. Hilda was a few seats down. She brooded and Ivar got drunk and loosened up. 

Njal and a few other warriors got to join the union party. Helga and him locked eyes while Ivar shared a battle story. It was as if only the two were in the room, but King Haakon's laughter brought them back to reality. 

Helga looked down at her horn with a fake smile. But she remembered a role she held and looked at the guests and spoke to them. She learned each of the warriors names. She asked about them and their families. She asked about battles they joined in on. She complimented them and quickly gained their trust. Ivar was amazed by how easy it was to win people's hearts. Hearing her speak to them he felt himself trust her- but he snapped out of it and quickly brought up a wall that found her annoying and fake. He knew the game she was playing. Or at least he thought he did. 

Finally the end of the night came and it was time for the couple to share a night of passion. 

The newlyweds were brought to Ivar's bedroom where there were many lit candles. They walked in and were watched until Ivar removed her flower crown. Once the door shut the facade was over and Ivar walked away from her as if she was repulsive.

She sighed with relief when she realized nothing was to happen. She went to his vanity mirror and took her hair out. Ivar took his braces, shirt and boots off and crawled under the covers. Helga listen to him mutter and pout. 

"We are not sharing a bed. You can have your own room after tonight." Ivar spoke up. 

"Okay." She shrugged, she was happy to hear she didn't have to go to bed with him. She'd hate to have his face be the last thing she sees every night. She used the water basin to wash her face. She then went over to the bed and kicked her shoes off.

"Are you sleeping in your gown?" He asked her.

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Just sleep in your undress." He suggested.

She was hesitant. But it was only her underdress and her gown wouldn't get dirty or wrinkled. She nodded her head and undid the strings. She lays her gown over a chair. She joined Ivar under the blanket. He watched her scotch over as far as possible. 

He was offended but at the same time was glad. He found it irritating she was in his room at all. 

He sighed, unable to sleep just yet. He knew he'd have to make this up to Hilda. He knew how angry she was. 

He was unsure how long he laid awake but he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his chest. He turned to see Helga with hair in her face and her arms stretched out as she laid on her stomach. Ivar gritted his teeth and pushed her arm off him only for it to go back in its original place. When he moved it again, it went in his crotch. His eyes widened and placed it back on his chest. 

He decided to just deal with it for a night. When he closed his eyes he heard her snore lightly. He let out a groan and tried to use the pillows to block her out. 

What a wedding night it was.


	15. Queen

Helga had tears in her eyes as she watched her family ship sail away. She begged for them to stay, but they must go back to Svealand without her. Her mother promised to visit. 

Helga had 3 thralls stay with her. They would be her personal staff and watchdogs. Njall promised to watch Helga and make sure Ivar didn't harm her. He was still very much not trustworthy yet. King Haakon hated to leave his daughter in Ivar's wicked care. 

Ivar didn't care about Helga's feelings and often ignored her. She spent most of her days alone. She just kept busy organizing her bedroom until her stuff comes in. She had a dress being made for her. She had to stand on still as they molded it to her body. She fixed up the longhouse, making it nicer in the inside. 

Ivar let her reorganize the place, it kept her from talking to him. He spent quality time with Hilda. He treated her like a queen but once they were in public, he pushed her aside and pretended to be inlove with Helga. But she wouldn't let him touch her. She did not like him at all. She found him repulsive and made sure he knew that. 

He was annoyed with her behavior. He needed it to look like they were in love when they very much were not. They rarely spoke to each other. 

Helga hated that her bedroom was moved next to his. She didn't want to be near him at all. He made her skin crawl. She wanted to spit in his face everytime he reminded her to smile for the people. 

As they sat at their thrones at a feast, Hilda had a small stool beside Ivar. It was clear she was the other woman. No one cared, it was common for a king to have a mistress. But Helga couldn't have a side piece of her own. 

She broke many rules, one being kissing Njal before bed every night. No one caught them. But he decided they should meet irregularly just in case. 

Ivar went to bed with Hilda every night, he would be preoccupied. Making the opportunity for Njal to steal a kiss. He knew it was a crime and Ivar was dangerous but he was willing to risk his life for the queen. He loved her, he was certain. They never lied together, if she got pregnant she'd be killed. Ivar and her never had sex, she could never lie and say it's his. But if Hilda got pregnant Ivar promised to claim the children. 

"You look so handsome." Hilda gushed to Ivar. He smiled fondly down at her, kissing her hand. 

When he wasn't looking Helga rolled her eyes and gave the king a dirty look. The rumor spread she hated the king and the people saw that Helga hated him, he was a terrible man, just as they suspected. 

Ivar's cold behavior towards Helga was costing him. If he continued to ignore her and refuse to learn to love her, it would only divide him from his people. They already prefer Helga, he was only digging himself a grave. 

Helga couldn't stand Ivar any longer, she got up and descended to the celebration. Ivar watched her walk away, he wanted to call her back but there was no point. He didn't care. He knew she wouldn't cause any harm.

Helga went up to a warrior who joined her bridal feast. She gave him a big smile. He was with his family.

"Hello, Tryggve!" Helga greeted sweetly. He noticed his wife holding a little boy. He had several children. "Is this your wife Olga?" 

"Yes, Queen Helga." He replied politely.

"Who is the adorable boy?" Helga bent down and grabbed the baby's chubby hand, he grasped her finger. 

"W-we named him Ivar." Tryggve's wife, Olga told her. 

"Well, he is such a handsome boy. You are very lucky." Helga gushed at the blonde woman. Her son had one brown eye and one blue one. He was a cute baby for sure.

Olga smiled confidently. "Thank you, Queen Helga." 

Ivar watched Helga and was smirking at her. She was working her magic. Hilda didn't like him smirking at her and turned his head to face her instead. 

"Stop looking at that freak." She ordered.

"Watch yourself, that's your queen." Ivar reminded her. He watched her tighten her jaw. 

"It should have been me." She growled in a low tone.

Helga made her way around the party. She went up to another warrior family, she spoke to the children and learned each of their names. 

She stopped two men play fighting, it was making the little kids nervous and Helga didn't want that behavior in her longhouse.

She took charge and the men listened to her, especially when she took the time to learn their names. Njal enjoyed watching her play her role. She was very much involved with the people and that would make her more popular.

She checked on Bjarke who still wore the dragon brooch. She learned his mother's name and learned his father is on a raiding trip. 

A young man ask the Queen for a dance, he was a teenage boy and clearly wanted to impress his peers. He wasn't attractive and he was socially awkward. Helga noticed kids laughing at him as if he was a fool. 

She grabbed his hand and took him on the dance floor, everyone was shocked to see her agree. He didn't know what to do. She put his hands on her sides and she put her hands on his shoulders. He was grinning like a fool. He was very much happy. Helga and him danced to the band.

"I am clumsy, so I apologize if I step on your toes." She told the boy.

"I-I might step on yours." He replied nervously.

She giggled at him, calming him. "If you do, it's alright." They swayed side to side. "What is your name?"

"H-Harald." 

"Well it's nice to meet you." 

Ivar didn't notice his wife dancing with someone else until a guard near him was laughing and turned to the king. Ivar didn't like him laughing.

"You've got competition." The guard teased. 

Ivar looked over to see Helga dancing with a boy who wasn't conventionally attractive. He had a bit if a hunch back and was very dirty. Ivar wasn't concerned or jealous, but he didn't need men thinking they could touch _his_ wife. He saw her laugh at something he said and grew upset. 

"She's dancing with her own kind." Hilda sneered.

"That's your fucking queen." Ivar reminded her for the tenth time. 

"Go get your beautiful wife then." Hilda growled. She was going to get up but Ivar grabbed her hand and knew he must smooth it over.

"I'm sorry, Hilda. You know I love you. I-I'm just in a bad mood tonight." He replied softly.

She sat back down. "I should respect your... wife in public. It's my fault too." 

Ivar gave her a smirk and kissed her hands. 

After the dance, Helga let the boy kiss her knuckles politely. She looked at the boys who were reading him, they weren't laughing now, but they were flattening their hair. 

She noticed the leader of the group sauntered up to her, making the boy cower. He was a strong man, taller than the two. He had long blond hair roping down his back. He had a face tattoo over his eye and wore armor. He clearly was training and a warrior. 

"Queen Helga, may I have a dance?" He asked her flirtatiously, a dangerous thing to do.

"Er, King Ivar." The guard spoke up interrupting Ivar swooning his concubine. Ivar looked back over at Helga to see a strong male clearly flirting with her. Behind him were a line of boys. 

Ivar groaned. He would have to scare the boys. He got up and approached the dancefloor. When he was noticed, men cowered in fear. Some of the line of boys fled. 

Helga noticed Ivar approaching and so did the blond boy. Harald took a step back in fear. Helga looked back at him. "It's alright." She reassured him.

Ivar grabbed Helga's wrist and pulled her closer to him. He face the blond who was still cocky. 

"That's enough, no one else is dancing with my wife." Ivar shouted loud enough for his crew to hear and scatter from the dance floor. The music stopped playing. Something terrible would happen if the boy didn't cower. 

Helga tried to pull her hand from Ivar's grip to no prevail. She watched Ivar not paying her any attention. "Not even a little dance?" The blond asked. 

Ivar let out a small laugh, it was cold. "Not if you still want your cock." 

"But the hunchback can?" The blond asked.

"His name is Harald!" Helga injected. "And I don't like that tone of yours. Do not forget he is your king and I am your Queen. You are just a warrior in training. You have no power, boy." 

Ivar smirked at Helga. He was turned on by her injection. The blond's father came to the floor and apologized profusely for his son's disrespectful behavior. 

"I think your son needs a lesson for speaking to me like that." Ivar replied taking out a knife. "He doesn't need all his fingers, does he?" 

Helga tried to grabbed the knife as guards circled them. "No, Ivar. Don't. He is a boy. A warning will do. Please don't harm him."

Ivar tightened his jaw but nodded his head. "You got lucky boy. Next time the queen won't be here to protect you." 

Ivar walked away and the feast started up again. Helga stood still with a hammering heart. She made a grave mistake.


	16. Missing

Helga lied in her bed. She was unable to get out. She decided to stay in just a little longer. She couldn't stand being in Kattegat. She hated every moment of it. 

She sent her thralls away to let her rest. She was bleeding so they assumed it was that. But it wasn't the kind of pain she was suffering. 

She was sick of the loneliness. She was sick if trying to keep herself busy and pretending to be happy when she felt anything but happiness.

"Yes! Yes!" She heard from the room beside her. She groaned as Hilda screamed at the top of her lungs.

Helga decided she couldn't bear the annoying shouts any longer. She need to run away, even if it was for only a moment. 

She quickly got out of bed and put on one of her gowns. She didn't care how she looked. She didn't care if she looked improper. She no longer felt anything. 

Her hair was down, a rare thing and she had no desire to do anything about it. She put on her shoes and fled out of her bedroom. She ignored the concerned looks by the thralls she was given. 

Her eyes had dark circles and her skin was ivory, there was no color to her face at all. It was clear she was not healthy. She barely ate a full meal. 

She was losing weight and everyone saw it. But no one said a thing. 

She went to the horse stables. She noticed the black horse, Ivar's prized possession. His name was Thor and he was powerfully fast. 

She pet him, he leaned into her touch, he quite liked her. She fed him well and gave him affection unlike Ivar. 

"Want to go for a ride?" She asked him quietly. 

"Queen Helga?" She heard a woman ask. 

Helga turned around in a flash to see one of the leading thralls, Freydis. Helga swallowed hard. She was loyal to Ivar, and she knew that. 

But Freydis was concerned for Helga, she looked so unhealthy and she feared she'd do something rash. 

"I-I am going for a ride." Helga turned back to the horse, petting Thor. "I won't be gone long." 

"King Ivar asked you leave his horse alone." Freydis said softly. She felt bad for the queen. "But, I won't say a word if you need to clear your head." 

Helga looked back at the girl with wide eyes. She tried to give Freydis a small smile but it was hard. She then went and put a saddle on the horse, he was well behaved.

She then got up on the horse. She had rode a horse many times, it was second nature. Freydis opened the stable door for Helga and watched the Queen leave. 

Helga went at a moderate speed until she reached the countryside, then she went as fast as possible, feeling the cold morning air against her face. Her hair flowing in the crisp air. Her nose turned bright red and for once she felt comfort. 

She smiled to herself as the horse gained speed, riding along the open field with little care. 

"Woohoo!" She cheered at the top of her voice. She started laughing like a child. 

She slowed down and had him come to a complete stop. She gave him treats to keep him happy. Helga pat his ribcage, he let out a huff of enjoyment. He had been cramped in a stable for quite some time. He enjoyed a nice ride.

Helga stared out at the mountains in the distance, a beautiful evergreen heap of rock and soil. 

She bit her lip as tears started to rise up and a lump formed in her throat. She started to cry, tears spilled out of her clear blue eyes. She started sobbing uncontrollably. It all spilled out, all the frustration and sadness. 

"I-I want to go home!" She cried. She was so homesick. She just missed her bed and her family. She missed how things were. She should have married the king of Gottland. He was old and gross but she'd be closer to home and he had 3 wives that could keep him busy. She could visit her home and see her nephew grow up. 

She knew she couldn't be away from the kingdom forever, but she could try. She had Thor gallop at a steady pace. He was happy to move again. Helga tried not to cry as she rode on into the valley. 

Ivar finally got dressed as Hilda slept off their activities. He smirked over at her. He had bite marks along his shoulders and chest while his neck was covered in lovebites. He would make small cuts into her skin and lick up the blood. She loved it in a sadistic way. They missed breakfast but Ivar wasn't very concerned. 

He went out to the great hall to start his day of ruling. He expected to see Helga talking to Njal or some warrior like she typically did. She'd give the warriors treats to motivate them. He found her so annoying. 

He didn't see her, the guards were doing their job. They greeted the king. Ivar gave them a small wave. 

She must have been in her room, it was best if he didn't have to see her at all. Ivar carried on with business. He didn't think of anything out of place.

The thralls knew the queen was gone but expected her to be back soon. They knew she wasn't stupid. But she wasn't in the right frame of mind and Freydis was regretting her decision as the hours past by. 

Freydis went into Ivar's bedroom to strip the bed. Hilda was fully dressed, she was brushing her hair at Ivar's vanity mirror. Freydis gave her a small curtsey before stripping the bed she once shared with Ivar.

"I bet you just miss the King's cock." Hilda taunted her.

Freydis knew her position and was able to put her feeling aside. "No, ma'am." 

"Lying slag." Hilda sneered. "Wash my gown while your at it." She tossed her dirty gown at Freydis. 

Freydis bit her tongue and removed the cum stained dress from her head and joined it with the sheets. "Yes, Ma'am." She left the room muttering every word imaginable under her breath. 

Hilda was quite pleased with herself. She smirked at her reflection. 

Midday meal rolled around and Ivar invited Hvitserk and Thora to join him. They sat at the table, Ivar had Hilda beside him. Ivar noticed Helga's absence. Her typical spot was vacant. That was odd.

One of her thralls came out to serve, Ivar thought it was a good time to ask. "You there, where's Helga?" He asked the frail thrall.

"H-her bedroom, King Ivar." She staggered nervously.

Ivar shrugged and carried on. But Hvitserk was concerned. 

"Ivar, shouldn't you check on your wife?" He asked cautiously.

Ivar looked over at his older brother. "Why would I?" 

"She's skipping her midday meal." He stated plainly. 

Ivar brought his horn to his mouth. "If she wants to hid in her room, I don't care. The less I have to see her." 

Hvitserk looked over at Thora, she wore a concerned look. She got up from the table, not caring about Ivar's view on the matter. "I'm going to check on her." 

"Whatever makes you happy." Ivar replied flatly. 

Thora walked down the corridor to her bedroom door. Freydis was riddle with guilt and joined her. 

"Wait!" Freydis called. 

Thora faced the thrall. "What?" 

She started nervously playing with her hands and looking around. "Queen Helga isn't in her room." 

The panic set in. "Where is she, thrall?" Thora asked a little roughly.

"S-she wanted to go for a horseback ride and I told her I wouldn't tell anyone I saw her. She looked very sad and I thought she needed to clear her head. But she's been gone for hours." 

"Oh my gods!" Thora ran back into the great hall with wild eyes. When Ivar saw her he expected her to just sit down and shut up but instead she was frantic. "She's gone." 

"What do you mean gone?" Ivar asked.

"She's not in the kingdom. She took a horse and left. She's been gone for hours a thrall said." She explained.

"How couldn't you check on your wife?" Hvitserk questioned roughly. "You are supposed to be a husband for the gods sake!" 

"Watch yourself Hvitserk!" Ivar growled. "I had other things on my mind." 

"Like another princess!" Hvitserk shouted, pointing at Hilda. He got up and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ivar questioned.

"I'm going to find the Queen of your bloody kingdom." Hvitserk responded with anger ringing in his voice. 

Ivar sighed. He shouldn't have been so distant. If he's going to be successful he's going to have to spend time with her and keep her happy. He hoped he didn't have to but now the queen was missing and it was his fault. What would Odin think of him? Oh, Odin would be pissed by his behavior.

Now Ivar felt guilty for being a terrible husband and upsetting the gods. 

He got up from his seat. "What are you doing? Let Helga go. Who cares about her. You don't love her." Hilda spoke up.

"She's the queen of my kingdom, Hilda. She's my wife. The gods will be upset with me if I didn't look for her." Ivar kissed her hand and left. 

Thora looked at Hilda with annoyance. "She is your queen, you will treat her with respect." 

Hilda rolled her eyes. "She's a joke." 

"Hold your tongue, you wench!" Thora growled.

"And you truly care about Helga?" 

"She is my queen, and a good one at that. I'd be foolish if I didn't. You just have your head too far up your own ass to see it." Thora stomped out of the room to join the boys.

Thora entered the stables to see guards setting up Ivar's Chariot. Hvitserk grabbed a random horse to saddle up. 

"Damn woman took my good horse." Ivar muttered.

Hvitserk looked at Thora. "I'll be back soon. You stay here." He gave her a quick kiss before getting on his horse.

"You don't even know where she is!" She stated. 

Ivar thought a head of them. He had a thrall get a dress of hers for one of his hunting dogs to sniff. The thrall came in just on time. 

"Leave that to me." Ivar said as the thrall got his hunting dog and had it smell the dress until the dog was for certain where she was. 

He started scratching at the stables door. 

"We'll be back." Hvitserk said as the door opened and the two men followed the dog. Two guards followed behind. One being Njal who was a nervous wreck. He felt guilty, he should have checked on her. 

Ivar's mind swam. Why would she be so stupid? Why was she dumb enough to do this? Was he really that bad to live with? He thought she'd be equally as glad to not have him around. Was he wrong? Should he have gave her proper attention? 

Helga on the other hand hadn't realized her absence caused any worry at all. The sun was warm in the afternoon. She didn't need to hug her cloak so close to her body for warmth. Her and Thor went at a slow pace into the valley. She was soaking in the scenery. Norway was quite pretty. 

There was lots of water around the mountains. There were some with snowy tops, others all green. She was loving the wild flowers growing everywhere she trekked. 

She let Thor rest and drink some water as she plucked some flowers. She was finding the country side quite peaceful. It was something she needed. She made a flower crown and put flowers along the saddle. She also braided Thor's mane, he let the queen do it. He didn't mind her one bit. 

"Should we go back home, Thor?" She asked him, though there was no response. She sighed. "I don't want to go back. I hate Kattegat. I can't stand seeing Ivar's stupid face. I'm sorry he's your owner, Thor." She decided to get onto the saddle. She looked around her once more before turning around and trekking back to the kingdom. She wasn't happy at the thought to go back.

Njal was frantically shouting for Helga. Ivar didn't like how anxious he was. It wouldn't help him find her. 

"Calm down, Njal. She is probably dancing with sunshine and rainbows." Ivar injected.

"Ivar, this is serious. You know how powerful she is. What will her father do if she's dead? He will blame us and possibly take us to war. You also said the gods want you two together, what will they think?" Hvitserk told his brother.

"I think you're forgetting I'm your king." Ivar growled. "But if you must know. I am very much aware that Odin will be very angry if I screw this up. But being frantic won't bring her back quicker. We must remain level headed. The dog have her scent and we will find her. He's the best man for the job." 

They rode for quite sometime and Ivar started to grow concerned. Was she alive? He was starting to think she was dead, but then he noticed horse tracks. He was quick to follow them. 

Then they see something in the farthest valley. Between two large mountains was something moving slowly in their direction. 

Ivar put his hand up to stop the group. He stared at the wanderer closely. 

Helga saw a group of riders in the distance. She came to a complete stop. She started to grow concerned, what if it was wanderers? She is a queen, she was worth a lot of money. What if she was raped? 

"What should we do, Thor?" She asked nervously. 

Ivar looked at his brother. "Come on, let's go." He let the dog so running in that direction barking. 

Ivar had his chariot whipping after the dog. The others joined in. Helga watched the group with large eyes, she was certain she was going to be raped. She turned the other way and went as fast as possible. Her heart was racing. 

"What is she doing?" Njal asked them. "Why is she running away?" 

"She doesn't want to come back." Ivar told him. 

He was finding her behavior childish. She needed to grow up and just come back. He decided he'd treat her with more kindness. 

Helga went around a mountain, she tried to go around as many hills and mountains as possibly. She found a large crevice. She halted Thor to a stop and got off, falling to the ground. She quickly got up and guided him into the large crevice. She then went in after in. They were hidden well behind a large boulder. They'd have to look around it to see her, but riding by, they'd suspect nothing. 

Her heart was beating rapidly and she was frightened for her life. Her flower crown was somewhere in the valley, it had flew off her in the chase.

Ivar came up after her, rounding a sharp corner. Ivar held his hand up, he noticed the crevice and he noticed the fallen flower crown. 

He held a finger to his lips. "Njal, you stay behind. We are going to run past that crevice and you will dismount your horse and quietly get her." 

The young warrior nodded his head, understanding the plan. Ivar led the group, running far down the valley until he was a good distance away. He then came to a halt and waited. 

Njal got off his horse and tiptoed to the crevice. He tried to be stealthy. 

Helga sighed with relief as she heard the strangers fly by her. She waited a few seconds to catch her breath. She had grime in her hair from the cave. Her hand grazed something. She took a sharp breath and felt her fingers run over two open holes. She tried not to scream as she touched a skull. 

She decided it was good to leave the hole. She went to get out when someone popped around the boulder, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, even Ivar could hear her. 

Njal pulled her out and she looked up with relief. "Oh, Njal!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were a rapist!" 

He hugged her back tightly. "We've been worried sick!" He pulled her back to look at her. "Why did you run away?" He asked her roughly, but she knew he was just scared.

She noticed Ivar and Hvitserk were approaching slowly with another warrior. She looked back at Njal, knowing she can't steal a kiss. "I-I didn't mean to run away. I-I just needed to be alone. To think. I didn't mean to frighten you, darling." 

Her words melted him but he couldn't kiss her passionately as Ivar came closer and would now hear them. 

"What were you thinking? You stupid girl! You had us worried!" Ivar growled, getting out of his chariot to approach her. Helga was shocked to see him concerned, same with Njal when he was so calm. 

"I-I just meant to go for a ride. I didn't think I was actually gone long. Honestly. Thor and I were just enjoying our ride." She replied softly. 

"Speaking of my horse, I told you to leave him alone!" 

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Helga growled. "You have been nothing but unkind to me! Why don't you go back to your whore and leave me the fuck alone! Just like you always do, you unfeeling man!" 

"Helga." Njal said softly. 

"No!" She growled, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I hate you!" She shouted at Ivar. "I hate you so much! I wish never married you! I can't stand you! You stupid asshole of a man! You are so cruel and I hate you!" 

"You aren't that great either! You are so fucking annoying! You are embarrassing to be around and you never shut up!" 

"At least I'm not a cold hearted bastard like you! I'd rather be annoy than to ever be like you!" She shouted. 

"Helga, come on." Njal grabbed her hand and Ivar was heated enough, seeing him touch her hand affectionately was enough to set him off.

"Get your fucking hand off my wife!" Ivar growled. 

"Leave him alone!" Helga shouted back. "I am barely your wife!" 

"You are my wife! Don't forget that, woman!" He growled at her. "I could kill him for just touching you like a lover!" 

Helga realized the power Ivar held. He could kill him. He could kill him for any small thing he likes, he was wicked enough to harm him. 

"Let's just go back to your kingdom." She growled lowly. 

They got Thor out of the crevice. Ivar had him join the other horses on his chariot. He had Helga sit beside him. She crossed her arms bitterly. 

They all rode back to the kingdom. Ivar occasionally glanced at Helga. He noticed how her hair was down and no longer back. He never really seen it down, only once when he entered her bedroom to tell her he chose her. He liked her hair, he believed Siv would have hair like hers. But he quickly snapped back to reality and rolled his eyes at her pouting.

He sighed, he knew Odin would want him to make amends to her. He knew Odin would never treat Frigga like this. He would treat her with more kindness. 

Even if he didn't love her, they could be friends. It would make everything easier. 

"You look nice with your hair down." Ivar told her bitterly, but Helga knew it was a genuine compliment. 

"Thanks," She replied quietly. She looked away at the horizon. 

"I-I haven't been kind to you and I will try to be more considerate." Ivar forced from his mouth even though every fabric of his being was telling him not to speak kindly to her. She pretended not to hear him. She kept looking away. 

Ivar just shook his head, why even waste his time. 

When they made it back she went straight to her room without muttering a word. Ivar rolled his eyed at her childish behavior.

But at least he brought her home in one whole piece.


	17. Friendship

It never got out that Queen Helga went on a long adventure. No villager knew Helga was missing for hours at a time. But everyone did suspect they were very unhappy, perhaps Helga more than Ivar. Ivar had Hilda while Helga on the outward appearance had no one to love. The night she came back home, Njal snuck into her bedroom and pulled her close to kiss every part of her face.   
  
She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't pull something like that again, I was so worried." He told her, finally pulling away. She lied on her back on the bed while he hovered over her as he played with her hair. They heard Ivar and Hilda in the next room. The walls were not thick enough to silence Hilda's howling. Njal let out a soft chuckle before looking back down at Helga.   
  
Njal knew how dangerous it was to be close to the Queen of the kingdom he lived in, but he would risk anything to be with her, even for a moment. She intertwined their fingers together. Helga pressed her lips to kiss his neck, he had a hitch in his throat as she made him feel like he was the only man on earth. He let out a moan and they both stopped for a moment in fear.   
  
When there wasn't a sign that Ivar heard a thing, they madeout some more. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. He smirked against her lips and he drank her in. He so badly wanted to take her virginity, but couldn't risk it. They had more to lose than Ivar.   
  
Helga laid back down on the bed, letting Njal catch his breath. "You need to go back to work." She told him.   
  
He knew he couldn't do that with a stiff prick. He sat up and tried to calm himself before leaving. Helga sat up too. She gave Njal a lovebite, it was safer for him to have one than her. Njal knew he didn't want Ivar to ever mount her, but if he did, he could get away with more. He could finally mount her for himself if Ivar did as well. But he was certain Ivar would never have sex with Helga. Which was bittersweet.   
  
"Okay, I can leave now." He sighed. Helga giggled and gave him a quick peck before letting him leave.   
  
He looked down the corridor to see Freydis looking back at him. His eyes grew wide and rushed towards her, pushing her against a wall and held a blade to her throat. Her heart beated rapidly and then she noticed the lovebite on his neck the Queen gave him.   
  
"If you say a word about what you saw, I'll kill you. You got that? If you tell King Ivar, you will be killing Queen Helga and me." He growled viciously at her.   
  
She nodded her head. "Y-yes. I won't tell King Ivar. I do not care what you do with the queen. Just know your life is more at stake than hers. She's more valuable to Ivar alive than dead. But you are disposable."   
  
Njal removed his knife. "I don't care about that. I'll keep my eye on you, Freydis." He knew she had a relationship with the king once, and he knew where her loyalty laid. But he was willing to risk it all for Helga.   
  
Ivar lied again his goose feathered pillow while Hilda lied against his chest. She smiled softly as he played with her hair. He sighed to himself. He decided a good way to bury the hatchet with Helga was to check on her. He moved from underneath her and went to put his clothes back on.   
  
"What are you doing? Hilda asked him. "Have business to attend to?"   
  
"Something like that." Ivar replied putting his trousers on. "I'm checking on Helga."  
  
She tried to smile but it felt like a jab, wasn't she enough? "Why?" She tried not to sound jealous.   
  
"She hates me, Hilda." He sighed. "The gods would be angry with me if I continued to be mean to her. If I want success, I'll have to be nicer."   
  
She bit her tongue and nodded her head. She let Ivar leave the bedroom they shared. Ivar went next door and knocked on the door lightly.   
  
Helga smirked to herself. She assumed Njal was coming back. She started to open the door. "You need to-" She lost her smile and her eyes widened when she saw Ivar instead of Njal. "Oh... Ivar, I wasn't expecting you."   
  
Ivar gave her a curious look. "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"No one." She lied. "Just a thrall." She shrugged. "Come in." She widened the door for him to enter. He didn't think much on it, he doubted she'd ever cheat on him with another.  
  
Ivar entered her room, it was a nice sized room but still very empty until her things arrived. "I just wanted to check on you before you went to bed." He faced her and noticed her hair was a bit a mess. "Have I disturbed your slumber?"  
  
"What? No, I was just getting ready for bed." She replied in her sweet voice that Njal fell in love with. She found it weird that he was in her room and she wasn't interested in him staying any longer than necessary. She started to panic he wanted to show her affection, she didn't want affection from him.   
  
"I'd like it if you join the feast tomorrow. Your appearance makes the people happy." Ivar told her, trying to find something to say to her when he had nothing prepared.   
  
She nodded her head. "Of course."  
  
"Don't dance with another villager, if you like, say brief words." Ivar added.   
  
"I don't like it when you think you can tell me what to do." She replied a little roughly.   
  
He noticed he said the wrong thing once again. "It is for your own safety. We don't need anyone thinking they can take advantage of your kindness and I doubt you want me to kill anyone. If you want to keep the villagers alive, you'll listen to my requests."   
  
She clenched her jaw and nodded her head. "Very well, I will keep my distance." 

He nodded his head. "I'll let you rest after your adventure today. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a calmer day." He walked to the door. "Goodnight, Helga."  
  
"Goodnight, Ivar." She replied politely.   
  
He exited her room and she sighed to herself before going to bed. Ivar found it hard to find nice things to say to her without coming off sarcastic. He'd have to work on nice things to say to her, he'd need advice from Hvitserk.   
  
The next day Ivar consulted his brother after a long economic issue. There were some very poor people in the kingdom and two children had already died from starvation. Ivar had Hvitserk sit back down in the private room. Freydis was in the room serving the two men ale.   
  
"What do you need to talk about, King Ivar?" Hvitserk asked with a slight annoyance, he didn't like how he handled the Helga situation and Ivar knew that. He didn't like how he handled it either.   
  
"I want to be nicer to Helga and I am not sure... how to." Ivar admitted in a low tone and through gritted teeth. He was embarrassed to ask such a simple thing, how couldn't he figure out how to be kind to the nicest monarch by far? Hvitserk gave his brother a small smirk. Ivar started to grow irritated to hide his embarrassment. "Watch yourself or you won't have fingers."   
  
"I'm just surprised you want to try and get to know her at all." Hvitserk replied gently. "If you want a tip: just a simple compliment, don't force anything onto her or expect her to soften up to you after one kind sentence. It will take time for there to be a friendship between you two." Ivar groaned, causing Hvitserk to chuckle. "I know, but just one step at a time, my dear brother."   
  
Ivar would have to figure out how to compliment her without a snide in his tone. He would have to try and be genuine around the young queen. He still saw her as young, even if she was only a few years younger than the king.   
  
Helga was told her things have finally arrived. She stood in the great hall as crates rolled in. She squealed happily at the thought top have her beautiful gowns in grasps once again. Her thralls helped her unload the cargo. She put her many trunks against a wall in a line. She took out her jewelry boxes and put it on her vanity mirror. She had her bedding put on her bed instead of the ones Ivar gave her. Her's were prettier, dyed a deep red with embroidered flowers. Her room soon looked like her own. It was nice to have pieces of home with her. She couldn't wait to wear her sunflower embroidered dress to the feast with her jeweled hairpins from home. One pin had her kingdom's crest that she loved. She would wear it that night to show her home pride.   
  
She did just as she wanted to do. Getting ready for the feast was a bit nicer than before. Her sunflower dress smelled just like home and it made things a little easier. Her hair was simply braided with her favorite hairpins. She wore her crown as an added accessory. It was made of beautiful gold with simple gems embedded. It complimented her hair.   
  
She sat at her throne beside Ivar like usual. Helga didn't speak to him, she just watched the people. Ivar was trying to build up the courage to compliment her hair, it was pretty but it was in its usual plaits. He wondered if she would ever wear her hair down in front of the public or if that was out of the question from her upbringing. His mother never wore her hair like Helga, but Helga is from a very rich kingdom, which would soon benefit him and his kingdom.  
  
Helga noticed Prince Hvitserk enter with his girlfriend Thora. She decided it would be kind to thank the prince. But Ivar was just ready to open his mouth when he saw her get up from her throne and go approach his brother. He sighed with annoyance, he wanted to call her names in his head, but he pushed them down. It wasn't her fault, she was unaware he wanted to speak to her at all.   
  
"Ivar, you aren't acting like your usual self. Are you alright?" Hilda asked as a concerned lover. But she noticed Ivar's attention was off from her and onto his wife.   
  
"Yes, I am just trying to be kinder to Helga." Ivar replied, only half-listening to her. He had his eyes on Helga.   
  
She was far from satisfied with that reply. She didn't want Ivar talking friendly towards Helga, she was just for public appearances, who cared what she thought or felt? Ivar should be focusing on his true love, Hilda. She had satisfied his every need, what has Helga been other than a pebble in his shoe? He had to take a day's travel looking for the stupid monarch. Helga had gotten far enough attention, she didn't need anymore.  
  
Helga smiled big at the two guests. Prince Hvitserk gave her a grin, he took her hand for him to kiss. "Queen Helga," He greeted her.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you for coming to look for me, I know it was hours out of your day. I hope you only know I didn't mean to cause you or King Ivar any trouble." Helga replied respectfully.   
  
"It was actually my girlfriend Thora who told us of your absence." Hvitserk said gesturing to the woman beside him.   
  
Thora had long dark hair, it was very straight and pretty. Helga admired her confidence to wear it down and with no accessories to compliment her outfit. Though she supposed she couldn't afford what she can. Helga gave the girl a smile. "Then I suppose a thank you is in order."   
  
"It was nothing, Queen Helga. I was told by a thrall of your absence when I went to look for you for the midday meal." Thora replied.   
  
"I ruined your midday meal?" Helga frowned. "I'm very sorry. Perhaps you should come tomorrow for another, this time you can actually enjoy yourself."  
  
"That's very kind of you but-" She cut Hvitserk off.   
  
"Great! I will let Ivar know that you'll be joining us." She beamed.

Hvitserk knew Ivar wouldn't let Helga tell him what to do, but if she wanted him to join them for a midday meal, Ivar may be lenient when he is trying his best to be kind to his wife. He just gave her a smile. How can he explain how much Ivar would rather have his favorite warrior have a meal with him than his own blood. He saw Hvitserk as competition, even still. 

Helga let the two enjoy their night. She went back to her throne. She let out a content sigh and turned to Ivar who would try to speak once again but was cut off by her. "I invited Prince Hvitserk and Thora for a midday meal tomorrow, I hope you don't mind. I just feel bad that they didn't get to enjoy their visit because of me." Her large eyes were filled with hope and Ivar rarely saw her this gleeful.   
  
"Whatever, okay." He shrugged, trying to sound relaxed. He took a sip out of his cup, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, she sat back in her throne and looked at the people with a pleasant smile. He glanced over at her, she looked into his eyes and still had a grin on her face. "You look nice." He managed to get out before looking away. He felt warmed and he couldn't place why, why would he ever feel nervous about a compliment, he gave Hilda many.   
  
"Thank you, Ivar." She replied civilly. She sensed he was trying to be more bearable and it would only be appropriate if she just went along with it.   
  
Hilda didn't like that Ivar complimented his wife. She looked at Helga and noticed the prin with her family's royal crest on it. She pulled her lips into a sneer. "I see, Queen Helga, that you are showing your family's crest, how inappropriate, don't you think?"   
  
Ivar looked at Helga, unable to find anything out of the norm until she touched her hand pin, then it was prevalent. Ivar didn't feel angry that she wore the chosen hairpin, he thought she just missed home, his mother would wear a piece from home, it meant nothing. Though he assumed it would be a good show of pride if she had one with his.   
  
"I-I... I didn't think it'd be a problem."  
  
"I could get you one with my crest." Ivar suggested, he didn't find it a romantic gesture, but Hilda did.   
  
Helga just gave him a soft smile. She noticed how clear it was he was trying to be nice, perhaps he felt guilty for his past behavior towards her. "That'd be lovely, thank you Ivar."   
  
He gave her a brief grin before looking over at Hilda who was trying to mask her anger for later. She didn't need Ivar getting close to Helga, she hoped she would prove to be valuable to Ivar and get rid of Helga completely. She didn't want to take more desperate measures, but if she had to, she would.


	18. Chapter 18

Ivar was convinced being nice would become easier. In the meantime, he decided those three things he did for Helga would be enough for now. He had a specialist make the jeweled hairpin for Helga and he had thralls prepare a meal fit for guests.   
  
Hilda was not very happy that he was being kind to Helga. It was something she didn't need to become frequent, so she had to step it up a notch and become available for Ivar whenever she could be. She was becoming greedy with Ivar and it wasn't going unnoticed. Ivar was growing very irritated as well.   
  
Helga sat beside Ivar at the midday meal, her hair was put back with a simple braid, nothing too eccentric. She played it down for the private meal. She knew her mother would be angry, but she didn't seem to care.   
  
Ivar had Hilda placed beside him who went the extra mile to wear a very low cut dress, showing off her breasts, even Hvitserk had a hard time keeping his eyes up. He knew Ivar would be pissed if he was caught soaking in the view. Thora was growing sick of Hilda and her obsession with Ivar. She made it clear when she had no care in the world when Helga was missing, she carried on eating as if nothing had happened. Thora was sickened by her behavior.   
  
"Thank you for inviting us." Thora said to Helga as the table was set with food.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing at all. It's the least we can do." She shrugged. "Besides, the more the merrier. If you hadn't joined us, it would only be us three. Guests are nice to have." Ivar noted she was a great hostess. She would be perfect for business guests. Ivar gave her a confident smile before making his plate. "I am very curious about how you two met."   
  
Thora and Hvitserk smirked at each other and held hands. "I met her through her father, he was a wonderful fighter until he retired to his farm. Thora came to the great hall for a feast with her father and wee started talking and the rest has been history." Hvitserk gave his girlfriend a loving smile.   
  
"That's quite lovely." Helga replied in her high elegant voice. "I once had a boy I liked at home. His father also retired as a farmer, I used to love trips out to see him. But I had never really spoken to him. But before I ever could, he married a merchant's daughter. She was very pretty. She had hair like yours, Thora. It's quite pretty by the way."   
  
"Thank you, Queen Helga. I like your hair as well, it's a beautiful color. It complements your eyes." Thora replied kindly.   
  
"That's very sweet of you."   
  
Hvitserk and Ivar exchanged looks. Ivar watched his brother smirking, silently saying that the two were hitting it off. Ivar knew his brother was already thinking the two could become good friends. Ivar knew Helga needed friends.   
  
Hvitserk and Ivar started having a conversation of their own, mainly talking of work, mentioning two starvation deaths. Helga picked up on the conversation and had somethings to add of her own.   
  
"It's quite sad, don't you think?" She asked Ivar exclusively. "We have so much food that goes to waste, perhaps some leftovers can be given to the poorer parts of the kingdom. I think it would be good for us to give back to them in a way."   
  
Hvitserk was surprised she would even suggest anything at all. Ivar thought on it for a moment. He then faced Helga. "The leftovers go to the thralls and animals."   
  
"I know there's a portion that goes unused, in my kingdom there was, even with our number of thralls, food went to waste. No matter the portions that are leftover, it would do us good to give them to the poor. Even a piece of bread would do them good because at least there's something to fill their empty stomachs." She looked at her plate with guilt. "I hate to imagine how much the food I refused to eat went to waste when it could have filled another's stomach. We shouldn't take our fortune for granted."

Hilda rolled her eyes at Helga. She thought she was full of it, a lying wench who didn't care for the people at all. Not with her wealth, she was a spoiled brat and only that, showing off her wealth every chance she gets. Hilda hated Helga so much just from assumptions alone.   
  
"Okay, fine." Ivar groaned. He knew the action alone would gain him popularity. "No matter what, whatever is leftover will go to the poorer district."   
  
Helga gave him a warm smile and gave his hand a small squeeze. Ivar was surprised by the gesture but didn't pull his hand away like he would in the past. He let her and when she removed her hand and started to eat again, he could still feel her hand in his. He tried to push it out of his brain and carried on eating.   
  
He looked at Hilda who tried to put on a grin. Everyone started talking again, Helga was preoccupied with Thora who made her laugh genuinely. The room filled with her airy laugh and though it wasn't his favorite laugh, he let her have her small amount of enjoyment without ridiculing her.   
  
Hilda found Thora below her, so she ignored her and she hated Helga for treated Thora as an equal when Thora was a disgusting peasant at a royal's table. She needed more attention and how else to show how much she loved Ivar than to open her thighs and slip Ivar's hand that was on her thigh up her skirt to see how wet she was. Ivar was annoyed with her and quickly removed his hand and put it on the table.   
  
Hilda was clearly annoyed now. What was Ivar's deal? Didn't he love her? Didn't he want her?   
  
"I am so happy you came." Helga told her guests as they finish up their meal.   
  
"Yes, so are we. Thank you for the invitation." Hvitserk replied.   
  
"We must do it again." Helga suggested. She turned to Ivar who only nodded his head, he couldn't only think how he'd have to put Hilda in her place.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Thora beamed.   
  
"Oh, I have a beautiful hairpin that I think would be perfect against your hair color." Helga replied.   
  
"I couldn't wear anything so lovely of yours." Thora replied.   
  
Helga grabbed her hand. "Nonsense, come with me. It will only be a moment Prince Hvitserk." Helga took her out of the great hall, both girls giggling to each other.   
  
"I think Queen Helga and Thora like each other." Hvitserk smirked to Ivar.   
  
"Yes, a friend would be good for Helga." Ivar replied. He took an extra step away from Hilda. She knew she would have it later.   
  
Helga led Thora into her bedroom, Thora was at awe at the size. Helga had so many trunks filled with gowns and shoes, she was amazed, but at the jewelry boxes, she was lost of words. Helga went through one until she found a beautiful dragonfly pin.   
  
"Here it is!" She exclaimed. Thora gasped at the pin. It would be the most expensive thing she owned for sure. "Keep it, I think it'd look so beautiful in your hair."  
  
"I couldn't..." 

"I insist, I'll be offended if you didn't take it."   
  
"Queen Helga, thank you. Truly." Thora replied.   
  
"Call me Helga." Helga shrugged. "It's quite strange being called queen all the time." She giggled lightly.   
  
"It will be the prettiest thing in my possession for sure." Thora said with delight.   
  
The two reentered the great hall where Thora gushed over the hairpin Helga gave her. Hvitserk smiled and nodded. He was just glad to see Thora's smile.   
  
"Thank you, Queen Helga for giving her such a wonderful gift." Hvitserk spoke up.   
  
"It was no trouble at all." Helga shrugged. When the two left, Helga couldn't shake a smile. She turned to Ivar who was eager to scold Hilda. "Do you think she likes me? I hope we can become friends!" 

"I think she'd love to be your friend. Excuse me, I have to speak to Hilda privately." Ivar turned to Hilda and gestured for her to follow him out. Helga was certain she would hear his voice ring across the longhouse. Whatever Hilda did would be very undeserved. Though Hilda hated Helga, she still didn't want anything bad to happen to her. she believed she was a good person, just not to her.   
  
Ivar shut the bedroom door and faced Hilda with pure anger. "What the fuck were you thinking? We were in front of my wife and brother!" He growled.   
  
"So? You didn't want to feel how wet you make me?" She asked him.   
  
"Hilda, we were in public!" He exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
She started to boil over with anger. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You are drooling over Helga! Do you love her?"  
  
"What?" He asked as if she was mad. "No!"  
  
"Then why are you nodding your head at everything she says, why are you complimenting her? If you don't love her, stop acting like you do!"  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is my wife, Hilda. I must get along with her. If I'm going to get what I want, I need to keep her content."  
  
"Why be with her at all?"  
  
"You know why."   
  
She bit the inside of her cheek. "I want to hear you say it."   
  
"Her kingdom is wealthy." Ivar replied calmly. "And I need that fortune."  
  
Hilda tried to keep it together but she knew she could only ever be content with Ivar if Helga was completely out of the picture.


	19. Trouble

Hilda went to the market for a particular thing in mind. She browsed the market as if she hadn't planned to take a life at all. She looked at the necklaces and gems. She then went to the food products, she looked at apples, then spices. She then went to the plant she needed, it is used occasionally as an accessory. When dried it can become deadly. Just eating a bit would cause pain.   
  
She paid for her dry batch and was on her way. She needed to find a way to give it to the bitch.   
  
Helga sat in her room, braiding Thora's hair. The two were growing quite close. They enjoyed each other's company. Thora gushed over Hvitserk and Helga secretly wished to have a love as she described. She fancied Njal, but did she love him?  
  
"I feel bad that you have to speak to Hilda." Thora said softly.  
  
"Oh, Hilda doesn't speak to me. She doesn't like me very much. She wants Ivar all to herself, and I am okay with that." Helga replied as she finished up Thora's hair. She tied a ribbon tightly around the ends.   
  
"Hvitserk said Ivar is trying hard to be friendly towards you."  
  
"I've noticed." She muttered. "I appreciate it, but I doubt we will ever be like you and Hvitserk. I only wished I could be with someone I love."   
  
"You'll learn to love each other eventually, even if it's only in a friendly manner." Thora replied optimistically.   
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Helga asked Thora with a small smile.   
  
"Of course!"   
  
Helga looked at her through the mirror. "I-I am having an affair..."  
  
Thora gasped and looked back at Helga with wide eyes. "Are you crazy! If Ivar catches you-"  
  
"I know, I know. But this guy actually treats me like a lover and it's nice to feel affection, you know?"  
  
"Yes," She sighed. "Oh, Helga. It can't last forever, Ivar will find out one day. You must stop seeing him. It's for your own good."   
  
"But it's not fair." Helga groaned. She paced around, Thora got up and approached her friend. Helga looked at her with glossy eyes. "Ivar gets to fuck Hilda every night and I have to hear it! But I can't have a kiss from a man who makes me feel like this kingdom won't be so bad. We haven't done anything other than stolen kisses, we can't be intimate until Ivar is intimate with me, which I hope is never."   
  
"I understand your frustration, but Ivar will kill you. He is unforgiving." Thora gave Helga a hug that she so badly needed. "Your secret is safe with me. But you must end it one day."   
  
"I know. I just wish women in unhappy marriages could seek affection elsewhere without repercussions like men."   
  
"Me too, you deserve nothing but happiness."   
  
The two just stood there hugging each other in silence.  
  
Ivar sent the first patch of leftover food to the poorer parts of the kingdom. No one could believe he was generous to do such a thing, but he wasn't. Helga was. But he had to admit, it was a brilliant idea.   
  
Helga and Thora walked into the great hall when the feast was starting. Villagers started coming into the room and eating delicious foods. Mainly Ivar's chosen favorites and their families were allowed to join, making the ones on the lower rank unable to attend. Ivar and Helga sat over everyone at the feast, Hilda sat silently, still trying to find a good way to get rid of the queen. She had a thrall that stayed with her, perhaps she was the perfect one to execute the mission.   
  
"Doesn't Thora look beautiful?" Helga asked Ivar. He looked over to find her with Hvitserk, he was kissing her face. She had her hair braided like Helga and had a dragonfly pin holding back shorter hairs on the side. "I did her hair."   
  
"You did a good job." Ivar told Helga politely. He could feel Hilda's grip not tighten as it so often did when he was talking to Helga. He thought things were looking up and she was starting to accept her position as a concubine and understand Helga would always be higher on the food chain.   
  
"Thank you, I tried my best." Helga replied. He watched her as she smiled over the people. He had to admit her smile lit up the room. "Excuse me." She got up and approached the peasants. She made her round the room, talking to various people. She went up to Tryggve and his wife. She saw their baby Ivar and complimented the family. "Oh, I hope one day to have a little one as precious as yours."   
  
"Perhaps one day you will, my Lady." His wife, Olga said.   
  
Helga gave her a soft smile, though she wasn't hopeful. "Perhaps one day Ivar will give me one." She said even though she couldn't bear the thought of having Ivar's child. She also knew Ivar would never want to mount her either. Perhaps a child would unite them. She wasn't willing to test the theory.   
  
She went up to Njal next, she let him kiss her hand. "My lady," He greeted politely.   
  
"Njal, I am glad to see you. You look well." She said with no sign of romance between them.   
  
"Yes, I am well. Thank you, my Lady. You look lovely this evening." Njal replied.   
  
"Thank you very much." She beamed.   
  
The room erupted with sudden joy, causing Helga to jump. She saw a group of burly men enter the great hall. She guessed they were coming back from a long raid. some were hugged close and given kisses. Helga thought the union was beautiful to witness. Sons seeing fathers for the first time in a long time was lovely to witness.   
  
Ivar got off his throne and approached the leading men, Inge. He was a ginger sporting many tattoos along his body. "It's great to see you, old friend." Ivar greeted the man.   
  
"It is great to see you too, King Ivar. We bring many slaves and treasures." Inge replied.   
  
"That's fantastic news!" Ivar turned to a thrall. 'Poor Inge a drink! This calls for a celebration!"   
  
Cheers erupted and Everyone was filled with more bliss. Ivar's spirits raised as well. They have been gone for a long time, he was growing worried.   
  
Helga carried on as the men arriving were served ale. She talked to Njal about the food being given to the peasants, she was happy to hear that there wasn't a person going to bed with an empty stomach that night. That's all she wanted.   
  
Ivar spoke to Inge about his travels and about the treasure he brought back, including the slaves. It never crossed his mind to mention his new bride, it slipped his mind and that was a grave mistake.   
  
One of the arriving men noticed Helga moving on to speak to Thora. She wasn't wearing her crown and just appeared as a noblewoman. The man was growing drunk and thought about taking risks. The man was attractive and thought his looks would let him get away with his actions as it so often did. He went up to her and squeezed her ass. She let out a yelp and turned around to see the man standing over her.   
  
"Hey, baby." The man said seductively. He put his hands on her body. Before anyone could do anything, Ivar noticed.   
  
"Get your hands off my wife!" Ivar growled. He signaled for some guards to grab the man. Helga stood in the middle, unable to comprehend what was happening.   
  
"Your wife?" The man asked nervously.   
  
Ivar was furious now. He was growing with pure anger, he wanted to kill the man, he put his hands on his wife and thought he could get away with it. Helga seemed flustered and embarrassed which made the situation worse. But he disrespected the queen firstly.   
  
"Yeah, that's your fucking queen!" Ivar growled. He turned to Helga. "Did he touch you?" He looked at the poor man, but he did touch her. "Helga,"  
  
She looked over at him and nodded her head. "My butt." She told Ivar.   
  
"Helga, go on. I'll deal with him." Ivar told her gently.   
  
"Ivar, he didn't know." She tried to tell him.   
  
"And he won't make the mistake again, go." Ivar ordered.   
  
She knew there wasn't a thing she could do. Njal escorted her out of the hostile crowd. She went to her throne and Njal tried to comfort her. But she knew what would happen to the man.   
  
Ivar threw punches that knocked the man down. Ivar kept hammering punches until his face was bloody. He was filled with anger and when he's angry, he has a hard time controlling his fists. When the red faded his eyes, he grabbed the man's hand and cut one of his fingers off. The man was howling with pain, causing Helga to start to cry.   
  
Ivar held the finger up at the silent crowd. "Don't ever touch my wife or this will be you!" Ivar growled violently. "Leave!"   
  
Everyone fled the great hall. They were reminded he was unkind. Blood covered the floor. He gestured for the man to be thrown out. His hands and face were covered in blood. He only felt bad when he saw Helga in tears. Njal was escorting her to her room. He felt bad for scaring her, but there must be consequences for disrespecting the queen.  
  
Hilda found him insanely attractive for all the wrong reasons. She loved seeing him covered in blood. She loved watching him lash out in anger, which wasn't healthy for him. Their arrangement was toxic and unhealthy for Ivar.   
  
Ivar went to his room to clean his hands of blood, it was difficult when Hilda was trying to take his pants off.   
  
"Stop, Hilda!" He growled, pushing her to the ground. "Not now. Go to bed."   
  
She huffed and got up. Soon her problem would be dealt with.   
  
When Ivar was cleaned up, he went to Helga's door. He knocked and entered her bedroom to see Helga walking towards the door as Njal stood in the center of the room. Ivar was unsure why he felt a fire in his chest at the sight of Njal, he knew Helga wouldn't cheat on him. She would only ever call on him for comfort and her eyes were red and filled with tears at the moment.   
  
"Njal, I'd like to speak to my wife in private." Ivar told the man with a much calmer tone than when he was last heard.   
  
"Go on, Njal. I'll be okay." Helga sniffled. Njal nodded his head, knowing he was unable to show her any affection, he left without looking back. Helga used a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "I-I'm alright."   
  
Ivar did something unexpectedly and pulled her close before wrapping his arms around her. She was in utter disbelief. Ivar had never touched her willingly. The last ounce of affection she was given from him was a chaste kiss at the alter. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. She was unsure if it was genuine or not.   
  
"I had to deal with him. I didn't mean to scare you." Ivar told her softly.   
  
It was genuine, she now knew this was genuine, but she still felt awkward and strange under his touch. She wanted his hands off her but allowed him to hug her. Ivar found it surprisingly easy to hug her. She smelt good and she was warm. He had a strange urge to kiss her, but once the thought popped into his head, he pulled away from her only to miss her touch.   
  
"I-I know you didn't mean to scare me. I know he needed to be punished but..." She trailed.   
  
"I know, but I had to make an example of him. Now no one will try to harm you." Ivar replied. "Goodnight, Helga." He left her alone. Feeling slightly in need of another hug from him.   
  
  



	20. Illness

Hilda lied beside Ivar as he slept. She watched him breathe soundly. He had lovebites riddle his neck. Hilda was quite proud of herself. Ivar was screaming her name and she made sure Helga could hear a room away. He would never be hers. 

Helga on the other hand grew to sleep through their activities. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming about home and her family. She was very much unbothered by Hilda and Ivar's relationship.

Hilda woke up around the time thralls would be awake. She visited her trusted thrall. She was in the kitchen cooking with the others. 

When she noticed her owner, she rushed up to Hilda with urgency. "You need me, mistress?" She asked gently. 

"Follow me." Hilda led her outside of the kitchen. She pulled out a tube of the dried plant. "Make sure this is in Helga's ale. Let the plant soak in her ale for the morning and then serve her the cup by the midday meal. You must be cautious. We don't need anyone getting suspicious." 

The thrall swallowed hard. She couldn't go against her mistress's wishes, so she only nodded and pocketed the tube. She knew what it was but she didn't want it to be confirmed. 

She went back into the kitchen, paler than before. She had a racing heart. She went to a cup and poured in some leaves, unable to detect how much was needed. She didn't really want to kill the queen but she had no choice. She poured in some ale and took the cup to a cupboard to have it sit for awhile. It was common for that to occur when making tea. Which at first glance didn't look suspicious. 

Hilda made it back in bed before Ivar even stirred. She sighed with relief and went to sleep for a few more hours. 

Helga was awoken by her thralls like normal. She had help getting dressed and then they brushed and did her hair. 

She was so used to the routine it became second nature. She didn't think the day would be different from the others. 

At breakfast, Ivar was joined by Hilda like always. The two sat down and started eating. Helga was fashionably late like always. Ivar paid it no attention. Hilda smiled at her self. She would be the new queen the next day. Queen Helga would fall and be out of the picture. Ivar would have no incentive to keep the annoying queen around. Even though Hilda's kingdom was mediocre at best, Ivar would have to chose her. 

Unable to understand Ivar liked her, but couldn't have her as queen. She would never benefit him and the bottom line was that. 

"I am quite excited about today." Helga gushed. Ivar looked over at her to see her smiling ear to ear. "My new dress will be finished and it's going to be perfect! Ivar, I cannot wait for you to see it!" 

Ivar gave her a smile, even though he could care less, she didn't need to know that. He just nodded his head. "I'm looking forward to it." He lied. He started to dread having to see what ridiculous dress she had prepared. 

"Oh it has gems sewed into the fabric around the neckline. It is perfect! My mother would be so proud of me! It's fit for a queen." She ranted on. 

Ivar wanted to stab his ears as she went on and on but he held his tongue because deep down he didn't mind it. He liked the silence being filled, but she would never know that. 

"Ivar, I was thinking we could go for a horseback ride after the midday meal." Hilda piped up. She knew Helga would grow sick and if Ivar was far from home and unable to fetch a healer, she would most likely die by the time they got back. 

"Okay," Ivar shrugged. He didn't have anything planned after the midday meal, it would be a perfect for quality time with his concubine. 

After breakfast, Helga had her dress delivered. She squealed happily and put on the beautiful blue gown with gorgeous embellishments. 

She was so excited to show Ivar. She knocked on his private room door. She should have known better, he would be busy but she wasn't thinking. 

She opened the door before anyone could answer, her cheeks turned a deep shade of red when she saw so many men around a table look back at her. One of them being Njal who was awestruck by her beauty. 

"Oh, my apologies. I just was too excited to help myself." She giggled lightly. 

Ivar couldn't be upset, she look gorgeous. She knew he was impressed by his face. He was struggling to form sentences. 

"You look good." He managed to get out. He cleared his throat and tried to remain calm. But the dark parts of his mind was telling him to take her right there. 

"Thank you." She gave the gentlemen a twirl, showing of her gems. "Fit for a queen." She giggled again.

"Very..." Ivar shook the thoughts away. "Come join us. We are discussing the situation with the food." He snapped his fingers and thralls brought a chair beside him. 

Helga happily joined the men. She gave Njal a small smile before looking at the other men. 

"Is my suggestion working?" Helga asked.

"Yes, it is also gained King Ivar more popularity with the people. They trust him more and are content with his leadership." Hvitserk injected. "It was a brilliant idea, Helga. We are fortunate that your family has open their market connections to us, it will bring us much more wealth." 

"And hopefully the poor will be able to buy more livestock and have more successful farms." Helga injected. "It's good if we can create more jobs." 

Ivar stared at Helga and smirked proudly. She was a good asset. 

They carried on with the meeting and Helga suggested some ideas to improve the kingdom. She mainly knew what worked for her kingdom and hoped it correlated. 

Before the midday meal Hilda's thrall had her cup of ale ready. The only thing Hilda didn't think about was the tangy taste the poison had. 

When they joined the table for their meal, Helga wore her beautiful gown and sat beside Ivar. Hilda was still jealous of Helga's fashion. Even still, Hilda could never wear what Helga does, even more now that she was inferior compared to Helga, she had to dress in the frame of her rank, never to outshine Helga. 

"Helga, you did well at the meeting." Ivar praised her. 

"Meeting?" Hilda asked curiously.

He faced her. "Yes, Helga joined me on my meeting. She made great points. She proved to be a great queen." 

Helga blushed at Ivar's compliment. Hilda pushed her jealousy down, her problem would soon be dealt with. Hilda watched as her thrall gave her a glance before setting the cup in front of Helga. 

Helga looked up at the thrall and gave her a polite smile. "Thank you," she said before sipping her cup. Hilda watched closely as Helga took a large sip.

Helga didn't like the aftertaste of her drink, she assumed it was a bad batch of ale and pushed it to the side and ate her dinner. 

They carried on with their meal. Helga didn't feel sick until the very end of the meal. She didn't want to say anything just in case she needed to just go to the bathroom. 

"We should go get the horses prepared." Hilda suggested.

Ivar nodded his head and followed her out. Helga continued with her day. She went to her room and went to the bathroom, thinking that was the issue. But as the minutes went by it got worse. 

Her stomach started to cramp. She felt weak and she was growing hot. She assumed she was getting sick. She got in her night dress and just got in bed. 

Hilda and Ivar got in his chariot and rode along the countryside. They were having a time of their live. 

Ivar went as fast as possible, causing Hilda to laugh happily. She forgot that Helga was dying back at the longhouse. 

"Woohoo!" Hilda shouted happily. 

Ivar smiled fondly over at her. She encouraged him to go faster until the horses grew tired. 

Helga held her stomach in pain, she broke into a sweat. The pain was growing and she let out a loud cry. 

"Help!" She tried to scream. "Help me!" 

A thrall ran in to see her drenched in sweat and thrashing around in pain. "My Lady! What's wrong?" 

"It hurts!" She cried. "It hurts!"

"I'll get the healer!" The thrall ran out of the room. "The Queen needs help! Somethings wrong!" 

Njal heard the commotion and ran into the bedroom to see Helga crying in pain. He ran to her side, trying to comfort her. She pushed him away. 

"I'm in so much pain, Njal. I feel like my stomach is going to explode!" She started to sob hysterically. Her stomach tensed up, having her wail in pain. 

His eyes glossed over, he had no idea how to help her. She lift up and vomited on the side of the bed. He rubbed her back as she vomited. It was most he ever seen some out of a person. She wiped her mouth and laid back down. Her hair and gown was wet from sweat. 

Njal stroked her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment before flinching in pain. "They are getting you a healer, Helga. Don't worry." 

She nodded her head weakly. The thrall quickly fetched a healer. She had Njal leave the room as she examined the queen. 

"Did the symptoms just happen suddenly?" She asked the queen.

"Yes, after I ate my meal. It was typical, I never had a problem with it before." Helga explained. "My stomach is convulsing with pain. I'm so hot and weak. I am vomiting and..." she trailed. 

"Did anything taste strange?" The healer asked her. 

She nodded her head. "My drink, tangy, I just assumed it was bad ale." 

The healer got up. And quickly fetched a thrall. "Give me the cup she drank from." 

A thrall went to the great hall where her cup hadn't been taken yet. The food was just being removed. The healer smelled the ale and poured it out to see dry leaves at the bottom of the cup. She suspected the worst. 


	21. Hel's Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because it's Christmas. :)

Ivar and Hilda ride back to the kingdom with high spirits. Ivar couldn't feel the darkness that settled over the kingdom. But Hilda knew her problem will be dealt with. 

They take the chariot to the horses stables. Hilda got down first, giggling away. Ivar got down with his crutches, thralls take care of Ivar's horses. 

He walked into the longhouse to find a crowd waiting for him. Ivar's smile faded as he noticed Njal, Thora and several thralls crying. Hvitserk stood with the healer. 

Ivar felt a blow to his chest. What had happened? Why was everyone so upset? Hilda tried to hide her smile as she looked at Ivar's shock.

"What is this?" Ivar asked the crowd.

"Ivar, I'm so sorry." Hvitserk croaked. 

"What!" Ivar was growing angry now. "What is going on?"

"Your majesty, Queen Helga has been poisoned." The healer injected softly. "It is unknown if she will make it through the night." 

Thora was wailing, Hvitserk had to help hold the girl up. He tried to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do.

Ivar was in pure disbelief. "Poisoned? By who?" 

"We don't know." Hvitserk responded.

"Well find out!" Ivar growled. "I want everything turned over, I want every guard, thrall, person to be interrogated and punished! Go!" 

Thralls scattered, Hvitserk would be kept busy as Ivar sat beside his dying wife. Hilda didn't anticipate Ivar caring. It was not in her plans. 

Ivar rushed to Helga's bedroom. He opened the door, the smell of sweat and vomit filled the air. Ivar entered the dark bedroom. He could hear whimpering. 

"Helga?" He called. 

"Ivar?" She called faintly. 

He walked around the bed to see her, her hair was a mess, loose pieces poked out of her braid. Her nightgown had vomit staining it and it was damp with sweat. Her was soaked with sweat. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. 

She looked like she was dying. She started crying and hugged her stomach. He sat in the chair beside the bed. He picked up a washcloth from a pail filled with cold water and dabbed her forehead as she cried in pain.

His hands started to shake, he hadn't witnessed death like this and he couldn't believe it was happening to the nicest person in his kingdom. 

He grew upset. He regretted his behavior towards her, he should have been kinder, he should have gotten to know her, he shouldn't have said the things he did. 

Helga lied on her side, facing Ivar. She looked up into the faint light to see his blue eyes, she saw his fear. No one told her what was wrong, but by every face that landed on her, she was dying. 

Her bottom lip quivered. She had survived so much, she couldn't believe she was dying now. 

Ivar watched a single tear drop drip down the side of her face, dripping onto her nose. He reached down and wiped it away. 

"I don't want to die." She cried. 

Ivar couldn't hold back any longer and he started crying too. He hadn't cried since he killed his brother Sigurd. Helga was a rare woman and he overlooked her so often. But the truth was that she was irreplaceable. He couldn't rule without her over his shoulder reminding him not to be selfish. 

"I can't rule without you." He croaked. He dropped the washcloth from his hand. 

Helga took his hand into hers, making Ivar look down at her. "Yes you can-" He shook his head at her. She reached up and touched his face. "Yes, Ivar. If you need my help, just think of what I'd say. Help our people. Love our people, for me." 

He nodded his head. "I'm going to find out who had done this to you and I'm going to make them pay. I promise you that." 

She nodded her head weakly. "Okay," She lied back down against her pillow. "It's so damp. Can I have a dry pillow?" 

"Yes, I'll get a thrall on it." Ivar got up and hollered down the hall for a dry pillow. He added a cold one at that. 

He didn't dare leave her side. He stayed close beside the queen. Hilda started to panic. What if her thrall was interrogated and she breaks? No, her thrall wouldn't. Would she? 

Hvitserk and Freydis went through the thralls, seeing who was in charge of her food and drink, even at breakfast, not just at the midday meal. 

Helga's thralls were in distraught and could barely answer a question without sobbing. But Hvitserk got the key points. They hadn't poisoned her. They were in charge of food, not drink. And the poison was from the drink. 

Freydis didn't mind Helga, she found her as a competent ruler. She didn't like Hilda, she was mean to the leading thrall. Rubbing it into her face on multiple occasions that she is fucking the king. She showed off lovebites proudly and the marks she produced on Ivar. Even allowing the leather strips that bounded her to the bed on display for Freydis to take care of. 

Freydis had more of a motive to get rid of Hilda than Helga. She also saw Hilda as a terrible candidate to the crown. She was a terrible woman. She couldn't imagine her in charge at all. She wasn't fit to rule like Helga. 

Sweet Helga, she was truly unfortunate. 

Ivar stayed by Helga's side, holding her hand and keeping her head cool. The fire in her room was blown out, she kept complaining about being too hot. Ivar opened the window to let a cool breeze hit her. 

He watched her closely as she slept. Helga liked the company. She didn't want to be alone during this vulnerable moment. 

Hilda was growing upset that Ivar was spending time with Helga. She entered the ice cold bedroom. She swore she could see her breath. 

"Ivar, come get something to eat." She suggested. 

She watched as Ivar held Helga's hand as she slept. She didn't like how close he was getting to the dying queen. 

"No." Ivar told her flatly, not even looking up at her.

"You need to eat something. It's not good to be-" She was cut off by Helga flashing around aggressively. Her limbs were jerking around wildly, causing Hilda to scream at the sight. It was terrifying to witness. Ivar started to call for the healer that was still lingering within the longhouse. 

Helga finally stopped when the healer enter. She opened her eyes as Ivar held her head for him to scan her face.

"Ivar?" She asked with confusion. She looked around unable to understand where she was. She quickly fell back to sleep, coming in and out of consciousness. 

"What is happening?" Ivar asked the healer. 

She looked at Helga and then to Ivar. "I don't know. It could be the poison. She may not be alive for much longer." 

Ivar looked down at his wife. "Leave me alone with her." 

"Ivar-" Hilda started to say.

"Get out!" He growled at her, making her flinch with fear. She fled the room with the healer following. The door shut and Ivar started to cry silently. He stroked her hair. He couldn't believe she was dying. He couldn't have her die. "Please... Hel... spare her. Don't take her away from me. Please, take me instead. Don't let Helga die. She can't die." 

Ivar got in the bed and lied down with Helga. He felt her as she breathed. He wanted to make sure she stays breathing. 

Helga woke up to Ivar lightly snoring against her ear. She knew it was him just by the feel of his strong body against her back. She couldn't stand to be alone, she pulled his arm tightly around her. 

Her stomach tensed with pain, she hissed between her teeth. She hated the slow painful death she was experiencing. 

Helga felt Ivar's stomach growl against her. She turned around to face him. She put a loving hand on his face, coaxing him out of his slumber. 

"Ivar," She called gently. 

"Hmm..." He groaned.

"You need to eat something. You're hungry." She told him. She lightly tapped his cheek, opening his beautiful blue eyes. 

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine." He lied. 

"Your stomach says otherwise. Get up and eat something." She begged. "For me." 

"I don't want you left alone." He told her. 

"Have Njal watch me while you eat." She suggested. 

He hesitated but nodded his head. He got out of her bed. It would be around the time the feast would be put on but there was no feast. The longhouse was silent. The people prayed for their queen. News traveled that she had fallen ill. 

Njal was sent in to watch her. He sat in the chair and held her hand. "Ivar hasn't left your side. He wouldn't allow visitors." He told her.

"He's gone to eat. I thought it would be a great time to tell you that I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together. You gave me affection when I needed it the most. I will never forget that. Watch Ivar for me. And tell my parents of my passing. Tell them it wasn't their fault and there was nothing they could do to prevent my death. Let them know I loved them dearly. I loved them so much." Helga started to tear up. 

Njal started to cry too. He leaned in and pecked her lips. She held his head and deepened the kiss. It was a kiss goodbye. 

Helga pulled away and lied back down. She held Njal's hand kindly. His hand was so warm. It felt good against hers.

Ivar ate his meal, hoping it was poisoned too. He sat with Hilda who kept him company. She put a hand on his lap.

"I know what will cheer you up..." She let her hand slip, Ivar pushed her away aggressively.

"My wife is dying." Ivar growled.

"So? You don't love her!" Hilda replied.

"She was important! She was loved! And I was cruel to her!" Ivar replied. His eyes filling with tears. He choked them down. 

"Ivar, with her gone, I can be queen. You can be happy. You can finally be happy." She reminded him. 

He let out a huff. "Did you poison my wife, Hilda?" He asked in a low tone.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Did you do this?" 

"Of course not! I just think we can find a silver lining. You didn't love her, but you love me. I can be queen now." 

Ivar bit the inside of his cheek. Hilda would never be queen. But she didn't know that. "I need to go back to her." 

"Why? She's dying, your presence won't fix that." 

He faced her. "No, but maybe it can make up for how cruel I was to her in the past." He continued to her bedroom, opening the door to find Njal holding Helga's hand. Njal let go as soon as Ivar's presence was known. 

"King Ivar," Njal greeted. He got up from his seat. 

A thrall came in with a horn. "A drink for the queen." 

Helga perked up she was so thirsty. Ivar stopped her from reaching for it. He took it and sniffled it. It smelled like normal watered down ale. He took a sip of it and waited a moment, it tasted like normal ale. He handed it to Helga. 

She downed it all, her throat was so dry. She was content and handed the empty cup back to the thrall. "More please." 

"Yes, my Lady." The thrall bowed before exiting the room. 

"I can take over now." Ivar told Njal, taking his seat in the now empty chair. 

"Yes, King Ivar. Of course." Njal nodded his head and left the room, giving Helga a final look before leaving. It was hard for him to say goodbye. 

When the door shut, he let out a few sobs. 

Freydis knew Njal was heartbroken over Helga's illness. She only hoped she beat the odds. She carried on with her duties. She stopped outside Ivar's bedroom door when she heard Hilda's voice. 

She listened in, wanting to hear what she had to say, perhaps she was planning her reign as queen. 

"Did you say anything?" Hilda asked her thrall.

"N-no mistress. No one knows it was me." She replied weakly.

"You should have put more in, you fool. She's taking forever to die and Ivar is spending every moment with her." Hilda growled. 

"I-I am sorry, Mistress. I thought it was enough." 

There was a sound of whimpering coming from the thrall. "Well it wasn't! I should have done it myself. She wouldn't be here still if I did it." 

Freydis felt her heart drop. She felt weak. She couldn't believe it. She suspected it, but didn't actually believe it. 

She ran to Helga's bedroom, she pushed open the door to find Ivar watching Helga as she drank from a cup. 

He gave her an annoyed look. "Not now." 

"King Ivar, I know who did this." Freydis replied rapidly. She shut the bedroom door. 

Ivar stood up and walked over to Freydis. "Who?" His tone was cold. 

"H-Hilda ordered her thrall to kill Helga. I overheard them discussing the matter. Hilda is angry Helga isn't dying faster. She said she shouldn't have left it to her thrall and should have did it herself." She rambled. "I swear, I swear it was her!" 

Ivar wasn't very happy at all. "Thank you, Freydis. Leave this to me." He exited the room and watched Hilda's thrall exit his bedroom. She looked at Ivar with wide eyes, she was crying, she had a red mark on her cheek. "You there, come with me." He ordered the thrall to follow him into his private room. He shut the door. She looked frightened. "Sit." She listened and sat near the dying fire. He sat by the thrall. "I know you did it. You poisoned my wife, so did you buy the ingredients or did Hilda?" He was playing a game. He watched her start to sweat and stagger.

"I-I didn't kill Queen Helga." She protested, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you did, so just tell me where the poison came from." Ivar replied. "You were just following orders, Hilda is the one I'm angry with. She poisoned my wife for the throne. Didn't she?" 

The thrall started to cry hysterically. "I didn't want to do it!" Snot ran down her face. "She made me! I like Queen Helga! I purposefully put a weaker amount in her drink. I knew the poison was strong but I hoped she didn't die! Please, you gotta believe me! I don't want to die! Please King Ivar! Spare me!" 

Ivar sighed deeply. "Hilda bought the ingredients?" 

"Yes, she got it at the market. She told me to put it in her cup and let the drink set until midday. I did so. She punished me for not doing it correctly." She explained.

"Thank you." Ivar got up and walked out of the room. He looked at a guard and gave him a silent command, a command Ivar used to give more often. 

The woman started walking towards her duties when a guard grabbed her hair and slit her throat from behind.

Ivar carried on as the guards dealt with her body as she choked on her own blood. He looked at a thrall and ordered for the blood to be cleaned up. 

He went up to two guards. He ordered them to follow him outside his bedroom door. He walked into his bedroom to find Hilda sitting at her new vanity mirror. She was brushing out her hair. 

She wore her nightgown different than Helga, she only wore the thin linen gown, it was low cut and her breasts were seen through the fabric. She was supposed to wear undergarments and an underdressed but she didn't for Ivar to have more to see. 

"She will be dead soon." Ivar sighed. He wanted to kill Hilda, but her father would declare war. It was best he just sent her back to her kingdom and forbidden to come back. 

He didn't love Hilda but he found her appealing. He fancied her and was happy to spend every moment with her. But her jealousy was too much and she only pushed him away by her constant need for attention. She also couldn't understand her role as a concubine. 

"Yes," Hilda replied with no emotion. 

Ivar stood behind her as she brushed her hair. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you poison her?" 

Hilda's eyes grew wide. "I-I didn't-" 

Ivar cut her off, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her back from her seat. The chair was knocked to the ground, Hilda let out a scream as Ivar pulled her to her feet my her hair. 

Helga heard then from her bedroom. Hilda let out a muffled scream that didn't seem happy. It wasn't a good scream but one in pain. 

"You poisoned her, don't play stupid. Your thrall is dead. You are lucky I don't kill you. But lucky for you I'm not keen on going to war with your father." Ivar threw her to the ground. "You will be going back to your kingdom. Pack up because you're going home tomorrow." 

"Helga deserves to die!" Hilda growled. "She is a spoiled brat! I deserve the throne more than her! She is nothing compared to me! She is weak and frail!" 

"No," Ivar replied. "You are the one who is nothing. Helga is a queen because the gods wanted her to be. She is like Frigga and you are like the scum beneath her shoe." Ivar left the room. Leaving the guards to jam the door shut. 

Ivar went back into Helga's bedroom and waited. He could hear Hilda scream, he only ignored it. 

Helga seemed to grow weaker and Ivar couldn't stand to see her go. He kissed her hand as she struggled to stay awake. 

"What did you do?" She asked weakly. 

"Nothing." He lied. But she knew it wasn't nothing.

Helga couldn't believe Hilda would try to kill her. She knew she hated her, but didn't know she was willing to murder her. 

"I didn't think she was that cruel." Helga said weakly. "I thought we could be friends." 

Ivar smoothed her hair down. "She's not kind like you." 

"Ivar, will you stay with me... until I die?" She croaked. He nodded his head. "Will you lay with me?"

Ivar crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. 

They both closed their eyes to rest, though Helga feared she'd never wake up. 

_Ivar saw Hel riding along the country side on in her chariot. Ivar watched her coming closer to the kingdom. But as soon as she reached the kingdom gate, she came to a halt._

_She stared at the gate as if she was unable to penetrate it. Whispers filled the air. Lives she had to take to her kingdom. She would decide where the dead went. She knew Helga would join her in Helhiem._

_Her black horses neighed loudly, growing inpatient. They wanted to move but Hel was waiting for something._

_"Helga The Misfortunate," A whisper circled Hel._

_She looked forward, her one eye growing large while her other lies as an empty skull. Half living half dead._

_Her long back hair laid against her back. Her dress dark as night. She let the voices circle her before taking a deep breath of fresh air._

_She turned around on her chariot and rode as far from Kattegat as possible. She didn't dare stay a moment longer._

_Helga The Misfortunate would be spared._


	22. Recovery

Helga woke up the next morning. She was surprised to find herself still alive. She felt a little better. Her mouth was dry and she had a bad taste coating her tongue. 

She sat up, her body was weak and she found it hard to move her limbs. She decided to let Ivar sleep beside her. 

She removed his arm from her waist. She swung her feet over the side of the bed. She tried to stand but her legs buckled underneath her. She fell to the hard ground. She let out a yelp, waking Ivar in the process. 

He sat up groggily to find her on the ground. She was struggling to get to her feet, her legs were too weak to support her weight. 

"Helga? What are you doing?" He asked her urgently. He got up from the bed. "Guards!" He shouted.

A few moments later he had a guard come into the room. "My Lord?" He asked.

"Help Helga up." Ivar ordered. 

"I-I have to go pee." She admitted sheepishly as the guard held her up and worked as her supporter. 

Ivar nodded his head. "Sit on the bed." He ordered her. She sat down as Ivar turned back to the guard. "Get a female thrall." 

"Yes, my Lord." The guard scurried out of the room.

"I feel better." Helga admitted. She felt a cold breeze rush by her and shivered. "I'm cold." 

Ivar nodded his head and went to the firepit to start a fire. He got a small flame going that would soon grow large. A thrall soon came in to help Helga use a chamber pot, sending Ivar out into the hallway to give her some privacy. 

He went to the great hall to find Njal standing guard, his eyes were red and puffy. He was clearly very worried about Helga and haven't slept at all. Ivar felt obligated to lift some pain from his heart. "Helga is still alive." 

Njal sighed with great relief and smiled weakly. "That's great news." Njal wanted to run in to see his lover and to hold her one last time. He didn't get to express his love for her enough the night prior and he had so much he wanted to tell her. 

"Is the ship ready to take Hilda home?" Ivar asked, sitting down on a bench. Njal noticed he was still in his clothes from the other day. His braids were unkept and clearly weren't redone. He must have stayed by Helga's side all night long, not taking a break to look over his own health. 

"Yes, thralls loaded her things this morning. She should be gone soon. Would you like to watch the ship leave?" 

"No, I should stay with my wife. I need to continue to wait and see if Hel comes to collect her." Njal felt a jab of pain when Ivar called Helga his wife. What a terrible reality. Helga was Ivar's and Njal was kissing and hugging someone he could never love openly. His fear was Ivar growing fond of Helga and moving her into his bedroom. What if she survived and Ivar and her become closer after her near-death experience? How could Njal deal with that?

Njal nodded his head. "Thora will be glad to hear that she is still alive." 

Ivar could care less about what Thora thought, but he nodded his head. He decided he waited long enough and went to walk into Helga's bedroom, but when he walked in, she was completely naked, her hair landed over her breast, only for her nipple to poke through. Ivar was in complete shock at the sight of her. He saw everything, every part of her that he didn't get to see on their wedding night. He started to regret not taking her the night they were married. He should have mounted her instead of being a prick. 

"Get out!" Helga shouted, managing to cover herself with a dirty nightgown. 

"Right- sorry!" Ivar quickly shut the door, unable to unsee Helga's body. He felt his face grow warm and he needed to shift his weight. This was the first time he saw Helga naked. The only thing he could think about was her body under his. He tried to push the desired image out of his head. 

Helga was so embarrassed! She couldn't believe he caught her naked. She quickly put on clean undergarments, underdress and nightgown. She sat at her mirror and brushed her tangles out. She washed her face and tried to look more presentable than the day before. But she couldn't get Ivar's eyes out of her head, he was scanning her and it made her cheek burn hot. What if he thought she was hideous? She didn't want to think about it any longer but the thought was stuck in the front of her mind. 

Her sheets were stripped and replaced in the meantime. She got under her clean covers, she no longer had a fever. She was shivering from the coldness in her room that once felt good. She snuggled close under the covers. As the thrall closed her shutters and lit every candle for light. Her firepit now had a large flame and she could feet the heat radiating towards her ice-cold feet. 

Ivar was eventually allowed back in, Helga was unable to look him in the eye. He sat back down in his chair as she stared at the ceiling. He noticed her cheeks were a bright red and she clearly was embarrassed. 

"I am your husband." Ivar mentioned, trying to help her feel less ashamed for showing her body to him. "I'd probably see it eventually." He shrugged his shoulders, though he hoped he'd see it again. 

She let out a snort which caught him by surprise. She looked over at him with her large eyes. "Ignore what you saw. Promise me you won't tell a soul." 

He knitted his eyebrows together. "Why?" 

"Because you saw me naked! No one must know!" 

"People assume I've already seen you naked. I'm your husband and we spent our wedding night together." He stated.

Her cheeks burned a darker shade of red and she wore a nervous grin. "Right... but you won't tell any of your guards or brother, right?" She asked him. 

"I won't tell anyone." He replied, trying not to smirk. She calmed down and lied back down. "You looked good." 

"Stop it, Ivar." She ordered with a rough edge he didn't get to hear often. But she appreciated that she wasn't ugly to him. 

He chuckled, he found it funny seeing her flustered. She faced her back to him. "Want to see me naked to make it even?" He teased flirtatiously. 

He heard her let out a sharp gasp. "Absolutely not!" She whipped back around to face her husband. "I-I just want to forget it ever happened."  
  
"Fine..." He leaned back in his chair and watched her relax.   
  
She sat up in the bed and glanced over at him. "You must be busy. You should be doing your duties."   
  
"I am," Ivar replied. "I promised the gods I'd take care of you in our vows."   
  
He watched a small smile form on her lips. "I'm feeling much better, you can carry on your duties as King. Send a guard to watch me if you are concerned, but I can't have you here when you should be working."   
  
He put a hand on her knee. "I am staying."   
  
She looked him in the eye now. "No, you are not staying. I will kick you out if I have to."   
  
He was silent for a moment. "Njal has been a nervous wreck, I'll send him in to watch over you. I'll send a thrall to fetch you something to eat. I'll make sure Njal tastes it before giving it to you."   
  
Helga nodded her head. She felt an urge to show him some kind of affection to thank him for everything he has done for her. She picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles gently. "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to, but you did anyways."   
  
He cracked a grin. "Of course."   
  
Ivar sent Njal to watch her while he attended meetings. He was unable to really concentrate. He was just concerned for Helga and Njal bursting through the door to announce Helga's death ran through his mind as one of his greatest fears.   
  
"Princess Hilda was sent back to her kingdom in Sweden. It was smart not to kill her, Ivar. You saved us from war but we will no longer have a relationship with King Olof." Hvitserk spoke up, updating the king on important matters.   
  
"Queen Helga's poisoning spread throughout the kingdom. There have been many villagers praying for her recovery. Many begged Hel to spare her. She has become very beloved." Another guard spoke up.   
  
Ivar nodded his head. "Yes, yes she has." He sat up and cleared his throat. "I am hoping she springs back into her annoying self very soon."   
  
Helga ate her meal in bed. She was starving and needed to quiet her gurgling stomach. Njal tasted her drink and food before she had a chance to take a bite. He sat on the edge of the bed and started kissing her neck as she ate and let his hands wander.   
  
"Njal," She giggled as she shoved him off. "I'm trying to eat."   
  
"I've missed you greatly. I was so worried about your health. I haven't gotten to express my love for you with King Ivar in here all the time." He replied before kissing her cheek sweetly.   
  
"And what if Ivar caught you on me?" She asked him, taking a bite out of her buttered bread.   
  
He pulled away and thought for a moment. He knew what would happen, he'd be executed in front of everyone. Perhaps beaten and raped before being killed. Was loving the queen truly worth the pain he'd endure if he was caught with her?  
  
"I'd be a dead man." He finally replied.   
  
"I appreciate you dearly but I'd rather you didn't get yourself killed." She said sweetly. "Ivar has been very kind to me. He tasted my drinks for me and comforted me when I was in my darkest place."   
  
Njal knew Ivar was growing attracted to Helga and she was growing fond of him. What if she fell in love with the king? He couldn't do anything about it because that's how it's supposed to be. Their affair was a happy mistake. But if she ever chose Ivar, he'd have no choice but to step away and let them be happy together. He wouldn't be petty like Princess Hilda or as low as her. He would accept it.   
  
That's what he thought, but it actually happening would be very different, would he actually be able to push his feelings aside? Would he not lash out in anger and harm Ivar or out himself and her? Would he try to kill Ivar? Would he do something rash? Or maybe just cry often? He knew what kind of man Ivar was, he liked to show off his prize and Njal couldn't handle that.   
  
"Just work on gaining back your strength." He told her.   
  
"At least with Hilda gone I won't have to hear her and Ivar have sex." She giggled lightly, trying to find humor in the situation. "Is she gone yet? I haven't heard a peep."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's such a shame... I think if she got to know me, we'd be friends. But instead, she saw me as competition and something to hate. I only hope she changes her ways in the future." Helga let out a sigh. She truly wished Hilda the best.   
  
A thrall knocked and entered the room and took care of Helga's food tray. Helga thanked the girl as she left. Njal let his hand find hers as they were left alone. He wanted to kiss her but knew it wasn't a safe move with people just coming in and out. Ivar wouldn't knock at all, not when she's in her frail state.   
  
Njal moved back into the chair beside her bed. He couldn't risk Ivar catching them on the bed together. If she said she wanted comfort, it wouldn't translate well with Ivar.   
  
Ivar managed to get some work done. He went to the Thing and overlooked cases with Hvitserk. It kept his mind occupied and off from Helga's health. He started to relax when no one came to discuss her at all. She must have been doing much better. Hvitserk was relieved to have good news to tell Thora.   
  
By the end of the Thing, Ivar decided to check on Helga. He knocked on her door briefly before opening the door, he didn't want to catch her naked, for her sake more than his. He didn't mind the idea. He found Helga wide awake and knitting as a pastime while Njal sat in the chair beside her, making her laugh. When they both looked at Ivar, Njal's calm expression changed and he straightened up to look more professional.   
  
"You clearly are doing better." Ivar greeted her.  
  
"I'm doing better. My bones don't ache anymore and I don't feel ill. My stomach is a little sore but that shouldn't be much of a surprise." She rambled on. "You don't have to check on me anymore, I think I'll be back to my normal self tomorrow. We can throw a feast tomorrow night, I think the people will need a pick me up, along with you Ivar. Your concubine nearly killed your wife, you must be feeling dreadful." She frowned.   
  
Ivar got lost in the sound of her voice and he found himself growing fond of her. He knew he didn't have to check on her, but he wanted to. Why did he want to so badly? He found her obnoxious and annoying but yet, all he wanted to do is sit with her. Another activity ran through his mind since he saw her naked. Maybe he just needed to have sex, maybe he didn't find her attractive, it was just that he needed to mount someone.   
  
"You must be tired, your body needs to rest. Njal, you can guard her door while she sleeps." Ivar ordered.   
  
"I-I don't need to sleep, I-" He cut her off.  
  
"Your body went through something traumatic, it needs to rest, Helga." 

She forced her head into a nod. She put her knitting needles down and watched as the two men left her bedroom. It was silent now and she didn't care for it. She laid against her pillow, she pulled the sheet up to her chin and rolled onto her side.   
  
Ivar went to Freydis for a nightly adventure. Their breaths filled the air. Ivar tried to keep his voice down, he didn't want to wake Helga. But she was struggling to sleep in the first place. She was regaining her strength, she got out of bed and tried to walk with little support. She used the bedposts to stay up. Ivar was on top of Freydis, he was getting lost and let out a moan that he couldn't control.   
  
Helga heard a low rumble but she was too occupied to decipher what the noise was. Ivar kept thrusting his hips until euphoria blinded him. He rolled off from Freydis, the night was about him, not her. She pulled the sheet over her chest. Ivar was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. That was what he needed. He closed his eyes and felt his body grow tired.   
  
"You can go." Ivar told her.   
  
"Yes, King Ivar." She got up and limped to her clothes on the floor.   
  
Helga decided to get back in bed. It wouldn't do her any good to fall and cause a commotion over nothing. She turned around and made her way back around to the bed. She crawled under her covers and sighed. She didn't feet like resting at all.   
  
Ivar, on the other hand, drifted into a deep sleep. His body was tired from the stress he put himself through. He no longer felt anything for Freydis but sleeping with her was nice. She cleared his mind. But Ivar's mind was still very much clouded.   
  
_Ivar dreamed himself in his bedroom. Candles lit everywhere, he was lying back on his bed, warm furs covered him. In front of him was Helga in a thin fabric you could roughly call a dress. The appearance of her caused his prick to go stiff. He was looking up at her in awe, she wore a soft grin, a sweet one she always wore. She pulled the strings to the garment and it fell to the ground, revealing her body to him.  
_  
_"Helga-" He started but she climbed his lap._  
  
_She put a finger over his mouth." Shush, we might get caught." She let out an airy laugh. She rubbed herself against him making his throat hitched._  
  
_He could feel every part of her and it caused him to feel like it was real, like she was actually in his room. She started to ride him, moving her hips just right, causing him to completely melt into her. She pressed her lips to his, he devoured her, he couldn't get enough of her. He loved her.  
  
She started kissing his neck, making him purr. He rolled her onto her back and started taking control. He started making her moan, it was a gentle noise, a noise he could get used to. She pushed him deeper inside her. Ivar started breathing heavily and started sweating on top of her.   
  
Finally, he climaxed and fell on top of her. He breathed rapidly into the crook of her neck. She let out a giggle before kissing his cheek. He pulled the blanket over both of them. He just hugged her close, not wanting to let go. He still felt love towards her and not because he wanted to mount her. The desire stayed even if it was to hold her hand.   
  
"I love you, Ivar." She told him.   
  
"I love you too." He replied, and he meant it, he actually meant the words.   
_


	23. Attraction

Helga had her thralls come in and help get her dressed. She wore fewer accessories, but she still dressed very elegantly. Ivar woke up and washed his face and tried to clear his head from any desire, but it was hard when his dream felt so real. He started to fear Helga actually went into his room that night. But that was a ridiculous thought, even if it felt so real.   
  
He sat out into the great hall, eating his breakfast at an empty table. Njal wouldn't let him enter Helga's bedroom, saying she was getting dressed for breakfast. He waited for the queen to arrive. Breakfast was very quiet, too quiet. When a thrall refilled his second cup, he heard feet shuffling. Ivar turned to see Njal helping Helga walk to the table. She looked... gorgeous, she looked like how she always looked, but Ivar saw her differently and now he wanted to kiss every part of her.   
  
She gave Ivar a weak smile, one she gave him in his vivid dream. Njal walked her next to Ivar, a thrall pulled out a chair beside him and Helga sat down for Njal to push the chair in. She glanced at Ivar, she felt embarrassed having help.   
  
"I'll be better soon. I-I can't keep my legs from buckling. But I am hoping to be able to walk without help soon, I hate asking for help." She whispered the last part.   
  
"Thank you, Njal, you can go." Ivar said in his business tone. Njal nodded his head and stood against the wall until he's needed.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" Helga asked Ivar as she put food onto her plate.   
  
Ivar cleared his throat. "Yes, I did." Thinking back to him heaving on top of her naked body. "And you?"  
  
"Yes, eventually. I had a hard time sleeping. My body didn't want rest, it wanted to do something." She replied before taking a bite out of her ham.   
  
Ivar swallowed hard, he knew she didn't mean anything explicit, but he could only think of one activity for her to do. He just nodded his head. "Well, you look better."  
  
She nodded her head at him. "I think so too. I am glad you got proper rest." She touched his hand briefly before continuing to eat. Ivar tried to keep his mind from going to dark places, but surely he shouldn't be embarrassed about wanting to fuck his wife, she was his wife after all. They were expected to make love. But their circumstances weren't very loving from the beginning. "What will you do today?" She asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Er, just typical meetings, then perhaps a feast." Ivar shrugged. "The people would love to see you."  
  
"I will love to go, but sadly I cannot visit with the people." She faced Ivar with her big silver eyes. "Can I have the people come up to me?"  
  
"Of course," Ivar replied rapidly, not even thinking about what his response meant.   
  
But her beaming smile made him care very little. "Oh, how lovely! I cannot wait to see Thora. It has been too long!"   
  
How much would the repercussions be if he kissed her? Instead, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her visually blush. Helga couldn't help but love the feeling of his lips, though she felt like it was cheating to say so. But Njal was nothing more than a lover like Hilda was to Ivar. Her loyalty must lay with her husband. It can't be cheating if she preferred a kiss from him.   
  
After breakfast, Ivar went to a meeting and Helga kept busy. She sat in a chair by her bedroom firepit. She knitted herself a washcloth and towel out of boredom. She was a skilled knitter. She rocked in her chair while she knitted away. She hummed softly to herself and kept busy.   
  
Ivar's mind was still occupied by his wife, but he was able to push it aside with her health much better. He was able to make decisions and crack a few jokes that made the advisers laugh. Hvitserk and he bickered back and forth like old-time and everything felt like it was restoring back into its rightful place.   
  
Helga wanted to walk around so badly. She put her needles down and put her finished products to the side. She slowly got to her feet. She was able to stand without help, she gave herself a confident smile, she took little steps. She was able to walk into the middle of the room. She started walking towards the door with no problems until she reached near her dresser, she reached for it to help her gain composure, but her legs started to wobble and she fell to the ground, causing the candle snuffer and wick dipper to clatter to the floor.   
  
Helga let out a huff of defeat. There was a sound of footsteps drawing near. The door opened to Njal, he quickly leaned down to pick her up, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me! I've got it!" She growled in her sweet voice. She sighed and looked at his shock. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." She allowed Njal to help her to her feet.   
  
"I understand, but it has only been two days, give it time, you'll be able to walk." Njal told her.   
  
"I want to walk and run! I don't want to sit down and have you be my legs. I am seeing Ivar's old frustration from when he was a boy. I don't like relying on you." She groaned.   
  
"You are too eager, you have to be patient."   
  
She didn't protest any longer, she knew it would do her no good. She spent the remainder of the day getting prepared for the feast. Ivar was growing excited to have an excuse to show her affection. When the feast started to begin, Njal stood on the raised platform where the thrones sat. Everyone looked up at him, ready for the announcement of good news.   
  
"Queen Helga is still weak from her illness, you may come up to the throne to socialize with the Queen. A file line if you must speak to her." Njal announced, the people clapped excitedly. Everyone seemed keen on speaking to the queen and to wish her a speedy recovery.   
  
Ivar entered first and sat on his throne. Njal gave him a bow before going to fetch the Queen. Ivar tried to keep a firm look, he didn't need anyone thinking they can take advantage of her generosity. With him near, no one would try to push any luck. If he grows bored he can have the person leave the platform and carry on with their night. That was the best part about being King, getting to do whatever he wanted and being able to say what he wanted.   
  
Ivar had a content look when Njal walked Helga into the great hall. There were whispers from all around the room. Everyone wanted to see the Queen. She looked well and that calmed the people's concerns. She looked healthy. Helga sat on her throne and gave Ivar a brief smile.   
  
Ivar looked over at a waiting thrall. "Get us some ale." He ordered. The thrall nodded her head and fled the room quickly. Njal stood beside Helga's throne, he didn't speak to her, he just waited until he was needed.   
  
Thora came up to the platform, she gave Helga a relieved smile. Helga gave her a beaming grin. She wanted to hug her friend greatly, but instead, she grabbed her hand. Thora kissed Helga's knuckles sweetly. "I am so glad you're alright."  
  
"So am I." Helga replied. "I am so happy to see you! Please don't be a stranger and visit me."   
  
Thora nodded her head. "Of course, I promise you I will."   
  
Ivar watched a long line of people behind Thora form. He internally groaned at the sight. He wouldn't be able to say anything to Helga for a long time until he dispersed the line. But he knew Helga wouldn't be happy with him if he did that right away. She took enjoyment in spending time with the people, something he couldn't understand. He watched as the line slowly got smaller. He past the time by drinking ale. Helga took occasional sips from her horn. It was only to moisturize her throat after long-winded conversations with noblemen and women. She spoke to a few warriors briefly before Ivar sent them away. He didn't like men speaking to Helga for long. He was more lenient with the women and children.   
  
"Isn't this lovely, Ivar?" Helga asked her husband as another person went back to their seat. "They all want to wish me well."  
  
He nodded his head before finishing his third cup. He finished a plate of food in the meantime. He was regretting his agreement with the idea. Helga had no mean bone in her body to admit she was growing tired, she was willing to suffer boring conversations with the people for their happiness. But Ivar was the opposite. He called Njal nearby the snap of his fingers. "Get them to leave us alone." He demanded in his authoritarian tone. 

Njal nodded his head. "Yes, King Ivar." He straightened his back and turned to the crowd. "No more visitations, go back to your seat and leave the King and Queen alone." He ordered. Villagers visibly pouted and muttered of their annoyances as they all dispersed and went back to their seats far from the queen. Helga gave them a weak grin and a wave.   
  
She looked over at the King. "Ivar, they were fine." She wasn't happy that he sent the crowd away.   
  
"How many times can they say how they prayed to Hel until it becomes annoying? They had nothing interesting to say." Ivar huffed as he ordered another refill, he was growing tipsy and lost his restraint to act kind.   
  
She playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small grin. "It means they care. Who cares if it's repetitive, it comes from a good place in their hearts."   
  
"Enjoy the silence, I did you a favor." Ivar replied flatly as he was handed a new cup of ale.   
  
The band started to play a lovely song dedicated to their new queen. They sang about her misfortune for being poisoned, but that she was unkillable and that the gods favored her and loved her dearly. Helga giggled and clapped along to the song. Ivar didn't mind hearing her airy laugh fill the air and her delight. It actually warmed him to see her happy. He smirked weakly at the crowd as people danced to the song. The singer mentioned how fortunate Helga was for marrying such a strong King like Ivar, unable to make a joke or anything about him. They shoehorned compliments to the king that Helga knew were forced.   
  
But like all good things, it came to an end. Helga was growing tired and yawned several times. She was ready for bed and from her staying up half of the night, sleep was very much needed. Ivar noticed and had Njal walk her to her room. He was very caring with the Queen, making Ivar trust the guard. He knew Helga would be in safe hands. He never got to show affection, but seeing her smile made the night a good one. Ivar stayed up until the feast was over.   
  
He walked down the corridor to see Njal guarding the Queen's door. Ivar nodded his head at Njal before entering his bedchambers for the night. Ivar heard no sound from the other side of the wall, he imagined she was out as a light. He could picture her sleeping face and messy hair. He could almost hear her light snoring. He lied in his empty bed. For the first time in a long time, he was alone, completely alone. 


	24. Jealousy

Ivar woke up, knowing it would be a bad day. He let out a low groan as his bones started to ache. His legs normally ached, but today was worse by ten folds. They were inflamed and throbbed. He felt a sharp pain just by moving slightly. He buried his face into the pillow. There was a light knock on his door, a thrall who often felt his wrath entered the room wearily.   
  
"King Ivar, time to get up." She said lightly. She heard Ivar let out a sharp shout.   
  
He picked up the nearest thing and threw it at her, causing her to whimper. "Get the fuck out!" He howled.   
  
She fled quickly, running down the corridor sobbing. Njal watched the thrall run away, he heard the commotion and internally sighed. He would be subjected to violence too, just like everyone else in the longhouse. 

Helga was nearly dressed. Her thralls only had to add accessories to her hair. She heard Ivar shouting next door and a chill ran down her spine. Memories of his outburst shook her to her core. She didn't want to be near him at all today. If she could avoid him, she would. She thought things were getting better, but then this morning happened. She sighed to herself and hoped Ivar didn't attend breakfast. 

Helga was strong enough to walk down the corridor herself without help, but Njal followed her just in case, which she wasn't a fan of. She wasn't a wounded animal. "Will King Ivar be joining me?" She asked curiously.   
  
Njal hesitated. "I don't think so. He is having a bad day and will most likely spend his day in solitude. No one will want to approach him."   
  
Helga took a seat at the lonely table and thought to herself for a moment. It felt strange sitting all alone. She looked up at Njal. "Why is he having a bad day?"  
  
"King Ivar may be experiencing pain in his legs. During these outbursts, we stay away or one of us will end up dead. It's best you don't think of any ideas. Stay away, Helga. I mean it." Njal warned her. It was out of love, but it came out cold.   
  
Helga didn't like being told what to do. She assumed Ivar only lashed out in anger because he wasn't taught how to process emotions correctly. But she also assumed she'd be taking charge for the day. "I will attend his meeting, in the meantime, get me some ingredients." Helga started listing off various ingredients, Njal had no idea what she was going to do, but any healer would know what she was making. It would help the King, but Njal didn't need to know that or he wouldn't do as she asked.   
  
Helga took the enjoyment out of taking the reins of ruling. While Njal went to the market, Helga made a plate of food for Ivar, the thralls glanced at each other as their queen took control. She had a thrall pour her a cup of ale. She then put the items on a tray. She had a thrall knock on Ivar's door for her.   
  
"Go away!" Ivar hollered. Helga had the thrall open the door for her to enter. "Did you not fucking-" Ivar stopped speaking when he saw Helga enter with a tray. His eyes were red from crying. His legs were causing him so much pain, it was unbearable. He hoped everyone was smart enough to stay away, but of course, his wife wouldn't be, she hadn't seen him at his angriest. He tried to keep his tone soft. "You should leave me alone today."

Helga kept smiling and placed the tray on the nightstand beside him. He winced as he sat up. "You need to eat something. I will be going to your meetings so you can relax. I'll give you updates, I promise to be a little assertive." She handed him a horn. He took it and downed the whole cup. She only gave him a sweet smile. "I also sent Njal to fetch me ingredients. I'll have you bullying thralls in no time."   
  
She stroked his head, only for him to pull away with annoyance, she showed no concern from his actions. He watched her staying calm, he hated it. She should fear him. He had an urge to kill something and Helga was insanely close. But he cared for her and wouldn't bring her harm. "You should be resting as well." He growled.   
  
She shrugged. "I'm better." She handed Ivar his tray, he reluctantly took it and took a bite out of his bread roll. "You took care of me when I was ill. Let me take care of you." 

He rolled his eyes but she felt no offense by it. He'd be happy when she had the medicine ready. "Don't be lenient in the Thing." He ordered.   
  
"No promises." She giggled as she left his bedroom. He gritted his teeth but let her go and take charge. He didn't mind it, he knew the kingdom was in safe hands. Helga went to meetings, all shocked to see the Queen take a seat in Ivar's favorite chair. They couldn't believe they were seeing Helga instead of Ivar. They assumed he was having an episode. "King Ivar is under the weather, I will be taking over until he gets better." She beamed. "Now, what is today's meeting about?"  
  
A warrior who recently came back from a raid cleared his throat. "Your father's kingdom actually. He will be sending an adviser to go over the guidelines for our new trade expansion. The Mediterranean expansion is the trade network we are most excited about. They have fine textiles and spices."   
  
Helga nodded her head excitedly. "Oh yes! You will love their jewelry! I am excited for you all. They will bring you lots of wealth. They will be interested in your swords, they are strong with bone weaved into it with metals. It will be a big hit. Our fruit in exchange with theirs will be nice as well."  
  
They continued with the meetings, discussing what will be the best items to sell to the people of the south. They all seemed impressed with her suggestions for what will bring them the most wealth. They took notes on her experiences from her father's success. Her next meeting was to go to the Thing. A woman wouldn't typically be allowed, but Helga was the exception.   
  
She stood alongside with noblemen. Prince Hvitserk sat near Helga to make sure nothing happened to her. She made decisions, she let a woman go with a fine for having an affair, saving her hair and life. But she sentenced a serial rapist to death. The men were impressed by her and liked how she put up with no man who harmed women. She continued to see cases until midday, by then Njal was back with the ingredients for her medication.   
  
She sat in the great hall and mixed the ingredients in a bowl and made a gross looking paste, but it did its job well. Helga made the medicine for her menstrual cramps and for her mother. It seeped into the bone and numbed the pain as it healed. Ivar would be content after she massaged the paste into his legs.   
  
Ivar sat in his room, moaning in pain. He just wanted death by the outbursts of pain. He took all his pain and frustration out on thralls. One ran from Ivar with blood running from her scalp from being hit just right with a candle holder. Helga entered his bedroom without knocking, she carried the bowl in her hands. Ivar looked up at her and groaned out of frustration.   
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" He growled at her, unable to control himself, even though he just wanted her near. Her presence was enough to calm him.   
  
She knew he didn't mean it, he was just in pain. She shut the door and took her shoes off. "Ivar, I told you I'll take care of you. This will feel really good." 

"If you made it, you'll probably kill me instead." He huffed.   
  
He didn't anticipate her giggling at him. "This is one of my specialties, I won't kill you." Her tone was soft and comforting, he couldn't help but comply. She climbed onto the end of the bed, close to his legs, he tried to pull away from her. "It's okay, Ivar."   
  
"Don't look at them." He ordered her.   
  
She gave him a soft look. "I need to see your legs. Trust me, okay?"  
  
He hesitated but let her pull back the sheets, she covered his prick but unveiled his thin legs. He was embarrassed and couldn't see her facial expressions, his cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment, he was ready for a laugh or gasp, but nothing came. He glanced over at her, she only rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a glob of the dark green substance.   
  
Helga could feel the cream tingling her hands and spreading warmth into them. She smiled up at Ivar. "I can feel it." She let out a giggle. "I made a really strong paste, you should feel the effects soon." She spread the paste onto one of his legs, where it landed spread warmth and numbness into his bone, it felt fantastic, his pain was disappearing. His legs were covered in bruises, he bruised very easily, something he hated to admit. She massaged to paste all along his one leg, spreading the warmth and numbness. He actually wore a content smile and moaned happily.   
  
He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. She smiled happily, she knew it would make him feel better. She moved to the other leg. He kept letting out involuntary moans and it wasn't because he was having fantastic sex. She knew he was no longer in pain and that made her happy. She massaged his legs lightly, not pushing too hard. But Ivar wouldn't be able to feel it if she did.   
  
"I told you, you'd feel better." She said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"I'm sorry I lash out at you." He muttered, embarrassed to apologize.   
  
"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." She shrugged. She told him how the meetings went, he hummed, but could barely hear her, he just trusted things went well. When she stopped massaging his legs, he grabbed her wrist gently and silently begged her to continue. She rolled her eyes playfully and did as he asked.   
  
He had never had Helga this close and he was enjoying every moment of it. He listened to her tell him made up stories to pass the time. He listened to her airy laugh, he grinned with his eyes closed. He wanted to pull her up and kiss her and thank her for her medical attention. She finally stopped massaging his legs, her hands her hot and numb, she rubbed the paste off her hands with a cloth.   
  
She sat up and climbed in bed and sat on the empty side, she leaned her elbow on his vacant pillow and stared down at his content face. She scanned his beautiful features, he had a scar on his cheekbone from a battle. His lips were really plump and kissable. She ran her finger against his cheekbones, then the bridge of his nose. He didn't mind her touch. He leaned into it. His blue eyes opened and looked into her large ones.   
  
Their eyes lingered into each other, neither knew what to say or do. Ivar had one instinct and he went with it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her small ones. She cupped his face lovingly and he held her head as he deepened the kiss. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. Her mind was clouded and she felt her heart quicken. She felt explosions and he felt them too.   
  
The door opened and Njal appeared in the doorway, watching the love of his life kiss the King. He stared, dumbfounded. Ivar and Helga pulled away quickly and started at the man. Helga's eyes were extra large and she felt awful. Ivar only felt annoyance that they were interrupted. He quickly covered his legs and looked at the guard angrily.   
  
"Well?" Ivar asked the intruder.   
  
"I-I was wondering if the feast was canceled." Njal finally managed to say.   
  
"Yes, it's canceled, now go." Ivar ordered.   
  
"Yes, King Ivar." He left hastily.   
  
Helga felt guilty. She really wanted to kiss Ivar and she felt guilty because of it. She stared at the door as Ivar started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, happy to let him but her stomach was twisting. She pushed him away. "I-I need to go to more meetings. I can't stay." She got off the bed and flattened her gown and pulled her sleeves down.   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to go?" He could care less about the meetings she was referring to.   
  
"You wouldn't be asking that if you were the one having to attend them." She replied with a small smirk. "Let the medicine soak. I'll check on you later." She felt her stomach twist with anxiety. Her smile disappeared and she ran after Njal. He was nearly down the hallway when she called for him, she grabbed his arm and he shook her off, making her heartbreak in two. "Njal, can I please talk to you?"  
  
"There's no need to talk." He told her firmly.   
  
"Please... I beg you." She pleaded. He swallowed hard and forced his head into a nod, he can't have her cry in front of everyone. They walked into her bedroom, he shut the door and they just stood there in silence. Helga's eyes filled with tears and he looked away from her. "Njal-"  
  
"It's fine!" He hissed, making her flinch. He exhaled sharply through his nose. He didn't mean to come out so rough. "It's fine, Helga."  
  
Ivar heard the loud sound coming from Helga's bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows with concern. Helga approached him, trying to grab Njal's hand but he pulled away. "I-I am so sorry." She started to cry. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to silence the wails. Ivar could hear quiet crying, a sound he didn't like hearing, he knew the high pitched cry was Helga's. He got on the ground and crawled over to the hall across the room. He held his ear against the wall to hear muffled sounds. He quickly grabbed a drinking glass to put against the wall.   
  
"He's your husband, Helga." Ivar heard Njal tell her in a defeated tone.   
  
"Njal, I shouldn't have kissed him. I am so sorry. Please, I can't stand to see you angry with me." Helga cried.   
  
"No, Helga, you shouldn't have kissed me!" He hissed, causing a jab at Ivar's heart. He heard Helga whimpering. "I knew this would happen, Helga. You shouldn't feel guilty about kissing your husband." 

"Stop it, Njal!" Ivar heard Helga hiss. "You were first! Stop being so... reasonable. Be angry at me, yell in my face! Stop this. I-I shouldn't have kissed him. I care about you, Njal. I really do."   
  
"But you care about him too, right?" Njal replied. Helga hesitated, causing Njal to laugh coolly. "Right..."  
  
"I-I don't know what I feel. I shouldn't be so conflicted, I've fancied you first. I shouldn't like Ivar at all, he's cruel and unstable-"  
  
"That's what you're telling yourself, Helga. But he stayed by your fucking side while you were dying!" Njal snapped.   
  
There was a moment of silence. "Just tell me what you're feeling, please." Helga begged.   
  
Njal approached her with pure hurt and anger. "You want to know what I'm feeling?" He asked her darkly. "I feel like you've betrayed me. I want to tear Ivar's eyes out for touching you! I feel like you're mine and not his!" He shouted at her. "But you're his, Helga. You're his wife for fuck's sake! You aren't mine at all."   
  
A tear fell from Helga's eye. Her bottom lip quivered. "I am so sorry." She whispered, not even Ivar could hear it. "I am so sorry I hurt you. I never deserved such a man like you. You were so good to me and I've ruined it."   
  
He sighed. "This whole situation is fucked, Helga. We shouldn't see each other anymore. I don't think it's smart anymore now that Ivar and you clearly are intimate. We are most likely to get caught now." He watched her struggle to nod her head.   
  
"I-I am so sorry, Njal." She said softly. Ivar heard her voice cracking.   
  
"Goodnight, Helga." Njal said finally. Ivar heard a door shut. He heard loud crying.   
  
Helga sat on the edge of her bed in defeat, tears spilled from her eyes. She felt absolutely broken and confused. She was uncertain how to feel She let out a wail. She picked up a candle holder and threw it across the room, causing a crash from her pitcher falling to the floor, smashing into pieces and water running every which way forming a puddle.  
  
Ivar pulled away from the wall, he felt anger burning in his chest and jealousy. She was with Njal behind his back and for how long? She said he was first, when did this start? When they were on the same boat? Ivar wanted to kill Njal, tear his intestines out while he's still alive. Then there was Helga, oh the things he could do to her, he could torture her in front of Njal, or torture Njal in front of her. She would know then what would happen to her if she ever thought of lying with another.   
  
He wanted to kill them both. A part of him knew him and Helga weren't romantic or close at all for most of their marriage, but he felt betrayal by both of them. Ivar was supposed to be the center of her world, even if they weren't friends and he hated her.   
  
But she did admit to having feelings for Ivar now and that made him think to himself for a moment. Helga and Njal would no longer be secret lovers and Ivar isn't supposed to know any of this. Meaning he could tear Njal apart by taking advantage of what he's supposed to be ignorant about.   
  
Ivar would have some fun first before admitting his knowledge and dealing with the two of them. 


	25. Revenge

Helga's heart was completely broken. She felt like a terrible person. Njal deserved so much more. He didn't go home, but instead went to a pub and drank himself blind. He couldn't get her cries out of his head and then the image of Ivar kissing her filled his mind, making him drink even more. Ivar was too angry to sleep. It seemed the three stayed up for different reasons.   
  
Helga's thralls cleaned up the broken pitcher and replaced it with a different one. She had her red eyes dabbed with a cold washcloth while she was dressed for the day. She didn't want to face the world, but she had to or there would be questions. She entered the great hall on her own, she kept her head down until she noticed the guards, Njal was amongst them, his eyes were dark and a pang of hurt hit her chest.   
  
Ivar sat at the breakfast table, he noticed Helga and Njal exchanged glances, he played dumb and took a sip out of his horn. Helga looked over at the king and put on a false smile. She sat down beside him and he leaned in giving her a chaste kiss, making Njal burn with anger. Ivar ran his thumb over her cheek before leaning back in to kiss her again, he deepened it, making her involuntarily giggled. Ivar knew Njal would be watching. Helga put her hand up to his chest and pushed him back.   
  
"I need to eat." She told him, turning to her plate.   
  
"You're so beautiful." Ivar told her sincerely, making her blush. "I should have told you that sooner."   
  
"That's very sweet. Thank you." She replied sheepishly.   
  
Ivar touched her cheekbone and kissed her cheek. She playfully shoved him off as she ate some buttered bread. Ivar looked over at Njal and smirked at the man who looked rough around the edges. "Njal, come here!" Ivar ordered. He could feel Helga tense up under his touch. She kept her eyes down as she ate her meal.  
  
Njal walked up to the royals, only looking at Ivar with a serious face, showing no emotion. He watched the King smile up at him smugly. "Yes, King Ivar?" He asked politely.   
  
Ivar glanced at his wife, who glanced briefly at him and gave him a fake grin. "Isn't Helga beautiful?" Njal wasn't expecting that question and neither was Helga.   
  
Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Ivar with disbelief. "Ivar," She spoke up in a warning tone. "That is an inappropriate question to ask."   
  
"I don't think so, I am King, I decide what is inappropriate." Ivar told her in a slightly dark tone. He turned to Njal and smirked. "Oh, I know you find my wife attractive. You'd be stupid not to. You're not stupid, are you Njal?" His tone was condescending.   
  
Njal remained strong and put on a smile. "No, sir. I'm not stupid."   
  
"Ivar, please eat something." Helga insisted. "I'm not playing king today."  
  
"I have something in mind." Ivar smirked. "But first you have to get on the table."   
  
Helga gasped and stood up angrily. "Ivar, you pig!" She stomped away, ignoring Ivar calling after her. She disappeared into her room and she regretted ever kissing him.   
  
Ivar let out a dissatisfied huff as he watched his wife leave the great hall. He knew he went too far this time. He ordered Njal to leave. He got to his feet, he had another plan that Freydis was forced to partake in. Ivar entered Helga's bedroom without knocking. She was angrily getting her knitting items out of a basket. She mutters to herself angrily when she noticed Ivar.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know I went too far." Ivar limped into her bedroom, shutting the door.   
  
"No, you meant to humiliate me in front of the guards. Because you don't respect me!" She growled at him in her sweet voice. It didn't sound like she was angry but her face said otherwise.   
  
Ivar approached her and furrowed his eyebrows at her. He grabbed her wrists sweetly, but she tugged them free. "I was being a show-off and I went too far." He admitted sweetly. "I'm sorry, Helga. I really am. I mean it." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, she didn't believe him one bit and Ivar knew that. He wrapped his arms around her, making her jump by his touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down against her shoulder. "I am sorry, how can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Don't do that again for starters! I don't know what kind of women you speak to, but I am a proper woman! You can't speak to me like that. I won't allow it." She used her elbow to pry him off her. She faced him angrily. "I am not a thrall or a concubine, I am a queen, and you'll treat me like one!" She stomped her foot. She was turning Ivar on again.   
  
"I'll treat you like one, Queen Helga of Kattegat." He cupped her face, making her melt into him. "I shouldn't have treated you like that just to show you off. If I want to show you off, I'll have to do it the right way." His lips were centimeters from hers and her heart was racing.   
  
"You're doing this on purpose so I forgive you." She forced from her mouth with the restraint she had left.   
  
"No, I mean it." Ivar replied in a low tone. "I really do." He gave her a smirk.   
  
"You promise you won't embarrass me like that again?" She asked him, taking a small step back only for him to take a step forward.   
  
"I promise." He finally leaned in and captured her lips into his. He let his hands roam around her body.   
  
He backed her up to her bed, she falls back and let out a small yelp. She stared up at him while he hovered over her. Her eyes were large and before she could say anything, he dropped his crutched and slowly climbed on top of her, careful to not crush her. He quickened the kiss and tilted his head left to right, taking her lips in various ways, making her smile. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she pulled his head closer to hers. He didn't think he'd ever see her this eager. He almost forgot the plan. He was just focused on kissing her.   
  
He ran his hand down her body. When he pulled away, she had a drunk look in her eye and she pulled his face back down. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He smirked against her lips, he was happy with that. He didn't break away from her. He ran his lips over her neck. He laid between her thighs, he wished their clothes were out of the way.   
  
"Ivar," She breathed in a lusty voice that turned him on more.   
  
"Want me to stop?" He asked, hoping for her to say no.   
  
"Don't you dare." She lifted his face to capture his lips with hers. Ivar no longer wanted Njal to walk in on them and stop them. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't help himself and started unbuckling his trousers. His prick felt like it was going to break through the fabric if he didn't let it out. She helped him unbuckle them, he smirked at her eagerness as well.   
  
She started pulling at the strings to her gown. Ivar knew he'd have a few layers he'd have to pull off her. He pulled her gown off first. She took his tunic off, showing his tattoos and muscles. She smiled up at him and ran her hands over his chest and abs. She grabbed her underdress and pulled it over her head. Her undergarment was left and he grew giddy to pull that off next.   
  
She took it off for him, showing every part of herself to him. He pressed his lips to her chest and trailed it down to her belly button. he kissed her inner thigh. She sat up on her elbows and gave him a funny look. He smirked, Njal hasn't pleased her, this was new territory. He pressed his tongue to her bundle of nerves that caused her breath to hitch. Her heartbeat quickened. Her hips soon started to move involuntarily. Ivar continued until she met a euphoric high. She collapsed into the bed with her legs quivering. Ivar raised back up, wiping his mouth.   
  
"What was that?" She asked weakly.   
  
"Amazing, right?" He smirked, she nodded her head sheepishly. "Has anyone done that before?"  
  
"No." She replied before pressing her lips to his. She started to take his trousers off when the door opened.   
  
Njal caught Helga completely naked and flushed underneath a half-naked Ivar. They were kissing passionately and Helga was touching him from below. Ivar pulled away first to see him in the doorway. Helga never heard a person enter and continued to kiss Ivar's neck. Ivar only smirked at Njal as if to say ' _She's mine now_ '. He then turned back to Helga and started fondling her. Njal felt completely shattered and fled the room after the shock wore off. He started to break down into tears. He felt broken.   
  
Njal knew Ivar knew about their affair and this was his punishment, watching Helga get high off from her husband. Ivar continued as if nothing happened. He took his trousers off and his braces. He climbed between her thighs and started thrusting his hips just right, causing her to moan. He liked the feeling of her around him, it felt right, like she was made for him.   
  
Ivar didn't stop until she climaxed for a second time, then he let himself finish. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He kissed her entire face, making her giggle. Her eyes were closed and he knew he tired her out. He wrapped her blanket around both of them. He lied on his back for her to curl up against his chest. She smiled to herself. Ivar ruined her hair, it was messy and pieces were out of her braid. He was proud of himself to be able to do such a thing with her hair always so tight.   
  
"You should wear your hair down." He suggested.   
  
She let out a giggle. "My mother would faint! No, my hair has always been up, ever since I was young."   
  
He ran his fingertips over her arms. "There's a feast tonight." She let out a hum. He smiled down at her. "Want to sleep through it?"   
  
She let out another hum. "I think we should stay in bed for the night."   
  
"It's only morning." He laughed.   
  
She sat up to look at him. "Is it?"   
  
He laughed harder. "Yeah, how about we get cleaned up for the day."   
  
She nodded her head. She grabbed her basin and pitcher, he watched her move while naked. She washed her bits with a washcloth. She looked back at him, catching him staring. "You need to wash up too."   
  
He sighed and got up as well. They got cleaned up and dressed. Helga sat at her mirror and took her hair out. She would have to have her thralls redo it. It would take half an hour. She sighed at her reflection. She hated how long it took for her to look presentable. Ivar kissed the top of her head before exiting her bedchambers with a smirk.   
  
Ivar exited to the great hall, seeing Njal look completely shattered. "Njal, come!" He ordered as if he was a dog. He was forced to follow Ivar into his private room. Njal walked into the room, feeling numb to the bone, if Ivar was going to kill him, he'd let him. Guards followed and blocked the door, Njal wouldn't be leaving until Ivar said so. Ivar took a seat in a plush chair. "Sit down, Njal. Get comfortable."   
  
Njal hesitated to move, but he forced his legs forward, he glanced back at the guards who were his friends, they looked at him with concern, they were silently asking him what he did to anger Ivar. He sat down in a chair across from the king. He let out a shaky breath. "Are you going to kill me?" Njal asked flatly, trying to prepare for the answer.   
  
Ivar let out a cold laugh. "Why would I do that?" He asked, playing dumb. "It's not like you've been having an affair with my wife behind my back." He watched Njal's eyes divert away from him. "Oh, right. You did." Njal knew his friends were disappointed with him, he didn't have to see their faces. "She's still on my cock if you want a taste."   
  
Njal swallowed hard, waiting for Ivar to attack him. "King Ivar-"  
  
Ivar put his hand up. "No, No, Njal. There's nothing you can say that can make me less angry. So tell me how far you got with my wife."  
  
Njal looked up at Ivar, trying to find his strength. Ivar's eyes burned with fire. "We've only kissed."   
  
He let out a snort. "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"We didn't dare do anything else. Just in case she fell pregnant." 

Ivar nodded his head. "You have restraint, I give you that." He leaned forward. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
Njal hesitated to speak and Ivar noticed it. "The night you announced she would be going home."   
  
Ivar felt his chest burn with more anger. It had been going on for longer than he initially thought. "So a few months." He let out a dark laugh.   
  
"I love her." Njal replied, his voice shook. His eyes started to gloss over. "So, are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Believe me, I want to. But then I'd have to deal with Helga crying over you. So, instead, you'll be moved to guarding the kingdom instead of the longhouse. You won't have any contact with my wife and if anyone catches you trying to speak to her, or even look at her longer than a second, I'll have you killed."   
  
"What will happen to Helga?"   
  
"Nothing," Ivar shrugged, he watched Njal give him a surprised look. "Helga is important to my kingdom and if I punished her our relationship would be ruined. I worked hard to build our friendship and intimacy, but if Helga tries to contact you or other men, she will have her hair shaved off in public and her father will pay me handsomely."   
  
"You be good to her. She is absolutely perfect. She deserves the world." Njal told his king.   
  
"Don't you worry about us. You may go, you'll be removed from my longhouse immediately, and don't think of ever showing your face at our feasts."   
  
Njal nodded his head and left the longhouse in one piece. His romance with Helga was forever over and she would never speak to him again which was letting them both off easy. Ivar was being very generous, but if Njal or Helga tried anything again, he would be ruthless. 


	26. Truthful

Helga came to terms that her love for Njal faded and it was an awful thing to fall out of love for no reason. She felt ashamed and guilty. She was certain she was a horrible person, but it was for the best that she didn't love him anymore. She had feelings for her husband which was more accepted and was what was best.   
  
Helga decided to let some of her hair down. She wouldn't wear it all up for the day. She heard a bird chirping, she watched a little colorful bird perch on her window sill, she giggled at the bird watching her get ready for the day. The bird glided into the room, perching on top of her mirror. She smiled up at the creature.   
  
"You can't be in here." She giggled lightly. "You silly, silly bird." It didn't listen, it only stayed perched and looked like it was getting comfortable. She rolled her eyes playfully at it as she brushed her hair out. Her thralls knocked on the door and entered, scaring the bird and it fled out the window. Helga frowned as her little friend left her. She looked at her thralls and put her hands on her hips. "You scared her, now she may never come back." She sighed sadly.   
  
"Sorry, my Lady." A thrall said softly.   
  
"Let's get ready for the day, shall we?" Helga put her brush down and let her thralls take over.   
  
Ivar sat at his throne, he had a few visitors today and he was dressed and ready to present himself in a good light. An older jewelry maker entered the great hall and was escorted up to Ivar's throne. The frail man held a wooden box. Ivar perked up and was growing excited to see what was inside.   
  
"is it done already?" Ivar smirked.   
  
"Yes, my Lord." The jewelry maker replied, handing the king the box.   
  
Ivar opened it to find a beautiful gold hairpin with his kingdom crest at the end crafted in gems. He smiled up at the jewelry maker. "She will love it." A guard handed the Jewelry maker his money and ushered him out the door.   
  
He got up from his throne and exited down the corridor to Helga's bedroom. He knocked on the door in a rhymic tone. "Come in!" He heard her holler. He entered her room to see her thralls tugging at her long locks, forming elaborate braids only on the top half of her hair. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the box but tried to sit still. "Hello, Ivar. What do you have there?"  
  
Ivar entered the room and sat in a chair near her vanity mirror, he leaned forward, showing her the basic box. "A present I promise to get you." He opened the box showing the beautiful gift.   
  
She gasped at the sight. "Oh, Ivar!" She squealed. "It's beautiful, truly!" She glanced up at a thrall looking at the present curiously. "Will you put it in my hair with the finished product? I want to show everyone tonight!" She had a big smile on her face, which made the whole thing worth it. "Thank you, Ivar. It's perfect."  
  
He leaned forward to capture her lips briefly. "I thought you'd like it."   
  
"I love it! It's so perfect!" There was chirping in the window. Helga let out a giggle, unable to look. "My little friend is back. I bet she'd love the gift as well." Ivar looked over to see a bird watching the queen get ready. She was truly one of a kind.   
  
"I have to go, but I'll see you at the midday meal." Ivar kissed her knuckles before leaving his wife to finish getting ready.   
  
Helga didn't know Njal was removed from the longhouse. She assumed he was keeping his distance from her and though she felt guilty for finding affection for Ivar, she didn't regret spending time with Njal at all. She enjoyed his loving company, but with all great things, they come to an end. The flame burns out into cinder. She hadn't experienced a breakup before, but it was something that was natural and she hoped him all the best. She knew it was best she tried and learned to love Ivar, it protected Njal from harm.   
  
She skipped out of her bedroom with her hairpin on display for all to see, but her radiant smile was the most noticeable thing about her. Ivar looked over at her and gave her a smirk, he watched her skip over to the table, her gemmed hairpin sparkling in her hair. She plopped down beside him and gave him a quick peck. She slept in a little late and missed breakfast, nothing was wrong, her body was still healing from the traumatic experience.   
  
She glanced up at Njal's usual spot beside his buddies, she was shocked to not find him. She dropped her fork and knitted her eyebrows in confusion, she looked around the great hall thoroughly. Ivar watched her look around with curious eyes, he played dumb, but he knew what she was doing. He had been contemplating telling her the truth, that he knows.   
  
His greatest fear was her finding a new guard to love. He just got her and he was scared to lose her. He had finally realized how wonderful she was and he didn't want anyone else to know her the way he has. What if she loves someone new? He would have to punish her and staring at that smile, he was unsure how he'd be able to dim her light. He was working on gaining her trust and he'd lose it fast if he ever punished her. But if she cheated again, he knew he'd be too livid to stop himself. He was scared his anger would blind him and he'd end up killing her. He didn't want to harm her at all.   
  
"Uh... Ivar," Helga called, finally letting her eyes land on her husband. "Where is Njal?"  
  
Ivar felt the tension in the room thicken from his thralls and guards, all knew what happened but Helga. She was the only one unaware of Ivar's knowledge. Ivar glanced at his guards cowering in the distance, being prepared for Helga being punished.   
  
He glanced at his wife who was still looking at him. "Njal now works outside the longhouse. He decided to work on defense." He watched her face soften a bit, but it wasn't what he wanted, she looked slightly disappointed. And she was, Njal was still her friend and she had very little friends in this new world as Queen.   
  
"Oh..." She replied, looking back at her plate. "That's nice." She tried to sound upbeat, but she felt she didn't just lose a lover, but a friend.   
  
Ivar's chest was burning and he wanted to burst. His mind raced, was he not enough? Was she still in love with Njal? After him taking her virginity and letting his guard down around her? After everything, he has done for her? She still preferred that inferior rat?   
  
He stabbed his ham with his knife. Helga paid no attention, she wore a small smile in the corner of her mouth as she ate. She swung her feet back and forth in her seat. She thought about what she'd do that day, she knew her father's adviser would be coming soon, she hoped her father joined him. Her mind went to her family, she missed them dearly. But Ivar thought she was thinking of Njal, him touching her, him loving her. He was making himself angry. He stared at his wife, unable to be happy. He was jealous and it was one of his worst qualities.   
  
"Helga," Ivar called her out of her thoughts, she looked over at him, seeing him look noticeably unhappy. She wondered if his legs were acting up, did she have to make another batch of paste? Would she play king again, she didn't mind, she liked taking charge. She liked feeling like her father, making decisions and such.   
  
"Yes, Ivar." She replied softly. "Are your legs bothering you again?"   
  
He hated how calm and sweet she sounded when he was clearly upset. He didn't like how she was still checking his wellbeing while all he could think about was her and Njal fucking. "No, after our meal, I'd like it if we could speak in my private room." He was planning out the event, he'd tell her of what he knows and tell her what will happen if she continues. But not just that, every guard in the house he finds to be her type, will know their fate as well.   
  
Helga gave him a confused look but nodded her head. She hoped it was on business, ohhh she hoped it was about the kingdom, she was sure she could help! She gave Ivar a big smile as she went back to eating. He didn't expect to see her smiling big. It caught him off guard. She was too innocent for her own good.   
  
Once Helga was finished he had the guards of his choosing enter his private room. Helga found that slightly odd, but followed Ivar inside. He gestured for her to sit down. She sat down beside him while the guards stood around them, they were scared and worried for the queen. Helga felt something was very off and she grew frightened. She looked at Ivar with wide eyes, he registered her fear and though he didn't like it, he just gave her a dark smile as her bottom lip quivered.   
  
"Ivar, what is this about?" She asked in her airy tone, glancing between him and the guards standing around the room.   
  
He grabbed her hands and stroked her chin. "It's okay." He said softly before just holding her hands in his. "I just want to talk."   
  
Her heart began to race and her mind went to Njal, what really happened to him and what will happen to her? Will Ivar allow these men to rape her before killing her? Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to choke them down. "Ivar... please..."  
  
"I know you had an affair with Njal-" He told her, she let out a whimper and he knew he'd hate to see her frightened and sobbing. It wasn't a good look on his wife.   
  
She started shaking her head. "Please Ivar! Let me explain, please!" She started to sob. "Please!"   
  
"No, shush. let me finish." He tried to sound soft, but it didn't help. She got down on her knees and crawled in front of Ivar, holding his hands in hers.   
  
"I-I am so sorry-"  
  
He was growing frustrated with her. "Helga, let me speak." His tone was rougher, she whimpered but nodded her head. He sighed, he couldn't lose his temper with her. "Helga, I know you had an affair with him for months. I know you stopped after we became intimate. I know you are fond of me, but Njal won't be working here anymore. It was the kindest punishment I could do." He glanced at the other guards before looking down at his wife, he leaned slightly closer to her. "But if you think of having another affair with any of my men, I will not be so kind. I will publically shave your hair off, allowing the villagers to see your punishment and I'll have your father pay me so much I will send your kingdom into debt. Got that?" She nodded her head. "I'll kill the man you were intimate with but not before I rape him in front of you."  
  
"I-Ivar, I won't do it again." She cried. "Njal was the only one, I swear it! Njal was the only one! I-I am fond of you, I am no longer fond of Njal, he is nothing more than a friend now. I no longer love him. I-I am ashamed because he loves me, but I do not love him and I fear I never did. I just loved the affection and care. It was the first time a man had ever been fond of me, you see."   
  
"Njal isn't your friend, Helga." Ivar growled. He looked up at the guards angrily. "If any of you think of fucking my wife, I will rape you until you bleed to death, I will kill each of your family members and I will have your family watch me mount you!" He growled just like the night Ivar hollered at Helga long ago. "I will make sure your death is painful! And if any of you see Helga out of line with any of my men, it will be reported to me immediately." He looked down at his wife. "I am fond of you Helga and I don't want to ever ruin the relationship we've built, but I will not hesitate to punish you for your crimes." He felt his anger deflate. He had Helga get back onto her feet, her eyes wet with tears. She was sniffling and whimpering. "You all may go, leave me with my wife." The men scurried out of the room. Ivar had Helga sit on his lap. "I hate to make you cry, Helga. Please stop." He begged. He wiped her tears and kissed her face repeatedly.   
  
"I-I am so sorry." She cried. "I won't do it again."  
  
"I understand, we weren't intimate and I didn't love you. It is different now and I know we both understand that." She nodded her head. "I had to make sure we were on the same page. I had to scare my men and make sure you didn't step out of line again."   
  
She cupped his face. "I-I won't." She pressed her lips to his, trying to calm him. The kiss grew heated and Ivar couldn't help but pull her closer. He ran his hands around her body. He started to gather up the fabric of her gown. She quickly pulled away and stopped him. "We shouldn't."   
  
He scanned her eyes, he let out a small sigh, trying to gain composure again and pulled away. He was full of lust but if she wasn't, he wouldn't push her. He respected her and her wishes. "I don't want to hurt you, Helga. If you have another affair, I won't take the enjoyment out of harming you. I care about you too much."   
  
"I-I am sorry if I hurt you. I really am Ivar. But I mean it, I no longer have feelings for Njal. He is nothing more than a friend. I-I don't love him." She rambled.   
  
"I know you don't love him." Ivar knew she didn't, he could see it in her eyes. If she loved him, she wouldn't of allowed Ivar in her bed or on her lips. She wasn't manipulative, she did everything out of love and would only ever let Ivar in her bed if she truly felt something deeper than skin deep towards him.   
  
"A-are you still angry with me?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Only when I first found out of your affair, but I know you aren't like the other women I've been intimate with. I believe you when you say it won't happen again. I trust you."   
  
She gave him a small smile and pressed her lips to hiss before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He enjoyed the feeling of her touch. He hugged her close, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He took advantage of the sign of affection. He was selfish when it came to intimacy and craved much of it. Though no one would know how much he loved being touched and loved.   
  
He truly prayed Helga never slipped away from him, he didn't want to hurt her and he would be heartbroken to lose a woman like her. 


	27. Chapter 27

Helga watched as her things were moved into Ivar's bedroom, she wasn't given notice. She finally looked beside her to see Ivar. She knitted her eyebrows together, why didn't he consult her? She enjoyed her privacy and now she no longer had that. She was to share a bed with a man for the first time. She wasn't used to sharing a room, she found it odd to share a bed at all. She quite liked her own bed. But she knew Ivar would take offense, so instead, she gave him a brief smile.   
  
She internally sighed. When the room was prepared, she entered her new bedroom. Ivar's room was large with a huge bed, he had a changing curtain, her new vanity mirror was larger and Ivar had many of his weapons hanging on the walls. Her chests sat beside his. He wrapped his arms around her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Welcome to your new room." He smirked before kissing her head.   
  
"I hadn't noticed its size." Helga replied, soaking in the view. She went over to the window to open it. she looked around but her favorite bird wasn't in sight. She turned around to face her husband. "You will have to get used to thralls coming in early in the morning to help me get ready. I wouldn't expect you to get up early with me."   
  
Ivar didn't think about that. He'd have to get used to Helga's strange schedule she had since she was a girl. She would get her hair done at the crack of dawn and she'd be dressed accordingly. She was waited on hand and foot. Ivar was too, but not like Helga. He wouldn't enjoy the routine she had.   
  
The couple was interrupted by a guard who overlooked Helga out of fear and looked at Ivar nervously. "A ship has arrived, King Ivar."   
  
Ivar nodded his head and went to see who the visitor was. Helga followed out of curiosity, Ivar wasn't going to stop her. They were followed by several guards, as they walked through the heavily populated village that was growing larger every day. Helga noticed Njal among the guards on the defense unit coming to see who the foreign arrival was.   
  
Helga smiled softly. "Njal?" She asked herself. Ivar was quick to snap his head in her direction. "Perhaps I could say hello."  
  
Ivar grabbed her arm before she could move. She looked up at him with surprise. "No, he's banned from speaking to you."   
  
She grew upset. "He's my friend."  
  
"No, Helga." Ivar growled lowly. "He's your ex-lover."   
  
She flooded back with shame, of course, he wasn't her friend, she was silly to think such a thing. He was never a friend in Ivar's eyes, he was a man she had an affair with, with no friendship ties. She gave him a small nod, she glanced at Njal, but he'd never look in her direction, not anymore and that broke her a little. But she understood the choices she made. She wished she still had a friend in the end though.   
  
Helga noticed the ship and grew excited. "Ivar, that's my father's ship." She squealed. Ivar watched her grow excited as it got ready to disembark. Ivar wanted to apologize for his attitude and wrapped a loving arm around her. Helga noticed the man who was first to disembark, she let out a squeal, making Ivar jump. The man had long blond hair and had a beard, he was muscular and very good looking which caused Ivar to panic. Great, another man to worry about. "Halfdan!" Helga squealed she ran into the man's arms, he picked her up, hugging her tight before dropping her on her feet. She was giggling and smiling big. "Did Father sent you? How lovely! Did he join you?"   
  
"I'm afraid not, but he will like to visit soon to see you." Halfdan replied. He knew Helga for most of her life, he was one of many of her father's advisers, but he was well respected and well rewarded. He was very much older with a few gray hairs, but Ivar wasn't certain that was enough to calm him, especially with Helga's greeting.   
  
"Tell him to come as soon as possible, I miss him greatly. Him and mother. How is little Haakon, is he well? Is Eydis with another child? Is Sigtrygg well?" She rambled on as they approached Ivar. She turned to her husband. "We should have ale, to catch up and update him. He can calm father's worries." Her eyes were filled with hope and Ivar was easily persuaded by her.  
  
"That is a good idea." Ivar responded.   
  
They went back to the longhouse, they sat in the great hall, Ivar had Helga near him, wrapping a protective arm around her. Helga told Halfdan about her being poisoned and Ivar and her growing close, leaving out Njal entirely. Helga held Ivar's hand lovingly. He was calmed to know she looked at him differently than when she looked at Halfdan.   
  
"How is my family?" Helga asked Halfdan finally.  
  
"Lost without you." Halfdan sighed. "King Haakon has finally been improving but he and your mother were filled with melancholy. They miss you dearly. As for Prince Sigtrygg, he is away on a raid. Eydis is pregnant with another and little Haakon is talking more and tried to run out of his mother's sight." He let out a hearty laugh. "But the kingdom is not as lovely as it was with you. I imagine you make everyone happy here."  
  
Ivar kissed her hand. "Most certainly. She is loved by all and has provided the kingdom with so much. She is a great Queen and I am happy she is by my side." Helga blushed, she was warmed to hear him say so.   
  
She kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you, Ivar."   
  
"Your parents will be happy to hear of your blooming romance with the king." Halfdan added.   
  
"Oh, yes. I imagine they both will have their worries calmed." Helga beamed. "I do hope they visit soon." She sighed.   
  
"Your mother will be asking for grandchildren. She didn't give Sigtrygg long." Halfdan laughed, causing Helga to join in.   
  
"Oh, she will be talking my ear off non-stop."   
  
Ivar relaxed, he didn't think there would ever be a romance between her and Halfdan. He seemed to look at her still as a child. They moved off from family and started discussing the trade network. Ivar would have access to a very important trade route, it would lead to his increase of fortune to his kingdom. He would have a surge of more people joining his kingdom as well.   
  
Ivar let Helga tell him the best things he should have merchants sell. He didn't dismiss a word, he hated to admit that she knew more than him. She was very confident about how to make his kingdom successful. He has been troubled over being a king, so having a competent wife who knew how to run a successful kingdom was a blessing. She was smart and that was not a quality to ignore. She let Ivar know if certain spices wouldn't be the best product for the Mediterranean Sea.   
  
Halfdan was impressed with her knowledge, but he was certain King Haakon would sneak intelligence to her. Her father saw her as a more reliable ruler than Prince Sigtrygg. Her brother knew their father was fond of Helga and instead of seeing her as someone to secure alliances, he saw her as a wonderful ruler. Sigtrygg knew that King Haakon would try to hand Helga the throne and so he worked hard to secure it.   
  
Sigtrygg visited various kingdoms for alliances while Helga was brought to Kattegat to meet King Ivar. He had started working hard to keep it all a secret. Sigtrygg hoped Helga wasn't taken as his bride, he wanted an alliance of his own with Ivar. He wanted him to help take Svealand from King Haakon. But Helga being with Ivar was dangerous for Sigtrygg, she gained more political power than him. She was a Queen and a very good one.   
  
Sigtrygg arrived in King Olof's kingdom. He lied and said he was going on a raid in order to sneak away without suspicion. He was gaining a group of loyal warriors. He disembarked from the massive ship. He looked around at the place with disgust, the kingdom wasn't very clean and it was filled with very poor villagers. Wealth was something they weren't gifted with.   
  
"This place is a pig's pen." One of Sigtrygg's closest friend's muttered.   
  
They were led up to a mediocre longhouse, it wasn't very big or nice at all, but it was a large longhouse. Inside was King Olof with his wife Ingrid and his remaining daughters, Frida and Hilda. Sigtrygg gave them a bow. He glanced down to see Hilda with a small bump, she was with child, very early on as well. She wore decent gowns, but nothing Sigtrygg was used to.   
  
"Why are you here, Prince Sigtrygg?" King Olof asked, glancing as his wife.   
  
They were wondering if a war would be declared onto them for Queen Helga's poisoning. Hilda got a beating for her attempt. Her father was livid with her, even more so that she ruined her chances of living a better life and benefiting his kingdom. She was also pregnant with an unclaimed child. They would either use the child or would get rid of the embarrassment.   
  
"Because we both want the same thing." Prince Sigtrygg replied vaguely, shrugging his broad shoulders.   
  
He wasn't close to his sister and knew nothing about her. He had no emotional ties to her, only jealousy. He wanted what she had. He wanted success he thought he deserved. When he heard of her poisoning, he hoped she died, that way he had no need to fear her. But with the gods protecting her, it only made him angrier. He knew Helga would be given the kingdom, no matter how unfair it was.   
  
"And what's that?" King Olof asked, playing dumb.   
  
"We both want success and my sister Helga is preventing that. I want Svealand and I know Father plans to give it to her. I know you do not care for Helga either." He glanced at Hilda who caressed her pregnant stomach.   
  
"How could you possibly help me?" Olof asked the prince.   
  
"I have my ways." Sigtrygg replied cryptically.   
  
Helga got ready for bed that night, brushing out her tangles at her new vanity mirror. There was a small feast for Halfdan, but she decided to leave early to go to bed. She danced with Halfdan that night, she smiled a lot. She appreciated Ivar for not being jealous of Halfdan, he was like her uncle, nothing more, but she was sure Ivar already knew that.   
  
She glanced at the door as Ivar came in, he gave her a small grin before sitting on his ottoman. He had a thrall remove his braces, Ivar watched Helga as she brushed her hair thoroughly and hummed songs he didn't know. She had several jewelry boxes and one was open, showing him the various hair accessories she owned. Her hair looked so soft as she brushed her locks with a golden brush. When he sent the thrall away, he took his boots off, Helga happily picked them up and had them join the rest of the collection.   
  
He was growing comfortable with Helga and crawled to the bed and got in before starting to take his clothes off. She only continued to get ready for bed, taking a washcloth and washing her face from grease and pollution. With her back turned he managed to take his shirt off and his undershirt. He took his trousers off for the thralls to handle. When Helga turned around Ivar was completely naked in front of her. He just gave her a knowing look.   
  
Her cheeks burned bright red. She ignored his naked body and picked up his clothes, folding them and setting them on a chest. "You are so careless." She sighed.  
  
"That's a thrall's job." Ivar shrugged.   
  
"We can make their load a little lighter, Ivar." She replied before crawling in bed beside Ivar. Before she could get comfy he was on top of her, kissing her neck. "Not tonight." She tried to shove him off.   
  
He gave her a confused look. "What? We haven't had sex for like... a full moon!" He exclaimed. They haven't had sex since she bled.   
  
"We aren't having sex tonight, I'm tired and don't want to put the work into it." She sighed, shoving him off her, he complied and rolled back onto his side.   
  
"Just lay on your back, I'll take care of everything." He smirked, nipping at her skin.   
  
She rolled away from him, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "No sex."  
  
He rolled his eyes and laid on his back. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow." She agreed. He smiled ear to ear, he wrapped his arms around her. He was careful with her, no sadistic elements. She didn't like it when he was aggressive or mean (the latter was her words). She liked it when he was sweet and caring and he had to admit he liked it too. If she wasn't giggling or all smiley, he knew he was doing something wrong and it turned him off.   
  
They were learning more about each other and were finding they really cared for each other. Helga just wished the guards didn't ignore her. She was heavily ignored by them out of fear. A thrall had to be her messenger if she needed something from them. It was so frustrating. She wished this wasn't her punishment. It was also frustrating for them as much as it was for her.   
  
Ivar didn't make it easy. But as he spent the last few months getting to know Helga in a romantic light, he trusted her more. Though his rules still stood, he wasn't so fearful if he caught her trying to speak to one, but of course, they would try to give short answers and avoided eye contact. Her only friend was Thora, it was hard for her to gain more friends, especially when only men were in her immediate circle.   
  
She was only hopeful there would be a turn of events and things would grow easier. 


	28. Family Dispute

Sigtrygg sat with King Olof, the fire was crackling in the distance. He sent the women of the house away, this was a discussion for the men only. Sigtrygg knew he was untrustworthy, Olof was suspicious, family was important, why would Sigtrygg throw away his family ties?

"Why should I believe you, Prince Sigtrygg?" Olof finally asked the younger man.   
  
"I have no connection to my family, Olof." He finally admitted. "My father sent me away when I was young. I could barely remember their faces. I came back when I was twelve to find I had a new sibling, one who was given everything. I do not forgive my father for sending me away. The moment I got home I dreamed of taking it. Father drunkenly exclaimed how he hoped to give the Kingdom to his prized pupil, that wasn't me, but Helga. He would get her input on political and economic issues first and mine second. But Helga always was seen with the best ideas. I hold no ill-will for Hilda trying to kill her, it would have helped me."   
  
"You are jealous of a woman?" Olof laughed dryly. "The gods favor her, how do you suspect you'll get what you want?"   
  
"With calculated plans. Helga cannot be killed, that's true. But we can weaken Kattegat and without Ivar, she is nothing. The kingdom is weak without a man. We have many ways to do this. She doesn't have to be dead to be left with nothing. I am gaining alliances to help take Svealand, if King Ivar could be distracted or weakened, or dead, we can take Svealand with little interference. King Haakon isn't so loved as you might think, he is powerful and is making other kingdoms look weak in comparison. Svealand has grown into a sponge for wealth. It is no longer acceptable." Sigtrygg looked to the archway where he could see Hilda listening in. "And with Hilda pregnant and husbandless, I am sure you'd want her with someone well respected. I'd take Hilda as my second wife if you agree to my alliance."   
  
"You'd marry my daughter?" He gasped.   
  
"Yes, that child can lead to our success. Mother's family has been famous for failing to produce many heirs successfully, it is only natural Helga would struggle as well." Sigtrygg glanced back at the woman. "She is also pleasing to the eye, I wouldn't find it difficult to take care of her. And if I'm given Svealand, you'd benefit handsomely."   
  
Olof thought for a moment, before meeting the brute's eye. "Okay, Sigtrygg. I will take you up on your offer."   
  
Sigtrygg gave him a dark grin. "That's great news." He raised his horn. "To our success."   
  
"To our success." Olof cheered before clinking their horns, confirming the new alliance.   
  
Helga decided she wanted to visit the poorer sectors of the kingdom, but she needed a guard. She plucked up enough courage and entered the great hall to see the guards working. She stood tall and approached the nearest one, making the others become stiff. She tried to ignore their behavior toward her.   
  
"I-I would like to go out on a walk and I'd like you to take me." She replied firmly. "Please, sir."  
  
Ivar exited the private room with Halfdan, they seemed in high spirits. The guards started to panic, what if Ivar killed them on spot. Helga saw the fear on their faces and she frowned sadly. She looked at Ivar with hope.   
  
Ivar came to a stop when he noticed his wife frowning at him while the guards were clearly ignoring her. He rolled his eyes and limped over to them, he grabbed Helga's hand and kissed it.   
  
"What's wrong, Queen Helga?" He asked her sweetly.   
  
She glanced at one of the guards. "They refuse to speak to me. Will you please help." She sighed sadly.   
  
He knitted his eyebrows angrily. "Do not ignore your queen!" Ivar hissed viciously, making Helga flinch. "You will do as she asks!"  
  
"y-yes, sir." A guard replied. He glanced at Helga nervously. "She would like to go on a walk, sir."   
  
Ivar rolled his eyes again. "Then take her, you useless incel!" Ivar growled violently. He turned to Helga and gave her a small smile. "You enjoy your walk." He gave her a chaste kiss before letting her go in town with the guard. She gave him a grin as he walked back to Halfdan.   
  
She turned to the guard and tried to stand up straight. "Come along." She walked in front of him, exiting the longhouse. The town was buzzing with activity. Children ran passed the queen, giggling as they play games, ones she was familiar with. The warrior chasing a thief, she liked playing as the thief. Her thrall friend would be the warrior, she quite liked being a warrior when they played and Helga never protested. She allowed her friend to play whoever she wanted.   
  
They walked by vendors, desperately trying to sell their crops before it spoils. Helga politely declined. It was a hefty walk that Helga enjoyed, she wanted to walk, she didn't want to sit in a stupid carriage and have people look at her as if she wasn't human. She finally made it to the farthest parts of the village, a terrible sector that smelled heavily of shit and blood. Planks of wood were put down as a walkway because the mud was so thick with waste. Animal waste was what smelled the worst. There were dirty children running barefoot in the mud, it made Helga sick to her stomach. There were women, they dressed in thin and revealing gowns, they were the ladies of the night, making Helga's gut clench.   
  
"We should go, My Lady." The guard spoke up, feeling uncomfortable being near humans he considered much lower.   
  
"No, we must face this." Helga replied roughly. She faced the man with fire in her eyes. "You go back if you're so cowardly. But these are my people and they need attendance."   
  
They mostly were freed slaves, in between a free man and a slave for life. They were seen lesser than the poorest freeman. They were lower than scum. They were paid less because they were supposed to be happy to be paid at all. They were also disabled or mentally ill. A man with a facial deformity walked down the trail, trying to bow and wide his face with his cloak.   
  
"Get out of the way, freak!" The guard ordered, shoving the man.   
  
Helga rarely grew angry, but this was the time. She turned to the guard. "How dare you!" She hissed, causing eyes from all over to look upon their queen, the only one clean for many blocks. "How dare you be disrespectful to him! You are nothing more than a man! You disrespect me and now you disrespect a man in _my_ kingdom! Do you forget that Ivar isn't the only one with power? I am powerful too! Don't you dare speak so rudely, you are no better than shit beneath my shoe, you are no god. Odin created you and he sure as Hel can destroy you."   
  
He wanted to say so much back to her, but he knew Ivar would have his head. He saw her as nothing but an unloyal bitch. Ivar gave her everything and he hoped he'd take it away for how terrible she is. He hoped she cheated again just to get rid of her. She was a whore. A whore he must be loyal to.   
  
"Yes, My Lady." He growled viciously.   
  
"I am no whore." She said, tears stinging her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, she knew what they all thought. "Njal was kind to me and loved me. But I love Ivar now. I don't want to mount any of you vile men, so you can loosen that stiff collar. None of you are worth my time. You guards are all the same, entitled pricks. You all forget you aren't better than anyone else." She blinked and the tears left her eyes, running down her cold cheeks. "I have been kind, but I won't let you disrespect me." Helga turned to the poor man who watched the whole thing, she handed him a few silver coins, his eyes lit up and hesitantly took them from her hand. "I-I am sorry for his rudeness. I'll be back to see more of your sector, but for now, I am too tired." She walked away, leaving for the guard to follow.   
  
She entered the longhouse to see Ivar drinking ale with Halfdan. When he noticed Helga enter with a red nose, he knew something was wrong. He got up and approached her, she only pulled away from his touch. She was tired of being hated for making mistakes as a woman.   
  
"Helga, what is wrong?" Ivar was growing prepared to be angry.   
  
She grabbed Ivar's ale and threw it into the guard's face, only to throw it at another. Ivar's eyes were wide at her actions. This wasn't like her. She looked at the guards who were so rude to her. "Stay out of it, Ivar." She growled, not lifting an eye from the guards. "I am not a whore!" She screamed at the men. She approached them closer with a snide. "I don't want to mount any of you monsters! Men who think they are gods!" Her eyes burned with tears again. "If it's any of your concern, I never fucked Njal." The mention of his name caused everyone to wince.   
  
"Helga-"   
  
She faced Ivar with a wild look. "I said stay out of it!" She looked back at the guards. "Njal was your friend and now he's blacklisted. Ivar is a whore too. He had a concubine, but that's okay, right? Because he is a man and I am a woman made to wait at his feet and give him nothing but heirs." Her nostrils flared. "I am made from the same materials as you, Odin made me perfectly. I may be able to give you children, but that's not all I am. I had an affair but Ivar had an affair too, with a woman who tried to kill me. Stop criticizing me for the same shit Ivar has done. Maybe if you cared more about your job than belittling me, you'd actually be good at it."  
  
She walked out of the great hall, feeling a little better than before. She walked into her bedroom and tried to calm down. She looked in a mirror across from her. Her mother told her beauty was the key to power for women. She was so sick of being a thing for men to look at. She shouldn't have to be beautiful for men to listen to her. She was more than just a body. She was so much more and the only person who acknowledged that was King Haakon. He called her smart, her mother never called her smart, not to her face at least.   
  
Ivar entered the bedroom, he loved the uproar. He couldn't help but kiss her passionately. Helga stifled a cry and shoved him off. He looked at her, completely confused. "Helga, what you did was so hot."  
  
She growled. "Do you not respect me! I am not trying to please you! I am so sick of men like you! I am not something for you to look at. I am so much more! You are no better, threatening me for being with Njal when I heard you for months fucking Hilda! I never said a thing! I let you treat me like shit! For what? For you to threaten me? I didn't love you and you didn't love me. But I am always going to be the one accountable because I am a woman." She started to cry and Ivar didn't like seeing her cry.   
  
"I was expected to punish you, Helga. That's how things are, I-I love you, I don't ever want to hurt you." He said trying to hold her hands, but she pushed him away again.   
  
"That's just it. You are expected to punish me. You aren't accountable to ever hurt the man. It is always the woman's fault. But If you cheat on me, I am unable to do anything. If I do what Hilda did, I am the fool because that's what you're allowed to do as a man. I am sick of being the monster, being the whore! When you men are worse than me. All I ever wanted was to be a good ruler, but I will always be a woman first."   
  
"You are a great ruler, I will never be half the ruler you are. The gods saw you as so much more, just like I do. You are so powerful and I am sorry if I made you feel lesser. You are not lesser and don't let anyone forget the power you hold. You are favored by the gods, not them." She reached up and pulled him into a tight hug. He was afraid to let go. "You are not a whore and I will punish anyone who says you are. I will tear their tongues out of their mouths. Just don't mention Njal in front of me, please."   
  
"Njal is my past and you are my present and future." Helga told him, pulling back to kiss his soft lips. "Don't punish the guards... just yet anyways."   
  
At the feast, Ivar and Helga ate at their raised stage with Halfdan. They overlooked the party, the bard was singing about sneaking out of his lover's quarters before her husband came home. Ivar felt ashamed for how Helga has been treated when she was so much more. He wished she was treated with the respect she deserved. He failed as a husband if he has to see Helga cry over poor treatment. He promised to protect her and he wasn't.   
  
He stood up and the music ceased as he held his horn high. Everyone looked at him to speak. They gave him a look of high importance. He glanced at his beautifully smart wife. "I want to make a toast to my wife, the greatest queen I've ever known- besides my late mother- Helga is the kindest person I have ever met." He looked at the crowd. "She loves and cares about all of you. She wants only the best for her people. If anyone needed a teacher on being a ruler, Helga could teach a few things. I hope to be as great as a ruler as her one day. Until then I can only make decisions I know she'll be proud of." He raised his horn again. "Hail Queen Helga!"  
  
The people raised their horns back. "Hail Queen Helga!"   
  
Ivar sat back down and Helga gave him a brief passionate kiss. She gave him a big smile before laying her head on his broad shoulder. He kissed her knuckles lovingly. The people loved her, the affair didn't reach them, but his circle needed to know it. They needed to remember how great she is. He believed to be the luckiest man alive. He was uncertain why the gods sent her his way, but he hoped he didn't disappoint them. 


	29. Chapter 29

Helga decided to go back to the poor sector. She was determined to go and talk to the people. She made it to the midday meal, Ivar was already eating, she got caught up knitting and she stabbed herself, she needed to clean up the blood. It wasn't a deep cut, she had suffered worse. She sat beside Ivar and gave him a small smile.   
  
"You look lovely." He complimented her, making her blush.   
  
"Thank you. You look rather handsome." She beamed. "I am going to the poorest sector again. I want to talk to the people."   
  
"I'll go with you." He insisted.  
  
"No, it's filthy and very muddy." She replied. "You can stay behind. I'd like it if the area was cleaned up. It is so disgusting. Maybe make all the children shoes. They are barefoot. I can hire women to make some shoes."   
  
"Helga, we can't do everything for the poor." He said softly.  
  
"No, but we can make life a little easier. If we show care, they will trust us more. They will know we care about them and we aren't money hungry royals. We care about their well-being." She had an idea. "All the nobles should donate their old shoes." She gasped excitedly. She quickly picked up a piece of bread.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ivar called as she started walking out of the great hall. "I'm making socks." She turned around quickly. "Send Thora over and tell Hvitserk to collect old shoes and shoemakers!"   
  
Ivar sighed as she disappeared. He appreciated that she cared, but he was certain she cared too much. She can't save every life. They will only expect more from them. They will grow greedy. Ivar didn't need greedy peasants. They will have to know this won't be an everyday occurrence. But he listened to his wife and called Thora and Hvitserk over.   
  
"King Ivar." Thora bowed politely.   
  
"Helga needs your help in making socks for the needy peasants." He told her flatly. She nodded her head and walked towards the corridor. "Helga has this idea of rounding up old shoes from nobles, or anyone who has an old pair of shoes. She said there are children barefoot. She won't let it go. If we don't do it, I probably will lose certain privileges." He winked at Hvitserk.   
  
"I'll do it, only for Queen Helga though." Hvitserk smirked and exited the great hall.   
  
Helga and Thora knitted socks, it was so much work, Helga rounded up thralls to help. They all couldn't believe Helga was making them knit. They glanced at one another, though they were happy to not do hard labor. They simply were doing a great cause.   
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Thora asked.   
  
"Because they need to know we care about them. I can't bear watch my people suffer. I saw deformed people being treated as if they were less than just because they don't look like us. It made me furious. I can't allow it!"   
  
Helga was determined to help them, even if it was the last thing she did. She wanted to make life easier. She hated how lucky she was to be a royal. She wanted the poor to know she loved them and cared about them. Leftover food wasn't enough.   
  
All afternoon, they knitted. They didn't make as many socks as she would have liked though. She had thralls rotate in making socks. She knitted for as long as possible. Even at the feast that night, she knitted like a madwoman. She only put her work down to thank the nobles who gave her shoes their children grew out of or were too ratty to keep. She was quick to pull noblewomen into hugs. Very few offered to help her makes socks, which she was very grateful for.   
  
Ivar was unable to gain her attention, she was too focused on making stupid socks. He drank bitterly, anyone could see his irritation with his wife. But no one said a thing, they saw how lovely their queen was and even if they didn't fully understand her passion, they didn't say anything about it. They knew she would only bring their kingdom fortune, they trusted her.   
  
That night, Helga tiredly fell onto the bed, her hands hurt and were covered in scabs. She climbed under the covers and before Ivar could persuade her into having sex, she was snoring away. He sighed and just crawled into bed beside her. But at least she was happy. What made him less irritated was her turning over and inching her body closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him before snoring again.   
  
He smiled to himself and fell asleep with his wife holding him close.   
  
For the next few days, it was mayhem. When he was discussing business with Halfdan or going to the Thing, Helga was organizing a whole operation. She had laborers work on fixing the poorer sector, building a wooden walkway to help keep people from having to walk through muck. They also had paid cleaners who would clean the streets of the whole kingdom. They also worked towards improving their sewer system. It was all thanks to Helga's concern for their health. The cleaners were employed people from the poorer sector, giving deformed peasants a chance to earn a living, even if it wasn't much, it was something better.   
  
It would be a long process, but soon the kingdom would be cleaner and healthier. Already with small improvements, the cleaners were making, they felt Helga made a great impact. But in time, things would only get better.   
  
Halfdan was proud of Helga and when he goes back to Svealand, he knew her father would be proud too. She was a great ruler. But it didn't help Prince Sigtrygg's case. He would only grow angry to discover the positive impact she was making. His hatred would only grow.   
  
Helga collected a few thralls to take with her to the sector. Guards respected her and also tried not to get on her bad side again. Helga had a carriage filled with boxes of socks and shoes. When she made it to her destination, children excited eagerly, they heard rumors of their Queen being generous. When they saw the carriage, they grew excitable. They jumped up and down happily.   
  
They all shouted, trying to gain her attention. She put her hands up and they went silent. "Get in a file line, please!" The children scrambled to do as she asked. Each child got a pair of socks and shoes. A young girl with a hunched back looked up at her nervously. The girl had a scar across her face. Helga bent down to look at the girl. She had bright green eyes. "My, you have beautiful eyes." Helga said sweetly.   
  
"T-Thank you." She managed to say nervously.   
  
"What's your name?" Helga asked curiously.   
  
The girl was taken back. "Orla." She replied with more confidence.   
  
"Here you go, Orla." She handed the girl a pair of leather shoes and socks. "I hope you like the socks, I made them myself."   
  
"I-I like them very much." Orla replied with a weak smile.   
  
Helga carried on, helping handing out shoes. Soon most of the children were covered. She noticed the man she gave a coin to, he was helping on the sidewalk. She hoped him all the best. She hoped all of them the best.   
  
"The gifts won't be a common occurrence!" A guard shouted at the crowd. "So don't ask!"   
  
Helga tried to keep her smile. She waved goodbye to her people before getting in the carriage with her thralls to go back to the longhouse.   
  
When Ivar exited a meeting, he took the time to find his wife. She was in their bedroom. She was talking to a thrall as she made their bed. She made the thrall giggle. But she sobered up when Ivar entered the bedchamber. She straightened up as she finished fluffing his pillow.   
  
"King Ivar," She greeted before bowing.   
  
"Give me privacy with my wife." Ivar ordered before sitting on the ottoman. The thrall scurried out of the room, shutting the door after herself.   
  
Helga gave him a small grin. "Hello, Ivar."   
  
"How was your mission?" He asked her. It was their first conversation for the last few days.   
  
"Fantastic! I am so happy with the outcome! I am so proud of everyone who helped me. It was so sweet of them. The children and parents appreciated it. I am on clouds!" She squealed happily.   
  
He gave her a smirk. "I am glad. Now can I finally have time with my wife?"   
  
She smiled big and happily climbed onto his lap. She pressed her lips against his. He was happy to finally kiss his wife. But their romance was cut short when the door opened.   
  
"Oh my!" Thora screeched. Helga quickly pulled her lips from Ivar's and smiled at her friend sheepishly.   
  
She climbed out of his lap and went over to her friend. "Oh hello, Thora!" She greeted happily. "Everything was a success!"   
  
Ivar groaned, he knew nothing would happen now. Thora stole Helga from him. She was more interested in talking to her best friend than make love to her husband. He would have to talk to her, they needed a night to have sex, and between their growing schedules, it was seeming impossible to find time for each other. He would have to do something about it. He was sexually frustrated and sick of touching himself.   
  
Not everything was perfect. 


	30. The Fire

Queen Helga stood beside her husband, holding onto the crook of his arm. She was following Halfdan to the bay. Her heart broke with each step she took. Soon as they stood before the grand ship, tears spilled from Helga's eyes. Ivar didn't know how to comfort her. She let go of him and took a step forward.   
  
Halfdan gave her a sorrowful look as Helga started to sob uncontrollably. She rubbed her hands anxiously. Her face felt incredibly hot and her heart felt broken. "D-don't go, Halfdan." She stifled more tears. He took a step forward and engulfed the girl into a warm embrace. She will always be a child in his eyes, a child who was forced to leave home and rule a foreign kingdom she had no ties to. "Please! Father must allow you to stay a little longer." She muttered into his chest.   
  
Halfdan couldn't hold his tears back any longer, they stung the corners of his eyes. He looked down at the sad girl and touched her chin gingerly, he wanted a good look at her features, to remember and cherish. "I wish I could stay with you forever. But I must return back to your father and update him. He will be so proud of you, Helga." He was hesitant for a moment. "Svealand should have been yours."   
  
"Don't say that, Halfdan. It could never be mine. I believe Sigtrygg will do his best. I am certain. I have faith in him." She replied softly.   
  
"Goodbye Prin- Queen Helga." He managed to say.   
  
Her bottom lip quivered. "Goodbye Halfdan, my favorite adviser." She reached up for a final hug and planted a kiss on the old man's cheek. "Take care of Father for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course, child." Halfdan looked over at Ivar. He shook the king's hand. "Take care of her."  
  
Ivar gave him a grin. "Of course."   
  
Halfdan boarded the ship and Helga wrapped her arms around Ivar's waist, he loved her embrace and kept her secure with one arm. He rubbed her shoulder for comfort as they watched the ship leave, Halfdan looked off to shore, watching the queen, possibly for the last time ever.   
  
The two young lovebirds went back to the longhouse, Helga was no longer crying but her nose was cherry red. Ivar didn't like seeing her upset. He had an urge to buy her something expensive or have her favorite meal made to comfort her. She didn't look at him, instead, she walked away and carried on down the corridor, leaving her husband alone.   
  
There was a feast that night, Helga tried to perk up, but she physically couldn't, she felt so sick and lonely. Ivar had a group of men around him, she wanted the same. She had the thralls to tend to her every need, but she didn't have an adviser of her own. She was more than a mantlepiece for the kingdom, she made differences and she'd like help with her decisions like Ivar. But she wasn't able to mention it to him yet, she didn't have courage. He might try to tell her she didn't need one, he was the King, he was the one who makes decisions. Perhaps she was lying to herself, Ivar said he saw her as an equal, doesn't that mean she deserves her own adviser? Perhaps it's different as a queen because she must check in with the king and the king never has to check in on the queen unless it's regarding their family and Ivar hasn't mentioned anything about having a family.   
  
To feel a little happier, Helga drank strong ale, making a face every time she took a sip. She even made a gagging sound, sticking her tongue out like a child trying wine for the first time. Ivar would laugh at her as he could throw the drink back without causing a problem. When she took a sip, Ivar tipped her cup a bit, making it dribble down her chin. He started cackling, she gave him a big grin but shoved him which made him laugh harder. But she started laughing too.   
  
"I'll get you, back King Ivar." She threatened playfully.   
  
He gave her a flirtatious look. "I'm looking forward to it." She gave him a coy smirk and waited for her attack.   
  
The music was loud and the bard was singing happily while secretly flirting with a Nobleman's daughter. He shot her winks when her family wasn't looking. He was playing a dangerous game. Ivar rolled his eyes at the stupid bard. He was a year or two younger than him, about Helga's age. He glanced at his wife who was clapping along to the song and sang along to some of the words in her high, airy voice. She couldn't sing but she was so cute to Ivar when she sang.   
  
She playfully pointed at Ivar as the song every time the bard says _"You"_ , but the song was about having sex with a prostitute with many other customers, but one boy fell in love with her, the song is about how he can't truly have her to himself.   
  
" _You lay on your BACK and let men give it a WACK- but you know I love you anyways!_ " Helga sang along, making Ivar playfully roll his eyes, but he wasn't truly annoyed by his wife, it was only a habit, he was only reminded why he loved her so dearly. He was certain Hilda couldn't be this entertaining. Though Helga was raised with a pristine life, she knew how to have fun and let her hair down (figuratively) and Hilda couldn't. She built unattainable expectations onto herself because she was from a poorer kingdom. She tried to act superior but just came off all wrong.   
  
He took Helga's hand as she pointed at him and he kissed her knuckles, making her blush. She gave him a small smile and gave his hand a small squeeze. He looked away and lifted his horn to his lips, Helga took the opportunity and tilted it, causing it to spill, he gave her a look, only Ivar could give, people would think he was about to kill by how shocked he looked. Guards tensed up at the sight of the look he gave her. But she only burst into a light laugh, she caused a few heads to turn at the sound of her jaunty laugh. But Ivar broke into a smirk and playfully shook his finger at her. Helga pulled a handkerchief out and wiped his chin and his now damp shirt, one she made him. A simple black tunic with a cut in the neckline and embroidered hems. Her symbol of affection.   
  
Ivar let her clean him up, he liked her attention, But she kept giggling at him as she dabbed his tunic. Hilda would never dare to do such a thing, but Helga was a different story. And he was very comfortable with her, enough to let his guard down and actually enjoy himself. He didn't have to try and be so tough all the time with her. She enjoyed his gentle side, he couldn't show it to Hilda or she'd call him weak, Helga would never say he was weak because she didn't think he was, only broken, but incredibly strong.   
  
The night came to an end and they retired to their chambers, Helga was tipsy and filled with giggles and playful banter, Ivar was drunk and too affectionate for his own good, more affectionate than normal. Helga sat at her vanity, taking her pins out and letting her hair down. Ivar walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders, she only smiled up at him. He started touching her neck with his rough fingertips and then her shoulder blades, he wrapped his arms around her ribcage, teasing her. He pressed his lips to the sensitive parts of her neck that she liked most. His hands lightly massaged her breasts. She pulled his hands away from her chest and threw them away.   
  
"Ivar, not now." She muttered.   
  
Ivar pulled back and looked at her angrily through the mirror. She couldn't deny his mood swing, he always had mood swings, they grew worse when he was drunk. He just tried not to show his negative attitudes too much in front of her. He took a step back and on an accent table, he hit a vase of flowers so hard, it flew across the room, smashing into the wall, causing Helga to jump to her feet in terror.   
  
She looked back at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were much larger than normal. "Ivar!" She screeched, putting a hand to her heart, feeling her racing heart. She didn't expect this much frustration. He looked down at her, gritting his teeth and giving her a wild look, one he typically gave guards when they seriously fucked up, or to enemies who are about to suffer a gruesome death. "What is the matter with you?" That was the wrong phrasing of words and she knew it as soon as they left her mouth. She internally kicked herself.   
  
He grew angrier and got too close for comfort to his wife who was much smaller than him. He never noticed how easily he could break her. He could break every bone in her body if he wanted to (but he never wanted to). He watched her bottom lip quiver. "What's the matter?" He retorted in a low growl, it caused chills to run down her spine, the bad ones, not the good ones. "You haven't fucked me in weeks!" He spat in her face, making her flinch. "You are too busy with Thora, or the fucking kingdom and never find time for me! The one night I have you to myself and you tell me to stop! What is it? Am I not satisfying enough? Do I bore you?"   
  
"No," Her voice croaked, she tried to keep it together. "Of course not. I-I don't know, I-I am tired. I shouldn't have to have a valid excuse for why I don't want to have sex, I just don't. I'm not like Hilda who wants you to fuck her every bloody moment! I enjoy just spending time with you, I don't want to only have sex with you."   
  
"But you don't make time for me at all, Helga!" He hissed. "You can go days without speaking to me. I try to speak to you but you're caught up with some inbred or monstrous villagers!"   
  
"Don't you dare call your people inbred or monsters!" She demanded.   
  
"They are, Helga! That's why they are dirt poor, because no one wants them! They are a waste-" He stopped as he was met with a hard slap across the face. He put his hand to his cheek where a red mark started to form.   
  
Her eyes were wide. "I-I didn't mean to... I-I am so sorry Ivar." She staggered. She was filled with terror, Ivar was unpredictable and was already in a rage. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I am so sorry."   
  
He only pressed his lips to hers hungrily. She pulled him closer against her body. The kiss grew hot and passionate, her blood burning in her veins and her heart racing as fast as possible. Ivar pulled back to see her breathing rapidly and her lips red and a little swollen. He pressed his lips to hers again. He was quick to back her up to the bed. She laid back and looked up at him. He crawled between her legs like a predator. He didn't care about fully undressing, he needed her desperately. He started kissing her lips and she was pressing her hips against him, grinding them between his pelvis bones, making him let out a guttural moan. She let out a small whimper that Ivar enjoyed desperately.   
  
He ran his hands up her thighs, lifting up her nightgown. He smirked devilishly down between her thighs and ran his thumb lightly over the bundle of nerves causing her hips to react to his touch and her eyes to close. He did it again just to make her cry out for more affection. She lifted up her hips, begging. He smirked at how flushed she was becoming at practically nothing.   
  
He finally ran his tongue against her, making circles. Her hips started moving involuntarily, It didn't take long for her to let out a loud moan, her hips still twitching as euphoria ran over her. He let her gain composure, he could see sweat starting to bead around her hairline.   
  
She looked down at him as he wiped his mouth. "I-I am sorry I hit you."   
  
"I deserved it." He growled seductively. He started undoing his belt and shuffled his trousers down.   
  
He started teasing her a little. She grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to devour his neck, raining it in kisses. She felt his prick become even more stiff against her naval. He smirked down at her before climbing between her thighs. They moved in a rhythmic motion, breathing heavily and had many kissing breaks. Finally, they made it to their climatic end and he rolled off her. He caught his breath for a moment to actually undress for bed, his heart still racing and his legs feeling like jelly.   
  
She leaned against the headboard, trying to catch her breath. She was tired, she knew that. He finally joined her side. She laid against his chest and he played with her hair. "We need to make more time for each other." Helga finally said. She glanced up at him, wanting to see what he thought.  
  
He nodded his head. "I agree. We need to make more time for each other. And not to be interrupted by Thora."  
  
She let out a small giggle. "And no interruptions."   
  
She craned her neck to press her lips against his sweetly. They started to giggle as they stole kisses. No one else made him a gushy mess except for the beautiful and the misfortunate Helga Haakonsdottir.


	31. New Member

_"So it's agreed?" King Olof asked Sigtrygg.  
  
"Yes," Sigtrygg agreed with no remorse in his voice. "I think this plan may work. I will be going home soon. I have gained enough allegiance to pull it off within the kingdom. I only ask my mother is killed quick, but leave my father for me to finish off."   
  
"And Hilda?" Olof asked nervously, glancing at his pregnant daughter.   
  
"Distraction," He replied plainly without further explanation.   
  
Olof nodded his head and turned to Hilda. "Are you willing to return with your mother and escort?"   
  
Hilda swallowed hard and brought her hands to her swollen stomach caused by Ivar and Ivar only. "I am."  
  
"So it's settled." Sigtrygg said finally.   
  
  
_Sigtrygg sat beside his wife at the dinner table. Eydis was frustrated, bouncing Haakon II onto her lap, he was a sobbing mess lately. She was trying her best to calm him, but nothing was working.   
  
"Get him to shut the fuck up!" Sigtrygg demanded, slamming his fist onto the table making the baby cry harder.   
  
"I can't with your fucking temper!" She growled viciously at her husband. She got up from the table and walked away to take care of her child in private, he was teething and was unable to consult.   
  
Queen Estrid watched her son brooding. He hasn't been the same since he returned from his failed raid, at least that's what his mother believed. She gave him a stern look. He glanced at his beautiful mother, she had no say in him leaving, but she still tried to meet him with love and he appreciated that. It was his father he had a deep-seeded hatred for.   
  
"You should be easier on Eydis, her pregnancy hasn't been easy." Estrid said softly.   
  
"I will apologize, Mother." He finally said.   
  
She gave him a smile and pat his hand tenderly. "That's my boy. Now eat up, my warrior needs all his strength." He playfully rolled his eyes at her, oh how he'll miss her. King Haakon entered. She gave him a cold glare and put her hands on her hips. "You're late."   
  
"Sorry, I got caught up." He replied with Halfdan following after him.   
  
Queen Estrid let out a delighted squeal and ran over to her old friend and hugged him close. "Welcome home, Halfdan! How is our sweet girl?"   
  
Sigtrygg internally grimaced at the mention of his younger sister. Queen Helga, she shouldn't be a queen at all in his opinion.   
  
Halfdan sat down and started to join them for dinner. "Her and Ivar have a blossoming relationship." He told them of Hilda poisoning her and how Helga and King Ivar grew quite close after her near-death. He mentions her positive impacts onto Kattegat, her giving the less fortunate food, she made children socks and had shoes be given to the poorest sector. He said how big her heart was and how much she's loved and how much she loves her people.   
  
Her achievements only made her parents proud and Sigtrygg physically ill. He hated that bitch and now apparently she thinks she's so great for giving poor kids shoes and food.   
  
"I knew my daughter was made to be queen." King Haakon said proudly. "But I want nothing to do with that fucking King Olof and his half-wit clan. His daughters are all whores anyways." He grumbled.   
  
Sigtrygg kept to himself, not telling them he planned to marry one of his whore daughters. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Princess Hilda is pregnant with Ivar's child." They all looked at him with pure shock. "Or at least that's the rumor."   
  
"I haven't heard any rumor of that sort in Kattegat." Halfdan injected.   
  
"Why would you? Ivar would be ashamed to have gotten her pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if Ivar had planned to kill Hilda to get rid of the embarrassment before the news spread." He replied pessimistically.   
  
"Let's hope the child dies within its first year." Queen Estrid injected darkly.   
  
All Sigtrygg could think about was his own parents not lasting longer than a year.   
  
Helga and Thora walk around the market on a nice day. They had a guard following them around closely. They mainly had an eye out for any wandering eyes that seemed to be too close. It wasn't a secret Helga's reputation made her fiercely popular among the people and it meant Helga had to have more security just in case a mob came after her. Occasionally she would have villagers bowing and thanking her, which warmed her heart and didn't bother her.   
  
What bothered her was the growing number of young men who forgot Ivar's deadly streak. There was no secret her popularity led to some young men who fancied their queen and sickly found it an honor to have her, even if it was unwilling. Ivar knew there was a group of men who were sick and he had no idea who the men were, but in the meantime, he wanted Helga watched over for her protection.   
  
But there was only a small number of perverted men luring at the queen. The majority respected her and loved her. Helga was sweet to the children who would come up to her, she had a small line of children who wanted a hug from her ever so often. One night at a feast, a sweet little girl got to sit on the Queen's lap while she sat on her throne. It typically wouldn't be allowed, but if Ivar tried to tell her no, she'd just ignore him.  
  
"I like this, what do you think?" Thora asked, holding up a glass beaded necklace.   
  
Helga gave her a big smile. "I think you should get it!"   
  
Thora gave her a smile in agreement and paid for the beautiful necklace. Helga felt eyes on her, her skin burned under their gaze, she looked over slowly to see a very muscular young man, by his dress he was a nobleman, he wore jewelry and his tunic was nicely embroidered, he either had a wife who made it or a thrall specifically for mending and making clothes. Or maybe he paid someone.   
  
Helga felt a tug in her stomach. He didn't take his eyes off her when she noticed him, he only held his gaze, she recognized the look, it was one Ivar gave her before showing her affection. It made her sick to her stomach to see another man give her the same look. She wanted to vomit on his shoes. She peeled her eyes off the man, feeling her cheeks burn bright red.   
  
"Queen Helga, it seems Erik Andersson can't keep his eyes off you." Thora spoke up, noticing the gentleman.   
  
"I know," She replied weakly. She looked up at her slender friend. "Let's hope he can keep his hands to himself. If he tries something, he'll be dead." It wasn't a threat, but pure fact. Ivar would rip his intestines out with his bare hands in front of a crowd as a warning. She could picture his deadly face and it made her shiver with fear. She hated how scary Ivar could be. She wasn't attracted to Ivar's dark side, it made her want to flee for help.   
  
"Have you and Ivar talked about children?" Thora asked Helga as they walked down a thin walkway between vendors.   
  
"No, why?" Helga asked, looking up at her friend.   
  
Her cheeks burned red. "Well, people are talking. They want an heir. If a child is born, it means good things for the kingdom." Thora replied matter-of-factly.   
  
"I-I haven't really thought about children." Helga admitted. "It's no secret my family has had a hard time with children in the past. I might not be able to give him children."   
  
"Don't say that!" Thora gasped. "You will have children, you are going to make a wonderful mother."   
  
Helga wasn't sure if she wanted children, she just got married and just moved away from home. Enough changes have been made, she can't add onto it with a child. She doesn't want a child, at least not now. But she understood what a child met. It was to secure the heir to the throne, keeping it in the family and not for an invader to take with no worry for a fight for power. But so much has changed. But it was her duty to give children, but maybe she can just wait a little longer.   
  
She always knew she was going to be married, she just forgot about the children part of it. How could she possibly forget about the children? Was she that stupid that she forgot she'll be a mother and not just a wife? Perhaps she couldn't imagine being a mother of children whose father was not her true love. She always wanted to bury the fact to she had to have sex with the man she would be forced to marry.   
  
Helga couldn't stop thinking about being a mother. Even when she sat at the dining table, Ivar was drinking and eating peacefully while Helga poked around at her meal in thought. She was tapping her fingers against the table, trying to build up strength to ask a very odd question. She knew what the answer had to be, but she wanted to hear him say it.   
  
"Do you want children?" She asked bluntly.   
  
Ivar stopped what he was doing and looked up at her as if she asked if he wanted to jump off a cliff. "What?" He asked, trying to figure out if he heard her correctly.   
  
"Children, do you want them?" She asked again, a little more persistent. "A little human-"  
  
"I know what children are!" He growled with annoyance, making her smirk. He leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I want children."   
  
"But when?" She pressed. "Are we expected to have one now? I haven't thought about children, but Thora says people are talking and they want an heir."   
  
He rolled his eyes at the mention of Thora. "Who cares what she says. We don't have to have one right now." He poked around his plate until he looked back at her. "Do you want children?"  
  
"I'm supposed to." She shrugged. "That's what my mother said. I'm to be a beautiful wife and mother. Pretty and pristine." She rolled her eyes, making Ivar smile. "I guess I wouldn't mind one... I just don't know when."   
  
"We have time, Helga. You don't need to pop one out right now." He said, going back to eating.   
  
"My family has had issues in the past, I am scared I cannot give you children and my choice will be taken away from me."   
  
"Then we will steal a baby." Ivar shrugged.   
  
She gave him a playful glare. "We can't steal a baby." She started to giggle.   
  
"I am a king, I can do what I want. I will steal a baby if it makes you happy." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.   
  
"Can we try later- not later today- I-I mean later on, maybe in a few months or a year. I still need to get settled into my new life." She staggered.   
  
He gave her a smirk. "Okay. Whatever makes my lovely wife happy."   
  
She gave him a content smile before going back to eating her meal.   
  
They were interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Helga could hear a crowd yelling in the distance. Ivar and she exchanged quick glances before Thora emerged with a wild look in her eyes. Her hair was falling out of her braid and she was breathing rapidly. She didn't look alright but in a rush.   
  
"Queen Helga!" Thora shouted, a guard tried to keep her back, but Helga got up from her seat and rushed over to her friend.   
  
"What is it, what's happening?" Helga asked nervously, putting a hand on the guard's forearm, a silent demand to let go of her friend. He took a step back and Thora shot him a quick glare before looking back at her friend.  
  
"There's a girl from the poor sector, she's being sentenced to death, you have to help her!" Thora got out quickly. Before Ivar could stop his wife, she was running out the door with Thora by her side.   
  
"Damn it." Ivar growled before getting up and ordering a few guards to follow him out behind his wife. He didn't want her making a scene, but she had a big heart and would want to know how to save a life. He hated how sweet she was sometimes. But if she was sentenced to death, she must have done something awful.   
  
Helga stood tall in the middle of town where a young woman, possibly fourteen years old was being dragged while stones were throne at her. She was sobbing and her dress was thin and riddled with holes. But that wasn't what struck Helga, it was the blood on her gown, some of it was hers. She had ratty hair and a hunchback. It was one of the girls Helga gave shoes to. Orla.   
  
"No!"' Helga shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, the crowd stopped throwing stones and the streets went silent. Helga caught up to the men and saw her face covered in dry blood, including her hairline, where she was struck with a rock. Her eyes were filled with tears. The men had a tight grip on her, she wasn't even standing on her own. "What is the meaning of this? What was her crime?"   
  
Ivar caught up to them, making the crowd now cower at the sight of their king. He saw the state of the deformed girl. He thought whatever she did, the abuse was well deserved. He saw her as inferior, where Helga did not.   
  
"She killed a man, my Lady." One of the men said.   
  
"He raped me!" Orla shouted back with tears running down her cheeks. "Please, Queen Helga! He raped me, I swear it!"   
  
"She was raped, why kill her, it was self-defense." Helga spoke up. 

"She killed a good man, she must be killed." A man said.   
  
"No matter who that man was, he harmed her."   
  
"She's a freak-" He was cut off by a hard slap across the face. Everyone was shocked by the queen's anger.   
  
"I pardon her." Helga said firmly, getting close to the man. "Now, you let go of her before I have a sword go through your thick skull." Her voice was low and far from friendly.   
  
"You heard her." Ivar said behind her. He wasn't going to get involved,   
  
Helga turned to her guards. "Take her to the longhouse, _now_!" She ordered. The guards quickly took the girl and helped her walk away from the terrible men. "Thank you," She added as an afterthought. She turned to the crowd around her. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" They all diverted their eyes. "That could have been your child." She huffed before walking down the path.   
  
"Disperse! The show is over!" Ivar growled before following his wife.   
  
Thora and Helga entered the longhouse. The girl was sat on a bench. Helga turned to a few thralls. "Have a bath ready and bring me a wet washcloth, please." She ordered politely. They all nodded their heads and scattered to do as she says. Helga sat beside the young girl who was still crying and holding the sides of her arms. "You're safe now."   
  
"T-thank you." Orla sobbed. "It was my step-father... he said I needed to learn a lesson. My mother let it happen."   
  
"Monsters is what they are, Orla."   
  
She looked up at the Queen with wide eyes. "You remembered my name?"   
  
"Of course. I never forget a face." Helga said with a small smile. "You are going to get cleaned up and I'm sure I have a clean dress you can wear. Have you become a woman yet?" She nodded her head nervously. "Then we will have to take precautions to make sure there is no child in your stomach. I'll have a drink prepared."   
  
"I'll get the ingredients." Thora said walking out the door, Helga quickly thanked her before she disappeared.   
  
Ivar entered and approached his wife. He stared down at her, waiting for her to look him in the eye. She eventually did, waiting to hear his protests. "What are we to do with her?"   
  
"She will stay here, with us. She can earn her stay by weaving or serving dinner. But she's not going back to that terrible place." Helga told him firmly.   
  
"Y-you'll allow me to stay?" Orla asked with complete shock shown on her face.   
  
"Yes." She glanced at her hump. "You will have a bed for your back. You can stay in the same room as our head thrall, Freydis."   
  
"A-a bed?" She staggered. "I've never had one before."  
  
"Well, now you do."   
  
Ivar didn't protest. He knew he didn't have a say in the matter. Helga said she can stay, therefore she can stay. Orla was given a lavender bath. She managed to clean the dry blood off from her and all the muck. She was given a simple thrall dress, but it was nicer than the one she had before.   
  
Helga checked in on her while she got settled in her new room. Orla gave her a weak smile. Her head was bandaged and her face was heavily cut and bruised, but she looked much better than before. "Why did you save me, I killed a man." Orla stated gently. It had weighed heavily on her mind. "You should have let me die."   
  
Helga rushed over and grabbed the girl's hands. "What happened wasn't your fault and you shouldn't be killed for defending yourself. I would have happily killed that man myself. I will not allow abuse to happen to the women of my kingdom. You have value, Orla. Don't you ever forget that. You are not less than, you are more than." Helga pulled her into a brief hug. "Men try to tell us what our worth is to keep us small. But we aren't small. We are more than they lead us to believe. Don't let them fool you, not ever."  
  
"I won't." Orla said in a small voice. No one has ever spoken to her like that, no one has ever told her she mattered, but one of the most important people in the kingdom told her she did and that meant more than what the peasants tried to say. 


	32. Unwanted

The ship was rocking back and forth along the dark waves. The boat was covered in dew, everyone was damp and craved a sun to dry their clothes. The creaking of the wood was starting to drive Hilda mad. She sat beside her mother under a canopy. She rubbed her plump stomach subconsciously. Her mother was playing with her hair, trying to comfort her child who was brooding angrily. She must return as a distraction but she only hated the thought of seeing Queen Helga.   
  
"Don't frown, it causes wrinkles." Her mother ordered stiffly.   
  
"That explains a lot, doesn't it?" She growled back. "Perhaps you should take your own advice." Her mother only pulled her lips into a tight line.   
  
"I know you are displeased, but you must keep your emotions under control. I didn't raise an emotional wrench." Her mother replied snidely. "Trying to kill a queen, you stupid girl. You are lucky to still have your head."  
  
"He's too a coward to ever kill me. He doesn't want a war." She cleaned the dirt from underneath her nails. The rowing thralls were being yelled at by their male escort to go faster. A woman looked faint, but when she slowed down, she was met with a crack of a whip that caused her to howl.   
  
Other thralls took notice and though they were exhausted, they pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion. Hilda was desperate to arrive at the stupid kingdom and make King Ivar's life a living Hel. She was tired of sitting on a filthy boat, the air was filled with unwashed bodies of Saxon slaves. Many sported scars and wounds from poor treatment. But they were the ones most in shape for the journey to Kattegat.   
  
Hilda stared off to the distance with fire burning in her eyes. She could imagine seeing that whore of a queen, Queen Helga. She was a bitch, a no-good bitch who was given everything Hilda deserved. She only got more because she was rich and spoiled. Ivar just wanted a spoiled brat who never lifted a finger in her life. Her outward appearance made it clear she had never seen a worker. She was weak and incompetent. She relied on her looks and nothing else. She was little miss perfect.   
  
"Do not let your feelings blind you, Hilda." Her mother told her. "You must remain diligent.   
  
"Yes, Mother." She hissed through gritted teeth. "You've told me a thousand times. I am well aware of my mistakes, it will not happen again. He finds me attractive and I am carrying his child. I know how I must behave to allure him. I will take a note from that whore's book."   
  
"Land!" A hoarse voice shouted. It was a desperate slave who was so relieved that their rowing was over and they could rest, even if it was for a moment. The whipped girl had blood streaking down her back. She would be the one to be unseen, Hilda didn't need Helga acting as if she cared.   
  
Hilda got up and walked over to the side of the boat to see the curve of the land, Kattegat's signature appearance. The sun was breaking over the horizon, sending a golden light onto the kingdom. It looked different, more lively. Hilda gripped the side of the ship tightly until the white of her knuckles was present. She showed her kingdom's flag with pride. As they inched closer, she saw guards flee to report to their evil king.   
  
She was delighted to see them running at full speed. One of the guards was Njal, he saw the ship and his heart dropped, his blood ran cold. He felt sick. He didn't care for the rules and the restrictions, he had to announce Osterland had arrived and it only came with horrible news. He was stopped by two large guards, they narrowed their dark eyes at the man.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, Lover Boy?" A guard taunted darkly.   
  
"Trying to get yourself killed?" Another asked, glancing at his pal with amusement.   
  
"Osterland is here, alert the King immediately." Njal blurted out, ignoring the rude guards.   
  
They exchanged looks. "Osterland? are you sure?" One of them asked Njal as if he was thick.   
  
"Yes!" He bellowed. "Go! Now!"   
  
The first guard rushed inside the longhouse while the other kept Njal back. He didn't move, he wanted to see King Ivar, he wanted to protect Helga, even though things ended sour.   
  
Ivar's door burst open, letting light into the royal's room. Ivar looked over at them sleepily. Helga looked over as well with her blonde locks in a mess. She had dry drool in the corner of her mouth. Ivar started growing annoyed and let out a low grunt, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"What is it?" He growled, he wasn't a morning person.   
  
"King Ivar, Osterland ships have arrived." The guard announced urgently.   
  
That woke the couple up. Helga flew up from the bed in her nightgown, she rushed to hand Ivar his clothes and braces. The guard tried not to look at her, she looked slightly different straight in the morning with no thralls around her. She looked young and too immature to be ruling beside a king, but no one would say a thing.   
  
"I'll be out soon, watch them, they will be coming to the great hall, have maximum security." Ivar ordered firmly.   
  
"Yes, King Ivar." The guard bowed and exited the bedroom.   
  
Helga's hands were shaking as she lit some candles for them to see, the sun didn't let in enough light. Ivar glanced at her as she tried to distract herself. But Ivar knew she was thinking of her few painful days.   
  
"I will deal with them. They shouldn't be here at all." Ivar said softly as he noticed her pacing the floor and wringing her hands nervously.   
  
She stopped and looked over at her husband, pushing her rat's nest behind her ears. "I have such a horrible feeling, Ivar. What could they possibly be here for? They are banned!"  
  
Ivar finished his last brace and glance at her worried face, her eyes filled with concern. He sighed and pulled his tunic over his head. "Do not worry, I will see what they want and get them to leave, they know they aren't allowed here, not anymore. They might want a war." He scanned her body for a moment. "You should get dressed, I'd like your presence."  
  
"M-my hair-" She brought her hands to it. She rushed to a brush and quickly untangled a few snarls before finding a robe velvet silk robe in a deep purple to drape over her nightgown. She looked very elegant, even if she didn't dress up. She still looked like a wealthy royal.  
  
Ivar led them out to the great hall where guards stood tall around three nicely dressed unwanted visitors and a handful of thralls behind them in very shabby clothes, dirt and grime covered them. The thrall who was struck wore a dirty cloak to cover the wound on her back. She could feel the blood running down the stinging slash.   
  
Ivar stood tall as he sees Queen Ingrid and beside her was Hilda, at first glance she looked the same as ever. Beside them stood a very tall, brutish man with very nicely kept white-blond hair. His face and hands carried scars. He sported a dimpled chin that was very strong. He was a very masculine man with a stone-cold face that never faltered. Queen Helga noticed a whip attached to his side, along with a nice sword. He was a very handsome man with dark eyes. He gave off an aura that she didn't like. He wasn't trustworthy.   
  
"What is this?" King Ivar asked in a deep growl. "I forbade anyone from your kingdom to enter Kattegat. So, what made you risk your life coming back?" He stood tall in front of Helga, feeling a need to be protective. He hardly noticed Hilda's stomach from his burning anger rising in his chest.   
  
The stranger stepped forward, making Helga uneasy. Guards grabbed their swords, just in case they needed to kill the man. The stranger realized his mistake and threw his hands up. His eyes rested on Helga for a second but it was long enough to gain enough information on her. He could tell she was relatively young, she looked very delicate and from her draping robe, she was wealthy (but he already knew that bit). He knew a few things on the famous Queen of Kattegat, she was influential and Prince Sigtrygg was her older brother. He was friends with Sigtrygg and he knew that would be beneficial to him. Afterall Helga was unaware of her brother's cruel plans.   
  
"King Ivar, I am Queen Ingrid and Princess Hilda's escort. My name is Torsten." The stranger said friendily.   
  
"And I care why?" Ivar asked snidely. Helga put a hand on his arm to calm him. He looked down at his wife, almost forgetting she was there.   
  
She noticed Hilda's stomach and it made her weak. Her breath shook and her eyes on Ivar broke her heart. "Ivar," Helga said softly. "Look at Hilda,"   
  
Ivar knitted his eyebrows in confusion, he looked at Hilda and his eyes grew large. Hilda gave him a twisted smile. "It's yours," Hilda said cooly, rubbing her bump.   
  
His blood ran cold and Torsten knew that. He tried to suppress a smirk. "We came here in urgency. Princess Hilda knew this was a risk but wanted you to know she was carrying your child."   
  
Helga thought of all the times she heard Ivar fucking Hilda, and it made her want to vomit. She felt angry and yet she wasn't sure if she had the right to be, but she knew she had the right to be angry about Ivar getting her pregnant. How would that make her look?   
  
Helga couldn't get a word out. What could she possibly say? She looked at Ivar who seemed completely shattered. He got her pregnant, what could he do? He knew she wanted him to claim it, but he didn't want to and wanted to tell her to just kill it and get rid of them for good. But he knew Hilda, he knew she would have the child out of spite and have it attempt to take his crown.   
  
"We can discuss this later." Ivar finally said. "You should go rest. But you will be heavily watched."   
  
"Of course, King Ivar. Thank you." Torsten said before the group was led away with armed guards.   
  
Helga glanced at her husband before he could say a word, she walked away with two guards following her. They knew Ivar would want her watched. Ivar sighed to himself, what the fuck was he going to do now?


	33. Chapter 33

Helga sat at her vanity mirror while her thralls do her hair. She was quiet and absent-minded, just like when she was told she was to be a queen. Her bottom lip quivered and she felt her blood go cold at the memories. She could hear Hilda's voice so clearly against her skull, she could almost hear the bed, the panting, the moaning. It drove her insane. Why was she thinking about that more than being poisoned? She could only think of Ivar heaving over Hilda. The thoughts she was riddled with, the annoyance she felt was replaced by her jealousy and betrayal.   
  
"Queen Helga?" She heard Orla ask her in a gentle voice as if she was fragile as glass.   
  
It caused Helga to jump. She realized her hair was no longer being touched, she was alone, staring at her own reflection with untrained eyes. Orla stared at her nervously. She was in her new gown, she loved it very much. She ran her hands over her gown as she stared at Helga.   
  
"I-I won't be going to breakfast." Helga finally said. She didn't move. She felt like she couldn't move.   
  
"K-King Ivar asks that I fetch you." Orla replied softly. It was silent, but she understood the hidden message, it was an order from the king. She must be at that wretched table.  
  
Helga gave her a brief grin, that looked forced. "I'll be out in a moment."   
  
Orla nodded her head anxiously and left the queen alone. She felt very uneasy leaving her alone with no supervision. She was staring absently for hours. It was making her very worried. But two guards stood outside the door just in case. She entered the great hall where Ivar was eating in the best chair while his guests sat around him at the table. Orla noticed Princess Hilda giving her dirty looks, she had nothing she could do about it, but pretend it wasn't happening. She knew Helga would protect her. She had protected her from King Ivar.   
  
"Well?" King Ivar spoke up roughly. "Where the fuck is she?" His words caused her to flinch.   
  
"S-She said-" Orla was cut off by Helga showing her face.   
  
She stood tall and in her finery. It made Hilda's blood boil at the sight of the queen. "King Ivar, we've talked about this." Helga said pointedly, while walking towards her seat beside her husband. "Be nice."   
  
Ivar forced a smile on his face and kissed her knuckles though he didn't like her reprimanding him in front of guests. "Of course, Helga."   
  
She was unable to focus on much with Hilda at the table. Hilda gave her a forced smile. "I want to apologize, Queen Helga. I was filled with jealousy and it blinded me. I was stupid and out of line. I am very happy you are well." She sounded civil but her undertone was not.   
  
Helga forced her head into a nod. Ivar held her hand under the table. Her food was tasted before she could eat. What she didn't expect to see was Njal by the door, his eyes on his feet. She was certain it wasn't him, it couldn't be. Ivar would never permit it.   
  
But Ivar did. It took every part of his being to put his jealousy aside and allow the bastard in his longhouse as extra security. Though they had a long chat...  
  
_Ivar held his finest blade to Njal's throat as he was held back by large burly men who held their grip tightly around Njal's upper arms. Njal had fear in his eyes, but most of all, he was pleading.  
  
"I-I know I wasn't to approach the longhouse, King Ivar!" He managed to say through ragged breaths. "But it was an emergency!" His forehead beaded with nervous sweat. _  
  
_"Yes, yes it was." Ivar growled viciously. "That's why you will be here as extra security." He watched Njal's eyes grow with curiosity. "But if you try to contact Helga- if you fucking bother her, I'll fucking torture you. I'll fucking rape you during a feast and tear your flesh off your body. I am just itching to kill." He growled like a vicious animal.  
  
"Y-yes, King Ivar. I understand."   
  
  
_Ivar tightened his grip on her hand, drawing her attention onto him. She gave him a soft smile and started to eat, ignoring the fact her old friend and ex-lover was in the same room as her. She missed his friendship, but she knew Ivar was not generous enough to allow that friendship to continue, but she was heartbroken at the thought of a blossoming relationship with Hilda.  
  
"I-I am not very hungry." Helga injected into the silence.   
  
Ivar put his fork down. "Hilda, what do you want from me?" He ignored his wife entirely, keeping her hand tightly into his.   
  
"What I want? I want my child to get to know its father." Hilda said flatly. "Even if we are not intimate, my child had the right to know you."   
  
"Why don't you get rid of it? It's a burden for both of us. I am trying to start a family with my wife without any complications." Ivar replied, trying to remain civil.   
  
"King Ivar," Torsten cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be so rude to intrude and I don't mean to disrespect Queen Helga, but it is very well known that her mother has struggled to bear children and so has King Haakon's mother-"  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Ivar injected viciously, his words leaking with venom, though he was very much aware of what he was talking about.   
  
"Queen Helga may struggle to bear you children. It is best to accept Hilda's offspring as an heir." Torsten said finally.   
  
Ivar laughed coolly. "I don't want any bastard child. I will take my chances with my beautiful wife."  
  
"I don't think you should deny my child, Ivar." Hilda pressed, leaning forward on her elbows.  
  
"And why's that?" Ivar copied her movements.  
  
"Because my child is a product of you and me and our child will want to take what is his. Our son will kill you and your _beautiful_ wife and will take the crown off your bloody head."   
  
"I think you forget I am a killer." He replied roughly. "I'll kill that son of yours before it even learns to walk."  
  
"I will stay a little longer for you to think over your options. Suddenly, I'm not very hungry either." Hilda got up from the table and left with her mother trailing after her.   
  
Torsten remained a second longer before walking away too. Helga looked up at Ivar who might have been going into an episode.   
  
She looked down at her lap. "He's right... we both know he's right." She said softly, too scared to speak louder than a whisper. "I may struggle to give you children. It is no secret. Only two children from my mother is disgraceful. And one of them being a girl... I know there were words said around the kingdom. My father would just have had them killed for opening their mouths."   
  
"Why shouldn't I do the same?" Ivar asked darkly, tightening his fist in its leather glove.   
  
"Because that's not how we are running this kingdom and you know it." She replied sternly.   
  
"I don't think having a daughter is disgraceful." Ivar said sweetly. "Having a child with Hilda is."  
  
"No, we must be smart about this. We mustn't judge the child, it can't help how it came into this world."   
  
"I know you're angry, Helga." Ivar said firmly.   
  
She turned to him earnestly. "I am." She shook her head before looking back at her husband. "I am more heartbroken. I keep hearing you with her. I keep hearing all the noise she made and it's driving me insane!" She brought her hands to her face. "I will be shattered if that flame is rekindled. I-I don't know what I will do with myself if you realize you love her more..." Her voice cracked and tears started to spill from her crystal eyes. He kissed the side of her head repeatedly. "What if she can give you more than I can? I-I know she's into more sadistic things, she used to tell me in order to get under my skin. But it never did before... but thinking back on it now, it makes me furious."  
  
"I don't want her-"  
  
"You say that-"  
  
He grabbed the sides of her face. "I don't want her. I am never changing my mind. I want you and only you. I love you, Helga."  
  
She smiled through her tears. "I love you too." He smiled back and pressed his lips passionately against hers. He took the enjoyment out of kissing her in front of Njal, just as an extra jab at how he can't have her.   
  
Hilda sat in her room, cleaning her nails as her mother paced the floors.  
  
"What are we going to do? We need to keep Ivar distracted." Queen Ingrid. said desperately. "Throw yourself at him and have Queen Helga catch you."   
  
"Mother, that's the last resort. What Torsten told Helga will bury itself into her brain and she will get Ivar to cave in. She is so fucking pretentious, pretending to care about anything but herself."   
  
Queen Ingrid, turned to Torsten. He was very attractive. He was beyond attractive. "You are friends with Prince Sigtrygg, tell Helga that. She loves her family, including Sigtrygg. Talk about him. Get to know her, get Ivar convinced she's cheating."   
  
"And get me killed?" He scoffed. "No way."   
  
"No, but at least distract her, make her all happy. Then, I'll talk to Ivar." Hilda injected. "She acts very friendly, so you will be greeted with open arms at the mention of her brother."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not making a move on the runt." He growled.   
  
So they had a plan.   
  
Before the midday meal, Helga and Orla were working on a new gown. She was checking to see if she liked the product so far. It was being fitted to her body with the help of other seamstresses. She was looking in the full-length mirror when Orla noticed the intruder. She let out a small gasp, causing Helga to turn around and see Torsten watching her with a forced smirk.   
  
He was given time to scan her body. She was very attractive, at least in his eyes. She wore her hair elegantly, but the only problem was her lips weren't very plump but thin and her eyes were far too large for his liking. But he couldn't deny her beauty. But so was Hilda, so what made her special- money no doubt, but Ivar clearly loved her and he was a cold-blood killer, he doesn't like just anyone.   
  
"It's rude to stare." Helga spoke up, breaking the silence.   
  
He gave her a real smirk and took a step forward. "My apologies, I just didn't know when a good time to speak to you was." He scanned her once more. "You look so much like your mother."  
  
Her eyes grew larger somehow. "You know my mother?" She gasped. She got off the stool she was standing on and approached him, he was so tall.   
  
"Yes, I've met her. I know your brother better, Sigtrygg and I are friends." Torsten replied.   
  
"Sigtrygg? Really? Oh, how lovely! Do you know if he is well? And Eydis of course, his beautiful wife." She smiled ear to ear and he found her alluring when she smiled, like she was a succubus.  
  
"Yes," He cleared his throat. "Yes, Sigtrygg is well. He's back home from his raid and is spending time with the family. Little Haakon is well and the last time I checked, her pregnancy was going smoothly. They were heartbroken to hear of your poisoning, as so am I. I-I didn't know Hilda to be that cruel while jealous. I am pleased to see you well and a strong ruler."   
  
He watched her blush at his compliment, making blood flow below the waist... fuck.   
  
"That's kind of you. I am trying my best. I am helping the poorer sectors of the kingdom, I'm trying to rebuild their roads and give the less fortunate jobs by cleaning the streets of filth. Orla, my helping hand, I am so happy to give her a much loving home. She deserves all the love, just like everyone else in my kingdom."   
  
Orla gave her a weak grin as Helga flashed her a big one. Fuck again... Torsten now realizes why her downfall means so much to Sigtrygg, it wasn't just favoritism jealousy, it was because he was insecure and knew she was a natural-born leader. she was made to be a Queen. 


	34. Taken

The sun had been down for quite some time. The kingdom was quiet, all in a deep sleep. Prince Sigtrygg paced the floorboards. His wife was fast asleep with little Haakon by her side. Her stomach was so plump and easily spotted. He smiled at his family. He would soon be giving them the world. He went over to Eydis's side of the bed and kissed her head before placing a hand on his boy's small head.   
  
He heard the small knock, knowing it was time. He grabbed his sword and slipped out of the bedroom. An Osterland guard nodded his head. They use stealth to take out the guards. Sigtrygg never noticed how easy it was to slice into guards he has known for years, protecting him and his family. They now laid upon the ground with blood trailing down the corridor. He swung his sword into a running thrall who was shouting for help.   
  
He helped hundreds of Osterland warriors sneak into the kingdom by a hidden backdoor his father installed just in case it was needed for a quick escape. It was now heavily guarded and blocked from his father's hands. More of his father's warriors rushed in, only to be slaughtered from the element of surprise. Many homes of guards were burned to the ground with them and their families still inside to burn alive. The ones who could fight, were fighting to the death.   
  
Sigtrygg was soon covered head to toe in blood of his own, but he was too high on adrenaline to care. He tore through the fortress until it was announced he was victorious. He roared with power. Svealand was his, and only his. He made his way to the throne room, his mother laid against the ground, dead in her nightgown, it was stained red. His father was bleeding from a deep wound to his side. He clearly fought hard by his nightshirt stained in so much blood that couldn't be his own.   
  
King Haakon looked at his son, feeling betrayed. "W-why? Sigtrygg, why couldn't you spare your mother?" His face was stained with tears and blood.   
  
"You are lucky I gave her a quick death." Sigtrygg growled.   
  
"He killed five of our men." King Olof said, emerging from the shadows.   
  
"You've gotten weak, old man." Sigtrygg chuckled darkly.   
  
"Helga will have her vengeance." Haakon said weakly. "She won't let you kill us in vain."  
  
"Let that whore try to take what is rightfully mine." He signaled for the guards to hold him tight. Each man on each side of him as Sigtrygg cut away the tunic. He noticed his father bracing himself. "Soon her husband will be a faded memory such as you."   
  
"Do it, son." King Haakon said as his final words.   
  
His son carved into his back and broke his ribs and pulled his lungs out to rest on his shoulders. The Bloody Eagle.   
  
Helga woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. She got out of bed, ignoring Ivar's grumbling in his sleep. She was shaking and unable to function properly in the darkness. She fell to the ground, she pressed her hands against the cold floor. Her breath shook and she was unable to remember what terrified her to begin with. She just knew something terrible happened, something she couldn't entirely understand.   
  
She stumbled through the dark for the door handle. When she finally found it, she pushed and noticed the guards outside the door grab their sword nervously. She gently shut the door and faced the guards in her nightgown, with her hair damp and a mess.   
  
"One of you follow me." She started walking down the corridor, one of them panicked and followed closely behind her. She looked pale in the warm torchlight.   
  
She walked to the great hall where two thrones stood diligently. She needed to just be away from everything for a moment. She climbed the stairs and sat down in her chair. It was soft and highly decorated.  
  
The guard watched her hair glow in the faint torchlight. He watched her think to herself. She looked terrified. He looked over his shoulder, scared he'd be caught with the queen outside her chambers at night. It would look scandalous. He just stood at the end of the steps and turned around to guard her. There were other guards in the room, they could vouch that he didn't make a move on her.   
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed, Queen Helga." A voice said as it entered the room. Each guard pulled out a sword. The intruder stepped into the light, it was Torsten, he put his hands up.   
  
She stood up and walked down the stairs. "Why are you here?" She asked him roughly. She felt his presence odd, everything was odd. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"I heard a door-"  
  
She cut him off. "No," She interjected roughly. "Why are you in Kattegat? You say you are friends with my brother, why would a friend of my brother associate with the family who tried to kill me. Who are you loyal to?"   
  
"I was moved as a guard to Osterland when your family was still close to King Olof."   
  
"Bullshit, you knew they were well and you knew of Eydis's pregnancy. You've conversed with them recently."  
  
He knew he made a slip-up. He sighed to himself, trying to buy time for a lie. "Sigtrygg is working hard to build a relationship with Osterland, he thinks despite your poisoning, they are valuable."   
  
"But they aren't." She spat. "They are weak."  
  
"But a warrior is a warrior in a time of war."   
  
"What war?" She asked roughly in her high airy voice.   
  
Torsten glanced around the room, eyes still on him. They were scared that he would make a move on her and they would have to torture him. He did not know how things were, they were tense and Helga was watched like a hawk.   
  
"Your father's kingdom is seen as a nuisance." He replied, trying to stay composed. He saw her beads of sweat glisten across her chest in the dim light. Her breaths were still heavy and he noticed her hair damply laying down her back. She looked beautiful and intense by the dark look she gave him. He was amused by her bravery, then again she didn't know what kind of man she was messing with. "Many kingdoms want to attack and strip your father of his accumulating wealth."  
  
"He earned it, it's not his fault he's a good leader." She replied smugly.   
  
"No, no it isn't. But it makes him a target." He noticed a strain of hair stuck to her cheek, he rose his hand, causing guards to stiffen, he moved the strand out of her face. She stood still, her muscles incredibly tense by his actions.   
  
"I don't trust you, I do not trust Hilda or King Olof. You are not a friend." She told him firmly.   
  
"You don't have to trust me, Your Majesty. But I am not your enemy."  
  
"I do not believe that."   
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"Nothing you say is true." He scanned her up and down and Helga knew where his eyes were going, over her curves. "Be careful where you look, it might cause you to lose those pretty eyes of yours." She threatened.   
  
He licked his bottom lip at the thought of what she tasted like. Probably something sweet, like honey. "Why are you out of bed?" He finally looked her in the eye.   
  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied firmly. "You should go back to your chamber if you know what's good for you."   
  
"What will happen if I stay up with you," He glanced up at the guard behind her. "And your staff?" He added as an afterthought.   
  
"If you were caught with the Queen in her nightgown, I'm positive Ivar would have your tongue."   
  
"And we don't want that." He said in a seductive manner before walking away and out of the room.   
  
She relaxed her shoulders and sighed to herself. The guards knew his thoughts weren't pure, but they had no proof of it until he tried touching her. She turned to the guard behind her, he stood straight, he looked very noble, but he let the stranger scan the Queen without repercussion.   
  
She just walked away and went back to her shared bedroom with Ivar, he hadn't stirred once. She crawled under the covers and laid still for a moment until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She smiled softly to herself before drifting into a deep sleep.   
  
_She couldn't see anything. But her breathing was heightened. She felt herself breathing heavily. Then she felt a body on top of hers. She wasn't scared, she knew who it was and she trusted him. She could hear breathing in her ear and feel sweat trickling down her temple.  
  
She could hear ruffling of the sheets and could feel someone hovering her, moving faster and faster. She opened her eyes, she was in her shared room with Ivar. She was glistening with sweat and so was the person hovering over her. But suddenly the loving, intimate moment turned frightful and she was breathing heavily for another reason.   
  
She felt scared, she didn't know why she was scared. She couldn't open her mouth, she couldn't get a word out. a single tear escaped her eye and ran down the side of her face. She could feel him hurting her, it wasn't loving, it was controlling.   
  
She winced as the person pushed themselves deeper into her, making her cry more. Finally, they collapsed on top of her, not giving her room to breathe. She tapped their shoulder, trying to ask him to get off. When he rolled off her, it was Torsten, he gave her a warm smile, making her flinch. Ivar wasn't here, where was Ivar?   
  
He brought his thumb to her bottom lip, running it over it. His hand fell down to her ribs, just below her breast. "The king falls,"  
  
  
_She woke up with a start, sitting up instantly, looking around frantically, only to sigh with relief as Ivar was sitting on the ottoman while he put his braces on. She felt instantly relaxed. But something was still very off.   
  
"Ivar," Her voice was raspy. He looked back at her, his face softened at the sight of her distress. "We need to send a messenger to Svealand."


	35. Chapter 35

"What?" Ivar asked her, staring at her as if she had said the most puzzling statement. "Why?"  
  
Helga pulled the blanket back and got out of the bed to sit beside Ivar on the ottoman. Her hands still shaking and her skin pale, causing him to cup her face to get a better look at her. "I have a very bad feeling, Ivar. I think something awful has happened. These people can't be trusted, especially that Torsten, I want them gone. We just have killed them the moment stepped off the boat." She said viciously.   
  
"Helga, you sound like me, don't talk like that." Ivar ordered. "They'll be gone soon enough."  
  
"But when?" She pressed. "They shouldn't be here. They all need to go."  
  
"Helga, I will send a messenger to find the state of Svealand." He replied, dodging the question. "For Olof's wife and daughter, they are here trying to get me to accept the child in order to secure her. But I don't want to marry her or claim her bastard."   
  
"But if she has it, it will come after you. It will try to claim what it will perceive as rightfully theirs." Helga stated. "There is no way out of this without repercussions."   
  
"I am trying my best to come up with a good solution." He said calmly.   
  
"You might have to have a second wife." She said weakly, even if it broke her heart.   
  
His eyes went large. "I don't want to marry her."  
  
She grabbed his hand affectionately. "I don't want that either, but we may not have a choice without war."   
  
"I could kill them all as they sleep."  
  
"No, that only will cause Olof to attack us. They are weak, but it would still be a waste of good men."   
  
He knew she was right. He just kissed her cheek as little reassurance that everything would work out eventually. But neither of them were certain that anything positive would occur from their situation.   
  
Helga decided to skip breakfast. She had her gown and all the other clothes to wear underneath along with lots of fine accessories. She walked into a room the royals typically used as a private room to take a bath. Candles were everywhere and the tub was filled with fragrance oils. What Helga didn't expect was a body occupying the room.   
  
Staring at her in the eye was Torsten. His hair wet and long. He had a few battle scars. It showed he was a warrior. Helga's eyes grew incredibly wide, she gasped loudly as her staff stood behind her, in shock as well. She was catching a man that wasn't her husband bathe. He only smirked at her, pleased that she caught him.   
  
"Oh, goodness, I apologize for the intrusion." She said turning away to leave.   
  
"No intrusion at all." He got out of the bath, showing every part of himself to the women. The staff didn't seem eager to leave, they blocked the way, gaping at the man. All quite impressed. Helga heard him approaching closer, his feet against the stone. He glanced down at the swell of her breasts as she tried to keep her eyes off his body. He touched her cheek, pulling her face towards him, she tried to keep her eyes up, he saw how uncomfortable she was. "I don't mind a peeker." He teased.   
  
Helga grabbed her towel and pushed it into Torsten's hands. Her cheeks bright red, refusing to look down at his manhood, which he so badly wanted her to do. "Cover yourself, you are in front of a Queen."   
  
"Yes, a decent looking one as well." He towered over her.   
  
"Ivar will kill you and me if I'm caught with a naked man, so leave." She ordered with an edge in her sweet voice.   
  
"We don't want that." He wrapped himself with her towel. "Ladies," He greeted seductively as he walked passed them to leave.   
  
All Helga could think about was him taking advantage of her. She feared Ivar will hear of this, she wasn't promiscuous, and she hoped Ivar knew better."   
  
"Hung like a horse," One of the girls giggle.   
  
Helga scoffed and went over to the tub to have her own bath.   
  
Ivar watched Princess Hilda enter the great hall for breakfast in a lowcut dress. Ivar's eyes ran over it but quickly looked away, filling with regret. He straightened up in his chair. He noticed Torsten hadn't joined the table.   
  
Ivar cleared his throat, attracting Hilda's attention. "Where is your guard, Torsten?" He asked curiously.   
  
She tried her best to suppress her smirk. "I think he's resting. He had a late-night with your wife." She popped a piece of bread into her mouth and watched the thick eyebrows on Ivar furrow in anger.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ivar asked sharply.   
  
On cue, Torsten entered the great hall fully dressed with damp hair. "My apologies King Ivar, I just had a bath and I took longer than I thought."   
  
Ivar tightened his grip on his spoon as he remembered Helga saying she was having a bath. Hilda loved the show, everything was going swimmingly, she needed a little entertainment as Torsten is friends with King Sigtrygg, he would soon betray King Olof, no one related to King Haakon is trustworthy, making Torsten soon to be unfaithful. If she could get Torsten killed before he betrayed her, the better. And if Queen Helga died, Ivar wouldn't have a choice but marry her for an heir.   
  
"Hilda told me you were sneaking off with my wife." Disdain dripped from Ivar's tongue.   
  
Torsten turned to Hilda who acted innocent. He turned to the furious king. "I didn't, King Ivar. I couldn't sleep and heard Queen Helga leaving your bedchambers, I came out to see if everything was alright. I didn't do anything... inappropriate with the Queen."  
  
By Torsten's delay, Ivar didn't find him very convincing. All he could picture was Helga underneath him, her moaning another man's name and it drove him mad. 


	36. Predator

Helga laid back into the tin tub, covered with the strong floral smell from the water. It was dirty from Torsten's bath, but it was common to reuse bath water for the others. It wasn't anything she was a stranger to. Back home she was the last of the family to bath because she was the youngest. Her father used to come home so filthy, it made her smile at the memory of her mother scolding him for coming to the table with armor and his sword on display.  
  
She submerged her head with water, she ran her fingers through her golden hair, trying to get rid of the grease. She soon got out and was quickly grabbed like a doll, being dressed and pampered for the day. Helga sighed internally, some days she wished her mother hadn't emphasized on appearances and instead on brains, it would save Helga two hours of her day she's never getting back.   
  
She was soon ready for the day. She decided to check on her thralls who were weavers, she wanted to see the quality of their fabrics. Orla has been doing well and Helga had grown to be very proud. It was very nice to see the young woman blossom into her true potential. Her staff liked how under her protection Ivar cannot take his anger out on them. Matter of fact, he barely took any anger out on them, even if they were clumsy. Helga made sure he muttered the hardest words in his vocabulary _"It's fine,"._  
  
Torsten stormed Hilda's practice on the harp, the princess rolled her eyes out of annoyance and pulled back. Her mother in the corner of the room knitting and listening to the melody, she finally broke the trance once the music ended. She looked up at Torsten, confused on why he was there.   
  
"You lied to the king!" Torsten hissed violently.   
  
"What your tongue, sir! You are in the presence of royalty!" The Queen hissed.   
  
"No, Mother." Hilda interjected, raising a hand to her mother. "I didn't lie, you stayed up with the Queen."   
  
"You implied I had sex with her!" He growled.   
  
"It's not my fault on how he misinterpreted it." She shrugged coyly.   
  
His pale face was now beet red. "You knew!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "King Ivar is known for a poor temper-" They were cut off by the sound of Ivar screaming in the distance. "You are playing a dangerous game, Princess Hilda." He warned her.   
  
She stood up and approached the burly man. "I'm well aware of the game I'm playing. If you don't want to end up dead, don't make it so easy." She smirked darkly. "Queen Helga has a past with not staying faithful, if she's caught under another man's spell, Ivar will kill her and we both don't want that. Even if she is the Whore Queen."   
  
"No, we want her alive for King Sigtrygg to kill."   
  
"I quite like the taste of blood, Torsten. We will see if the whore can keep herself alive. Do not get attached to things, it only leaves you broken." She turned around and sat down to continue playing her melody. It was Torsten's cue to leave, and he picked it up quickly.   
  
"Are you stupid?" Ivar asked the servant cleaning up the mess she spilled with tears running down her face. "ANSWER ME, WHORE!" He hit her with his crutch, causing her to whimper.   
  
"Y-yes, King Ivar. I am, my apologies." She managed to say through her sobs. "I-I will get another bottle right away."   
  
Ivar's dark self was back with vengeance, scaring everyone. Sat around the table was his advisors. Prince Hvitserk cleared his throat, causing Ivar's dark glance to look him in the face, causing his blood to freeze over. "King Ivar, should I call your wife?" He was subtly asking if his legs hurt.   
  
That only made Ivar angrier. "Where is she? Where is my wife?" He growled. "Are you guards too incapable to look over a small woman? Perhaps I should have hired asses, they would have gotten more done than you!"   
  
A guard ran out in a hurry. Hvitserk tried to think of the right words. "Should we pause our meeting?"   
  
"No," Ivar said darkly.   
  
A guard came back with a puzzled Helga, she stood tall, just as her mother had taught her. She noticed everyone avoiding eye contact and look weary. She turned her eyes onto her husband, if looks could kill, she'd be struck down. He looked... like how he did when she ran away or when he thought Hvitserk was kissing her in the horse stables. She wasn't certain why he was so angry.   
  
"Hello, Ivar." She greeted him politely. She turned to Hvitserk with a smile. "Hello, Hvitserk. I do hope Thora is well."   
  
He glanced at Ivar nervously. "Yes, Your Highness. She is very well."   
  
When she was brought to Ivar he pulled her onto his lap, he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her in place. She let out a small yelp when he tugged her close. She hadn't expected it. He kissed just below her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine. Ivar felt a little relaxed to know she was in his arms and not Torsten's. He had to keep her close, he couldn't allow that man to take her. He would be destroyed and he wasn't certain he was strong enough to kill her. He'd have to have another to execute her.   
  
He carried on with his meeting, still snapping easily, Helga would give his hand a small squeeze when he grew upset. It helped to have her close, he was able to convince himself that she loved him and only him. Helga, on the other hand, wasn't sure why his behavior was regressing. She hated to see him like this again. She tried to show him subtle affection for him to know she was near and she was there for him. She felt his body become less tense when she showed him love. She once turned her head back to kiss his cheek, which calmed his rising temper with one of his advisors.   
  
Soon the meeting ended and there was another that he had her sit through, this time by his side. It was on the development of the poorer sectors of the kingdom, they were finding progress and it was helping to keep spirits high and every one cooperative. There was a petition to give Helga a statue beside her husband's. She voiced how flattered she'd be, but it was Ivar's call. He only smirked and nodded his head. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips that he knew would grow heated later.   
  
She kept beaming the rest of the meeting. By the end of it, she was finally able to check with her staff to see if everything was well. She even checked on Princess Hilda who was still practicing her harp. She'd love to train but was unable to with her growing stomach.   
  
"That's very beautiful music." Helga spoke up, trying to be civil.   
  
Hilda put on an insincere smile that would be very convincing to a stranger. "Thank you, I've practiced my whole childhood."  
  
"That's lovely. I wasn't trusted with instruments, I broke too many." She let out a giggle that irritated Hilda and her mother. "If I could play like you, I'd never stop."  
  
"That's kind of you, Queen Helga." Hilda forced from her mouth.   
  
Helga nodded her head and soon left the irritated Hilda alone. When Helga entered her bedroom, she felt a hand shove her deeper in. She let out a yelp, she whipped around to see Torsten shutting her bedroom door. Helga hastily grabbed a candle holder and pointed it at her intruder.   
  
"Stay back! I'll scream!" She threatened in a blind panic.   
  
Torsten put his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reassure her.   
  
She let out a snort. "I don't believe you. You've flirted with me repeatedly!"   
  
"Please, Queen Helga, listen to me. We don't have much time before I'm caught."  
  
"What do you want?" She gave in, keeping the candle holder high.   
  
"Princess Hilda is trying to get us killed." He blurted out.   
  
Helga knitted her eyebrows together. "K-kill us both?"   
  
"Yes," He replied. "She told King Ivar I stayed up late with you, possibly the reason for his anger today. He might have the suspicion that we are... intimate."   
  
She sighed and dropped her raised hand and placed the candle holder back onto the side table. "Yes, it does make sense. He held me incredibly close during his meetings. Perhaps you are not lying."   
  
"I'm not, Your Highness. We could be fucked." He lowered his hands also and slowly approached her.   
  
"What should we do?" She asked curiously. "Should I warn Ivar?"  
  
"Will he believe you? He seems like the jealous type."   
  
She bit her lip nervously. "He must believe me. I'm his wife, he must know I love him."   
  
"Haven't you had affairs?" He furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
Helga grew angry and tightened her fist. "I had one affair and it was while he was having sex with Hilda, Ivar and I weren't intimate until after my poisoning." She crossed her arms bitterly. "I imagine she is spreading lies and calling me names."  
  
"The whore queen," He admitted.   
  
She gasped. "How rude! That is very mean! I am not a whore!"   
  
"I believe you." He replied softly, causing her to calm down.   
  
"You should leave, we will think of something and I'll speak to my husband. This isn't the end."   
  
He nodded his head and rushed to her door and exited her room, shutting it quietly behind him, but once the door clicked, two guards turned the corner to watch him remove his hand from the handle. The guards stopped but he stood up straight and approach the men. "Gentlemen, if you excuse me." They blocked his path. He let out a dark laugh. "I'm going to let that pass and say you made a mistake." But they did it again and this time Torsten started fighting the two men, dodging and throwing punches until he was hit hard between the thighs, making him buckle over in pain. He was taken aggressively into the dining room where Ivar could see a guard bleeding from his scalp and the other with a broken nose.   
  
"What is this?" Ivar asked, growing furious.   
  
"We caught him exiting your bedroom, King Ivar. He put up a good fight."   
  
"King Ivar-" Torsten was cut off with another hit to the groin.   
  
Ivar got up and approached the men. He felt his blood boil. How could his wife do this to him? How could she hurt him after he did everything for her! He had given her nothing but riches! He has been nothing but kind to her- minus a few insistences.   
  
"Exiting my bedroom? What are you doing with my wife?" Ivar's tone was cold.   
  
"Nothing-" He was hit again, he was sure he was going to vomit from the amount of pain he was in. "I didn't touch her!" He started to drool a little.   
  
"No? Which breast is the mole on?" Ivar asked darkly.   
  
Torsten felt he was going to die, he knew where, her nightgown was soaked and thin, he remembered the little darker speck by her nipple. But he wasn't going to tell Ivar that. "I do not know." He was hit again. "I never touched her! She'd never betray you, King Ivar! And you know that!"   
  
"Do not tell me what I do or do not know!" Ivar growled in the man's face, nearly touching noses. "Why were you in our bedroom then? To see the decor?"  
  
"Princess Hilda is trying to get Queen Helga killed once again."   
  
Ivar thought on the plausible thought, but another part of him grew furious. "Why were you up with my wife?"   
  
"As I said, she woke up and I went to see if everything was okay. Your guards were there, I did not touch her."   
  
Ivar looked at his guard for an answer. One was brave enough to speak up. "He did not touch her, King Ivar, except for her face, removing a hair."   
  
Ivar twisted that act into something sexual, something romantic. But Torsten spoke up again. "Queen Helga did not like my presence and asked me questions about why I am here. She was convinced I was against her. But I am not."   
  
"The bath?" Ivar asked. "You came back from the bath when my wife was also going to have a bath. Sure it doesn't take long to have one."  
  
"We crossed paths but we didn't have sex. She had her staff with her."   
  
Torsten knew he was looking innocent, but he also knew Ivar was unstable and looking for any excuse to kill him. "Send my wife in."   
  
Two guards exited the room. Helga was sewing nervously when two guards entered and without giving her time to speak, her arms her grabbed aggressively and roughly pulled out of the room. She started to try and fight.   
  
"Unhand me!" She screamed. "I am your queen! I demand respect! I have been nothing but kind!" She continued to fight, trying to be dead weight, causing them to only be more rough with her, nearly dislocating her arms. She let out a screech of pain. Ivar heard it all and though he was upset to hear her, he was also upset with her. She was soon in front of Ivar. "Ivar? What is this? Get these men to let go of me!"  
  
Ivar nodded his head, they dropped her to her knees. She hissed and tried to nurse the pain. But Ivar's hand was gripping her hair and tugged her to her feet. She looked him in the eye with pure anger. He looked back at her the same. "What would you do if I was to tear his fingernails off and had my men line up and raped him?" Ivar forced her to look at Torsten.   
  
"Ivar, stop this. Leave him alone. He is innocent. I am innocent. Let go of me!" she tried to fight him but he only wrapped his hand around her throat. He started squeezing, taking her breath away. She tried to pull his hand away, she clawed and began to whimper.   
  
He watched as he could easily kill her. He could easily take her life away. Her life was in his hands. He let go, dropping her to the ground to gasp and wheeze for air. Her breath was ragged. "Is he your new lover?" She started to cry as she rubbed her throat. "ANSWER ME!" His voice ringing along the room.   
  
She looked up at him. "You are a monster." She got to her feet weakly. "I have done nothing but love you! I have done nothing but take care of you when you're sick! I made your people LOVE you! I helped your kingdom! And you repay my loyalty with empty accusations. Admit it, you just want an excuse to get rid of me, because your words are ridiculous. You choked me! You fucking monster! And for what? Lies!"   
  
"Are you fucking him?" He growled.   
  
"No! Instead, I'm fucking a king who questions my loyalty!" She hollered back.   
  
Ivar faced his men. He felt guilt worming its way into his chest. But he wanted to be angry, he wanted to believe her because he loved her more than anything but he was insecure and Torsten was very attractive and Ivar was convinced a woman like Helga couldn't love a man like him. "Leave me with my wife. Watch Torsten." His tone demanding but much calmer. The men exited the room in a surge. He watched as Helga's bottom lip twitched with anger and he could see tears in her eyes that broke his heart. He watched the red marks form around her throat. How could he let his anger get a hold of him? How could he hurt her? His eyes filled up with tears and he let out a soft cry. Helga stood strong, looking at her husband. "I believed her."  
  
"Why? Why are you looking for an excuse to harm me? I've done nothing but love you." Her voice rough from her raw throat.   
  
"Because I am a cripple." His tone so soft. "How could you love me?"  
  
"I have never seen you as less than a man because of your disability. It's a part of you but it isn't you. You are more than your legs, Ivar. I thought you knew that." She brought her hands to her sore throat. "You harmed me and I will never forgive you."  
  
"I-I am sorry, Helga. I let my anger blind me. I never wanted to hurt you." He tried to reach for her but she took a step back, breaking his heart further.   
  
"Yes, you did. I want a separate room to sleep in and I want Princess Hilda dealt with." She demanded firmly. "I will not tolerate anyone who calls me a Whore Queen."   
  
"Helga-"   
  
"No! Do not speak to me. You've done enough. I want a separate room, far from you." She turned around and exited the room.   
  
Leaving the king broken and by himself.


	37. Chapter 37

The sky was painted with a royal blue, it was a rare moment when the sun hasn't broke dawn, but a small sliver of light made the navy blue light up in the slightest. The stars were slowly disappearing and clouds started to draw a blanket over the village. Below the sky was two figures. Halfdan and a guard he rescued. Halfdan jumped out of the window just as he heard a thrall scream. He knew Sigtrygg has attacked his home. It broke his heart to know the bright boy he grew up to know learned nothing from his father's past.  
  
He had escaped just by the skin on his teeth. He now had a tattered cloak in a middle on a distant village that seemed gloomy and melancholy. Halfdan walked up to a young fisherman who was adjusting his net for his trip later that day. Halfdan knew the man's attention with the sound of coins. He held up a pouch of the gold he had left. He needed to get to Kattegat and he was desperate.   
  
"I need a boat ride to Kattegat." Halfdan said firmly. He shook his pouch again to remind the man of his handsome payment.   
  
The young man's eyes lit up. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir! Just let me get supplies." The man rushed off eagerly, bowing before he walked to a shed.   
  
The young guard, Sven, looked over his shoulder on high alert. "Do you think he's trustworthy?"   
  
"We don't have much of a choice at the moment." The older man reminded him. "We have to get to Queen Helga."   
  
Ivar laid in his lonely bed. He couldn't sleep with the weight of guilt on his chest. Why did he harm the only woman he had ever loved? Why did he harm someone he relied upon? Because he was jealous and insecure. He couldn't believe his luck, how could Helga love him? It seemed too good to be true. He hated how he could only see her wide eyes looking into his, filled with betrayal. His heart broke to know she called him a monster, but he was, wasn't he? He hurt the woman he swore to protect.   
  
He wanted to make it up to her. He wanted her in his arms again. He was going to deal with Hilda, he must get rid of her, she brings the worst out of Ivar. He had worked too hard to go back to his old self. Helga has bettered him and has bettered the kingdom. He didn't take that for granted.   
  
Helga was up and out of bed. She had her hair being done like any typical morning, this time she was in a room down the hall of Ivar. It was small, it had a window which was surprising. The golden sun soaked her skin and spread warmth throughout her body in the chilly morning. She had a small bed, a type of bed she hadn't slept in since she was a girl. The room had a tiny firepit, a table for her candle holders, basin and pitcher. There was a mirror on the wall, but she was unable to see her reflection as she sat on a stiff wooden stool.   
  
The warm sun couldn't help the sadness she felt. It wasn't the room that made her sad, it was Ivar and Ivar alone. The thralls worked extra quietly, news spread fast and they knew Ivar falsely accused her of adultery. They didn't want to say anything to upset her. When they were finished pampering her, only Orla had the courage to speak. Her staff took a step back and waited for the absent-minded queen to react first.   
  
"Your Highness, would you like your breakfast to be brought to you?" Orla asked bravely.   
  
The queen looked up at her, she didn't seem upset and that caused the ladies to release the breath they were subconsciously holding. Her mouth twitched into a smile. "Yes, that would be lovely."  
  
Orla bowed and they all exited the room. Helga didn't move from the tiny table she sat at. She refused to release any emotion until she made sure no one would walk in on her. She didn't want to be caught crying. She refused. Eventually, her trusty servant came back. She placed her plate and goblet in front of her.   
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Orla asked softly.   
  
"No, I'd like to be alone please. Make sure the guards don't allow anyone to come in until midday." She ordered.   
  
"Yes, m'lady," She bowed and exited the room.   
  
Once the door was shut, Helga let out all the emotions she held inside and started crying. Tears pooled down her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably as she tried to keep her cries quiet. She looked down at her lap and wiped her nose with her sleeve, wasn't very ladylike, her mother would have scold her, but she was alone now. She missed her mother dearly, what would she say in this situation? Possibly to keep her head high and to forgive Ivar only because the benefits outweighed the risks. Her father would tell her to come back home. That she didn't need a husband. She smiled softly through her tears, stifling a laugh. She hoped they visited soon. She missed them dearly. She wished she told them she loved them more, she was positive they knew, but she just wished the voice it more. She'd tell them when they visit.   
  
She didn't mind her mother hounding for grandchildren or her father challenging Ivar if it meant they visited and had a feast with their slightly more happy daughter. At least she'd be happy if they were there with her. She could ignore Ivar while her mother tried to talk to her. Perhaps her father could teach him his ways, how he became a better man.   
  
Ivar sat at the dining table with his guests, he was mildly angry that Helga refused to join, but understood. He just wanted to see her, to apologize once again. He wanted to show that he was guilty and that he loved her dearly. He glanced at Torsten who barely touched his meal, shooting daggers at Hilda, who acted innocent.   
  
"It is proper that the queen dines with her husband and her guests." Queen Ingrid muttered.   
  
Ivar tightened his jaw. "Mine can do as she pleases."  
  
"You must control your woman." Queen Ingrid pressed.   
  
Ivar smirked at his plate. "Can't control what can't be tamed."  
  
Halfdan listened to the wooden planks creak as two young men row the boat. It was only made for a small group. It was a calm sea ahead of them, making the trip easier. Halfdan heard Sven throwing up on the side of the boat, he rolled his eyes, the young man was going to have a rough day.   
  
"How long will it take?" Sven asked, wiping his chin.   
  
"A day and a half." A fisherman shrugged.   
  
Halfdan gave him a pat on the back. "Try to get some rest, time will go by quicker that way."   
  
Sven nodded his head weakly and laid down on a stiff wool blanket. Halfdan stared out at the horizon. He thought of poor Helga and what terrible news was coming her way. She would be destroyed, anyone would be.   
  
Ivar couldn't sit through another meeting, he put his hand up and signaled for an advisor to stop speaking. He faced his brother, Hvitserk. "I need Thora to do me a favor." The room went silent.   
  
"What for?" Hvitserk asked weakly, knowing that if Ivar wanted her, he couldn't say no.   
  
"I need her to pick a bouquet of wildflowers in the field Helga likes, only yellow and purple flowers. Will the task be too complicated for her?" He asked with a jab.   
  
Hvitserk tightened his jaw. "No, Ivar. Thora could do that. I assume it is for Queen Helga."   
  
"No, it's for a troll- of course it's for Helga! What a stupid question!" Ivar snapped, but with less anger than the day before. "I'd like you to tell her now." Hvitserk swallowed his anger and gave his younger brother a stiff nod before getting up from his seat and exited the room. Ivar's heart felt slightly lighter to know Helga would get a gift she'd love and couldn't refuse. "Meeting is dismissed." He got up and exited the room, he looked around until his eyes landed on a male thrall polishing the dining table. "You! Boy!" Ivar called. The frail boy nervously approached the king with a bow and without eye contact.  
  
"Your Highness, how can I be at your service?" The boy asked politely.   
  
"I would like my best metal worker to make a gold floral brooch. Got it? Go." He ordered roughly.   
  
"Yes, sir." The boy rushed out of the room, not looking back.   
  
Thora had spent her midday searching for the perfect bundle of flowers for Helga, she knew something bad happened, Hvitserk told her Ivar had falsely accused her of cheating, only meaning he did something rash. She only hoped her friend was well.   
  
Helga hid in her bedroom, happy to be alone. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was cherry red. The water she splashed her face with did nothing to help as she had hoped. She worked on her needlework until Orla came in and tried to look unfazed by the state of the queen.   
  
"The midday meal had been prepared." Orla bowed.   
  
Helga let out a shaky breath and forced a smile. "Thank you, Orla. Your service to me has been well. You may take the rest of the day off."   
  
Orla looked at the queen with a puzzled look on her face. "M'lady?"   
  
"Everything is alright, Orla. Do not worry. You may have a day off." Helga said standing up and smoothing out her dress.   
  
"Thank you, m'lady." She bowed and exited the room.   
  
Helga tried to remain strong and she also exited the room. She stood tall just as her mother had taught her. On the way to the dining room, she stopped mid-walk. She bit her bottom lip and took deep breaths. She couldn't see Ivar. No, she would only cry.   
  
"M'lady," Orla put a hand on Helga's arm, a confident move.   
  
"Go, I am fine. Go enjoy your day. It's beautiful out." Her words rushed out of her mouth. She kept her eyes on the ground.   
  
"I know what it feels like." Orla said softly. Queen Helga looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "I know what it's like to have your trust betrayed by someone you loved. I know the feeling that's in your gut and how the pain rises to your throat as the tears approach your eyes. You can feel the sadness spread like the plague."  
  
Helga's bottom lip quivered and a tear slipped from her eyes. "It hurts so much. I-I don't know what to do."   
  
Orla grabbed the queen's hands. "It takes time. That pain doesn't just go away. But I've heard from other thralls that King Ivar feels guilty. It doesn't excuse what he did, but perhaps it won't happen again. My parents had no remorse."   
  
Helga pulled the girl into a hug, Orla was stunned for a moment, unsure what to do, but finally wrapped her arms around the queen. "I am so sorry you were hurt."   
  
"It's over now." She said softly. "You don't have to face your husband or Princess Hilda. I can lie."   
  
"No, no. A queen must make a presence, no matter what situation occurred."   
  
"I can stay near if you'd like."   
  
"No, enjoy your day off." Helga said pulling back to wipe her wet eyes.   
  
Orla nodded her head hesitantly, giving her arm a soft reassuring squeeze before walking to her quarters. Helga shook her body, trying to calm down. She practiced her fake smile before continuing her walk. She entered the dining room, forcing her legs forward. She walked over to her spot, she pulled the chair out and ever so slightly moved it away from Ivar, unnoticeable to the guests, but not by Ivar. He bit down his hurt and gave Helga a smile when she sat down. She only quickly looked away and started making her plate. When he tried to grab her hand that he often did, she moved it to the table and grabbed a goblet. She forced the liquid down her throat.   
  
Ivar noticed she had been crying, everyone had. What hurt most was to know he hurt her. He wanted to kiss her and make it better. He wanted to kiss the marks he left on her skin, he wanted to hold her, he wanted her to forgive him.   
  
"That's a very modest dress." Hilda stated, trying to make it sound like a back-handed compliment.   
  
Helga glanced at Ivar briefly and nodded her head. "Yes," She noticed how Torsten refused to look up. She understood why. "Torsten, I apologize for your mistreatment and I will do anything you want. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."   
  
Ivar took it the wrong way but pushed it aside, he wouldn't let his jealousy win this time. "Yes, if you'd like anything, do not hesitate." Hilda's smirk was wiped off her face. Helga looked at Ivar briefly before turning to her meal. She got halfway through it until a young girl entered the dining hall with yellow and purple wildflowers in a bundle, tied together with a yellow ribbon. Ivar smiled proudly. "Ah, there it is." Ivar clapped his hands together. "Your gift has arrived."   
  
The girl handed Helga the flowers. She smiled at them but to know it came from Ivar made her sick, mainly because she felt... thankful for the gift. But she quickly remembered her mistreatment and wiped the smile off her face, but Ivar caught it and knew the facade she was trying to put on. "It is... nice." She forced passed her lips. She really found them perfect, beautiful, magnificent. How could the man she loved and trusted choke her? Harm her? Her bottom lip quivered and she felt the tears returning. Ivar frowned, that wasn't the plan. He didn't want that. He watched her wipe a tear away. "I think my allergies are acting up, I must go before I sneeze." She lied as she rushed away with her flowers.   
  
She felt the pain in her chest, she felt like she was hit with a blunt object. She felt... so much pain. She drew in a strangled gasp of air. She felt so... broken. How could she love him and hate him at the same time? How could she want to kiss him but punch him too?   
  
"Helga," She heard behind her. She knew whose voice it was. She didn't need to turn around. "Can we just... have a minute alone?"  
  
"I don't think that's wise." She croaked. "You might choke me again."   
  
He felt the daggers go straight through his chest. "I-I let anger blind me, Helga. I-I only saw red, I couldn't stop it. I am trying to be a better man for you, but every time Hilda is here, I am a man I do not want to be. I believed you were cheating on me and I was furious, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill you for hurting me. I should have trusted you. And that will be my biggest regret."  
  
"I told you the truth and you hurt me." She faced him with her tear-filled eyes. "You wanted an excuse to lash out. You wanted to be angry at me-"  
  
He shook his head and took a step closer while she took a step back. "I didn't want to be angry at you. I'd never want to hurt you, Helga. I couldn't believe you could truly love me." He sighed. "The first woman I had ever loved, she didn't want me. She was so beautiful, but she wanted Ubbe and Hvitserk. While they fucked her, I was left broken. She had sex with each of my brothers. She broke me. She was scared of me- which I understand now- but as a boy, I was destroyed. I liked my slave Freydis, I loved her dearly, but she had to love me, I was her master. Nothing she said was real. I hadn't had someone to love me until I met you."  
  
"Hilda loved you."   
  
He shook his head. "Hilda wanted my power. You already have power, you do not need me. But you loved me and I couldn't believe my luck. I-I had never been happy before, Helga. And I regret screwing that up for myself. I regret hurting the only thing that had made me happy."   
  
"Luck..." Her lips twitched into a smirk briefly. "I've never been associated with luck."   
  
"You should be, you are a golden light and you make everyone around you smile. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." He took a step forward and she stayed in place. He took another step and cupped her face, she flinched but let him touch her. "I love you and I am truly sorry."  
  
Her lip quivered. "I need time to forgive you."   
  
It hurt to hear, but he understood. He nodded his head and took a step back. "Alright."  
  
It seemed Halfdan's navigator lied, as the sun was setting over the horizon, a kingdom came into view. He knew everyone would be at the feast. He hoped to see Helga soon and hoped to not be stopped by guards.   
  
He was so immersed with relief that he grew furious to feet a gentle hit to his chest to reawake him from his thoughts. "What, boy?" He grumbled.  
  
"Osterland flags." Sven pointed to the large ship parked at the bay. They both felt their heart sink. 


	38. Chapter 38

Helga sat beside Ivar at the feast. He was smiling and laughing at the joker that stood in the center of the room, telling funny poems, that had the whole crowd laughing. Helga forced a smile, but she didn't care to be there. She didn't like how lewd his jokes could be, but Ivar loved the poems about whores and this one where a man defecates out the window onto one of his competitors for this girl's heart.   
  
Helga drank from her goblet so she didn't have to put on a smile. She noticed how the jester had to tiptoe around Ivar, he couldn't make fun of the king and therefore couldn't make fun of Helga but she liked the jokes because she could handle them and a ruler who can take a joke is respected.   
  
Ivar would glance at Helga and she forced a smile for the crowd. She thought about sneaking out, but there was no sneaking as a queen. She noticed Hilda distracted. She was laughing and getting drunk while her mother gave glances to silently tell her how improper she was being. It reminded Helga of her own mother.   
  
In the dark, Halfdan and Sven unload from the small boat. They thanked the men for their help and hid in the shadows towards the longhouse. It didn't appear that the kingdom was overrun with Osterlanders. It looked like maybe they were guests, but why... Princess Hilda was there. She must be. She was pregnant and with Ivar's child. Of course Osterland is here, to distract King Ivar.   
  
"There is trouble here. You can't be seen, Sven. Not with your armor. I will find a way to speak to Helga. You hide in the slave quarters or the horses stable for now." Halfdan ordered sternly.   
  
"What?" Sven poted. "No, I'm staying with you."   
  
"No, no, we don't want Princess Hilda to be alarmed. We must be smart, Sven. Now go, my boy."   
  
Sven trusted him, so he nodded his head stiffly and hid in the shadows as he searched for a place to hide. Halfdan let out a nervous breath, he could be going out to his death. He untucked the brooch he had hidden in his trousers and attached it to the gross cloak he stole off a dead peasant. The brooch was a gift from Helga for his birthday. She knew how much he cherished it, but Osterlanders wouldn't.   
  
He kept his hood up and entered. He looked around the loud room, the jester was entertaining everyone, it was perfect. He needed to find a way to silently signal for Helga, who seemed bored out of her mind. He knew her mannerisms well. He maneuvered through the crowd to a bench. She sat there among the poor, he let out a chuckle, trying to fit in. He had his eyes fixed on Helga, silently begging for her eyes to fall on him.   
  
Helga watched as Ivar wiped a tear from his eye as he was laughing so hard. Helga looked for Torsten, he was in the corner, not looking very happy either. She shot him a weak grin before glancing around the room. Her eyes fell on something gleaming. She found a man with his face hidden, but what took her breath away was the custom brooch she had made for Halfdan. Why would he be here? Why would he ever be here? Surely he'd announce his presence. She was being silly, until she followed his finger movements, it drew tears to her eyes, something was wrong. He moved his pointer finger into a circle towards the ground, subtle but the secret gestures she'd make to him when she was bored. He was communicating with her.   
  
Halfdan was gritting his teeth. Trying to make her come over to him. "Come on, kid." He muttered under his breath. "It's me." He pulled the hood back for a second, watching her eyes light up before placing his hood back to its original place to hide him.   
  
She gasped and tried to casually grab Ivar's hand. He seemed surprised and smiled. But her eyes were filled with anything but happiness. She forced a smile for appearances. "Something is wrong." She whispered. She placed a hand on her stomach to insinuate she was ill. "Halfdan is here and is hiding himself. Something terrible happened back home. I need to get to him without alerting Hilda."   
  
"Are you sure it's him?" Ivar asked curiously.   
  
"Positive," She bit her lip. "I'm going to go approach Thora to make a cover." He nodded his head and watched her stand up.   
  
Helga went over to Thora, glancing at Halfdan, nodding her head before smiling at Thora and Hvitserk.   
  
"Hello!" Helga pulled Thora into a hug.   
  
"Did you like the flowers? I picked them for you." Thora beamed.   
  
"Yes, I did! Thank you!" Helga smiled. She pulled Thora close again to whisper in her ear. "Something terrible is happening and I need you to look very happy as I make my way to Halfdan."  
  
"Halfdan? What is he doing here?" Thora asked with a fake smile.   
  
"About to find out." Helga got up and smiled at some peasants and then went to Halfdan. "Hello, traveler."   
  
Halfdan stood up and kissed her hand. "I need to speak to you in private."   
  
"Go to the horse stables and wait. I'll pick a fight with Ivar." Helga said with a smile. She walked away before he could complain. She said hello to villagers as she passed by. She then got back onto her throne. "Fight with me, Ivar." She ordered.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Fight with me so I can storm off." Helga ordered faking a hostile voice.   
  
"Fine!" Ivar growled. "You are always like this." He groaned.   
  
"Well if I'm always like this, perhaps I'll go!" She stood up and walked away, stomping her feet. But her brilliance to act on her feet made Ivar fall deeper in love with her and struggled to continue to look angry.   
  
"Wives, only good for fucking!" Ivar announced, causing men to laugh. He'd pay for the statement later when it goes back to Helga.   
  
Helga sneaked down the hallways and through the side door to the stables where a young warrior and Halfdan stood. "What is happening? Is everything okay?" She asked hastily.   
  
Halfdan hugged Helga close and she hugged him back. "I am so sorry."   
  
Her heart was racing, she knew what he was saying but couldn't face it. "Tell me, Halfdan."   
  
He pulled back and looked so sad. He hadn't had time to process the grief either. "Sigtrygg called Osterland for help and sneaked into the kingdom and executed your parents. You will be next."   
  
"W-what?" She cried, her eyes filled with tears and she felt like she was hit in the gut. She fell to the ground. Halfdan got on one knee. "No, no. You're wrong." She started to wail, sounding so broken. "No! You're lying!"   
  
"I am so sorry, Helga." He croaked, tears raining him his eyes as well. "I wished things were different. But Hilda is here as your distraction. You must imprison them so they can't do harm."   
  
Helga nodded her head as she sobbed. "I never got to say goodbye." She cried. "They can't be dead, you must be mistaken."   
  
"No... no. You must be prepared, Osterland will come with Svealand and will come to kill you." She nodded her head. He rubbed her arm. "You are a warrior, no time for crying, we must be prepared for war, you must stay strong. If your guests know something is wrong, they will strike."   
  
"You're right." She wiped her eyes, still feeling defeated. "I shouldn't cry."   
  
They heard footsteps and turned around to see Ivar, he looked angry to see Helga crying, but noticed Halfdan crying too. "What happened?" His question made Helga cry again.   
  
"Prepare for war, King Ivar." Sven spoke up. "Prince Sigtrygg made an alliance with Osterland, he killed his parents and took Svealand. Princess Hilda is not to be trusted."  
  
"I'll kill them." Ivar growled viciously.   
  
"No," Helga spoke up. She got to her feet. "We must not let our emotions blind us. You will act like nothing has happened, just a small fight between us. You will go in the night and imprison the three and kill their guards. Finally, we will prepare to take Svealand."   
  
He would be lying if he denied how attracted he was to her at that moment. He could have taken her right there against the wall, but he swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Tonight I will." He pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this."   
  
"I am Helga the Misfortunate, it is fitting." She replied wearily. She pulled away. "No tears, no anger, only intelligence. You must go back to the feast."   
  
"I can't," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I told everyone I was going to have sex."   
  
Her cheeks turned pink and glanced at Halfdan. She turned around and focused her attention on the stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sven, m'lady." He bowed.   
  
"Formalities for later, Sven. We have a battle to prepare for."  
  
Ivar smirked at his wife, her high sweet voice discussing war was very attractive to him. It was like she was a valkyrie. But she was right. They had a battle to prepare for. He would soon be fighting his wife's brother, a man he never got to meet. But he was ready to see how good of an opponent he was. 


	39. Chapter 39

Helga sat on the edge of her bed, nothing but the dim fire and a few candles lighting her room. Beside her was Orla, she feared she'd be harmed and wanted to make sure she was safe. Her bedroom door was bolted shut, Ivar's request. They sat in silence, Helga couldn't sleep, she couldn't close her eyes. They were red and swollen. Her nose was bright red and her eyes were filled with sadness. She lost her parents because her brother was selfish, he was cruel, he was jealous.   
  
She felt so numb now, she couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't speak. She just stared at the fire as Orla awkwardly looked at the fire too, occasionally glancing at her queen. No one knows what will happen tonight except for a handful of people. Hvitserk should be on his way to help partake in the attack.   
  
"How are things with King Ivar?" Orla whispered.   
  
Ivar completely slipped her mind. Helga was too busy dealing with the loss of her parents. She looked down at her hands. "I-I am still trying to forgive him. But right now, I am grieving. My heart cannot take any more pain. I think I may die of a broken heart. I like to think I'm strong, Orla. But right now I feel weak. Frail. I couldn't save my parents. They were so good to me, they loved me. I regret the arguments I got in with my mother. I know she just wanted me to be the best I can be, that I put on the best faces. But sometimes I just wanted to live. I wanted to get dirty, I wanted to laugh and play. I wanted to be more than a gentle princess, but that's all my mother wanted me to be. But maybe she was also right." She looked over at Orla. "All my life people noticed my appearance before my intelligence. Sometimes, it wasn't compliments. My grandmother loved to pick out that my nose wasn't small enough or my eyes were too big for my head. I was never good enough for her, but maybe she's the reason my mother focused on appearances, her mother drilled that looks were all she was worth. But it's not true, Orla. We are worth so much more than what this world makes us believe. I feel bad for the Christian women who have less a say than us. One day, one day the world will see our greatness, one day our daughters will be loved just as much as a son. They will do what the world says they can't. They will be able to attend the Thing, and not just because they have special privileges like when Ivar gets sick." She ranted on.   
  
"I don't think anyone could love me." Orla sighed.  
  
"I love you." Helga countered.  
  
"I mean a lover. I wish to have a man think I am the most beautiful woman in the world." She grinned.   
  
"No, Orla." She protested. "You want a man to see you as an equal. He must love you for you and not what he wants you to be. He can think you're pretty, but he if he doesn't respect you, he isn't the one. I've met so many princes, some attractive, and they are all arrogant pricks." They both giggled. "That personality, that superiority makes them ugly. My father told me to never settle for a man who doesn't see you as powerful as him. Because no woman is inferior to a man. You Orla, you are pretty- you are, don't roll your eyes. You are pretty, but you are also kind, loving, smart, talented, you are so much more than what you think. I see a powerful young woman, and if I can see it, a man will too. Don't worry, one day the right person will come, everyone is deserving of love."  
  
Ivar quietly had his stealthy guards take out the four Osterland guards, slicing into their necks as the two on-duty stand groggily. The other two were killed in their sleep. Ivar had Torsten and Hilda knocked out so they didn't put up a fight. Queen Ingrid was the one who could be heard, screaming her wails as she's dragged to the dungeons. It had little light, it was often too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter. They would be shackled to the wall with heavy surveillance.   
  
Ivar lined up his guards after they were thrown behind thick bars. "If anyone of you fuckers set these prisoners free, you will be met with a terrible end. You won't be the only one punished, but your whole family will be slaughtered also. Do not test me, I am eager to spill blood. These people are prisoners of war, they are sending an army our way. Meaning we must be prepared for everything to come." He faced Hvitserk. "Tell the advisers to send for warriors, even Uncle Rollo if you can. We need armed forces. It's to avenge Helga's parents, its to gain access to a powerful kingdom, and it's to kill her cocksucker of a brother." He scanned the strong faces of his men. He nodded his head. "Good work, it was quick and full of stealth. You did very well. Go back to your shifts or families." They all cleared out.   
  
Now Ivar could focus on something that had occupied his mind tremendously. His wife. She only let him hug her once, she told him she wanted to be alone. He knew what it was like to lose parents, to lose the people you admired greatly. Her father was also a legend. He was known to be a ruthless killer, but he was also a family man, he loved his wife and children, the one thing Ivar couldn't say he could relate to. His father was gone for most of his upbringing, if not all. But it still hurts all the same. He didn't have anyone to comfort him, he didn't want Helga to be alone with her thoughts, it took him to a dark place and he didn't want the same fate for his wife.   
  
He knocked on her door softly. There was no response, he knew she'd be awake, waiting for a report. He knocked again, a little more firmly. "Open the door, Helga."   
  
He heard the bolt and then the door opened to show her sour state. His heart broke at the sight of her. "Is it done?"  
  
"May I come in?" He asked softly.   
  
She was hesitant but nodded. He entered the room, looking around at the disgustingly small size. He also noticed Orla, she stood up politely and bowed. He turned around to face his wife. She was a respectful distance away. "Well?"  
  
"It is done, it went smoothly. I will go see them tomorrow. Hvitserk will send messengers to our allies. We won't be going down without a fight." He frowned at her stiff nod. "Orla, leave me with my wife." His tone was slightly rougher.   
  
She looked at Helga for an order, she nodded her head and gave her a weak smile. "Get some rest, Orla. You can sleep in tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you, Queen Helga." Orla passed by them and she left them alone.   
  
"You spoil her." Ivar scoffed.  
  
"I do not, servants and thralls are human, Ivar. They need time to recharge like we do. They aren't a different species." She replied roughly.   
  
He noticed he made her angry, he didn't want her angry or sad. "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to ask if you are alright, if you need anything. I know what it's like to lose your parents, I wished you never had to feel the same pain I felt."   
  
"It's knowing I can never see them again and remembering all the bad times. It's like the bad outweighs the good. All I can think about is how angry I got at my mother, how mean I could be. But she made me so angry. But I understand now that she was forced to focus on beauty and it was all she knew, it's what she thought was her worth. My father once refused to take me out in my early years. I wanted to go into the villages, I wanted to see my people, but I couldn't, he saw me as an embarrassment at the time. I screamed that I wished he killed me and I wished Hel took him too. I had told him I hated him. But I never did." Her eyes filled with tears. "I could never hate him, or mother. I was beaten and forced to apologize, but I never knew how much my words destroyed him until we had a much better relationship. He told me that I was the best thing the gods could give him. That I wasn't bad luck to him, he said he was the luckiest father in the world. But I was the one who was lucky, he was the best father I could ever ask for and my mother was strong and she loved me, just in her own way."   
  
"You know they loved you, Helga. They loved you so much. They wouldn't want you to think of your regrets. They would want you to think of the good memories. The good times." He rubbed the side of her arms for comfort.  
  
"How could Sigtrygg kill our parents? They loved us, they loved us so much. Why does he want to kill me? What have I done to him?" She questioned, growing upset.   
  
"He's jealous of you Helga." She rolled her eyes at his words. "He is, you told me he was sent away to learn how to be a warrior at a young age. You got to know your parents, you were close with them, he wasn't. He saw you as a threat. Your father also wanted you to be a ruler, treating you like a man. You had your father's guidance, he didn't. He also has Haakon's blood, he killed his competition, and now Sigtrygg will do the same. But this time his sibling is successful. Helga, if Hvitserk got to know father the way I never did. If I was sent away while he got to be with our father. If he taught Hvitserk how to rule, I'd be angry. I'd want to kill Hvitserk."  
  
"I would never want to hurt Sigtrygg."   
  
"That's because you're not unstable." Ivar smirked. "But men like me, we are able to kill our siblings, even if we regret it for the rest of our lives."  
  
She sighed and sat on her small bed. Ivar stared at her, he wished to wash her pain away. He limped over and sat beside her. She doesn't look at him, just lets her eyes unfocus into the empty space. "One day at a time." She said softly, Ivar almost missed her words.   
  
"Yes, one day at a time." He grabbed her hand, he smirked when she didn't pull her hands away. "I love you, Helga. I love you so much. I won't let anything happen to you. I will kill your bastard of a brother and that kingdom will be rightfully yours." He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he held himself back from giving in.   
  
"But I will be the only one from my family line. My family reign, falls on me, possibly to perish."   
  
"It won't, Helga. It won't." He protested.   
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and he melted, he needed to kiss her. He lifted her head to face him and smashed his lips against hers hungrily. He kissed her passionately, as if he was gone on a long raid. He felt her kiss him back, he let his hands wonder around her body. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and to her neck.   
  
"I-Ivar..." She strangled out. He just continued. "Ivar, you should go."  
  
He pulled back and looked at her as if she had three heads. "Go?" He was hurt, he thought they mended their broken relationship. "Go?" He shook his head. "I don't want to go, I love you and miss you. I miss you so much. I can't go another night with you not by my side. Don't make me go." He tried hard for his voice not to crack.   
  
"Don't expect anything to happen." She said going to get under the covers.   
  
He smirked to himself and took his armor off and his clothes. He was soon crawling under the covers with Helga. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her body closely against his. He felt much better holding her and Helga hated to admit that she felt more comfortable with him. Though she wasn't willing to admit that yet.


	40. Started With Ham

Ivar woke up early to order men around before breakfast. He met with his advisers and had them load up various ships to go visit allies. Hvitserk did his job well, and made sure everyone knew their assignments. They all arrived in his great hall, announcing their ships being prepared and will be ready to sail by midday. Ivar was very impressed and would be able to enjoy his morning. He had three goals, kill Olof and his whore daughter, take over Svealand and to mend his relationship with Helga. He would do the latter in between the future wars ahead.   
  
"What will we do with the prisoners, Ivar?" Hvitserks asked curiously.   
  
"I want Torsten executed immediately, and the two royals will be watched and the guards will have other guards watching them. No one will be stuck under that whore's spell and free them. For meals, they get thrall scraps." He ordered.   
  
"What will Helga think?" Hvitserk asked weakly.   
  
Ivar growled at him. "I want him fucking dead. Is that clear, brother? You've done well, but do not question me right now. I am in no mood to put up with it." He noticed Njal in the corner of his eye. He forgot that fucker was still in the longhouse- _his_ longhouse. Helga is vulnerable, what if she went back to her old lover? What if he comforted her when he harmed her? No, he can't get back into that mindset, it's what got him in this mess in the first place.  
  
"Yes, Ivar." Hvitserk said, he exited the building and went to work.   
  
Ivar heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Halfdan, he looked a little better than when he first arrived. He still had the young man trailing behind him. The older man clearly had been crying from his red eyes. He looked how Helga did. They were both so heartbroken.   
  
"I was thinking, there are some petty kings who Haakon was in alliances with, they were very loyal. We could see if they still are loyal and refuse to help the usurper. They loved Helga, many were hoping to marry her, they might be willing to help us."   
  
Ivar snorted. "Or just try and fuck her."   
  
"This is war, King Ivar. We need men and I know strong petty kings who can give us what we need, if they think they can win the Queen's heart, let them if it gives us what we want." Halfdan said sternly. "We know where her loyalty rests." Ivar swallowed hard and nodded his head. Yes, yes he did. He mustn't forget again.   
  
"We will be having breakfast soon, you should relax while you can." Ivar suggested.  
  
"I-I want to thank you again, King Ivar, for your hospitality," Sven spoke up nervously, he heard stories about Ivar, and saw how rough he is.  
  
The king nodded his head stiffly. "You rest as well, you won't be getting much rest soon enough."   
  
They heard small heels, Ivar looked towards the doorway to see his beautiful wife. She had her hair done in simple braids. She wore a diadem on her head, the only accessory she wore in her hair. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked tired and sad. She tried to smile at the men in front of her.   
  
"Good morning," She greeted them all. Orla followed after her, clearly, she didn't sleep in as Helga allowed.   
  
"Good morning, you should still be resting." Ivar spoke up.   
  
She waved that notion away. "I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind." She looked at Halfdan and they exchanged sad expressions.   
  
Freydis entered the great hall. "King Ivar, breakfast is ready to be served."   
  
"Then set the table. We are ready." Ivar replied. She nodded and scurried off.   
  
He watched as thralls placed roasted swine on the table, cooked eggs on silver plates and fresh bread. They all joined the table. Helga sat beside Ivar, she didn't glance at him or smiled. She just poured herself orange juice. He started cutting her a piece of ham, she loved ham. But the smell met her nostrils and she gagged. He looked over at her with pure worry.   
  
"What's wrong, Helga?" Ivar asked urgently.  
  
She gagged again and covered her nose with her napkin. "It's the smell of ham. It's making me sick. I can't stand the smell."  
  
"You love ham." He stated.   
  
"I know," She replied. She gagged again. "Orla, can you just put some bread on my plate with my eggs. I'm going to my chambers to eat." She got up and ran away hastily, covering her nose, trying to not breathe in the smell of ham.   
  
Orla did as was asked of her, even buttering her bread before grabbing her drink and plate and following after Helga. Halfdan started to cry at the breakfast table. His shoulders shaking. Ivar was still confused. Helga must be getting sick, he thought he'd be a good husband and cut her ham and fix her plate, to show he loved her and was there for her, but his plan was foiled. He'd have to check on her after breakfast. He had to make sure she was feeling well. He hoped she wasn't somehow poisoned again.   
  
His thoughts were disturbed by Halfdan's continuous crying, it was starting to irritate Ivar to no end. He wished he cried elsewhere. "What is it, old man?" Ivar growled, making Sven jump with fright.   
  
Halfdan wasn't fazed one bit by the king. "Estrid..." He cried. He wiped his eyes and smiled through the tears. He looked up at the king, he seemed happy and sad at the same time. "She is so much like her mother." He started to chuckle that also sounded like whimpers. "Estrid couldn't stand the smell of ham either when she was pregnant with Helga."  
  
Ivar's eyes grew wide. "Pregnant?" He couldn't have heard that right.   
  
"Yes, I remember how she yelled at Haakon. Telling him they can no longer have ham with any meal. Haakon was so upset, he used to sneak ham to eat in meetings, where Estrid couldn't catch him." He chuckled lightly before crying into his hands. "Helga is so much like her mother."  
  
"Helga isn't pregnant." He told him sternly.   
  
"I need to go, excuse me." Halfdan got up to cry in peace.   
  
Ivar's mind was swimming. Was Helga really pregnant? No, she couldn't have been. He thought hard, when was the last time she bled? He remembered being in bed with her at one point, she pushed him away, saying she was bleeding. When was that? A month ago? Two months ago? Surely she's about to bleed or already did. Could he really be a father? He felt a mixture of sick and happiness and then dread. He hurt his pregnant wife. What if he harmed the child? What if he did something to ruin her chances to ever have children?   
  
Not only could he have harmed the woman he loved, but he could also have harmed his unborn child. He couldn't even deal with the guilt of harming Helga, let alone also his child.   
  
He got up from his chair. "Enjoy the food." He muttered before leaving Sven to eat.   
  
He walked down the corridor to Helga's temporary bedroom. He just opened the door, not caring to knock. She was at her small desk, eating her meal while Orla was laughing at something she said. When Ivar was noticed, her smile was wiped off her face and she stood up from her seat and bowed. Helga looked at her husband, she gave him a curious look.   
  
"Orla, leave me with my wife." Ivar ordered. He caught her about to look at Helga. "Don't you even think about it." He spoke up, catching her eye again. "Just get out. Now."   
  
"Ivar, do not speak to her that way." Helga ordered back. She looked absolutely fed up with her husband. "You treat her with respect. You are the one uninvited."   
  
"I need to speak to you, it is urgent, Helga. Do not start an argument. I am not here to fight you." He looked at Orla. "Now, leave."   
  
She nodded. "Yes, sir." She fled the room, shutting the door after her.   
  
Ivar knew Helga was pissed at him. "Don't you dare disrespect her. You will apologize." She told him.   
  
He didn't want to argue. "Yes, alright. Helga, come here, please."   
  
She gave him a confused look again and approached him. He cupped her face. She let out a nervous laugh at his stern face. "What is it?"  
  
"A-are you carrying my child?" He asked softly.   
  
"What? No!" She screeched. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Halfdan said Estrid couldn't stand the smell of ham either when she was pregnant with you."   
  
Helga's bottom lip trembled, she couldn't be pregnant, could she? Ivar stopped cumming on her stomach. He came inside her. What if she was pregnant? She thought hard on the last time she bled... Two months ago? No, no... that couldn't be right. It just couldn't be. She couldn't be a mother, she wasn't ready. She was still so young.   
  
"I-I can't be." She croaked. "I'm not ready, Ivar."   
  
He stroked her cheek. "Hey, you are going to make a wonderful mother. You will be the most beautiful mother."  
  
She started to cry. "It will ruin my body. I don't want it to ruin my body. I saw a woman with so many stretch marks on her stomach, I don't want that Ivar. I like my body. What if I gain weight? What if I become bigger than our bed? I don't want to change. I like my body." She started to sob. "You're going to find me hideous! I'll be so ugly! Ivar, I'm going to be ugly!" He stifled a laugh. "Don't laugh!"  
  
"Helga, I'm sorry. It's just... these worries are stupid." She slapped his arm, making him laugh again. "Helga, you are going to always be beautiful. You saw your mother, she was still beautiful, even after two children."   
  
"She had stretch marks on her butt and on her hips! She said she even had ones on her lower stomach. I can't have that! I just can't! You'll cheat on me! You'll go back to Freydis." She scoffed at the girl's name. "She is so beautiful, she is so perfect. You're going to leave me for her. You won't love me anymore."  
  
"Helga, shut up." He ordered. "I will only want you. You are so beautiful. You are the love of my life. So much about you makes you beautiful. There is no way I could ever sleep with Freydis when I have you. You entertain me, we have great conversations, you turn me on by doing nothing. I love how kind you are, how you get angry when I'm mean to thralls. I love how you put me in my place. I love everything about you. And I'm going to love every mark our child leaves on your body, because you carried our baby in your body, you grew it inside of you. A sign of our love."   
  
"You're just saying that." She said softly.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. He started kissing her neck the way she liked. He heard her moan as he kissed her sweet spots. He ran his hand up her thigh, gathering up the fabric of her gown. He pressed his lips to hers. He missed her, he needed her. He couldn't take it any longer. He backed her up to her bed. He slipped his hand under her skirt, running his hand along her thigh. She kissed him desperately. She couldn't deny she loved him, even when she was angry with him and still couldn't believe what he did. She knew he worked hard to make it up to her, she knew he regretted it and prayed to the gods he wouldn't hurt her again.  
  
While he kissed her, he took his braces off, he did it so often, he could do it with his eyes closed. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, he could feel her lips smiling, making him smile back. Once he was free of metal. He pulled at the strings of her gown. She pulled back and smiled at him giddily. She got up from the bed and let the gown fall. She took off each layer, making Ivar become stiff at the sight of her. She could tell he wanted her. She climbed back into bed. He was quick to roll on top of her, making her squeal. She took his tunic off between kisses. She started kissing his neck and down his collarbone and on his chest over his scares. He knew where she was leading, but he stopped her. He laid her on her back and ran his hand over her curves.   
  
"You are so beautiful." He kissed her collarbone, down her chest and down to her stomach. "You will still be beautiful after you have my child." He kissed her navel, he could hear her breathing already increasing. He smirked and he kissed down to her thigh, missing the part she wanted him to kiss the most. He kissed her inner thigh. He bit it playfully.   
  
"Ivar," She begged.   
  
"I love you, Helga." He told her before he put his mouth where she wanted. He moved his tongue around her bundle of nerves. He felt her press his head between her thighs. He felt her hips grinding against his face, he missed her so much. He heard her moan, begging for more. He didn't stop until she orgasmed. She laid against the bed, breathing heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat. Ivar licked between her thighs. He looked up at her, she smiled dreamily at him.   
  
"Come here," She pulled him up and kissed his lips as she grinded herself against him, making him smirk. She rolled him over, pinning him down. "I love you too." She continued to grind her hips, making him moan. She could feel him against his trousers.   
  
"It seems like you hate me by the way you torture me." Ivar managed to get out. He heard her giggle. She got up and stood in front of him. He sat up on his elbows, hating that she stopped. He was about to beg, but she got on her knees. She pulled at his trouser strings. She giddily took his trousers off. She put her mouth around him. He leaned back, moaning. " Fuck..."  
  
She stopped as he grew more turned on and climbed back onto his lap. She slide him inside her, she always felt so tight around him. She started to grind her hips against and Ivar couldn't stop himself from moaning and neither could she. He loved seeing her flustered as she rode him, he got to see this side of her, only him. The rest of the world sees her as a good girl. She was a good girl, just one who knew how to fuck.   
  
"See, I love you." She moaned.   
  
He enjoyed his time with his wife. Once they both met their high, Helga rolled off him, breathing heavily as she felt him run down her thigh. Ivar grabbed her face and kissed it repeatedly. He kissed her eyelids, her temple, nose, cheeks, between her eyes, everywhere making her giggle.   
  
He looked at her and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He loved her so much. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky, Helga. I love you more than anything. More than power and gold. More than battles. You are my happiness." He kissed her once again. "I will love you forever."  
  
"I love you too. I love you more than words can express. I love you more than there are droplets of water." She straddled his stomach. She intertwined their fingers. He smiled up at her. "Do you think we can really raise this child? I am still so young."  
  
"We are going to make wonderful parents- you more than me. You are going to be fantastic."  
  
"We'll be interrupted, you know. I've caught my parents trying to have sex many times. They always told me, they were playfighting. I was stupid enough to believe them. I always joined them in bed, ruining their fun."   
  
"We will have time for ourselves, but we will also have time for our child. We'll just make sure we have wet nurses." He replied.  
  
She frowned. "I want to be involved in my child's life, Ivar. I want to feed my baby."   
  
"Not when we are fucking, that is when we use the wet nurse."   
  
"You won't ever hurt me again, right?" She asked in a small voice.   
  
Ivar sat up, they were face to face, he cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I want you to strike me dead if I ever hurt you again. I don't ever want to hurt you. I can't already live with myself knowing I harmed you. I could never do it again." She smiled and pecked his lips.   
  
"I should go to a healer to make sure I'm carrying your child." She got up from his lap.   
  
"You should clean yourself." He suggested.   
  
She smiled back at him as her cheeks burned red. "Good idea." She skipped over to the basin to wash her body. Ivar reluctantly got up and reached for his clothes. He got dressed while he heard her hiss, he looked over at her, filled with worry. She looked up at him sheepishly. "The water is so cold." He rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed.   
  
He was finished getting dressed when she started putting her layers back on. His braids were a bit messed up. He stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. He saw her through it, she was brushing her hair, it looked like she had a really good nap. He heard her hum to herself. She looked so beautiful doing absolutely nothing.   
  
Helga eventually followed Ivar into the great hall. She had her navy blue cloak on and was skipping after him. Njal was on duty and worked hard to pretend she didn't exist. Ivar handed her a money purse. "It has some coins, after you visit the healer you can buy whatever you like."   
  
She beamed. "Oh, I could get Orla something! To make up for your terrible behavior." She narrowed her eyes momentarily at her husband.   
  
"Get something for yourself, I'll apologize." He said the last thing through gritted teeth. "You'll have a guard.   
  
Helga looked at Njal with a smile. "Can I please take Njal?"   
  
The guard's eyes grew wide and looked over at her. She was grabbing Ivar's arm lovingly. He watched King Ivar's jaw tighten. He sighed heavily through his nostrils. "Yes, Helga."   
  
"And we can talk?" She continued.   
  
"Yes, you do not need my permission." He forced from his mouth. He looked at the guard. "I know he will treat you as a royal."   
  
She pulled his face down to kiss, Ivar took the enjoyment out of kissing his wife. "I'll see you later!" She skipped over to Njal with a large smile, Ivar narrowed his eyes at the boy when Helga wasn't looking. He silently told him to behave or he'd meet his wrath through a death glare. 


	41. Chapter 41

Helga skipped down the street with Njal. He stood tall, he was so stiff. He was terrified to look comfortable beside her. He didn't need other guards or warriors to think he was trying to fuck the queen again. Looking at her, it seemed like their love life was a million years ago. He had moved on and he had noticed she had moved on as well.   
  
Helga noticed a mother walk by with a trail of three boys behind her while she held two babies in her arms. She was growling at one of the boys, he was bothering his brothers and from the caboose giggling, she suspected it was the youngest boy who was being troublesome. She couldn't imagine having five children She knew it was excepted of her to have many children, but she knew she wouldn't be capable and it was bittersweet. She didn't want that many beings running around. She couldn't imagine what Queen Aslaug went through. It made her sick to think about. Four sons and one stepson. What an awful thought.   
  
She looked over at Njal with a smile. "What have you been up to? Any beauties? Or perhaps a new dog? I knew you wanted to get a dog."   
  
"I have one beauty, her husband died a few months ago and I have been helping her raise her baby. She is very lovely." He allowed himself to smile.   
  
Helga didn't feel jealous or upset, she was happy for him. She still saw him as a friend. She gave his arm a small squeeze. "I am happy for you! What is her name? What is her child?"   
  
He chuckled lightly. "Her name is Signe, she has a baby girl, she named her Helga."   
  
"You know," She put a hand to her flat stomach. "I might be carrying a child in my womb. We are going to the healers to see if I've got myself a baby."   
  
"I hope for an easy birth and for a son." He said politely.   
  
Helga frowned. "I do not care what it is, as long as it survives."   
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Helga. I just mean that King Ivar will want an heir." He said trying to fix his mistake.   
  
"And he will get an heir, even if it may not be born with a sword." She stated firmly. "Ivar will accept any child I bring into this world, including a girl."   
  
He decided not to say anything else. They arrived at a large hut. They were both met with the sounds of a girl screaming. There was several sheets pinned up as curtains. There was a bench with a young woman sitting with her mother and another woman with a swollen stomach. They bowed at the sight of their queen. The healers in this hut specifically work in three settings, determining a pregnancy, terminating it and giving advice to expecting mothers. These women were elders who have seen many things.  
  
A plump graying woman exited behind a curtain, washing her hands of blood. The sounds of screams ceased and a healer exited the room with a bowl, inside was blood and possibly something else. The first healer bowed. Helga tried to smile but she found it hard at the moment.  
  
"Queen Helga, what an honor. How may I help you?" The woman asked politely.   
  
"I-I may be with child." She managed to say.   
  
"That's good news!" She looked at Njal. "Go sit, boy. I'll take care of her." She grabbed Helga's hand and let her behind a curtain. Helga was greeted with a stand with a basin of water, a stiff block working as a bed with a stray covering over it. Helga sat on the edge stiffly. The healer washed her hands in the basin real quick. "So, when is the last time you bled?"   
  
"T-two months ago... maybe." Helga replied weakly.   
  
The woman nodded her head and sat on a short stool in front of her. "Tender breasts?" Helga quickly touched her chest and winced. She nodded her head. "Any nausea?"  
  
"A little. I can't stand the stench of ham, I gag, I feel so sick at the smell." Helga answered.   
  
"When is the last time you've had sex?" Helga's eyes grew large and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Your Highness, with is strictly confidential."  
  
"Y-you won't judge me?" She asked in a small voice.   
  
The older woman laughed. "No, there is nothing I haven't heard. You cannot surprise me or make me think less of you. I am here to help women."   
  
Helga reluctantly nodded her head. "T-today..."  
  
"Does he cu-"  
  
"Yes!" Helga said hastily, not wanting her to finish her sentence. "H-he has been lately. He stopped doing it on my stomach a long time ago."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Lay back and prop your legs up." She turned her head. "Sigrid! Bring the light!" Helga laid down and did as the healer said, feeling humiliated. She had her dress completely pulled back. She closed her eyes as a woman entered with a lamp. The healer put the lamp close as she pressed her fingers inside Helga, making her bit her lip as she grew more and more embarrassed, she was certain she'd cry. When it was done, She happily pulled her dress down and wiped her nose that started to run. She hated that experience. "Well, congratulations, you are carrying an heir." Helga nodded her head, forcing a smile. "Any questions, worries, concerns?"   
  
"Y-yes," Helga said. "S-stretch marks. Of course, I am human and I have them on my sides faintly but I am concerned for large... dark ones on my stomach. I do not want them. How can I prevent them?"   
  
The healer thought for a moment. "There is a freed thrall, she is from the Mediterranian. She is filled with great knowledge with various ointments and creams. She is very helpful with sickness and wounds. I would go to her. She is bound to help. I wouldn't tell my main clients of her, but I know you can afford her."   
  
"Thank you, what is her name?" Helga asked.   
  
"Salma,"   
  
Ivar stood in the dungeon, he watched as the strongest warriors beat up Torsten. he was chained to two poles, stretching his arms out. He was covered in blood, it stained the dirt beneath his feet. Another hit, blood spilled from his mouth. Ivar put his hand up, stopping the men. The blond man spat up another tooth. Ivar hoped to make a necklace out of the fallen teeth.   
  
Behind thick bars was Queen Ingrid and in another was Princess Hilda. The queen was sobbing, begging for it to end. Ivar told them they would be next, if they were, he wasn't sure. Hilda watched Ivar with pure anger. He didn't care.   
  
"Do you feel tough?" She asked him. "Beating up a man who cannot fight back?"   
  
"Yes," Ivar replied plainly. "You are the same as me. You like blood spilling, even if its from the defenseless."   
  
Hilda let a cold giggle passed her lips. "Queen Helga isn't defenseless. She also isn't innocent, I hear she likes it on her back, but I suppose you know what positions she likes, she had practice with that Njal."   
  
"Hilda," Queen Ingrid hissed. "Stop it now."   
  
Ivar took a step towards Hilda. "I should be killing you first, but be thankful it is your guard."   
  
"Oh, I'm very thankful. I'm sure you'll kill my mother in front of me as well. Do make it quick."   
  
"What do you wish I do to your mother? I could fuck her, show her what her whore of a daughter liked." He growled.   
  
She just smiled. "I quite liked your cock in my mouth, maybe start with that."   
  
"But it wasn't your favorite."   
  
"What is Helga's favorite? Arse up?"   
  
"King Ivar," A guard spoke up. "What would you like?"  
  
"I want his head. I have a beautiful pike with his name on it." Ivar replied.   
  
"King Ivar-" Torsten was cut off, his throat was slit, blood squirted as he choked on his own blood. Ivar didn't blink an eye.   
  
Queen Ingrid began to sob hysterically. Ivar looked back at Hilda. "Helga is carrying my child. It seems you are useless to me. I do not need your bastard."   
  
"So, how will my death be? Will you cut our child from my womb first?" Hilda asked.   
  
"No, my quarrel is not with your bastard, it is with you." Ivar took a step back. "Say your goodbyes to your mother while you can." Ivar exited the room while the guards cut Torsten's head from his shoulders. Hilda let a silent tear roll down her cheek. But she'd never let Ivar know a tear fell because of him.   
  
Helga and Njal approached a nice sized hut. It looked clean and neat. She knocked on the door. An older woman answered, she wasn't much older than Helga, she may have been in her late twenties. She had dark skin and long dark hair. She was like nothing Helga has seen, she was beautiful.   
  
"Yes?" She asked in a thick accent.   
  
"That is your-" Helga held a hand up, stopping Njal.   
  
"Hello, I am Queen Helga. I was hoping you could help me. I bring silver and gold."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. She opened the door wider. "Come in! Come in!"   
  
The two followed her inside. There were two pale girls, they were clearly not related to her. Helga wondered if they were her thralls. But she wasn't certain a past thrall could own some of her own. She will still be considered less than a free man until a few generations after her.   
  
Helga was offered a seat. Salma sat in front of her. "Thank you for helping me." Helga said softly. "It is kind of you."  
  
"You are pregnant, yes?" Salma asked. She nodded her head. "What is it you want?"   
  
"Something for stretch marks." Helga replied.   
  
The woman stifled a laugh. "Silly girl. There is no clear prevention, but there is an ointment, it will aid towards helping you not getting them, but may not fully prevent it. You need a moisturizer for skin. I can make it for two silvers, ingredients take time. But I can make it quick when I have it all. I can help."   
  
"How often must I apply it?" Helga questioned.   
  
"Daily," Salma replied. "But you are Queen, yes? I will help you through the pregnancy, no matter what you need. But I want something in return."   
  
"Helga-" Helga cut him off again.   
  
"What is it?" She asked.   
  
"Gold coin monthly and I want you telling other rich women about me. I know you have many kids. I need more clients to take care of my healers." She gestured to the young women.  
  
Helga nodded her head and smiled. "With the war approaching there will be many nobles coming here. I can tell them about you. What else can you make an ointment for?"  
  
"Pain, aches. Headaches, infection, nausea, and oils to make you smell nice. Dry skin too."   
  
Helga nodded her head. "Alright. Thank you. I'll come to you if I need anything else. I'm, sure a thrall will be a messenger for the crown or a guard."   
  
Salma nodded her head, twitching her lips into a smile. "I hope you have an easy birth, though that is unlikely."   
  
Helga nodded her head and sighed at her honesty.   
  
When the two arrived back to the longhouse, Helga let out a scream of pure fright. Njal took his sword out, ready to defend her, but noticed what the problem was. He lowered his sword and felt sick and the sour- yet sweet smell met his nostrils. On a pike beside the entrance was the head of Torsten. His skin pale and drained, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging from lack of muscular restraint. Flies buzzed around the skull. They were feasting on it. Torsten was dead and from the missing teeth and bloody mouth, it was a rough death.   
  
Njal guided Helga into the longhouse as she had to cover her mouth, trying not to vomit and the smell and sight. What she fought so hard not to do, she peeled over and spilled her guts. Orla ran over to move hair out of her face and to wipe her mouth with a handkerchief.   
  
Ivar was drinking ale with Hvitserk and Halfdan when Helga entered. He stood up and approached her. He shoved Njal away from her. Ivar sweetly wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Thralls quickly spring into action to clean up her mess as she apologized profusely.   
  
"Helga, darling. What's wrong?" Ivar asked her gently.   
  
"You killed him." She said faintly. "You have his head on display." Her bottom lip trembled.   
  
He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Helga, he was the enemy. He sided with your brother, he knew he killed your parents. He knew! He is dead because he was a traitor." She forced her head into a nod. "Okay?"  
  
"O-okay," She forced from her mouth. "I am carrying your child and I have a woman making me an ointment for stretch marks."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Helga, I told you, you are going to be beautiful no matter what."   
  
"But this is for me. Not you." She told him firmly.   
  
He nodded his head. "Let's get you ginger tea, okay?" She nodded her head. Orla walked her to the table and helped her sit down. Thralls went off to make the tea for their queen. They would have to stock up for the first few months.   
  
Halfdan's eyes were still puffy, but he was about to think a little more clearly. "It's official, our men were sent out. Are you certain King Rollo will help us?" He asked the king as he sat down beside his wife. He was rubbing circles on her back as she waited for her tea.   
  
"We are family. He must." Ivar replied bluntly. "We will need as many hands as possible. With military like Svealand's, we will need all the help we can. Kattegat has a strong army, but not nearly as strong a force King Haakon created."   
  
"But perhaps the military won't be as strong." Helga spoke up as she drank from Ivar's worn to rid of the bad taste in her mouth.   
  
The men around the table turned to her. "What do you mean? Of course it will be strong." Halfdan chuckled at the absurd play of devil's advocate.   
  
"But we know Sigtrygg despises our father. And we know he has never been a strong leader. I do not think father had discussed war with him. He isn't equipped for this." She replied sternly. "I do not know my brother well, but I know that he won't want to follow my father's original organization for battle. He'll want to prove he is better. Meaning there will be holes in his strategy. It is far too late to send out a spy. But it is something to remember. To follow my father's would be an insult to him."   
  
"But like you said, we do not know his strategy. It doesn't matter if he tries something new." Halfdan pressed.   
  
"That's where you're wrong, dear Halfdan." She protested. "We know there will be a flaw because he will want to prove himself. He won't be using the strategies of the greatest king of our time- no offense Ivar to you or your father. But King Haakon is a great king who hardly lost a battle and my foolish brother will want to try something else. That is something we can use against him. He is very arrogant and stubborn. That is what we will use against him." She looked over at the men, before looking back at Halfdan. She shrugged her shoulders coyly. "But it is only something to think about. What do I know, you men have seen war, I haven't."   
  
"But there is something to your words." Ivar injected. "He is too proud. He won't be using Haakon's strategies and that makes him a bit predictable."   
  
Helga snorted. "His partner in crime is King Olof, a big joke. There's a reason his country is poor. He is a terrible king. He's lost many wars, that is why his country is practically useless."   
  
Ivar tweaked his eyebrow. He had to agree that she provided a strong argument. Halfdan let out a laugh, he caught the royals' attention. "King Sigtrygg isn't a strong leader, no, but he is too proud to realize his faults. And he has many."   
  
"What do you mean by this, old man?" Ivar asked.   
  
"I mean, that Helga is right. There is a flaw and it is him." 


	42. The Thing & Executions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal death scenes, be warned.

Queen Helga sat at the dining table beside her husband. She ate only buttered bread, King Ivar had to convince her to eat some duck eggs. He wanted her to keep her strength. She couldn't eat like a child, she'd grow weak without protein in her diet. He couldn't help but kiss her knuckles tenderly. Ivar had Hvitserk leading some warriors to build up defenses around the kingdom. He had forced people on the countrysides to come behind the kingdom walls to protect them, though a crier stated that if they don't come inside the kingdom walls, there is no guarantee they will be protected.   
  
Ivar had heavy eyes on the sea, there was a blockade forming from other ships, making it harder for outsiders to come in. Warriors and peasants were sent to dig trenches around the walls, including outside the kingdom walls. Spikes were placed at the bottom of the pits. Even illusion traps. King Ivar was preparing for the worst. He knew they would be coming soon to kill Queen Helga and get back the royals they sent for distractions, but Ivar had a plan for them.   
  
Ivar looked over at Helga, she looked like she slept well, she only cried in her sleep once, she ceased when Ivar pulled her close, smoothing her golden locks as he whispered reassurance. She woke up with no recollection of the incident. "I have meetings today." Ivar started. What he meant by meetings were deaths. He thought about what he'd do to Hilda's mother, she would have a brutal death, it was to torture Hilda more. "Helga, if you could attend The Thing for me again, that'd be great."   
  
He watched her beam. "Really?" She asked, he smirked at her growing excitement. "I'd love to. Do I get to make the decisions, or do you have what you'd like me to do for certain laws?"  
  
He shrugged. "The lawspeaker will be there, but if you think a better punishment is needed, you can suggest a different method." She smiled big and leaned forward to capture his lips. He cherished her quick kiss, it was sweet and tender.   
  
"Halfdan, will you be attending the meeting with Ivar?" She asked the older man.   
  
"No, I will be on the jury." He replied with a weak smirk. He looked forward to seeing her at The Thing, the only woman allowed inside, besides the person in question.   
  
"Oh, how lovely!" She beamed, clapping her hands. She quickly frowned and turned to a thrall. "I feel quite nausea, can you make me some ginger tea, please? I'd like to have it in my stomach before I leave."   
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The thrall quickly rushed towards the kitchen.   
  
King Ivar smiled at his wife's excitement. He sipped his horn of ale. He soaked in her smile before the old Ivar had to come out. He was happy Helga didn't have to see the part of him that had to be present. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy torturing and killing, because he did. He got gratification from it, but he believed it was alright in this context because these were the enemies and he hated Hilda and everything she did to his wife and to him.   
  
Helga walked into the large circular hut. She sat on a plush throne, each side of her had jarls and wealthy landowners. She was a part of the jury. Around the walls of the hut were the peasants who stopped in to watch. There were guards with men and a few women with their hands bounded with rope. Helga had Orla by her side with her tall horn of ginger tea. She sat up tall, her hair heavily adorned with jewelry, she glowed in that room.   
  
The lawspeaker stood up with his staff, he was an older gentleman. He called for a gentleman to step forward, it was a boy who was a part of the troublesome gang where his leader flirted wit the queen. She sat up straighter. The boy was shaking, he looked horrified. In the crowd was his ring leader, he looked smug. A little too smug. She made eye contact with the leader, he squared his shoulders and the queen didn't like that at all.   
  
"Gunther Haroldsson was accused of trying to steal from Gustav Trygvesson." The lawspeaker announced. "He attempted to steal a hen. The punishment for stealing livestock is a fine and giving the creature back or something that equates to it." The jury nodded their heads.   
  
"I'd like to hear from Haroldsson, if that's alright." Queen Helga spoke up.   
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." The lawspeaker replied before bowing.   
  
"Gunther, I have seen you at the feasts and it is safe to assume that it is your leader, Knut came up with the idea, is that safe to assume?" Helga asked the boy. Gunther was visibly shaking and glanced back at Knut who gave him a stern look. "Gunther, do not look at him, look at me. Is it safe to assume? You are under oath to tell me the truth. There is a penalty if you lie to us."   
  
"Y-yes, Your Majesty." He replied in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, what? Elaborate, please."   
  
"K-Knut Magnusson said I should do it. He called me a woman and threatened to tell everyone a lie about me if I didn't do it. He said he'd be impressed if I did it. S-so when Trygvesson was as the feast... I-I attempted to steal his hen, but he caught me." Gunther looked down ar his bounded hands.   
  
"Would anyone else like to speak up? Anyone else want to add to it? To protest?" Helga asked the crowd, looking at the troublesome boys exclusively.   
  
"Gunther is a liar!" Knut shouted.   
  
"You didn't suggest it?" Helga raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Knut didn't think he'd actually do it!" Another boy injected, being quickly smacked by Knut, making the boy cower.   
  
"I have some belief that Knut, you are also guilty. I'd like your family as well to pay Trygvesson." Helga replied. She turned to the others on the jury. "Any thoughts? Any objections?"   
  
"He's just a boy." A jarl spoke up.   
  
"No, he is at least fourteen years old, making him a man." Helga countered. "They are to be held responsible for their actions or they will never learn and think it's alright to continue this poor behavior. The fine isn't severe, it's doable. It is the least they can do."   
  
"I think we should let them off with a warning." The jarl replied, a few men nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"So they can do it again? We mustn't let them get off so easy!" Helga hissed.   
  
"How about Knut and Gunther pay half of the price of the hen each." Another jarl spoke up.   
  
Helga knew she was outnumbered so she held her tongue, there was a vote and the boys paying half the fine had the most votes. The lawspeaker banged his staff against the earth and Gunther and his family was allowed to leave. They had to gather the money to pay Trygvesson.   
  
King Ivar walked into the prison. He had guards follow him inside. He heard the queen cower in her corner. He had the chains ready, below was the drain dor the blood. He had the woman removed from the cell. She tried to fight back as the guards grabbed her wrists and bound them in chains, stretching her arms out. Queen Ingrid kicked her feet at the guards, managing to catch one in the face. She was stunned with a punch to the gut by Ivar. Her legs were bounded, spread out. Ingrid tried to move to no prevail, she sobbed, screaming with tears running down her face.   
  
Ivar looked his knife out, she screamed louder. Ivar cut her gone off her body, the tearing of fabric filled the room. There was a faint light from a few candles and from the sunlight coming in through a piece of the ceiling for ventilation. He looked at the older woman, completely naked in front of him, goosebumps ran over her pale skin. She was whimpering, trying to beg.   
  
"Please, King Ivar. Don't do this. If we are alive, possibly King Olof will be lenient with you." Queen Ingrid spoke up with a trembling voice.  
  
"No, That's not true. King Olof is helping Sigtrygg kill my wife, there is no lenience." Ivar replied. "Besides, your daughter poisoned my wife." Ivar snapped his fingers and sat down in a chair, playing with his knife.   
  
The two guards grabbed a two-man saw. They put it underneath her, where her open wound was. She started screaming as she felt the saw's teeth at her entrance. Ivar nodded his head and the men started sawing through her, her blood circling scream filled the air as the teeth bit into her, blood flowed down her thighs and dripped down the drain.   
  
Ivar watched as she screamed, he smirked and soaked her voice in as the saw cut into her, never to recover. He watched her flesh hang on threads. As they cut halfway through her sex, she passed out from the sheer pain. The men continued, even through the bone. Eventually, she was porcelain white and her chest stopped rising. The men continued until her intestines hanged loose, he watched her large intestine touching the dirt floor. Soon the men stopped and cut her head off for Ivar to add to his collection.   
  
He looked at Hilda who had a tear-stained face, she tried to stay strong, but how can you when you watched your mother be tortured alive and now have her head removed from her body. Her bottom lip quivered, no matter how much she tried to fight the trembling. Ivar gave her a twisted smile. "You're next, don't worry." His voice was cold, dark and sounded like nothing she heard before.   
  
Helga had voted on three cases, they were quite boring and simple, a woman wanted a divorce and it was allowed, she'd have the ability to have her dowry back and buy some land. It was clear the husband didn't want to divorce, but she did and no longer loved him or found him tolerable. What made Helga perk up was a man with a split lip entering the center with his arms bound. There was an older man who had to be held back, he wanted to kill the man in question.   
  
"What did you do, sir?" Helga asked curiously.   
  
"He raped my daughter!" The older man shouted. "I'll kill that bastard!"   
  
"Is it true, did you?" Helga asked.   
  
"I love her," The man said flatly.   
  
"That wasn't the question. Dod you rape his daughter? Did she tell you no and yet you continued?" Helga pressed. "Do not try to lie."   
  
The man tightened his jaw. "I did not rape her."   
  
"I'd like to hear from the girl." Helga spoke up.   
  
Muttering filled the room. "Your Majesty, women are not allowed in The Thing."  
  
"I know the rules, but I want to talk to the woman who was supposedly raped. Her side of the story matters. It is her body he may or may not have invaded." She stated plainly. "Should I have King Ivar come?" She threatened.   
  
"No, that isn't necessary." A jarl spoke up. "Someone retrieve the girl."   
  
"I will, she's my sister!." A boy spoke up, exiting the hut.   
  
"This is ridiculous!" The accused man complained. "Why is the Queen allowed in here?"   
  
"Hold your tongue! That is your Queen!" A jarl hissed roughly.   
  
"Do you fear I will side with the woman just because of my sex?" She questioned. "Just because I am a woman doesn't make my decision invalid." She turned to the father of the girl. "What happened?"   
  
"Your Majesty, I came back from the market to find Magnus holding my daughter down-" The father was cut off by the man in question.   
  
"Lies!"   
  
"You give him time to speak!" Helga hissed roughly. "Hold your tongue, you will have time to speak your peace." The girl was brought in by her younger brother. She looked at the floor and coward from Magnus. "What happened, child?"  
  
The girl must have been just a woman, no older than thirteen years old, while the man was possibly in his twenties. She looked up at the queen, her face stained with tears. "I-I let him in the house." She said in a small voice. "H-He said he had a present for me. He'd give me little flowers in passing." Her voice was high and sounded childish. Her eyes started welling up with tears. "He kissed me and then he... he pulled his trousers down." Her bottom lip trembled.   
  
"She was to be my wife!" The man- Magnus spoke up.   
  
"Miss, did you want to have sex with him, it alright if you say yes, you are as I assume, a woman now. You are under oath, girl." Helga spoke up gently.   
  
"I-I liked the kiss... not the... the other part... I-I told him to stop..." She started to cry.   
  
"Is it true, did she say to stop?"   
  
"She..." Magnus was now flustered. "She was worried her father would catch us."   
  
"That didn't answer the question." Halfdan spoke up. "Did you continue without consent?"  
  
"She wanted it!" He protested.   
  
"I didn't!" The girl shouted back. "Magnus, I told you repeatedly no!" She was no longer holding back, fire filled her eyes.   
  
"I came over, yes. I did kiss her, and she seemed like she wanted to have sex, she was only concerned we'd get caught." He was sweating now and was staggering over his words.   
  
"He'll pay her whatever her father thinks is best and the money will go towards her dowry." Helga spoke up. "You, Magnus, will be exiled." She turned to the others. "Thoughts?"   
  
"I think he should be in servitude for three months, hard labor and payment to the girl's family." A jarl suggested.   
  
"No, to the girl, her family wasn't harmed, she was." Helga reminded him. "The payment is to her and her only."   
  
"I agree," Halfdan spoke up. A few men agreed as well, out of fear of what would happen to them if King Ivar knew they opposed her during this serious issue, one she was passionate about.   
  
"Your property will be revoked and you will be forced to leave Kattegat and never return." Helga added. "What do you men think? Should he only pay the father and serve as a thrall?" There was an edge in her voice. "I know King Ivar would side with me on this matter." She watched the men squirm in their seats.   
  
"Rape against women is a serious offense and will be treated as so." The lawspeaker spoke up. "We do not tolerate rape of a free woman or man."   
  
"Exile!" a person in the crowd shouted.   
  
It was voted in favor of Helga's suggestion. She then added. "If you are to be murdered for your offense, it will not be punished by the killer. You are unprotected by the law and must suffer the consequences of your actions."   
  
King Ivar pulled out Hilda, he bounded her arms behind her back. He had her gown cut from her body and brought to the wall were two iron claws were. She gave him a confused look. He put the claws around her breasts, two guards held her in place as she squirmed and screamed. He tightened the screw, closing the sharp claws into her flesh, blood started to gush as he continued to tighten the grip. Her screams pierced his ears, but he continued.   
  
"You sick bastard!" She screamed.   
  
He then nodded his head at the men who pulled her from the devices, slowly tearing her flesh, she screamed as loud as she could before passing out from the pain. She was pulled from the wall with blood and flesh hanging from her chest. But Ivar wasn't done with her yet. When he knew Helga would be in the great hall for a late lunch, he had her brought in the middle of town. Four horses would be pulling her limbs. He tightened roped to each limb and as she woke up from the throbbing pain, she looked up at Ivar, his eyes darkened.   
  
"You tried to kill my wife, and now you will pay for your crimes. You will soon be with your mother." He growled lowly in her ear.   
  
"My father will kill you for what you've done." She managed to get out through a strained voice.   
  
"We'll see about that." Ivar then took a step back and whistled. His men whipped the horses, they pulled in opposite directions, her bones popped out of their sockets and soon her flesh tore, blood and meat laid against the dirt ground as she was still alive, but just barely. Ivar then raised it axe and cut her head off her shoulders.   
  
Her head soon joined the others on pikes. They would soon be gifts to her father when he arrived in Norway. It was a taste of what would happen to him. A reminder that his death was imminent.   
  
That night as Helga slept in their shared bed, Ivar quietly snuck in and held her close. They hadn't had time to talk much. Ivar heard from Hlafdan that she did well at The Thing. He kissed her head as she wrapped her arm around his torso. She muttered softly and then her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Did I wake you?" He asked her softly.   
  
"Yes, but I'm glad you did." She smiled. She sat up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I felt nauseous all day. Sweet Orla brought me ginger tea before bed. It has helped my nausea some, but I still feel a little sick. I hope it doesn't last all my pregnancy, but Mother had it all nine months."   
  
"I'll take care of you if you do." He caressed her cheek lovingly with his thumb. "I'll make sure you have a tolerable pregnancy."   
  
She hummed contently before giving him another kiss. "How was your day?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine, boring." He lied. "You should get some rest. You need to stay strong, you and our child."   
  
"You get some rest too." She hugged into him, snuggling her head against his chest.   
  
He smiled as he closed his eyes. He felt his muscles relax with her embrace. He missed her gentle touch and hoped to never go without it again.


	43. Chapter 43

The new king sat around the large oak table. Sigtrygg's golden hair matched his new crown, his father's grown, the rubies now signified his father's blood, the blood of his kin. His new queen, Eydis sat far away as possible. She couldn't believe what he had done. He killed his parents and showed no mercy. She liked the idea of being queen, but not like this. Little Haakon played with his toys, still asking where his grandfather was, unable to grasp the idea of death. Eydis wish she couldn't grasp it either. She loved her sister-in-law, to know she would soon be dead broke her and she couldn't stop it.   
  
King Olof sat beside King Sigtrygg, wearing more gold than normal. The new agreement between the two was benefitting him. He easily took advantage of the clueless new king. He had more to gain than the boy. Slowly leeching the kingdom of its gold.   
  
"When are we leaving for Kattegat? I think we should train our men a little more before leaving for Norway." Olof injected.   
  
Sigtrygg snorted. "My father has the most powerful warriors in all of Scandinavia. We don't need any more practice."   
  
"King Sigtrygg, you decided we aren't following your father's strategies, they need time to learn the new plan."   
  
"Fine!" He groaned. "Two more weeks. In the meantime, we'll have the ships prepared. How do you think Sven is getting on?"   
  
"He is doing his part." Olof shrugged. "I trust him."   
  
"If he's not dead already." Sigtrygg muttered.   
  
"I trust my son." Olof growled.   
  
Sigtrygg rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't trust a bastard."   
  
Norway was starting to enter into autumn. The air was still warm, but the green leaves were turning bright yellow, some already a pale orange. The sun was still far from the horizon, it was pitch black outside with no moon to cast its silver rays. In the royal chambers, laid Helga. She was growing uncomfortable. Her stomach started to twist with disgust. She woke up from a strong wave of nausea. She leaned over the bed and vomited into her chamberpot. She pressed her hand against the nightstand, feeling around for her cold tea. She eventually found the horn in the pitch-black room. She took two large gulps before setting it down.   
  
She rolled over and sighed, the only light in the room came from the red cinder in the firepit. It was a quiet night, a comfortable one. Helga craved comfort, Ivar was a light sleeper and would comfort her when she woke up due to nausea. Her stomach was twisting and ached. She cradled her stomach and groaned, it'd be a terrible morning. She reached for Ivar, but she felt nothing but a cold sheet.  
  
She sat up and knitted her eyebrows together. She felt around further, he wasn't there. "Ivar?" She called, only for silence to respond. "I-Ivar?" She repeated as if he didn't hear her. She sighed, he was up for another late-night meeting. It'd had slowly became a common occurrence. He was gone when she needed him. He always comforted her when she felt unwell. She needed him.   
  
She got up from the bed, she tried to avoid the chamberpot, though she ended up kicking it, stubbing her toe. She hissed and she walked around it and then ran into the post to the bed. "Why do we have so many things?" She groaned. She stuck her hands out in front of her, able to catch herself from running into an accent table. She reached for a candle and went to the fire pit to light it. It was a slow process but she managed to light a corner of the chambers. She felt around for her velvet slippers and put them on. She saw dimly in the light, her robe draped over a chair. She quickly put it on and tried to exit the room without another incident. She was almost victorious when she ran into an ottoman. She opened the door and walked down the lit corridor, hugging her robe around her tightly. Her hair probably looked like a mess and she had drool dried in the corner of her mouth.   
  
She could hear shouting, the farther she walked down the corridor. She entered the great hall for the voices to grow clearer.   
  
"No! Absolutely not! That's a stupid idea!" Hvitserk shouted.   
  
"Stupid? You're stupid! I am the king! I make the final decisions, not you!" She heard Ivar growl viciously.   
  
"Boys! Boys!" Halfdan intervened. "We mustn't argue with our own."   
  
Helga was now fully in the room. The room was filled with candles, Ivar was standing over a large map, possibly of the kingdom. His hand covered in ink. The other men were sitting, Sven was at the table, remaining quiet. There were some of Ivar's advisors as well, they looked tired and stressed. The men went quiet and Hvitserk's eyes were on Helga, and soon the others noticed. Ivar turned around when he noticed to switch in the room. He was angry at first, but his expression softened when he noticed his wife.   
  
Helga felt it was safe to walk deeper into the room. She started trying to fix her hair. Ivar frowned at her. "Did we wake you?" He asked gently.   
  
She shook her head. "No, I don't feel good again. I don't think it's going to be a good morning."   
  
He nodded his head slowly. "I am almost done. I'll join you soon." He told her softly.   
  
"What are you working on?" She asked, peeking at the map. It was a clear outline of the castle walls with many marks. Possibly meaning where Ivar wanted it to be strengthened.   
  
"Nothing, you should go rest." Ivar nearly ordered as he turned back to the map.   
  
"I'm not helpless, you know." She crossed her arms and frowned at her husband.   
  
"I never said you were." He replied, not looking up. He was trying to look busy so she'd leave.   
  
She could tell she was unwanted, since the announcement of her pregnancy, Ivar refused to tell her much on his plans out of fear it would stress her out and she'd lose their child. He began to be very careful with her, if she wanted something, she got it and quickly. He barked at thralls to hurry up their already quickened paces. Ivar didn't want her exercising much so her often walks turned into times where she worked on her embroidery. She knew he just wanted her pregnancy to go smoothly, but she was beginning to feel trapped.   
  
She sighed sharply. "You all should get some rest. Sleep is important and you can't work efficiently without it. Along with a healthy meal. So I suggest you all get some rest and have a hearty breakfast and then work on whatever I cannot know about." Her tone was far from gently, but sharp and pointed.   
  
The men looked at Ivar for direction, they really wanted to listen to the queen, they all craved a goodnight's rest. Ivar eventually nodded his head and they all happily fled the table to go home to their families. Hvitserk smiled big at Helga as a silent thank you, she nodded her head in his direction. Ivar rolled up the parchment and turned to his wife, he was greatly annoyed but didn't say a thing.   
  
The two of them went back into their shared chambers. Ivar sat on the edge of the bed. He was about to undo his braces, but Helga rushed over, dropping to her knees and undoing them with her delicate fingers. She smiled up at him in the dim light. He just sat back and let her work. When his legs were free, he took his trousers and tunic off swiftly. Helga handed him a wet cloth to wash the ink from his hands. He quietly thanked her. She stood before him, trying to work up some courage.   
  
"I'm going on a walk tomorrow." She told him flatly.   
  
He snorted. "No, you're not."   
  
"Yes, yes I am." She replied sternly. "Ivar, I cannot stand another day being trapped inside. I want to go outside while I can. I will take a guard of your choice, but I'm going. I have plans to go to the market with Thora."   
  
He looked up at her stern face. "Will it make you happy?" She nodded her head. "You can go, but you must have three guards and I'll be choosing them."   
  
"Yes, Ivar." She leaned down to capture his lips.   
  
"Your breath smells."   
  
She laughed. "Well, I did wake up and vomit." She skipped to her side of the bed and laid down.   
  
Ivar laid down as well and felt Helga inch closer to him before draping her arm around his bare torso. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. He loved her so much. What would he do without her?   
  
Helga woke up the next day and began the new day by being dressed and pampered. Gold necklaces and decorations on her dress. Orla hummed sweetly as she helped pink Helga's hair back. She wasn't paying any attention to her actions, but the other servants have. They stared at each other with annoyance, unable to understand how a monstrosity was the queen's favorite. They worked hard to earn her affections and favor, but a pauper comes out of the woodwork and the queen instantly took a liking to her. She broke protocol so often and the queen turned a blind eye, it wasn't fair.   
  
"You're in an awfully good mood." Helga spoke up smiling brightly at the girl.   
  
Orla blushed. "I apologize if I am bothersome."   
  
"Quite," A servant muttered bitterly. Helga caught her and gave the woman a disappointing look, making her cower with embarrassment.   
  
"That was very rude. Orla has a right to be joyous." Queen Helga replied sternly.   
  
"Apologies, Your Majesty." The servant replied before bowing gracefully.   
  
"It's quite alright, but it isn't me who you should be apologizing to."   
  
The servant strained an apology to Orla, which she readily accepted, just in case it displeased Helga if she denied it. Helga went out for breakfast when she was finished getting ready, Ivar woke up with her and was out the door quickly. She expected to catch him for a meal together, but she was long gone and his voice could be heard in the conference room, it was nothing but mutters, but she could register the authority ringing in his voice. He always carried that tone. She never liked it.   
  
Three _very_ intimidatingly burly men approached the queen, she cowered a little at their great stature, they cast a shadow over her and made her quite fearful if she was to be honest with herself. They bowed and she replied with a nod. "Your Majesty, King Ivar had assigned us to accompany you on your walk." The man in the middle said, his voice extremely deep, making her flinch at the sound of his tone. It was very brass.   
  
"A-alright. We'll be leaving after my meal." She sat down in her plush chair and began to eat, trying to ignore their presence but it was quite hard when their entire being demanded attention from all. That was why Ivar assigned them the honor of escorting the queen of their kingdom.   
  
When she walked down the street, she had Orla and Thora by her side. She was holding each woman by the arm, they were a chain as they walked down the street with importance. Every head turned at the sight of the men behind each girl. Orla gave a crooked smile back at one of the guards. Helga rambled on about feeling unwell and wanted more herbs. She also spoke about how she could tell as each week twenty by, her stomach was growing. She had the smallest bump, being three months pregnant now. No one paid much attention. She looked fine.   
  
The streets were quite busy with new faces, Ivar's allies came as a vast force to be reckoned with. Of course, Ivar showed off his wife and announced that she was his wife and obviously threatened anyone who tried to woo her. Though some faces Helga was familiar with as old acquaintances with her father joined as well. Of course, she couldn't help but cry after they told her a wonderful story about her old man. She would have to excuse herself to cry. Ivar would sometimes catch her and comfort her.   
  
"Helga, I wanted to tell you..." Thora said, captivating her queen's attention. "Hvitserk and I eloped when he came back from being a messenger. It was all so sudden."   
  
"What!" Helga gasped. "Why wasn't I told sooner? Why didn't you invite me?" She felt hurt and left out.   
  
Thora noticed and grabbed her hands sweetly. "Believe me, I wanted a big wedding, but Hvitserk wanted to keep it a secret. He just wanted it to be us. He said it was because he was frightened in times of war, our relationship would be pinned against him and he didn't want me being harmed." She sighed. "I'm afraid I think he just didn't want Ivar there to taunt him. To ruin his big day."   
  
"That is unacceptable!" Helga snapped. "Thora, we are throwing a celebration! You are my sister now! I am not accepting this. My family will never have a mediocre wedding! We are having a banquet in your honor. I will tell Ivar-"  
  
"No I-"  
  
Helga raised her hand. "It's happening. Though war is coming, we must enjoy each other while we can. Soon a river of blood will flow through our streets. I will speak to my husband after his meetings. Hvitrserk will be treated with the utmost respect and Ivar will be bearable, I swear it, Thora."   
  
Thora smiled sweetly. "You are so gracious, Helga. Thank you." She pulled her new sister into a loving hug. She looked at Orla next who was quite quiet, stuck in her own world. "Why are you so quiet, Orla. Much more than normal."  
  
"Oh... no reason." Orla shrugged.  
  
"Nonsense, she was humming all morning!" Helga injected. "What is it, dear?"   
  
"I-I met someone." She replied weakly, looking at her worn shoes. Helga squealed, causing heads to turn. She covered her mouth and grabbed Orla's hand lovingly.   
  
"Met someone? Who? Is he nice? Comes from a good family? Smart? Handsome?" She persisted.   
  
They stopped at a vendor and Orla felt some thin fabric. "We are keeping it quiet. He comes from a good family and... I think he's embarrassed. But he claims to love me."   
  
"Embarrassed? Of what? You are beautiful! You are smart and kind! What incel would want to keep it quiet?" Helga spat.  
  
"I'm a monster."  
  
"Oh stop it!" Helga ordered. "Orla, I won't accept that nonsense. You are beautiful and you so happen to have a hunchback, so what? I don't like this character."   
  
"Maybe a little makeover will make you happy." Thora chimed in. "We'll do your hair and perhaps I can find a dress for you."   
  
"I have a dress," Helga replied. "A simple turquoise blue dress, I can make an altercation. I'll get my best seamstress on it."   
  
"N-No, I'm quite alright." Orla protested.   
  
"Nonsense. Do you know how many dresses I own? Fifty. Ivar can't even count that high." She jested while laughing, the other girls joined in.   
  
"I own one dress." Orla muttered.   
  
"I own three, I recently made one." Thora beamed. "It's quite pretty."   
  
"You'll have two soon, Orla. And your lover will be unable to keep his hands off you." Helga giggled.   
  
"That sounds quite lovely." Orla giggled.   
  
So it was settled. When Helga returned she went through her several trunks to find that dress and gave it to her seamstress, an old woman with delicate fingers. She wanted it notified for Orla to wear with her condition, it'd be a challenge, but was given with gold, so the seamstress agreed. Helga waited for Ivar, but even at the midday meal, he didn't turn up. She sighed sadly. There was no banquet tonight and therefore, she probably wouldn't see him at all until tomorrow.   
  
She couldn't accept that. She sat up straight and decided to come up with a plan. She'd trick her husband. What does (almost) every man love? A naked woman. She knew that once it grew late, everyone would grow tired and ready for bed. Perhaps that would be the time to send a servant in. She wasn't going to just want in naked, or in a robe, how scandalous, she also didn't plan on having sex with him at all. He didn't deserve it, he didn't have the common courtesy to give her a brief moment of attention, a simple hello would have gone a long way. She knew he was busy, but something would be nice, even a quick smile.   
  
Helga got ready for bed, almost forgot about her plan entirely. She had her braids taken out and laid in bed. She was fully dressed in her nightgown and was ready to blow out the light when Orla entered the conference room. Helga obviously explained the plan and didn't send Orla out to actually tell the king she was waiting for him. How embarrassing.   
  
Orla cleared her throat, she early approached the table, only glancing at her true love who sat at the table, she saw him smirk slightly at her. Ivar looked back at her. He grew anxious quickly. "Is something wrong?" He asked roughly, making her flinch. "Well? I don't have all day."  
  
"N-no sir." She replied.   
  
"Then why do you disturb me, I am very busy." He narrowed his eyes angrily at her.   
  
She swallowed hard and took a step closer. "Queen Helga has asked for you, sir."  
  
"She can wait." He scoffed, turning away.   
  
"King Ivar..." She tried to captivate his attention. She kept her voice really low. "She's in bed... waiting for you." She whispered, only for Ivar to catch.   
  
He looked at the girl with curious eyes, he tried not to smirk. "Is she?" He licked his bottom lip hopefully. She nodded her head. He turned to his men. "Meeting dismissed, I have more important matters with my wife." He left hastily.   
  
He nearly burst through the door. She sat up and saw the hungry look in his eye. He threw himself into the bed and started kissing her hungrily, cupping her jaw as he explored her mouth, tasting of ginger. He moaned against her lips. She put her hand on his chest, but he was stronger and laid on top of her, rubbing his hardening cock against her leg.   
  
"Ivar," She spoke up, she pushed him back to look him in the eye. "Stop."   
  
"Stop?" He was completely baffled. "I thought you wanted this."  
  
"I lied." She admitted nervously. He sat up and sighed with annoyance. "I knew you wouldn't come if I didn't say I was waiting for you." She added, which was true.   
  
"What did you want then, woman." He nearly growled as he took his braces off.   
  
"Well..." She sat up and crossed her legs. "Thora and Hvitserk are married."   
  
"I know." He replied flatly.   
  
"Okay, but I want to throw a celebration for their happy union." She gushed, giggling like a girl. "Lots of dancing, music, and mead. Can we? Can we? A little happiness before the storm that's on its way."   
  
"No," He replied flatly., "I'm a busy man. I have a war to prepare for. We don't need this nonsense distracting my men." He nearly threw his braces to the ground angrily.   
  
"Ivar, please!" She begged.   
  
"I said no!" He shouted at her. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm really stressed. It's very generous, but we just can't right now."   
  
She frowned at him and pulled her hand out of his grip and crossed her arms bitterly. She gave him an upset look. "Please? One small party won't hurt anyone. It might boost morale!"   
  
"Is it important to you?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, very."   
  
He sighed. "Then you can through them a party."  
  
She squealed happily, making him jump. She pulled him close and kissed his entire face. "Thank you! Thank you!" She then pulled him down with her, giggling against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not update in the next two weeks because I have lots of essays and exams to take for college. This summer I most likely will be able to finish the story. So please be patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and enjoy the little mention of Orla's romance. I know you probably don't care about her, but I wanted her to have a little happiness before the battle.


	44. Calm Before The Storm

Helga worked hard on making everything perfect for the celebration. She put up streamers, well her thralls did. She planned out the meal plan- no ham at all. They would eat swans, big fat swans. She took the enjoyment out of setting the great hall up. She smiled big as everything was set up. She worked on everything for a week straight, planning the bard who would sing and which band would play. Only the elite would be allowed to join and the man who touched her arse was far from invited, along with any questionable characters.   
  
Ivar ordered that there be some thralls to bed the kings and commanders. He wanted to keep them happy and wanted the prettiest women serving them, Ivar even set Freydis out to serve King Gustav who had returned. Ivar forgot about Sigrid, she had married the Jarl he sat her up with and lived in a large estate in Kattegat, he imagined she would be excited to see her father again.   
  
As Helga was barking orders to the male thralls, Ivar wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled and turned around to cup his face. It had been the first time they've spoken that day. She kissed him softly. "I will be leaving soon. Have you figured out who Orla's lover is?" She whispered.   
  
Ivar honestly didn't even attempt to find out. When Helga told him, he was positive Orla lied about the lover to fit in with the other girls. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be seen with her. He cleared his throat. "No, but I will keep looking." He lied.   
  
"Her dress is finished and I am so excited and nervous. She'll look beautiful, I know that, but will she have fun?"   
  
"Who cares, this isn't her night."   
  
"Maybe not, but she still deserves to have fun." Helga ran her hands over Ivar's leather armor, it had gold detail, it was only for status, it was a weak metal. "Remember what I said, be kind to Hvitserk, no arguing or taunting. Stop calling Thora his whore, I hate that so much."   
  
He rolled his eyes, when she told him not to taunt them, he was furious, he was king, he could do whatever he wanted, but seeing Helga's distaste and her telling him he wasn't invited if he couldn't be civil, changed his mind. It wasn't like she could actually stop him, he was the one with true power, but he also liked being included, so he agreed. In exchange Helga would allow their child to be named Aslaug if it was a girl, she wasn't a fan of the name, but for Ivar's civility, she would give in. She personally thought Estrid was much prettier name than Aslaug, but she didn't get into that fight. Ivar wouldn't forgive her. But they both agreed, their son wouldn't be named Ragnar, they agreed on Haakon. Ivar was less picky on the male names surprisingly.   
  
"Yes, dear." He replied through gritted teeth. "I know."   
  
Sven sat in a pub, pouring himself a glass of strong ale, glancing at the door ever so often, but never seeing the face he was looking for. Finally, an old friend, another spy entered, giving him a weary smile. He sat down across from Sven. He was chubbier and had a scrappy beard, but was much stronger than Sven, his arms twice his size.   
  
"It's good to see you, Sven." The man greeted.   
  
"Anders, do you know when they will be arriving?" He asked in a low tone.   
  
"Yes, a week from now. Maybe less." Anders replied in the same manner. He glanced at a thrall owned by the pub's owner, she walked over for his coin, he handed her a bronze one, she nodded her head and gave him a horn before walking away. "We need a way to sneak intelligence to them."   
  
"Don't worry about that. Father has it all figured out. We will be good. Before I fled with Halfdan, he had explained the plan in vast detail. Do not worry." Sven replied.   
  
"What do you think of King Ivar? Is he competent?"   
  
"Only in the time of war. When it comes to domestics, obviously the woman succeeds."   
  
"She seems simple-minded." Anders chuckled.   
  
"She's far from it, my friend." Sven replied before pouring his pal a cup.   
  
"I've heard tales of you. Sneaking around at night, who is she?"   
  
Sven smirked. "That's only for me to know."  
  
When he returned to the longhouse, he looked around only to see Queen Helga talking to Orla, probably about some dress. Orla had been excited about it, saying it was gorgeous. The queen spoiled her greatly. He smirked at Orla, and she quickly exchanged one back before turning her attention back onto Helga. He carried on through the longhouse to his room, it was small, but he got privacy.   
  
"Do you think I overdid it with the flowers?" Helga asked Orla anxiously as she scanned the centerpieces on every table, along with a candle. She fiddled with her necklace nervously before looking at Orla.   
  
"I think everything looks lovely." She smiled. "I imagine Valhalla looks just like this- of course, I won't be finding out." She giggled weakly.   
  
"You flatter me." Helga smiled. "Come, we must get ourselves ready."   
  
Helga stood in Orla's chambers as the girl got dressed in her new dress. Helga gave her some privacy, facing the wall until she was decent. She heard the girl sigh contentedly. "Okay," The queen turned around at the sound of her signal. She smiled lovingly at the girl. The dress looked so beautiful on her, filled with embroidery but because of her status, all the gold ornaments were stripped from it, leaving it a little bare in Helga's opinion, but to Orla, it was all too much. "How do I look?"  
  
Helga's eyes welled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. She covered her mouth and shook her head. "I am so sorry... you look so beautiful." She stifled. She got up and helped lace the gown. It had a separate lacing for where her hunchback was, but was covered by her long hair. Helga then had Orla sit down on the bed as the queen braided her dark hair. It was in a long dutch braid. She looked so pretty. Helga felt like a proud mother getting her daughter ready for her wedding day.   
  
"Can I know who the man is?" Helga questioned as she plaited her locks.   
  
Orla bit her lip nervously. "I-I do not know."   
  
"Oh Orla, I will not judge you. I am happy for you, truly. You deserve so much more than some lover, you deserve all nine realms." 

"Sven," She admitted in a small voice.   
  
"Oh, how lovely!" Helga squealed. "He's quite handsome."   
  
"I know." Orla giggled. "When he started talking to me, I thought he was going to trick me. He was pulling a prank. Even when we kissed for the first time, I thought it was all a joke. But now... I am not so sure. He said he doesn't care about my hunchback. He thinks I'm beautiful... and kind."   
  
"You are!" Helga gushed. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him. I will have Ivar torture him." She wasn't kidding either, she was protective of Orla and would harm anyone who hurt her. She felt like Orla was like the sister she never had.   
  
"He wouldn't. He's different."   
  
"Then I am happy for you, Orla. But if you need any advice, I am here. I will be a listening ear."   
  
"Thank you, Helga."  
  
When Helga entered her own chambers, she found her servants dressing Ivar, he was enjoying being pampered by them. She rolled her eyes at the scene. He looked over in the doorway and smirked. He was dressed in his black tunic and his cleanest trousers. His boots were even clean. He wore his sword on his hip like all men. She walked deeper into the room where her servants quickly engulfed her, following her to her vanity mirror. "Why must I be left out? I need to look pretty too." Ivar teased.   
  
"You look very handsome." Helga beamed. "The perfect king."   
  
She was put into her simpler dresses, her yellow one. It was one of the first dresses she wore once all her things arrived from Svealand. She was also poisoned in that dress. She didn't want to outshine Thora on her day, she didn't want to be a bad friend. She left for the hall with her very handsome husband. The room was filled with guests, all dressed in their finery. Ivar signaled for Freydis and the line of beautiful women to mingle and serve the men... in more than one way.   
  
They sat at a higher table and Helga nodded her head at her guests and waved. Halfdan and Sven stood by each other among the elite. Halfdan spoke to old friends and Sven was introduced to the more important men. He was very loyal to his father, but unlike him, Halfdan had introduced him to important people and boosted him. Olof didn't speak to him, only gave him a position in the longhouse as one of the leading servants. He wasn't allowed to speak to his father until spoken to. But he was given a good life, a nice room along with his mother. She was his mistress. Sven wore good clothes and trained as a warrior. He was treated well because his father didn't have any sons with Ingrid, making him of interest. He wasn't claimed until Sigtrygg took Svealand. Now he was Prince Sven.   
  
Sven scanned the room for Orla, he had felt antsy to find her. He felt comfort seeing her in the corner of the room or by Queen Helga's side. He was relieved to find her enter the room with a pitcher. His features softened at her beauty. He knew with his new status, he could never marry her, but he could take her as his mistress. He knew she was fiercely loyal to the woman who saved her, but Queen Helga would soon be dead and the same for the ruthless king. When his father takes Kattegat, he'd take Orla with him, whether she liked it or not. He loved her and didn't care if he had to carry her back to Osterland and lock her in a tower, she was going to be with him. She'd be given a better life than as a servant, she'd be waited on and be wearing the best gowns.   
  


Thora and Hvitserk entered the great hall, a booming amount of cheers filled the room. Servants rushed to serve them the best wine and rich foods. Thora blushed at the service she was given. Hvitserk worked hard to ignore the winks from the thrills. Ivar sat in his grand chair, watching them arrive, kings greeting his brother with pleasantries. He just bit his tongue, he hated Hvitserk getting attention, he hated it to his very core. He went to grab Helga's hand, but she shot up from her chair to greet the couple. He huffed with annoyance.   
  
Queen Helga squealed happily and engulfed Thora into a big hug, both women giggling happily. She pulled back and gave Hvitserk a hug as well, Ivar had a vein bulging from his temple at the sight. Helga happily rambled on about enjoying the night, that everything was in their honor. Hvitserk glanced at Ivar to see the king looking ready to explode. Hvitrserk only smirked at his brother and raised his horn at him. Ivar forced his head into a nod.   
  
"Ivar doesn't seem pleased." Hvitserk smirked at Helga.   
  
She waved that off. "Ignore him. Tonight is about you, not him. Enjoy yourself."   
  
"Thank you, Helga." Hvitserk replied sincerely.   
  
"It's nothing, it's the least I can do for you, we are family after all." She then skipped back to Ivar. She sat beside him and grabbed his hand lovingly. "They seem happy." He huffed in response, he was very upset, downing wine to help but it only intensified his emotions. "Ivar, we've talked about this. Can you not see your brother happy for one bloody night? I'd kill for a brother like Hvitserk. Fiercely loyal to you, always by your side, no matter how poorly you treat him. You don't deserve him." She got up angry and stomped away. He sighed as he watched her go.   
  
Orla followed Helga to the guests. She approached Halfdan, Orla tried her best not to blush furiously. But it was hard by the way Sven looked at her. Like she was the only woman in the room. As if she was the prettiest girl in the world.   
  
"Queen Helga!" Halfdan greeted her. He kissed her cheek lovingly. She tried to smile back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ivar, he's being difficult. I can't stand him sometimes." She huffed, crossing her arms.   
  
Ivar watched her complaining to Halfdan. He groaned lowly, he knew she wished to have a relationship with her brother like him. It's true Hvitserk had always been loyal regardless to how poorly he was treated back. Maybe Helga was right, maybe he didn't deserve him, which was hard to admit when Ivar believed he deserved everything. He looked at his brother, he did look happy, smiling big as he spoke to an old friend. Thora smiling lovingly at her new husband. He hadn't been this happy in ages. He remembered how sad Hvitserk was when he killed Margrethe, even if she did deserve it. He sighed, Hvitserk did deserve happiness.   
  
He got up from his chair and defended the steps to approach Hvitserk. He watched his brother's facial expression fall to stone. Even Thora looked downcast, which annoyed him greatly. He was going to be nice! Ivar smiled at his brother, no matter how much it pained him. "Hvitserk!" He greeted, he then looked to the woman and tried not to grimace. "Thora,"   
  
"King Ivar," Hvitserk replied.   
  
"Congratulations on your new wife. I hope you have many healthy children."   
  
They looked taken back. "Thank you, Ivar. That's very kind of you." Thora replied with a small smile.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Just don't get too caught up in your new life. We have a war to win. Children can come after." He winked at his brother, making him stifle a laugh.   
  
"Perhaps you should have taken your own advice, brother." Hvitserk replied playfully, eyeing Helga.   
  
"I couldn't keep her off from me. It's not my fault I'm irresistible."   
  
Helga looked over to see Ivar getting along with his brother. Hvitserk was smiling and so was Thora. She smiled softly at the scene. She wished she had that, a loving brother and not one trying to kill her, blaming her for everything she couldn't control. She wished her parents were alive. She was overcome with sadness. Suddenly, she didn't want to be at a party anymore with happy people. She needed to be alone.   
  
She looked at Orla who was making eyes at Sven. She needed to escape the insufferable room. She looked at Halfdan and she tried her best to smile at him. She hadn't heard his story at all. "I-I apologize, but I'm suddenly not feeling so well. I'm going to my chambers to have a quick lie down."   
  
"Would you like me to join you, Queen Helga?" Orla asked hastily.   
  
She smiled softly. "No, you enjoy your night. You look too beautiful not to be here." She then walked away. She didn't look back, but Orla had her eyes on her back.   
  
"You look very beautiful, Orla." Sven said, bringing her back to reality. She smiled warmly at him. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"W-what?" She gasped.   
  
He smirked at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's dance." She only nodded as they joined the other lovers, leaving Halfdan taken back.   
  
Ivar was so immersed in his conversation with his brother that he didn't notice Helga's disappearance. He hadn't even glance around the room as he typically did to make sure she was having a good time. It was Thora who noticed. She was looking for a way out of the male conversation of battles when she couldn't find that blonde woman.   
  
Thora looked to Ivar who genuinely seemed to be enjoying his night and frowned. "I hate to interrupt, but I can't find Helga."   
  
Ivar knitted his eyebrows. He looked around, only for his facial expression to drop. Where was she? He looked on the dance floor, no Helga, but he found Orla dancing with Sven. They were giggling like lovers, it made him sick to his stomach and he was boiling with anger. What if she was taken? Orla was supposed to be there taking care of her queen. Ivar excused himself and cut through the dance floor and grabbed Orla by the arm, frightening her down to her very core. "Where is Helga?" He growled.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Sven growled. "Queen Helga retired to her chambers."   
  
He let go of Orla's arm and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Watch yourself, boy. Remember who you're walking to." He then stormed away.   
  
"I can't believe you stuck up for me." Orla gasped. "To the king!"   
  
Sven shrugged nonchalantly. "He had it coming."   
  
She got on her tippy toes and crashed her lips against him. He only pulled her closer, not ashamed at all.   
  
Ivar entered his chambers to find Helga sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing as she looked at her family crest hairpin. He rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Helga?" He asked hastily. "Did someone do this?" He growled.   
  
She leaned her head against his chest, he only wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "No, I just wished things were different. I wish my parents were alive and I wish my brother loved me."   
  
"I know," He sighed. He pulled back to cup her face in his large hands. "I know you wish for things to be different, but their not. So I'll fight for your father, for your mother and give you what you deserve. Sigtrygg will die as a traitor." He put a hand over her stomach. "Our child will grow up to heroic stories about his grandparents. He will know we fought for family. To never turn your back on them."   
  
"I understand why Sigtrygg hated me, I just wish he knew he had nothing to be jealous of. That he was loved and that as a man he would have been given everything." She replied in a small voice.   
  
"His jealousy will be the thing to kill him."   
  
She leaned her head back into him. "I know he'll be killed, just promise me it'll be quick."   
  
"I promise."   
  
Though with his anger, he wasn't sure if he could keep it. 


	45. Chapter 45

Ivar sat in the dim light, the fire was crackling in the distance. The flames danced in and out of sight as Hvitserk paced hastily. Ivar was growing anxious and the war was coming close. The conference room was very quiet. He waited until he, Hvitserk, and Halfdan were alone. Ivar bit his nails before finally looking up at his worrisome brother. He knew it was a good idea. He just wanted his brother's opinion for the first time ever.   
  
Hvitserk finally looked at his younger brother, sitting in his diplomatic chair, decorated with gold to show his high status. "Are you sure you want to do that?"   
  
Ivar sighed and glanced at Halfdan who was shaking her knee out of nervousness. But his dark eyes landed on the king and slowly nodded his head. He looked back at his brother. "Yes, I think it'd be wise."   
  
"Who will stay with her?" Hvitserk pressed. "Ivar, I know you want to keep her safe, but you also leave her more vulnerable alone."   
  
"She won't be alone, Hvitserk." Ivar snapped. "She will be with assigned warriors with a great kill record-"  
  
"We need them _here_ , Ivar." He leaned his knuckles on the table, leaning closer to his brother.   
  
Ivar tightened his jaw. "What do you suggest, go on, grant us with your wisdom." He leaned back and knotted his arms. He knew Hvitserk had no plan.   
  
As he predicted, Hvitserk's cheeks flourished hot pink. "We can't send our best."   
  
"And risk my wife dying? I'll hang you for even thinking we assign an imbecile to protect her!"   
  
"King Ivar, if I may inject." Halfdan injected humbly. Ivar looked over at the older man and gave him a slight nod. "I do know Helga has some experience with a sword- now she isn't... good, but she has learned basic maneuvers. I'm not saying she will be able to protect herself entirely, but it'd be wise she had a sword given to her."   
  
Ivar nodded his head. "Yes, that may be wise."   
  
"Is it?" Hvitserk questioned. "I love the dear woman, but she's got two left feet! What if she fucked up and impaled herself?"   
  
"Train her staff." Halfdan suggested.  
  
"Not enough time, they will be here very soon. I need Helga out of the city in good timing. I want it done at dusk and I want it to be very private, just in case there's a mole."   
  
"Another challenge will be that Helga won't want to go to the countryside," Halfdan stated plainly, stretching his legs out.   
  
Ivar knew he was right, he sucked on his teeth. "Leave her to me. I'll deal with her."   
  
After the meeting, Ivar snuck back into the bedroom, trying to be quiet, as the door squealed open, he saw a dim light and the sound of Helga vomiting into a chamber pot. The sound made him cringe. He'd have to get used to the noise for a few months. He pushed into the room, she peered over the plush bed. She tried to smile, but it was frail.   
  
"It's late," She stated with her gentle tone.   
  
"Yeah," He agreed. He let the heavy door shut behind him, he limped deeper into the room, smelling the sour scent of her bile.   
  
"I-I'll get rid of it." She felt very insecure and grabbed the silver pot and quickly rushed passed him to place it outside their door.   
  
Ivar sat down at a velvet ottoman he took from a Saxon kingdom and began to take his braces off his legs. He watched her grip her stomach and pour herself a glass of water. He never saw her hair so messy, strains were out of the plaited braid and some covered her face. She tucked those strains behind her ear. He watched as she gulped the water, streams running down her throat and to her chest and soaking nightgown.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Though he knew the answer, he still wanted to check on her well-being.  
  
"I have been better. I only pray to Eir that I will feel better soon." She replied as she wiped her chin.   
  
He tossed his braces to the side for the thralls to take care of and crawled to the bed. Helga followed after her husband and climbed back into her spot. He sat on the edge, taking his tunic off. She traced the tattoo on his back, causing goosebumps to run down his spine. He needed to tell her and not have her complain. He knew she would be going to his old cabin he shared with his brothers if she liked it or not.   
  
"I need to talk to you, Helga." He told her, not able to glance back at her tired face, tired from the stress, tired of the constant feeling of loss. She was tired of everything and he couldn't blame her. No amount of sleep will get rid of that heavy feeling on her shoulders. He couldn't wait for it to be calm again surprisingly, so he could focus on his growing family. He wanted to be there when she delivered and he wanted to help her raised the child. He wanted to be the father he wished he had.   
  
"What is it, darling?" She asked sitting up, she still didn't have a serious look on her face. She poked between his shoulder blades. He wiggled his trousers off until he was in his underpants, showing his weak legs, covered in bruises. He quickly laid against the headboard and covered his legs with the duvet.  
  
"You won't be here when they arrive." He told her plainly, getting prepared for a fight.   
  
"Excuse me? Why not?" She sobered up and looked at him with growing irritation.   
  
"Why must you question my orders." He groaned, making this worse.   
  
"Your orders? Do you want to correct your wording, Ivar?" She asked him with a stern tone.   
  
He sighed and looked at her softly, he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "I cannot lose my beautiful wife and unborn child. Do not go against me, please. Just do as I say this one time." He pressed his plump lips against her wrist before kissing up her forearm, pulling her closer. "Please,"   
  
"Ivar, why must I leave? Where am I going?"  
  
"I have a cabin out outside the city. I told you stories of the hunting cabin, you will go there. You will carry a weapon- be careful, do not injure yourself or our child. I will send you off tomorrow night with a few guards and servants of your choice, Freydis must be among the servants." He told her.  
  
"Why must Freydis be there?" Helga tried to hide the jealousy in her voice.   
  
"Because she is head thrall and is more valuable to us alive than dead."   
  
"I'll have Orla come with me obviously-"  
  
"Obviously," Ivar taunted.   
  
She watched as he smirked up at her. He kissed her hand one last time, not taking his eyes off her. She rolled her eyes. "How are you horny after a serious discussion?" She pulled her hand back into her lap.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "You're titillating."   
  
She snorted at that reply. He pulled her close, causing her to squeal. She giggled as he kissed the crook of her neck. He slid his hand up her bare thigh, his other hand gathering up the fabric of her gown. He nibbled on her ear, she pulled him closer to her, not wanting to let go.  
  
He was so close to the desired spot when there was a loud knock on the door. That jolted Helga out of the mood. Ivar groaned but slid his fingers inside her and his thumb resting on the bundle of nerves. Her mind was clouding as she found a pulse below. There was another loud knock as he rubbed circles while stroking her walls.   
  
"Y-you have to go." She forced past her lips as she had a tight grip on his wrist so he couldn't pull away.   
  
"I'm not going." He told her in a low voice. "Not now!" He shouted at the door.  
  
Her hips began to roll against his hand. She was started to breathe heavier as Ivar took pleasure in it. The door forced open. That caused Helga to screech and pull away from Ivar, pushing his hand out from her. He was now beyond furious. He looked over to see a guard that he once liked a lot.   
  
"Did I tell you, you can come in?" Ivar asked through gritted teeth. The guard was flustered as he glanced at his queen who raised the blanket to cover herself. "Don't look at my wife." He ordered, causing the guard's eyes to fall back onto him. "Did I tell you, you can come in?"   
  
"N-no, sir." The guard struggled to reply.   
  
"I-Ivar-" He cut Helga off.  
  
"No, no." He told her gently. "When I say _not now_ , I mean it."  
  
"Prince Hvitserk said I-"  
  
"I AM THE KING!" Ivar bellowed, causing Helga to flinch with fear. The bad Ivar was out.   
  
"I-I apologize," The guard bowed.  
  
"You're lucky I need all the men I can get for this upcoming battle. If you try to walk through that door again without invitation, I'll kill you myself and go tell your friends that the Mad King will kill them while he's trying to fuck his wife in peace."  
  
Helga's bottom lip trembled and she felt for the guard. "Please, just go. Tell Hvitserk Ivar will speak to him tomorrow." Her voice was gentle and weak.   
  
Ivar gripped her thigh without looking back at her. "Go," He ordered. The guard bowed and quickly left the royals in peace.   
  
He pulled her back into him. He licked his fingers before placing them between her thighs once again. "T-that wasn't nice at all." She breathed, craving his fingers but also wanting him to know his behavior wasn't tolerated.  
  
"Right now, just let me fuck you." He purred in her ear.   
  
She struggled to find a reply past her lips, and he simply continued. They weren't interrupted again that night. Ivar woke up beside his wife, her bareback facing him. Her hair draping against her pillow like golden silk. He inched closer and wrapped his arm around her and tugged her against him. She didn't complain. He laced their fingers together and he kissed her shoulder. He felt her kiss his knuckles.   
  
"You're awake." He stated in his morning voice.   
  
"And so are you." She replied as she started to stretch her arms out. He rolled onto her back and he laid his head against her chest.   
  
"I don't want to lose you." He said softly, she wasn't sure if it was meant for her ears. "Just listen to me for this one time, Helga. Don't fight me."   
  
"I won't. I know this is no time to be stubborn." She stroked his head lovingly.   
  
"This will soon be over and we'll be raising our child and you'll have Svealand all to yourself."   
  
"I hope so." She sighed. "I hope to have a daughter."   
  
"I hope for something healthy."  
  
"I'll love them regardless."   
  
He just laid into her, feeling her warmth and just soaked it in, soon he'll spend possibly a little while without holding her. He just wanted to make sure she was safe from harm's way. He would be damned if he failed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had no idea how to wrap it up but I have a clearer idea. Also, this summer was very hectic, please forgive me. I promise I'll have some updates soon to come.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final one will be posted soon.

It was just breaking dawn when there was a stiff knock on Sven's door. He flinched away and glanced over at the door. That was his cue to wake up for the day. He stretched his arms out and yawned while Orla stirred away beside him. She covered her shoulder with the white sheet. He removed her dark locks from her face and kissed her cheek. He saw her smile faintly.   
  
"Wake up, you have to tend to the Queen." He whispered to her.   
  
She sighed and looked over at him. "I wish I could lie here forever."   
  
"So do I," He admitted.   
  
She gave him a chaste kiss before getting out of bed and putting her layers back on. He followed her and got dressed as well. He had to send intel soon, he knew they were arriving and it was nerve-wracking. He hoped Orla was out of harm's way. He'd then take her home with him. He knew she would be very upset when Queen Helga died, but it had to be done.   
  
Orla slipped out of his chambers and snuck back into hers. She quickly got ready for the day, splashing her face with water and placing fragrance oils under her arms. She quickly picked her teeth and brushed her hair. She needed to be haste. She nearly ran to the royal chamber, she opened the door and felt sick at the sight of Helga already being dressed. Her laces being tightened by another thrall. Helga looked over at Orla with a soft smile. She hardly noticed King Ivar having his braces tightened.   
  
"There you are." Helga greeted sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Apologies, Your Majesty," She hastily pushed the thrall from behind Helga to tighten the laces herself, nothing too tight, just to keep the dress from falling down. Her bump stuck out, she had dresses being made for her growing stomach. Her maternity gown would be adjustable for the upcoming months.   
  
"There's no need. I imagine you were with your beau." She smirked, causing Orla to blush.   
  
"Yes," She admitted.   
  
"I'll meet you at breakfast." King Ivar limped over to his wife to give her a chaste kiss. "I'll find you a light sword to wear on your hip."  
  
"I still don't want to go." Helga sighed as she ran her hands against his leather armor.   
  
"I know, but it will be best for both of you." He replied, glancing at her stomach.  
  
"You're right." She sighed. "I will have my list prepared for staff."   
  
"Good," He kissed her cheek before leaving their chambers.   
  
Helga sighed and allowed a thrall to help her put her shoes on. "I will be taking you Orla, along with Brit and Freydis."   
  
"Where?" Orla asked curiously.  
  
"To the countryside, Ivar thinks it's safer if I'm not in the city. We will be taking a few guards as well. We'll be leaving after dusk." She explained, though she didn't seem excited.   
  
"Who will be the guards?"   
  
"I do not know, that's for Ivar to decide."   
  
The banquet hall was filled with kings and commanders. Helga felt too nauseous to be in a room filled with rowdy people and the intoxicating smell of meat. She sat beside her husband who was already chatting with his brother. When she joined his side, he grabbed her hand lovingly. He was cackling at something that clearly irritated Hvitserk. Thora sat beside him and looked excited to see the Queen.   
  
"I heard you had an exciting night." She smirked slyly.   
  
Helga blushed a crimson red. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable."   
  
"I'm praying to Frigg for a child. I want one so bad." Thora gushed.   
  
"She won't give me a break." Hvitserk muttered, causing her to nudge him sharply with her shoulder, causing him to hiss. "You won't! I don't think I have anything left in me."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."   
  
Halfdan soon joined the table with Sven. Orla blushed behind Helga at the sight of her handsome lover. He shot her a smirk and a wink. She was very much in love with him. He was infatuated with her, he truly was, but he knew she was below him in status and could never make her his wife as he desperately wanted to do. As conversations carried, Helga barely ate much, she had lots of ginger tea at her disposal, trying to calm her stomach that growled with a threat.   
  
After Breakfast, Ivar held a small meeting with Njall and two other guards, Bjarke and Onni. Halfdan and Sven also joined the meeting, standing in the corner of the room. Ivar scanned their nervous faces. "I don't want Queen Helga to stay in the city where it's dangerous, I want you men to protect her with your life. You will be going to my hunting cabin in the countryside, Njall has been there, he will lead you all there. I trust you men not to betray me." His eyes lingered on Njall longer than the others. "Sven, you will go as well."   
  
He looked like he wanted to complain, he glanced at Halfdan who shook his head, telling him not to defy the king's orders, so he kept his mouth shut, though he didn't want to. "Did she pick her thralls?" Halfdan questioned Ivar.   
  
"Yes, she has. You all leave after dusk. You must be quiet and well hidden in the darkness. I don't want anyone knowing it is Helga."   
  
"You have my word, she'll be protected." Njall bowed.   
  
Ivar tightened his jaw and nodded his head. "Good, you all are dismissed."   
  
Ivar walked out of the conference room to find Hvitserk running up to him. "Ivar!" He greeted.   
  
"Hvitserk, not now, I have to visit a blacksmith," Ivar replied hastily, waving him off.   
  
"Ivar, I want Thora to go with Helga."   
  
Ivar turned to face his older brother, he seemed stressed. "Why?"   
  
Hvitserk looked at him as if he had three heads. "Because Thora is my wife and I love her. I want her protected."   
  
"Have her here before dusk." Ivar told his brother before limping away.   
  
Ivar found himself in the blacksmith's shop. His thralls were working hastily, sharpening weapons for warriors. This was a big business boom for the older man. Erik greeted the king graciously. "What can I do for you, King Ivar?"   
  
"I need a light sword, something an untrained woman could carry," Ivar replied in a hushed tone.   
  
Erik nodded his head slowly. "I-I don't know if I have one that is light as a feather, but I could probably quickly modify one."   
  
"Can you do it before dusk?"   
  
The older man's eyes popped out of his head. "No one can do such a thing!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry King Ivar, but I can't do that."   
  
"Let me see your light sword." He grumbled.   
  
The older man went to a wall of weaponry before picking out a very simple and thin long sword. Ivar grabbed it and weighed it in his hand. It didn't seem light enough for a woman who had never done a hard day's work. "Well, what do you think?"   
  
Ivar shook his head. "What about your short swords."   
  
The old man grabbed the sword and put it back before looking for a short sword. He eventually came out with a detailed short sword, it's blade was longer than a dagger's, it looked like a long sword for a child. Ivar saw the hilt decorated with gold and the pommel has roughly cut gems embedded into it. The right gift for a royal. Ivar smirked, calming the poor old blacksmith. He paid and left hastily.  
  
Helga had a few of her belongings packed up. She'd wear her simplest cloak over her shoulders to wide her intricate gown and appearance. She smiled weakly at Ivar as a thin chest was packed to the brim. Orla needed to put all her weight on it for it to latch. They were leaving light and Helga wasn't used to that. Ivar showed Helga her new weapon, along with a sheath for it. She smiled fondly at the weaponry.   
  
"Be careful." He told her as he fastened the belt around her hips. He places the sword inside and took a step back. "How is it?"  
  
She smiled big at him. "Beautiful," She beamed happily. She reached up for his face and pressed her lips roughly against his. "It's beautiful!"   
  
"I'm glad you like it." He buffed his chest out proudly. "You'll have a quick supper before leaving. Thora will be joining you."   
  
She nodded her head. "She told me. Don't worry about me." She cupped his face lovingly, she could see how nervous he was. "I will be safe. It is you I am worried about."  
  
"Don't, Helga. I am a warrior, I thrive in this environment."   
  
"Will you come get me when you win?" She asked in a small voice.   
  
"Of course I will." He pulled her close for a warm hug, he rested his chin on her head. He enjoyed her touch before her having to leave him.   
  
Sven disappeared like how he does best. He kept his hood up and stood by a fisherman's shack, the smell of raw fish was intoxicating and suffocating the young man. The bitter, sweet, and sour smell of decaying flesh. They didn't preserve it well. It would be thrown out for the ravens and crows to feast on. The smell of death was something a warrior like Sven grew used to. He did not fear the smell of death, it was natural and there was something comforting about it.  
  
He waited patiently until another figure approached him, a young woman. He nearly laughed. "I haven't any money." He told her, thinking she was a common whore.  
  
He watched her features darken as his mistake didn't go unnoticed. "No, you fool. I'm your messenger." She growled bitterly. "What news do you bring?"  
  
"Apologies, the king is sending his queen far away, to a private estate in the countryside. An old cabin that belonged to the young king and his brothers. I know nothing more. I will be joining them."   
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Some time at dusk." He replied as he watched the setting sun, shining the land with an orange glow.   
  
"I shall get back to my king swiftly then." The woman turned away from him and disappeared down the dirt road, blending in with everyone else.   
  
Sven was young and inexperienced as a spy. He made the mistake of not checking his surroundings more carefully as Onni had seen him speaking to a woman by a stranded shack. It wouldn't have been odd if he had paid her for a quick shag. But he waited and waited only for a brief conversation with the woman. He had no proof of anything, but Onni would keep his eyes peeled.   
  
Helga sat beside her husband for a private dinner, just the two of them at the table in their chambers. She poked around her plate before looking up at her husband who hadn't stopped drinking. She felt the hilt of her new weapon on her hip. The weight was something she would have to get used to.   
  
"It didn't feel real, not until now." She sighed shakily. "You know?"   
  
"Worrying isn't good for your health." He told her. "I am a warrior."  
  
"You are only a man." She countered. "I just... I just need you to promise me you will be strategic, you'll do what I heard in stories. Don't let me blind your judgment, I need you to only be calculating. When you fight, you _fight_."  
  
"I promise," He finally replied, looking straight into her eyes. He couldn't deny her that promise.   
  
After dinner she put her cloak on, her hands shaking with nerves. She stood near a door she didn't know existed, a secret door behind a tapestry, one she'd use to escape. The door opened and Onni and Njal help load the wagon with their luggage. Orla had given Sven a weak smile in the candlelight. Thora and Hvitserk raced closer, they came to a holt with nervous expressions. Ivar looked at his brother sternly.   
  
"We made it." Hvitserk stated with a bag over his shoulder. He quickly stepped outside to put the bag with the other luggage. He came in and gave Thora a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon."   
  
"We better get going, Your Majesty." Njal injected.   
  
"Of course." Ivar looked down at his scared wife. He gave her a quick passionate kiss. "I will see you again. Okay?" She nodded her head with a weak smile. "Get going,"  
  
Njal led with Queen first. He helped her board the wagon. There was a white cloth covering the wagon, keeping her from seeing her husband's face once more. Slowly the women boarded first. Freydis sat as the Queen's feet on a fur bedroll. The servants pooled in to join Freydis. Thora sat beside Helga, grabbing her cold hand tightly. If Thora was saying reassuring words, Helga didn't hear it over the blood pounding in her ears. Njal sat up front on the driver's bench with Bjarke. Sven and Onni joining the girls inside, both on each end.   
  
The wagon then drove off with only a small lantern lighting the way. Ivar and Hvitserk watched as it trotted along an imaginary road only to find back streets soon enough. He knew it was a good idea to send his wife off, but his chest was still heavy with anxiety. It hadn't faded as he had hoped.   
  
Helga wasn't sure how long the ride was. She started to drift off with the sounds of the horses' gallops. She laid her head against Thora's as they held hands. It was a small amount of comfort. Helga didn't have a lovely dream, in fact, she couldn't remember a thing about it. It had only felt like she blinked her eyes when she was awoken by Orla. She groggily got down and saw the quaint cabin. There was a rusted axe in a tree stump outside the door. It was clear no one had been there in quite some time.   
  
She walked into the cold cabin. It smelt of dust and leather. Orla and the other servants started a fire and lit some candles as everyone got situated. Onni kept an eye out for anyone as Njal led the horses to a small shed for them, covered in cobwebs and hay, but it would do for the night. He pat one before heading into the house, Queen Helga walked into a back bedroom where two simple beds were. She went to one and started to shake the dust off them and rat droppings. She flipped the hay-filled bed over to have a fresh side before fluffing her pillows.   
  
"There's another bedroom and bed." Helga spoke up to no one in general. "The guards can have the other room!" She heard someone enter her room. She looked up to see Njal, she gave him a soft smile. "This place is very dusty."   
  
"Yes, it it." He agreed, looking around.   
  
"But I'd rather be safe with dust and rats than be back at the longhouse." She quickly added. "Though I am not acquainted with these circumstances. I am not bound to complain."   
  
Njal let out a small chortle. "You should get some proper sleep. Onni is on guard right now, I'm going to get shut-eye before my shift."   
  
"Yes, you should. I won't keep you. I am perfectly capable to make my own bed."   
  
on cue, Orla walked in. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" She rushed in with her arms filled with warm blankets.   
  
"No, it's fine, Orla, really." Helga watched Njal smirk at her with a knowing look. "I am, Njal."   
  
"Oh, I know, Your Majesty. But you are not to do so."  
  
"Nonsense!" She scoffed. "Orla, go get some proper rest. I can set up my own bed- I won't hear it! I can do it!" She spoke over Orla's protests."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Orla sighed, placing the bundle of blankets onto the bed, along with a goose-feathered pillow. "Goodnight,"  
  
"Goodnight, Orla. Make sure the others get some rest too." She looked up at Njal. "You as well, have the guards join you. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Filled with lots of worry."   
  
They filed out of the room. She made her bed all on her own, something she didn't get to do at all! It didn't look neat, but she was proud of herself. Thora came in with a thin blanket and pillow. She started adjusting the cot on the other side of the room.   
  
Thora started laughing. "What servants can't make a proper bed?"  
  
Helga frowned and looked down. "I made it."  
  
That sobered the woman up. "oh, it looks nice, Helga."  
  
She scoffed. "Look, I've never done it before! It's not going to look good." She bitterly got under her blankets. It was chilly and the bed thin, but it would have to do for now.   
  
"Apologies, Helga." Thora said as she climbed into her bed.   
  
The two got comfortable in the silence and the occasional sounds of movement from outside of the bedroom. Neither could sleep with a head full of thoughts and scenarios, but neither willing to break the silence. They laid in the still room with heavy thoughts for the remainder of the cold night. Only hoping for an easy victory. 


	47. Finale

Queen Helga pulled the warm blankets around herself, still wearing her gown from the night before, not bothering to strip her gown and was far too tired to care. She stirred slightly in her sleep, slowly hearing mutters of voices in a different room. Slowly hearing a laugh. Were there footsteps as well? She slowly opened her eyes to be reminded she was in a foreign cabin. She sat up and looked around the bare room, it wasn't as big as it looked at night. It was rather smaller than she was used to. Thora's bed was closer than she initially thought.   
  
She slowly sat up. She let her feet touch the cold floorboards, lucky for her, her stockings were still on. She stepped out and smoothed her dress down. She crept out of the room only to remember her head was uncovered. She quickly went back into the bedroom and opened a crate in her temporary room, she pulled out a hair covering.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake." Orla greeted. "I thought I should let you sleep in."  
  
"Don't worry. Vanity matters little to me right now." Helga replied as she spiraled her messy braids into a golden hairnet before putting the hair covering on.   
  
"Would you like me to help you in a clean gown?"   
  
"No thank you, Orla." The queen replied before starting to smooth over her own covers.  
  
"Your Majesty, I can take care of the bed." Orla quickly rushed over and tried to fix it with shaking fingers.   
  
Helga put a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch away from instinct. "Orla, I am fine." She said softly. "I am far too worried for my husband to look prim and proper. Please know you did nothing wrong. I just cannot bear sitting down and be dressed up."   
  
"Breakfast will be served soon, you should come out and join us." She suggested. Helga smiled and followed her out of the room.   
  
With the natural light, Helga saw there was a fire pit that Freydis had going and benches and furs around the fire. There was a table for dining, along with a small kitchen with cabinets and a counter. Freydis was stirring a pot of preserves for their time at the cabin. Helga sat down on a bench at the table beside Bjarke and Sven who was eating an apple. Brit and Orla cleaned up the dust and made the place look more like home. They also chased the rats and mice out.   
  
Njall was looking outside as the lookout, but Helga couldn't spot the big Onni. "Where's the other guard? Onni?" Helga finally asked.   
  
"Checking on the horses, feeding them, and such." Bjarke replied.   
  
"Breakfast will be done soon, Your Majesty." Freydis announced politely.   
  
Helga sat in silence, for the most part, she was on constant edge, trying to hear horses drawing closer and the sound of angry men, but none of it came.   
  
Sigtrygg sat inside his tent, he was in heavy thought. He could hear his men getting ready for battle. He had just received heads of the royals and the guard. King Olaf howled at the sight of his dead wife and child. Their empty eye sockets and hair barely hanging on to their heavily decaying skin. His beautiful wife, dead because of that mad king. How could he kill his pregnant daughter? He was such a heartless monster. The message was received, Ivar wasn't scared of anything and was keen on destroying their legacy.   
  
Sigtrygg's tent flaps opened wide, a guard entering. "Sir, she's back."  
  
That got the new King to raise to his feet. He rushed out and found the blonde woman drinking some ale and talking briefly to Olaf. "Well? What news do you bring?" Sigtrygg shouted.   
  
"Your Majesty," She bowed. "I bring good news, sire. Sven said they are moving the queen to a cabin out of the city, one that belongs to the king himself. I am not certain where."   
  
"Leave that to me." Sigtrygg said darkly. He turned to his co-king. "I must go, I have to kill that whore. I'll be back for the action when I can."   
  
"Will you be taking some men?" Olaf asked.   
  
"I'm not an idiot, of course, I will be." He scoffed as he turned away.   
  
Ivar couldn't sleep well without his wife. He worried for her. He watched Halfdan and Hviserk grow with nervousness. They geared up in their armor and helmets. Ivar held his sword, it was carved with runes to gift him the power of the gods and smelted with bone to make it strong. He loved to spill blood and covered his face in war paint to prepare for the battle. Death was predetermined but he knew it wasn't his life that would end. He had too much at stake.   
  
He had his chariot prepared, Thor leading the other horses proudly. He let out a neigh with excitement for the war. Ivar gave him a small pat. "Be strong," Ivar ordered the horse as if the stallion would understand every word, he shook his head at his owner as he was growing prepared, each of the horses had armor on as well.   
  
Ivar looked up over the city walls where archers and spearers stood tall. Berserkers were also getting ready, smearing their broad bodies with red and black paint. Ivar had a large abundance of Berserkers at his disposal. He got in his chariot and led his brother out. They had a thick line of the best warriors, like Tryggve, who gave a stern nod to his king. Ivar felt excited to spill some blood. There were ravines carved out to supply more warriors, many hid in the area, waiting for their signal to surprise their enemy.   
  
"Today is a big day." Hvitserk announced to warriors that stood close by. Women sporting the same armor as the men, and some directing their groups of warriors. "Today we fight for what's right! Queen Helga's birthright and revenge!" There was an eruption of bellowing cheers.   
  
Helga ate as much of her eggs that she possibly could, she felt so sick with nerves, her hand was shaking. She downed her ale, but didn't feel any bit better. She looked at Thora who seemed just as worried as her. Helga watched as Sven shoot out on the porch, looking soberly at the hill. He was biting his short nails. Orla looked anxious just because everyone else was.   
  
Njal scarfed down his meal before getting to his feet.   
  
"Where are you going?" Helga asked urgently. "Njal?"   
  
He started trekking towards the door, he looked back at his queen, his old lover, and friend. "I can't sit here, I have to scope out the area."   
  
"Alone?" She inquired. "That isn't a good idea." She got to her feet as well.   
  
"I'll be alright, Your Majesty-"  
  
"Don't!" She hissed. "Don't, _Your Majesty_ me! You aren't going out there. W-what if there are men coming?" Her anxiety was showing through in her facial expression and tone of voice. "What if you are killed before you can even make it back? We can't split up, we must stay together."  
  
"Helga, we might be safe. Ivar wouldn't have sent us out if he reckoned it dangerous." Thora injected with reason.   
  
Their queen let out a shaky breath. "You're right, I'm being silly. Ivar wouldn't have. I-I suppose this pregnancy and stress have made me paranoid. I-I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." She walked over to her temporary room and shut the door. She let out a very shaky breath that threatened tears to break loose. She was so frightened, she was so scared. She quickly closed her eyes tight. "Thor protect my husband, please. Protect King Ivar of Kattegat. Protect his brother Hvitserk and protect Halfdan and protect us. Tyr, please make sure we have a mighty win. I beg you." She bit her lip from quivering. "I beg," A single tear slipped from her icy eyes and down her rosy cheek.   
  
Sigtrygg asked his spies for any idea where they may be as his horses were getting ready for the journey.   
  
"I only know of their one cabin, the young princes used it, it's outside Kattegat, completely west of the city." The eldest spy said, he was a much older man and had lost his son to Ivar's fit of anger when he was just a boy. He had long overdue to betraying his king.   
  
"Have you ever gone there, old man?" The newly crowned king asked with curiosity.   
  
"No, sire, but I've heard of it." The old-timer replied.   
  
"You're with us." Sigtrygg said sternly. The old man only bowed his head submissively. He turned to Olof who stood tall. "You will be leading our men, do not fail me, distract the mad king."   
  
"Of course, Sigtrygg." King Olof replied. He had no family left other than his bastard son, he only hoped the kid didn't disappoint him either. He was to help lead them to the bitch.   
  
Sigtrygg got on his horse and had the handful of warriors to follow him on the trek westward. The tall man rushed down the hills of Norway with speed.   
  
King Ivar stood tall upon his chariot, he and the others finished praying for success and protection. Ivar knew Odin was watching their battle with a keen eye. He looked up at the sky as he heard a pair of raven nearby. He watched (no doubt) Huginn and Muninn rest upon a tree trunk in the close distance, Ivar also had men in the trees with bows. He used every part of nature to make sure he had no missed opportunity.   
  
"Get ready!" Ivar bellowed.   
  
"Yes, sir!" He heard several replied.   
  
Ivar heard many feet marching closer, along with horses. He saw the tall flag waving in the wind first before the men and women in metal. Ivar watched with a dark expression, he was going into a trance-like state he always went into when it came to battles, he was no longer King Ivar, but Ivar The Boneless the ruthless killer. It's what made him more dangerous, he easily can flick a switch in his brain and grow into a monstrous man.   
  
He saw the fat oaf, King Olof on his horse, Ivar spat at the man in the distance. He watched as a shield of men met Ivar's. Ivar let out a dark cackle. But he couldn't find that fucker, King Sigtrygg, he knew he must be close.   
  
Ivar was the first to let out a battle cry, the sound of his voice ringing across the sky led to spears and arrows to fly from both sides and men running forward, Berserkers screaming with the power of the gods. Ivar watched as blood sprayed the green grass. Ivar had his horses speed forward as he impaled his sword into multiple men, slitting throats, he used two swords to fight off men and women he tried to kill the king. Hvitserk let out a scream and flew forward, fighting for Helga and fighting for his brother.   
  
Halfdan let out a loud scream as all the ache in his heart was pulled forward, the retired warrior took out young men, stepping on the slain. He had no care. He had a woman coming towards him, she kicked him in the gut, going to strick him down only for an arrow from behind to pierce her in the throat, the shock of her choking on her own blood led Halfdan to impale her in the chest before she dropped to the soaked grass. A single tear falling down her pale face, but there was nothing to fear as her brave heart would most-likely lead her into Valhalla and if in not Odin's hall, certainly Freyja's hall of Folkvang.   
  
Ivar went with full force, cutting into everyone. His horses helping, kicking many. Thor was stabbed in the thigh, only leading him to kick back at his attacker, bashing the man's face in and instantly killing him. Ivar let his sword cut into various men as blood-soaked his armor and face. He watched as a long sword nearly impaled him, but his quick reflexes caused him to dodge the sword's blow.   
  
Ivar looked at his female horse, Saga. "Kick!" He ordered and without a second for the attacker to go for another blow, he was kicked in the head by the horse, dropping him to the ground. He still groaned and moved only for a rouge arrow to hit him in the back. Warriors stepped over the man as if he wasn't dying below their feet.   
  
Ivar cut through more men and women. He felt an arrow graze his helmet, nearly killing him. Hvitserk watched the attacker and led two Berserkers towards the man, one taking an arrow to the chest only to act as nothing hit him and continued to run forward and before the archer could reload, an axe split his skull in two. Hvitserk helped His brother and helped Halfdan as well. Many men having each other's back.   
  
A young woman was hit in the arm with an axe, the tired warrior didn't sever the bone, or much of the meat, she let out a howl before Halfdan killed her opponent for her from behind. She gave him a look of appreciation, her arm didn't hurt as much with adrenaline coursing through her veins. she continued to fight as she had blood dripping down her arm. Eventually, Halfdan convinced her to head back. She was reluctant but listened to the older warrior. She would have fought until she bled out.   
  
Sweat ran down everyone's faces and when King Olof thought there was a chance of winning when numbers started to twindle, Ivar shouted a signal and more men and women came out of nowhere, screaming and shouting, some exiting the woods, others exiting from what appeared to be the ground from Olof's angle. The older man was tired and still fought fiercely.   
  
Ivar had his eyes on the man and vise versa. They slowly came closer and closer. The older man came closer on a horse. Hvitserk caught Ivar's eye and the older brother signaled archers at Olof's horse. The older man soon heard his horse cry out with pain and fall forward on his forelegs, knocking the other man to the ground. Olof tumbled to the soil, feeling the wind knock from his lungs.  
  
Ivar had several warriors watch his back and mainly did it willingly. A woman that Ivar had trained with joined him, he knew her enough to know she- like him- was merciless on the battlefield, he watched her kill a Christian priest, but though she was a killer, she adopted a Saxon infant and took him in as her own son. Having him denounce his Christianity at a young age and grow into a future Nordic warrior like his mother. It was a big _fuck you_ to Saxon England to take their young and have them one day fight their own as Norse warriors, hating Christians and praying to the Norse Gods.   
  
Ivar sauntered up to the older man to laid at his feet. Ivar held his sword to the man's throat with a seething look. "Look at you, at my feet like your whore of a daughter," Ivar growled. "you should have heard your wife's pleading, she begged for me to spare her. But I don't leave any stone unturned."   
  
"You may kill me, but my kin is still getting my revenge," Olof replied, spitting at the king before him. "your whore will be dead, and her head will be sent to you on a pike."   
  
"We'll see about that." Ivar raised his sword and stabbed it deep into the man's throat, watching him choke on his own blood, his eyes wide with fear. Ivar severed his head and carried it high. "King Olof is dead!" He announced. But the fight was long from over.   
  
Sigtrygg carried westward and it felt like a long hopeless time, that was until, he saw something shiny, something polished on the dirt road. He halted the others and got down. He picked up a stone with a rune carved into it, a simplistic compass. It was a sign from Sven, leading him in the right direction. Sigtrygg smirked slightly. This was good news.   
  
He got back on his horse and carried on, slowly as he watched the ground, almost every mile or so there was a rune of a compass. He carried on with great anticipation, the bastard wasn't helpless after all.   
  
Njal walked deep in the woods, but watched the dirt road and listened for anything approaching. He heard footsteps behind him. He grabbed his sword and turned around only to find Sven, the young man put his hands up in self-defense. Njal sighed with relief.   
  
"What are you doing out here, boy?" He growled. "Go back to the cabin."   
  
"Why?" Sven asked like an annoying boy. "I can't stand being locked in that house, everyone is losing their minds."  
  
"Just, be quiet," Njal ordered as he squatted down and watched for any sign of an intruder.   
  
Sven sat down on a large rock. He took out his dagger and buried it in the dirt to clean it. "I heard you got yourself into some trouble, sleeping with the queen."   
  
The older man rolled his eyes with annoyance. "I didn't sleep with Her Majesty," He whispered.   
  
"I thought you two were lovers, you didn't fuck her?"   
  
"Shut it!" Njal growled viciously. "Do you not understand how serious this is?"   
  
"I do, sir. I just am trying to have some normalcy and a conversation."   
  
"Go back to your humpback if you want a conversation." Njal hissed.   
  
"Don't call Orla that!" Sven ordered darkly.   
  
"Shush!"   
  
"I love her,"   
  
Njal snorted at that. "You are a boy, you don't know love."   
  
"Yes I do, and I love Orla. I plan to make her my wife. Take her back to Sweden with me."   
  
"Orla is indebted to Helga, you won't be getting her far."   
  
Sven smirked to himself. Oh, Orla would be soon out of Helga's incompetent grasps.   
  
Helga opened her window and let a breeze hit her. She sat on her bed and looked out the window, at the gray skies. She could hear ravens in the distance. She let out a deep sigh. She hadn't had a clue on how to deal with her worry and fright. She still felt so sick. So, pained.   
  
The door opened and she was greeted by Thora. She struggled to smile at her friend. Helga patted the empty space beside her. Thora sat down and let out a long sigh. They both felt so tired. They held hands for comfort. Helga looked at Thora, her eyes had dark circles underneath them.   
  
"I prayed to the gods so many times. I do hope they listened to my cries." Helga said finally breaking the silence.   
  
"So have I," Thora admitted.   
  
Njal and Sven sat in total silence until they heard something. Njal stood up, when he saw strangers on horses, he froze. He quickly came to and ran deep into the woods, not caring if he was heard. He flew back to the cabin, he threw open the door. "Get Helga out of here!" He turned around and noticed Sven never followed.   
  
"What?" Freydis asked. "Why?"   
  
"Strangers are coming this way! Where is that little fucker?" Njal looked out at the door, his eyes large.   
  
Sven stayed behind, instead of running he went out into the road, spooking the horses. "I know where they are, King Sigtrygg." He announced eagerly.   
  
"Take me, boy." Sigtrygg ordered.   
  
Njal rounded up the guards. "We need to get ready."   
  
"What about us?" Freydis asked urgently, gesturing to Orla, Brit, and her.  
  
"Hide! Go!" He ordered.   
  
The thralls fled into the spare rooms, hiding under the beds, anything. Orla panicked and grabbed a meat knife before going into Helga's room to see Thora and her panicking. Orla had no idea what to do.   
  
Onni came into the room, he looked at the window quickly. "Queen Helga, flee to the woods, GO!"   
  
"I-I can't leave you all-" Helga was cut off.   
  
"Let's go!" Thora lifted herself over the window sill. They heard sudden shouts from the front room, Njal announcing they have arrived. "Helga!" Onni ran back to the front room, shutting the door behind him. To save time, Orla latched the door shut. Thora was the first to jump out the window, Helga started climbing out next, she looked back at Orla and gestured her to follow. Orla quickly climbed onto the bed as Helga leaped down.   
  
They heard shouting and screaming. Helga looked at Orla with panic. "Quickly darling!" Orla froze in place, staring at the door. "Orla, come on!"   
  
Thora grabbed Helga and tugged her away. "We need to go!"   
  
"No! I can't leave her!" Helga tried to fight the pull.   
  
"We need to go!" Thora won the fight and dragged Helga away, leaving the frozen Orla who stared at the door with wide eyes and with total fear.   
  
In the front room Njal, Bjarke and Onni hid strategically and waited for the invaders. Their hearts racing as they heard the girls muffled bickering. Finally, the door opened and revealed Sigtrygg and his posse... and Sven. Onni had the first hit, his mini axe burying itself in a female warrior's neck. Then Njal stepped out and started fighting the men, taking at least one other man down. But Sven managed to stab Njal through the chest, causing the young warrior to drop to his knees and soak the floorboards with his blood.  
  
Onni and Bjarke had no time to grieve their fallen friend as they started fighting for their lives as well. Bjarke killed one of the large warriors while Onni fought Sigtrygg. Sven ran and opened a door. He looked around the empty room, he found Freydis under the bed. Sven caused her to scream by pulling her out by her hair, holding the dagger to her neck.   
  
"Where's Orla?" He demanded.   
  
"I don't know!" Freydis cried. "You traitor!"   
  
He threw her down and got up and went to the other bedroom, the door was locked. He started pushing on the door. He threw his whole body against it until it broke off its hinges, he found Orla on the bed with a pale face. He smiled at her, relieved she was still there. Her hand shook with the knife.   
  
"Hey, Orla, it's okay." He tried to reassure her calmly.   
  
Her eyes stung with tears. "Who's side are you on?" she asked him.   
  
"Yours, darling. Yours."   
  
Bjarke went down with an axe in the chest. It was only Sigtrygg and Onni left. They fought each other well, but Sigtrygg hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to the ground, and then swung down onto the man, stabbing him in the stomach. King Sigtrygg then walked into the bedroom where Sven was trying to calm Orla.   
  
"Where is she?" Sigtrygg asked looking around the room and then the girl. "Where is Helga?" When Orla wasn't responding, he pushed past the boy and grabbed Orla by the shoulders. "Huh? Where is she, Freak?"   
  
Orla used her opportunity, she went to stab the man, but he caught her wrist and with his strength, easily used her arm to slit her own throat. "NO!" Sven cried out. Sigtrygg let her drop. He looked out the window to see shadows in the woods. He spat on the ground and rushed out of the room. Sven dropped to his knees beside his dying lover. "Don't go! Don't go!" He sobbed. He covered her throat with his hand, causing blood to leak through. He watched fear wash over her, she didn't want to die. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she struggled to breathe.   
  
Onni woke up by the sound of the door slamming. He sat up and felt the blood oozing from his stomach. He slowly got to his feet and reached for his sword. He heard Sven crying, he knew he was about to die, but he was going to avenge his friend first. Onni dragged his feet forward and looked into the bedroom, he saw Orla in her lover's arms. She saw Onni and let a smile touch her lips. She told him with her eyes to do it, right before her last breath, causing Sven to wail harder. While he cried over her bosom, he felt a sword pierce through his chest.   
  
Onni instantly dropped to the ground, losing all his strength. Soon the room was filled with three deaths.   
  
Sigtrygg rushed into the woods, he held his sword tightly and glanced around. He heard the crunching of sticks and decaying leaves. "Helga!" He shouted. "Come on out, little sister! Everyone is dead! You have no one else protecting you!"   
  
She continued to run, even when she heard thunder rolling overhead. She and Thora held hands tightly. They could only hear the blood pounding in their ears. They looked back to see no one, but that didn't stop them. They found a ravine and dropped down inside. They started to catch their breaths, sweat gathering at their temples.   
  
"You need to go," Helga whispered.  
  
"What?" Thora hissed.   
  
"You need to head back to the cabin, if any help comes, lead them this way. For now, go. Save yourself. You are Hvitserks only happiness, I'm not having him lose that. You run. Please. It's an order." Helga replied as they heard Sigtrygg in the distance.   
  
"I can't," Thora said as her voice shook.   
  
"You must. Please, this is an order, leave me. Go down this ravine until you are at a decent distance and then go back to the cabin. You need to do this."   
  
"I don't want to lose you."   
  
"Neither of us is warriors, we won't win against him. I know him, he is my brother. Please, go. If one of us is to survive, it's you."   
  
"I love you, Helga."   
  
"And I love you, now go." Helga shoved her forward. Thora reluctantly ran in the other direction. Helga carried on in the opposite direction. She ran even though her legs were tired. She heard the thunder boom louder. After a particular _crack_ , she felt light drizzle fall from the sky. "I'M HERE!" She shouted. "I am here, brother!"   
  
Sigtrygg heard her voice carry across the sky as two ravens were seen flying from a tree branch. He rushed in the direction of her voice. "Where are you, little sister?" He called out. "I hear you, but I do not see you!"   
  
When the ravine declined, Helga was able to climb up it. She crawled onto the damp dirt, getting her hands and apron filthy. She felt the rain start to come down slightly harder. She heard the raindrops against the leaves before they dropped onto her. The wind and rain felt cool against her heated skin, it felt nice. She was going to enjoy it before she died.   
  
"I am here!" She called again, her voice much weaker.   
  
Soon she heard twigs snapping as he came into view from the trees. He glanced at the short sword on her hip. He scanned her features, she seemed so much older now. Not that little as when he saw her leave to be married. "Look at you, my little sister is all grown up." He carried new scars and looked rougher around the edges, he also sported new tattoos. But he looked so much like her father and that was what was truly heartbreaking. "Helga The Unfortunate," He let out a dark laugh. "You truly are, aren't you?"  
  
"Why? Why do you wish your sister dead? Why did you kill our parents?" She asked, trying to buy time just incase help came.   
  
"I have my reasons." He replied vaguely. "You turned into a whore, haven't you? Fucking your husband's guards. How many guards have you fucked to gain a liking?"   
  
"I am loyal to my husband, as I am loyal to my family." She replied roughly.   
  
"You've always thought you were better than me." He growled as he inched closer.   
  
"You are weak and cowardly, killing an innocent woman with no training." She hissed.   
  
"You are not innocent, little sister, but a thorn in my ass." Soon he was a yard away.   
  
She saw him lift his sword and she quickly loved out of the way as it came down. She lost her balance and fell into the ravine, falling hard on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. She stared at the sky for a moment as ran hit her heated flesh. She saw her brother looming over her, he spat down at her.   
  
"Father loved you! He was going to give the thrown to you!" She cried out, tears stinging her eyes.   
  
"FATHER LOVED YOU!" He bellowed, his voice ringing across the sky, thunder following. "Father loved you! A weak, parasite on the family lineage! I had done everything he ever asked and still, you were his perfect child! I married the woman of his choice, I had a son, I named him after him, and still, I'm in second place!"   
  
"You were never in second place, Sigtrygg. Father didn't know how to love us, he only knew how to fight. So he sent you away because that's what he thought was right. But he loved you, he believed in you. He often talked about how great of a warrior you are. He wished I was more like you in that sense. Father had to learn a different way to show me love. But we loved us equally, Sigtrygg. You were going to be king. Maybe he liked the way I handled things, but he would teach you how to rule, how to love the people. Mother loved you too, she worried about you all the time." Tears slipped from both of their eyes. "Mother... was so proud of you too. Mother always had a complaint about me, but you, she never had one for you. But you know that, you are just so riddled with self-pity you couldn't see it. I wanted to be you when I grew up, did you know that? But not anymore. I want to be the total opposite of you."   
  
"SHUT UP!" He ordered, making her flinch. He jumped down the ravine. She slowly got to her feet. He swung his sword at her, she moved, only for him cut her apron.   
  
"Sigtrygg..." She trailed. "We loved you."   
  
He swung again, knocking her to her feet, but missing her. She grabbed her sword and he began to laugh. "You think that can protect you?"  
  
"If the gods want me dead, they will have me, but I am not going down without a fight. I shall go to Helheim. But when you die, you'll be sent to Náströnd, where Níðhöggr will devour your dishonorable soul." He let out a battle cry and raised his sword high but Helga quickly pierced her short sword through his chest. He came down, but she moved again, and his sword drop. He looked down and pulled her sword out with disbelief. Tears ran down her cheeks as the rain started to pour, washing the blood away from him and pooling below. She couldn't believe she did it either. "I-I hope Haakon never turns out like you." She managed to get out as he fell to his knees and then to the ground. She let out a shaky breath before distraught washed over her. She heaved over and vomited up her guts. She then let out a blood-curdling scream as lightning cracked across the sky, in the shape of Yggdrasil.   
  
Thora ran as fast as she could, toppling over and getting her dress caught in thorn bushes but she kept running. She finally made it back to the cabin as she heard Sigtrygg shout. She ran past the house and down the road. She kept running even as the rain drenched her and she fell into muddy water. She kept running. Finally, she heard horses. She moved to the side of the road and waved her arms in the air.   
  
Hvitserk road with Ivar and Halfdan and several others as they approached closer to the cabin, ignoring the rain and thunder as the fight continued in Kattegat. He saw Thora waving her hands in the air. They all stopped. Hvitserk dropped down and ran to her, kissing her face repeatedly, but then he noticed her sobbing.   
  
"Go!" She shouted to Ivar. "Go! You need to go to the woods! She's alone with Sigtrygg! He's going to kill her!" Before she could finish most of her sentence Ivar raced down the road, rushing to the cabin. Other's followed. "Everyone is dead, Hvitserk." She sobbed. "Everyone is dead." Hvitserk tried to comfort her and had her ride on the back of his horse to the cabin.   
  
Freydis and Brit were the only ones who remained, they waiting for help like Thora. They didn't want to be in the house of death, no matter the weather. Ivar went past the house and came to a halt when he saw Helga exiting the woods, drenched and in tears. She dropped to her knees, wailing. Ivar hopped out of his chariot and ran to her, he dropped to his knees and held her close. His fear and worry washed away and he broke down into tears.   
  
"I killed him," She cried. "I killed my brother."  
  
He rocked her in his arms as he sobbed. "It's okay." He kissed her head. "You're okay now."   
  
When they both calmed down, they went into the cabin to find the warriors dead. Helga broke down at the sight of Njal. She cried, begging Hel to bring him back. He died protecting her. She would always be grateful for that. She pulled from Ivar's grip and ran to her bedroom where Sven held the dead Orla and Onni laid. She broke down once again, she dropped to her knees and crawled over to her dead servant. She pushed Sven off her and held her close to her chest. She felt guilty, she shouldn't have left her. She shouldn't have left her kind girl.   
  
Ivar watched her from the doorway, he tried to bite back the tears, he hated to see her sad.   
  
They buried the guards and Orla. But Her brother and Sven would be brought back as enemies and mutilated as such. Helga buried Orla with some of her jewels, making Orla look pretty, even if she was already beautiful. Helga kissed her cheek sweetly.   
  
When they arrived back, the battle was over and won. Warriors were celebrating and getting drunk while there was a mass burial of the warriors not claimed. Olof's head rested on a pike outside the longhouse.   
  
Helga sadly moved back into her bedroom with Ivar. Sorrow still salted in her wounds. Ivar tried to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do.   
  
\------  
  
Cries filled a dimly lit room, for a few hours, nothing but screaming was in the room. Ivar had stayed in the room, refusing to leave his wife's side.   
  
He looked over to find the midwife holding her son, Haakon Ivarsson. Ivar shed a few tears as he saw his son kicking his tiny legs as he wailed, he didn't mind hearing him cry as long as he was healthy. Freydis helped wrap their son in a clean cloth. The boy was cleaned up the best they could currently, the boy smelled strongly of iron. Helga held her son in her arms, her hair wild and damp with sweat.   
  
She smiled at her little boy. "Hello, Haakon." She said lovingly. "Welcome to the world."   
  
Ivar sat down beside his wife and stroked his son's cheek with tears running down his face. "My son," Helga showed the baby her nipple, and relief filled the room as he latched on. "That's right son, you need to get big and strong. Then when I'm too old, you can conquer the world."   
  
"Let's not have children for awhile." Helga sighed.   
  
But, they ended up soon having another. In six years, they had Haakon; Aslaug, who had weak bones in her legs but with braces got around just fine and other than that was quite a happy girl; and finally, their youngest son Njal, which took a lot of convincing. They had a daughter, but she didn't make it through her first year which was heartbreaking for all of them. Her name was Orla, after Helga's loyal servant.   
  
Though they had lots of trials and tribulations, Helga and Ivar were quite happy. And they were convinced Helga was quite fortunate. 


End file.
